Zorro Eterno
by Delta Elena
Summary: La interminable lucha del ciclo de odio por fin llega a su fin, Naruto pelea por un futuro mejor del cual no se arrepienta y pueda vivirlo plenamente sin ningun remordimiento.
1. Un Nuevo Inicio

Para los que no me conozcan soy Delta2007 y por algunos problemas con la cuenta tuve que sacar una nueva, ya no recibía correos, no podía editar ni subir nada hasta que de plano me desconoció y me dijo tu no estas registrado ( curioso).

Poco a poco me pondré al día ya que no tengo mucho tiempo y espero poder cumplir con la fecha para los nuevos capítulos para el 8 de enero, si no es así disculpen pero no contaba con que me botaran la cuenta.

Primera historia que escribo espero que sea de su agrado, antes que nada todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo solo los tomo para esta historia de lo contrario hace mucho que ya habría hecho muchos cambios….

Todo había acabado, el odio, el temor esa cadena interminable había sido cortada todo había terminado y aun a pesar de los acontecimientos no tenia ningún remordimiento, lo había salvado, lo había traído de vuelta, su hermano Baka estaba a su lado con el alma limpia y tranquila.

Sasuke baka… alcanzo a decir con sus pocas fuerzas.

Naruto dobe… yo… no alcanzaba a comprender el porque de las palabras del pelinegro, por que estaba llorando, era raro verlo de esa forma, pero le alegraba en el fondo, eso quiere decir que ha recuperado su humanidad. Ante esto solo sonrío.

Escupiendo sangre se dio cuenta ahora de la realidad, salvo a Konoha, salvo a sus amigos, su hermano que lloraba a su lado herido pero sin gravedad, Naruto se sentía tranquilo estaba muriendo pero no se llevaba nada de pena en su corazón. Volteo el rostro y pudo verla tranquila, apacible con esa tímida sonrisa que le caracterizaba, dormida para siempre ya nadie podría despertarla.

Hinata la chica rara que nunca pudo apreciar estaba ahora a su lado y de no ser por los golpes y las heridas cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba placidamente dormida, sin ninguna pena.

Ella había logrado una vez mas salvarlo, y el que había hecho por ella… nada más que llorar en ese momento. Nunca pensó que se volvería a repetir algo como eso no después del ataque de Pain hacia Konoha. Pero ella lo había vuelto ha hacer sacrificando su vida una vez mas por salvarlo incluso esos sentimientos fueron los que lograron que Sasuke pudiera ver mas allá de su odio.

El gran amor de Hinata hacia Naruto más allá de su vida, su clan, sus amigos lejos de todo odio o esperanza por el rubio imperativo.

Y ahora ella dormía tranquilamente no tenia de que arrepentirse mas solo algo que deseaba escuchar, algo que le diera esperanzas o se las matara. El poder escuchar de Naruto, que sentía en realidad por ella, que sentimientos podría tener por la chica mas rara de Konoha, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida, pero ya no importaba Naruto estaba bien, y Sasuke estaba con el…todo esta bien ahora.

Naruto cerro los ojos esperando poder cambiar algo de todo este ciclo que parecía repetirse desde el inicio del mundo Ninja, esperaba poder entender mejor a Hinata al menos en otra vida, el cambio que trajo el para este mundo, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida donde no tendría que sufrir nadie mas, nadie debería estar solo y sufriendo. Sus últimos pensamientos mientras su vida se iba de sus manos y sus amigos alrededor suyo le lloraban y agradecían todo lo que el había hecho, Un nuevo ciclo se venia y con ello tal vez una nueva oportunidad de ser felices.

Sintió el frío del suelo y el agua caerle encima mientras levantaba el rostro y apreciaba la dulce y terrorífica cara de su madre mirándolo.

¡¡¡¡Mama!!!! Por que lo hiciste…al tiempo que buscaba algo con que secarse

Nada de Mama, que no escuchaste el despertador, o que no piensas ir a tu primer día en tu nueva escuela – el reclamo de su madre no se deja de escuchar mientras observa el rostro de su hijo quien muestra un semblante triste.

¿Que Ocurre? Te hice daño

He vuelto a tener ese sueño, en donde ustedes no estaban y habían peleas, y seres queridos por mi eran heridos… yo – no alcanzo a terminar cuando su madre lo abrazo su larga cabellera pelirroja cubrió su rostro mientras ella se colocaba a su altura y apretaba con tal fuerza que le quito el aliento.

Solo fue un sueño, nada mas nos tienes a nosotros, tu padre y a tu madre, sin contar a tus abuelos que estarán para cuidarte de cualquier cosa- Y sonriendo tan tiernamente devolvió la alegría a su pequeño que temblaba en sus brazos.

Pero y si no es solo un sueño cualquiera, si es algo que tengo que hacer y… volvió a ser callado su madre le besaba en la frente.

Haras lo correcto en determinado caso, el camino que elijas Será el correcto siempre que sigas tu corazón- fue su respuesta que lo dejo mas tranquilo.

Ahora báñate y prepárate si no estas listo en los próximos 10 minutos yo misma vendré a hacerlo – afirmaba mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Sin replicar comenzó a moverse, como una persona podría pasar de ser un ángel a un demonio de un momento a otro.

Naruto comenzaría en un nuevo colegio, por el trabajo de su padre constantemente tienen que estar mudándose por lo cual es difícil mantener una amista con alguien, pero parecía que esta vez seria diferente eso era lo que presentía, a punto de cumplir 13 años sentía que su vida daría pronto un nuevo cambio.

Se miro por ultimo al espejo esperando que ahora las cosas fueran diferentes, su rebelde cabellera rubia idéntica a la de su padre, a veces le desesperaba pero que se le iba a hacer.

El uniforme negro de la nueva escuela no le agradaba pero estaba a dispuesto a soportarlo por crear una buena impresión, era demasiado deprimente para su gusto, y volvió a mirar su rostro era casi la viva imagen de su padre rubio, ojos azules muy profundos, había heredado el temperamento de su madre, pero de donde diablos había sacado esas marcas en sus mejillas, no lo entendía eso siempre le causaba la burla de quien le conocía, además de que no era muy brillante que digamos.

Resignado se dispuso a desayunar antes de que su madre cometiera alguna locura en contra de el, su padre ya estaba desayunando leyendo el periódico como de costumbre.

Buenos días Naruto que tan listo para el primer día – fue el saludo de su padre

Este uniforme es deprimente como pueden usarlo sin querer matarse – respondió naruto al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara de zorro que junto a las marcas en sus mejillas le daban esa apariencia.

Su padre no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas por le comentario y la expresión del rostro de su hijo.

Kushina no lo vio con mucha gracia y haciendo uso de sus puños los arremetió en contra de su adorado esposo.

Era lo mismo cada día, pero para naruto esto era la felicidad, las discusiones matutinas de sus padres, las perversiones de su abuelo, en verdad esto era una buena vida. Y de verdad era feliz


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**Primera historia que escribo espero que sea de su agrado, antes que nada todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo solo los tomo para esta historia de lo contrario hace mucho que ya habría hecho muchos cambios….**

El sol brillaba tan calidamente que Naruto estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo en el auto de no ser por su padre, seguramente lo habría hecho.

- Vamos, Vamos no es bueno volver a dormirse, si tu madre se entera seguramente nos golpeara a los dos.

Eso fue suficiente para que el sueño se le fuera.

- Papa… - Naruto intento hacer plática mientras su rostro se volteaba hacia la ventanilla

- Dime Hijo - contesto Minato sin apartar la vista del camino.

- Cuanto tiempo será estas ves, cuanto estaremos en esta ciudad – lo dijo casi a modo de reproche

Minato entendió bien a lo que se refería su hijo y le sonrío.

- Sabes si el negocio marcha como es debido seguramente esta vez nos quedaremos para siempre,

Naruto volteo y no pudo evitar sonreír en todo su esplendor

- ¿De verdad papa es en serio? Pregunto aun dudando un poco de que fuera realidad

- Por supuesto, pero para ello debo trabajar muy duro y tu también debes de hacerlo en tu escuela para que podamos hacerlo.

- Por supuesto, me esforzare es un promesa y yo nunca rompo una promesa – afirmando con tal seguridad y la cara de zorro que se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Naruto

Minato volteo a verlo curiosamente desde cuando había adoptado esa frase y seguridad su hijo, le sonrío y continuo su camino orgulloso de su hijo.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la nueva escuela, fue presentado con el director naruto no pudo esconder su asombro frente a el se encontraba uno de los hombres de sus sueños.

Hombre alto ya entrado en edad, su piel era tan pálida como la de una serpiente, sus ojos fríos y penetrantes, y aquel traje negro y deprimente mucho mas que el uniforme de la escuela, pero de lo que estaba seguro era la viva imagen de una serpiente traicionera.

- ocurre algo Naruto – Pregunto Minato

- No Nada Papa – limitándose a no preocuparlo ya de por si lo de sus sueños era raro el ver a ese tipo lo es mas.

- Vaya que tememos aquí un nuevo integrante bien te llevare a tu grupo mientras tanto puedes llamarme Director Orochimaru aquí soy la máxima autoridad.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando este poso su fría mano sobre su hombro y comenzaba a llevarle a su nuevo salón.

Volvió la mirada a su padre y trataba de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo.

--Estaré bien, estaré bien es solo una coincidencia todo esto, solo un engaño de mis ojos - - Se decía para si mismo Naruto pero al llegar a su salón varios rostros que aparecieron en sus sueños estaban ahí o eso creía,

-- me estoy volviendo loco, debe ser mi imaginación no es posible – su mente estaba a punto de un colapso hasta que fue devuelto a la realidad por Orochimaru.

Oye me estas escuchando - le repetía tratando de que este le prestara atención.

Que pasa Viejo no escuche bien – Fue lo que Naruto dijo sin pensar

El salón quedo en un silencio total, el nuevo acababa de decirle viejo al director y estaba como si nada, Orochimaru fingió que no presto atención pero la mirada que le lanzo como amenaza es mas clara que nada.

Te lo dejo Iruka debe comportarse como el resto- Y así silenciosamente Salio del salón dirigiendo una ultima mirada a Naruto.

Este Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Irula golpeo la cabeza y volvió a despertarlo de sus pensamientos.

Bien preséntate antes que nada – Soy tu profesor Iruka

Miro de nuevo al salón y sonriendo

¡!!! Soy Naruto Uzumaki y he llegado a Konoha para quedarme y voy a cambiar esta escuela deprimente¡¡¡¡

Todos le miraban y de pronto comenzaron a reír a mas no poder,

-Si que eres un Baka diciendo eso – se escucho la voz de un chico

Naruto lo volteo a ver y sus ojos se encontraron aquellos ojos fríos y llenos de prepotencia.

Por que lo dices acaso te gusta tu escuela como esta Baka – Resalto mas aun cuando por dentro estaba sorprendido, frente a el en una versión mucho mas joven se encontraba el joven que lloraba por su muerte en sus sueños.

Se hizo el silencio y de pronto un grupo de chicas comenzó a gritarle a Naruto

- Quien te crees gritándole así a Sasuke – kun,

- Que idiota

- No Sabes con quien te metes

Regreso su mirada a sasuke

oye eres algun tipo de playboy o algo así para tenerlas como idiotas

Sasuke solo levanto la mirada con furia por el comentario del rubio

Y los ataques de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

Irula solo suspiro ese seria un largo periodo escolar, y naruto no sabia con quien se había metido.

Fue colocado junto a la ventana delante de una chica que parecía diminuta, escondía su cabeza entre su cabello, se le hacia conocida, sus sueños tal vez pero era muy confuso.

La volteo a ver mas de cerca y esta solo agacho mucho mas la cabeza, le llamaba la atención era pequeña, su cabello corto el color de su cabello oscuro con destellos de luz en azul, un flequillo que cubría sus ojos, dos mechones al lado de sus orejas, resignado volteo a ver el resto del salón . A su lado estaba una chica que lo miraba con furia, una seguidora de sasuke.

La miro de frente no se iba a dejar intimidar por una chica.

Era linda pensó hasta ese momento, tenia unos hermosos ojos verde, su cabello era rosa, se le hizo raro pero pensaba que combinaba bien con sus ojos, Hasta ahí todo iba bien hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

Quien te crees que eres al hablarle así a Sasuke- Kun de verdad que eres un idiota

Esta chica definitivamente era una de sus seguidoras, y también alguien de sus sueños muy importante.

Y que eres su novia o algo así para defenderlo, o acaso el no puede hacerlo – Respondió Naruto

Quedo estática, no se esperaba que le respondiera así.

Jajá jajá!!! Vaya Sakura Hasta que alguien te puso en tu lugar – fue el comentario de otra chica atrás de ella.

Hola mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka es un gusto conocer a alguien que no tiene miedo de decir las cosas, aunque no te perdonare el que molestes a Sasuke- Kun -Una chica rubia de ojos azules le miraba sonriente y Naruto solo le regreso la sonrisa.

--Ese Sasuke tiene pegue—pensó Naruto algo molesto.

las mujeres son problemáticas – se oyó decir mas atrás, era de un chico que estaba dormitando muy feliz en un rincón.

Shikamaru tu eres el problemático al no entender a las mujeres – fue el reclamo de Ino

Este solo se acomodo y volvió a dormir.

Al lado de este había un chico regordete, que no paraba de comer y solo miraba a shikamaru sonrientemente.

Mas adelante había un chico de cabellos oscuros y que le veía desafiante, si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento el hubiera afirmado que tenia toda la facha de un perro, pero por que estaba molesto acaso el sentía algo por sasuke, por que hasta ahorita solo ha sido agredido por su club de fans, delante de el un chico de gafas negras le miraba tan tranquilamente que le llamo la atención, Este solo volvió a su posición original.

El que no dejaba de verlo con odio era Sasuke, no podía permitir que alguien nuevo llegara y le hablara de ese modo, no a un Uchiha.

Así paso el resto de la clase el descanso llego y con ello una pelea que era inevitable.

Ey Dobe te espero atrás de los salones si no tienes miedo- Sasuke

- Será divertido- Afirmo Naruto

Atrás de el la joven levantaba un poco su rostro para ver mejor a aquel nuevo estudiante,

--Por que por que el…esta luchando…el solo… -- Era sus pensamientos mientras veía alejarse al resto de la clase por la pelea que seguro Sasuke ganaría.


	3. Tomodachi

**Primera historia que escribo espero que sea de su agrado, antes que nada todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo solo los tomo para esta historia de lo contrario hace mucho que ya habría hecho muchos cambios….**

**Acepto criticas, que les gusta, que no les gusta, es muy largo el capitulo se agradece y solo espero poder mejorar.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

Había un gran alboroto por toda la escuela Sasuke iba a darle una paliza al recién llegado y el hecho de que un chico nuevo intentara hacerse el listo, no era nuevo, pero para esa escuela tan gris esos eran momentos que permitían un respiro.

Si que te has metido en un gran problema –

Volteo y se percato de que era el mismo chico que estaba muy adormilado en el salón.

por que lo dices – no crees que pueda vencerlo

je je tienes mucha confianza, pero el es un Uchiha, es uno de los protegidos de Orochimaru, ah por cierto lo del viejo estuvo muy bueno, el esta obsesionado con la vejez y esas cosas, antes no te arranco la cabeza.

Lo miro un momento y pensó

--por que lo de la obsesión no me sorprende—

Sasuke ya se encontraba esperándolo y alrededor de el su grupo de locas fans gritando su nombre, y el resto de la escuela apoyándolo, solo suspiro la verdad no esperaba que su primer día en la escuela fuera de lo mas normal viniendo de el pero no tenia contemplado una pelea por lo menos hasta el fin de semana.

Alzo la mirada al cielo y la miro la misma chica que estaba sentada atrás de el, pero ahora podía mirarla por completo en aquella ventana estaba la chica que se encontraba a su lado, muerta, estaba claro que era un despistado de primera, pero por esos sueños el se había vuelto un poco mas observador desde que comenzaron a ser frecuentes.

La niña que estaba mirándolo, era muy diferente su cabello corto, muy corto, era rara sin duda…

rara – salieron esas palabras y fueron como un detonante para Naruto y unas enormes ganas de llorar todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo tomaron como una muestra de que empezaba a pensar mejor las cosas y sabia en que se había metido.

Shikamaru solo observo hacia donde estaba mirando Naruto y se percato de la niña en la ventana.

- Hinata Hyuga… es bastante rara, pero no es desagradable, no habla con nadie, se la pasa sentada y agachada todo el tiempo tampoco tiene amigos, y muchos no se le acercan por ella, su apellido y su sobre protector primo Neji Hyuga – Shikamaru continuaba hablándole a Naruto como si comprendiera las palabras de hace un momento.

Naruto no dijo nada, sintió pena por ella, estaba sola en esta escuela, con toda esta gente era como un ave en cautiverio que seguramente deseaba salir y comenzar a volar.

Sasuke estaba mas que desesperado, estaba siendo totalmente ignorado y mas al darse cuenta por quien, la rara de la escuela.

Uzumaki te vas a quedar todo el día admirando a tu novia rara- tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

que tiene de malo ser diferente, aquí parece que todos son iguales y no parecen muy felices – fue la cortante respuesta del rubio.

Umm..., es una linda forma de vivir, para los raros como tu-

Por que eres tan odioso, que te molesta tanto si es por seguidoras tienes bastantes alguna ha de ser de tu agrado.

Suficiente!!!!!!!! Prepárate Uzumaki

Para sorpresa de todos Naruto esquivaba muy bien todos los golpes que Sasuke le lanzaba, como era posible se decía Sasuke.

No te lo dije –

Que cosa-

Mi Madre me entrena todos los días , además de que tengo un pervertido en la familia que siempre me esta llevando a espiar mujeres y siempre terminamos perseguidos

Eso no es para enorgullecerse!!!!!!!! BAKAAA!!!!!!!

¿En serio?

Si serás un verdadero Idiota,

Sabes me esta dando hambre podemos terminarlo pronto

Me estas provocando

Antes de que este pudiera verlo Sasuke fue derribado por un golpe que lo tiro por completo.

El silencio se hizo presente.

Naruto Uzumaki había derrotado a Sasuke Uchiha el mejor de la clase, y excelente peleador, ahora estaba tirado aguantando el dolor del golpe recibido.

Las fans comenzaran a gritar

No Sasuke kun!!!!!!

Sasuke levanta la vista y ve como una mano le ofrece ayuda

Oye niño bonito mejor vamos a comer antes de que se acabe el descanso.

Que ocurría con este chico, acaban de tener una pelea y le había vencido sin ningún problema y ahora le ofrecía su ayuda para levantarse y con una sonrisa sincera, una verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa que comenzaba a atraerlo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Naruto ya había tomado la mano de Sasuke y ayudado a levantarse.

Que tenia ese chico que ahora estaba sosteniendo su mano como amigos y solo pudo decir con una sonrisa

Uzumaki en verdad eres alguien muy interesante -

Naruto - Ya que somos ahora amigos puedes decirme naruto Dobe –

Sasuke solo sonrío aun mas evitando las ganas de matarlo

--- De verdad eres bastante interesante Naruto ---

Naruto volteo a ver a su alrededor y fuera de las miradas asesinas de Sakura y su grupo de fans los demás veían con interés,

Todo esto ha sido demasiado problemático será mejor ir a dormir un poco antes de regresar a clases - fue el comentario de Shikamaru.

El resto lo paso con Sasuke por increíble que pareciera era como si ambos tuvieran un nexo muy fuerte, como si se hubieran conocido antes y esto solo era como una prueba que atravesar.

Tenían cosas en común, practican Fútbol, eran de meterse en problemas e ir en contra de las reglas cuando no las consideraban justas.

Pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes como el fuego y el viento.

Al otro lado el chico Perro kiba lo observaba en silencio con cara de pocos amigos, estaba furioso con el Uzumaki y la razón simplemente Hinata Hyuga.

Ella estaba sola en una de las jardineras era raro verla en el descanso, siempre se quedaba en el salón y no había persona que lograra sacarle mas de dos palabras.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, sentada y mirando a lo lejos a Sasuke y Naruto y con un sentimiento en su pecho una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo-

---Naruto Kun es alguien increíble…logro hacerse amigo de Sasuke kun en su primer día…quisiera tener esa misma fortaleza para ser mas fuerte ---

Del lado de las canchas ella era observada por Neji quien observaba que su prima había salido en el descanso era raro, muy raro. --- Tal vez se haya cansando del salón –pensó

De las bancas Sakura solo miraba con furia a Naruto.

--- ese idiota se atrevió a contestarme, hirió a Sasuke Kun y además ahora esta como si nada--- luego volteo a ver hacia la jardinera --- hinata esta afuera--- y parece que llamo la atención del idiota ese--- Pero claro también es por lo rara que es --- pero puede ser que pueda utilizarlo mas adelante ---pensamientos que corrían por la mente de la pelirosa mientras sonreía

-Oye Frentuda por que sonríes de ese modo que estas planeando – Ino Casi podía adivinar la mente de Sakura

- Naruto se arrepentirá de haber venido a esta escuela.

- Hey Sakura no te pases, el chico no es tan malo mira Sasuke Kun esta sonriendo y se ve tan lindo-

Era cierto Sasuke esta feliz, de verdad feliz

A su lado el rubio contagiaba a todos con su alegría era algo inexplicable

- que demonios tienes de diferente Naruto – se decía Sakura

El resto del día fue mas tranquilo Sasuke molestaba a Naruto pero no pasaban de comentarios y burlas tranquilas

La pelea sirvió para tranquilizar un poco a esos era el comentario de la clase quien aun estaba sorprendida de que aquello haya terminado con un final feliz.

**Suigetsu** no paraba de molestar a sasuke sobre como lo había dejado el Uzumaki, Jugo solo lo miraba con su típica tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo y sereno, no era común verlo así el siempre frío y solitario y ahora incluso estaba dejando que ellos estuvieran con el y soportar al **Suigetsu** no es algo que se vea siempre.

Jugo era un año mayor que todos pero por algunos problemas tuvo que repetir año, pero al conocer a sasuke se sintió feliz de haberlo hecho, ya que tenia amigos a su lado a pesar de su problema.

Solo faltaba en su grupo Karin pero por un resfriado se presentaría hasta el día siguiente, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría seguramente se hubiera presentado en pijama.

Solo de imaginársela Jugo no pudo evitar reír un poco.

- Que tu también te estas burlando de mi Jugo – Cuestiono Sasuke

- No solo recordaba algo gracioso –

- Debe de serlo para que tu sonrías de ese modo – le afirmo **Suigetsu**

**Naruto pensaba y pensaba no era una persona muy inteligente pero era claro una cosa**

**Sus sueños y las personas en ellos y que ahora están frente a el , de diferente forma pero ahí estaban**

**El iba a cambiar todo **

**El no deseaba que ocurriera algo como en sus sueños**

**No le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie**

**----Sasuke podría decirse que ya somos amigos--- se decia**

**Y recargado en su escritorio y parte del de Hinata solo la observa mientras ella levemente alza su mirada para poder mirarlo.**

**Los ojos de luna ahora se encuentran con los ojos del cielo.**

**El tiempo parece detenerse mientras ajenos al resto de la clase son observados**

**Sasuke mira interesado la escena junto con Suigetsu y Jugo.**

**Sakura solo confirma sus sospechas junto con Ino**

**Shikamaru bosteza y observa la escena en un punto medio ---esto se pondrá mucho más problemático--- Chouji solo le afirma con la cabeza mientras continua comiendo**

**Kiba furioso solo es observado por Shino quien solo mira la situación tranquilamente.**

**Próximo Capitulo**

**Sello**


	4. Sello

**Nada me pertenece mas que las ganas de cambiar el destino, kishimoto es el único dueño de los personajes, esta historia es para ustedes por favor disfrútenla.**

**A todas aquellas personas que han dejado un review les estoy muy agradecida, espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Igual a aquellos que me han agregado a alertas GRACIAS.**

**El principio puede ser algo tedioso pero es necesario para que puedan entender un poco de cómo funciona la escuela.**

**Al final esta la batalla de Naruto vs. Neji y Hinata tratando de defender a Naruto**

**El comité de la escuela hace su aparición por las travesuras que Naruto ha causado**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**SELLO**

La escuela Primaria de konoha # 100 era una de las mejores de la zona, su estricto modo de operar garantizaba el aprendizaje así como el alto rendimiento en deportes y otras áreas, se garantizaba que aquellos niños estarían preparados para un brillante futuro.

Junto a este edifico se encuentra la secundaria Konoha solo diferenciada por un piso mas y tan solo separado por una enorme reja, solo los miembros de los comités podían pasar sin ningún problema a cualquier lado.

Orochimaru había llegado hasta ese puesto gracias a que había sido discípulo de Sarutobi Sensei, un hombre que creía en las futuras generaciones como el cambio que tendría Konoha para el resto del mundo, pero después de un accidente tuvo que dejar su adorada escuela y en su lugar quedo su genio aprendiz.

Pero con el paso de los años este comenzó a corromperse y una terrible obsesión por el envejecer comenzó a cambiar al joven entusiasta que alguna vez llego a ser Orochimaru.

La hermosa escuela fue cambiada por grises paredes que se alzaron a un mas para evitar que los estudiantes se fueran de pinta, los jardines solo de árboles que pudieran ser manejados, no flores ni nada que fuera considerado fuera de lugar.

Los maestros tenían que cumplir al pie de la letra con la guía de estudio, el enseñar algo fuera de lo establecido era una falta que se castigaba con la expulsión y la veta de por vida para volver a trabajar en algún otro sitio.

El comedor solo servia comida que fuera estrictamente indicada por el medico de la escuela, durante las clases no se podía estar fuera del salón a menos que fuera con un pase, tenia personas que le son muy fieles agudizando mas la disciplina.

El uniforme masculino de la primaria consistía en un saco negro con blusa blanca, además del odioso moño, no era algo que gustara mucho, mientras que el de las niñas era un vestido negro que llegaba a cubrir hasta el cuello y debían de llevar ya sea calcetas o medias que cubrieran como mínimo la rodilla, era claro que no era algo que se podía presumir.

El uniforme de la secundaria era muy parecido solo se diferenciaba por el color gris.

El segundo al mando Kabuto quien también funge como medico principal en la escuela, siendo el que mas fiel a Orochimaru y esperando algún día poder ocupar el lugar del mismo.

El comité que rige tanto la primaria como la secundaria es fiel al director Orochimaru, no hay nada que se les pueda escapar ya que tienen oídos por toda la escuela, es raro verles por la primaria ya que nunca se ha tenido algún problema que lo amerite.

Hasta esa semana en que Naruto Uzumaki llego a la primaria.

* * *

La cara de Naruto estaba mas que sorprendida con toda esa información, que tipo de escuela era esa, llevaba mas de una semana y estaba mas que desesperado.

- Por eso te lo estoy explicando idiota, de lo contrario vas a meter en problemas a Sasuke – Kun!!! – Le gritaba una chica de cabellera roja con mirada asesina, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.-

- Ya karin que vas a dejar mas idota al enano – Suigetsu continuaba bromeando con la chica

- Oye no soy enano –enojado Naruto le miraba con furia al peliblanco

- De verdad pues de todo el salón eres el mas bajo, y ni que decir de las chicas que son mas altas que tu eso si que es deprimente – Suigetsu gustaba de presionar en ese punto.

Karin de por si enterada de la pelea no tragaba a Naruto pero por Sasuke lo toleraría, aunque estaba a punto de no cumplir con ese punto con lo desesperante que era explicarle a ese niño las cosas.

Para Naruto Karin era otra rara del club de fans de Sasuke pero no era de las que se pasaba gritándole, había llegado a observar como le llamaba idiota algunas veces,

-- Supongo que no es sincera o sabe fingir muy bien por que se le pesca del cuello muy bien -- pensaba Naruto con respecto a esa chica.

Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que de toda la escuela Sasuke solo les había permitido acercarse a esos tres, que tenían que no molestaban a Sasuke, sobre todo la chica pelirroja que pertenecía al club de locas.

Sakura por otro lado había cambiado su actitud con Naruto, era más atenta y había dejado de llamarlo Baka,

-supongo que ya comencé a caerle bien – se decía Naruto eso le alegraba – sin embargo eso estaba muy lejos de imaginar lo que ella le tenia preparado.

Por otra parte con Hinata en vez de avanzar con ella pareciera que ahora dio dos pasos atrás con su relación, lo que mas llego fue cuando ella le miro y el pudo contemplar aquellos ojos tan poco comunes.

Bajaba mas la mirada y en cuanto terminaba la clase se desaparecía como de rayo, no entendía si el la había ofendido, solo sabia que no se parecía mucho a la chica que soñaba esta era mas oscura y ni siquiera el había podido sacarle mas de un monosílabo.

En lo que llevaba en la escuela ya había echo de todo para cambiar la escuela, aunque sus métodos eran un poco fuera de lo normal.

Junto con Sasuke habían pintado las paredes de la parte de atrás, colores alegres como les decía Naruto para cambiar el tono gris de la escuela – Fueron atrapados y obligados a pintarlas de gris nuevamente.

En la oficina del director las fotografías de los antiguos directores fueron adornadas con lindos detalles que resaltaban sus rostros- Fueron atrapados y obligados a limpiar los baños.

El comedor recibió la orden de un pedido especial de Ramen a Domicilio – Se encontró a los responsables y tuvieron que trabajar en la cocina para reparar la falta.

En clase de deportes solo Naruto corrió desnudo siendo perseguido por los profesores Sasuke decidió no seguirlo en esa travesura para decepción del club de fans – De nuevo a lavar los baños.

En menos de una semana Naruto ya había causado más caos de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado.

Pero no sabia que el hecho de ser atrapado con Sasuke era lo que le había salvado más de una vez, ya que en efecto Sasuke era el protegido de Orochimaru y ya se estaban tomando cartas en el asunto.

Es por ello que Karin más que molesta por todas esas travesuras con Sasuke estaba a punto de matar a ese niño imperativo que parecía no poder quedarse quieto. Además de que tenía que estar prevenido pues el Comité de alumnos ya le había puesto el ojo.

* * *

Naruto sentía que a pesar de lo que hacia algo no estaba bien, que es lo que pasa, que falta, sentía que algo radical estaría por ocurrir, pero no sabia que era, sus sueños habían cesado y los pocos recuerdos estaban desapareciendo pero con ello un gran pesar iba en aumento dentro de su pecho.

Nuevamente volteo su cuerpo para acomodarse entre su asiento y el de Hinata, por que esa chica era así, que le ocurría en su vida para que fuera de ese modo, resignado hizo el moviendo para regresar a su asiento por completo pero algo en el rostro de Hinata hizo que se detuviera.

Un golpe, alguien la había golpeado y como siempre tiene el rostro escondido nadie se percato pero quien, por que, su sangre comenzó a hervir, y si algo que mas odiaba es que se aprovecharan de las niñas o las lastimaran.

Pero no podía reclamar nada, a quien, si la interrogaba seguramente se aislaría mucho más, que podía hacer de verdad estaba muy molesto, y solo pudo apretar sus puños de tal manera que se hizo daño.

Fue cuando Hinata pudo ver como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a formarse en las manos de Naruto

Sintió Miedo cuando escucho las palabras de Naruto las cuales solo iban dirigidas hacia ella para que el resto de la clase no escuchara...

- Fue tu padre no es cierto, el que te hizo ese golpe en tu rostro –

Como lo sabia, acaso su vida era demasiado obvia, como Naruto había dado con el clavo de su problema.

Pronto el salón se vacío el descanso había comenzado Sasuke y los demás al observar su rostro decidieron dejarlo.

Así que solo quedaba Naruto y Hinata, ninguno se movía por la impresión,

Hinata por la afirmación de Naruto y este por que soltó lo que salio de su alma, pero el era el mas sorprendido como supo eso, acaso fue producto de alguno de sus sueños.

Hinata armándose de valor sujeta la mano de Naruto y la cubre con su pañuelo para evitar que siga saliendo sangre, eso sorprende a Naruto quien solo la mira tristemente.

- Lo siento... yo solo...

-Es verdad – Alcanzo a interrumpir a Naruto – No logre lo que el esperaba y debía ser castigada –

Que era eso –Hinata tu estas diciendo que es justo que tu Padre te golpee –

No respondió solo estaba ahí con la mirada baja aun sosteniendo la mano de Naruto, con unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo y soltarse a llorar.

De pronto es jalada por un chico Naruto no pudo darse cuenta ya que otros dos ya lo habían sujetado.

-¡Neji basta me lastimas ¡ – Suplicaba Hinata

Naruto fue tirado al suelo mientras trataba de levantar su rostro para ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo

Un joven con una cinta en la frente y cabello castaño y largo lo miraba con presunción, pero pudo percatarse de sus ojos, eran los mismos ojos de Hinata

- Eres el primo de Hinata no es cierto – Fue mas un afirmación que una pregunta

- Así que me conoces y aun tienes el descaro de acercarte a Hinata, alguien como tu debería conocer su lugar

Que era eso ese tipo aparte de estar lastimando a Hinata, le estaba diciendo que el era poca cosa.

- Ya basta Neji solo vinimos a notificar a Uzumaki de su conducta no tienes que lastimar a tu prima

Un chico un poco más alto que Neji estaba recargado en la puerta, tenía una apariencia muy tranquila sus ojos verdes les miraba mientras que su cabello blanco y largo le daba ese aire.

- No te metas Kimimaro esto no es de tu incumbencia – Neji se oía verdaderamente furioso

-Estas seguro Orochimaru Sensei no estará muy contento con esta actitud que estas demostrando, eres un Hyuga no es cierto – Había dado en su orgullo Neji no podía permitirse ser una vergüenza para su familia.

- Tienes razón Kimimaro Senpai… lamento mi comportamiento – Neji solo le dio la espalda llevándose a Hinata con el, y esta ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar.

- Por favor… dejen en paz a Naruto- Kun – No les ha hecho nada – Lloraba y suplicaba a Kimimaro

Neji volvió a mirarla duramente, como se atrevía ella a defender a alguien como Uzumaki.

Así que con más fuerza la jalo hacia fuera del salón provocando que esta soltara un grito de dolor.

Eso fue lo ultimo que Naruto pudo soportar estallo en furia y se quito a los dos que le sujetaban aventándolos lejos solo para soltar un golpe en el rostro de Neji.

Este fue a parar fuera del salón siendo detenido por el barandal.

¡No la lastimes o te las veras conmigo!!!!! Fue su grito de Naruto que se escucho por todo el salón

Los dos chicos que antes habían sujetado a Naruto estaban por ir por el pero Kimimaro los detuvo.

- Deténganse Kidomaru, Sakon – no se metan en esto – solo observaremos

Neji se levanto su odio hacia ese niño era notorio, el como un Hyuga no podía permitir semejante ofensa así que tomo una extraña pose de batalla.

Hinata no podía creerlo Neji iba a atacar a Naruto con una técnica de arte marcial que practicaba su familia.

¡Basta Neji!!! Estas llevando esto muy lejos – Hinata trataba de calmar a su primo pero este parecía no entender razones en ese momento –

-- Estas pensando en matarlo Neji – Pensaba Kimimaro quien observaba la situación sin ninguna preocupación

Naruto no entendía la pose de Neji, pero algo era seguro era peligroso.

Sin darse cuenta Neji comenzó su ataque sin que Naruto pudiera evitar saliendo volando al final del salón y llevándose varios pupitres a su paso.

¡Narutooo!!! – Hinata corría a su lado tratando de ayudarlo pero nuevamente Neji volvió a sujetarla con fuerza

- Eres una deshonra para la familia, como te atreves a defender a un tipo como el – Apretaba aun mas el delgado brazo de Hinata quien no podía contener el llanto.

- Naruto necesita ayuda – alcanzaba a decir Hinata

Con más furia sujetaba su brazo haciendo que soltara más gritos de dolor

- Te dije que no la tocaras… A…una chica no se le debe de pegar – fue el sonido que salio del fondo del salón.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos Naruto se estaba levantando y estaba enfrentando a Neji una vez mas.

-Vaya si que me sorprendiste – decía mientras se quitaba la sangre de su rostro – pero no podrás volver a ponerme un solo dedo y mas vale que a Hinata tampoco.

Naruto estaba furioso sentía como si en ese momento el no fuera el mismo, una aura roja cubría su cuerpo y unos enormes deseos de golpear a Neji.

El salón cobro un ambiente diferente Neji sintió un escalofrío casi podía afirmar que los ojos de Naruto estaban rojos por la furia, o tal vez por la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

Kimimaro comenzó a preocuparse eso se estaba saliendo de control y debía pararlo o de lo contrario Orochimaru lo reprendería.

Algo estaba cambiando

Sasuke sintió que algo estaba pasando, sintió un pesar en su pecho desde la banca del patio miro hacia el salón

- Naruto Baka –

Hinata sentía que ya había vivido algo parecido y no solo una vez si no varias veces, que era esa sensación

- Sangre... Sangre

Todos voltearon extrañados por la nerviosa voz.

Jugo estaba parado en la puerta, se encontraba perplejo solo miraba a Naruto quien por la intervención del mismo comenzó a tranquilizarse

Ahhhh!!! Jugo no paraba de gritar como loco, comenzó a golpear el vidrio de las ventanas, Neji apenas pudo esquivarlo por la cercanía que tenia con el, los vidrios salieron volando.

Jugo gritaba y golpeaba todo a su paso

Hinata estaba agachada los vidrios caían sobre ella y solo podía cubrirse con sus propios brazos.

- Hinata!!! Era el grito de Naruto tratando de alcanzarla pero Jugo no permitía a nadie pasar ni salir.

Suigetsu al escuchar los gritos corre al barandal

- SASUKE!!! ¡JUGO!!!- fue el grito que hizo que el Uchiha comenzara una carrera hacia el salón

Karin quien tenía una junta con las fans al otro lado también escucho el grito de Suigetsu y corrió hacia la misma dirección dejando sorprendidas a todas sus seguidoras.

Kimimaro intento calmar a Jugo pero fue inútil incluso los tres chicos no podían contenerlo y de seguir así Hinata podría salir muy herida pues no podía salir del alcance del ataque de Jugo.

No muy lejos de ahí en un hospital una joven de apariencia delicada, y que no pasaba de los 18 años en apariencia se encontraba recostada en una cama, abriendo los ojos débilmente.

-Así… que el sello se esta rompiendo… una vez... Mas

Naruto… Naruto Onichan… espero encontrarte a tiempo…

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de quedar nuevamente dormida.

**Siguiente Capitulo**

**TAKA**


	5. Taka

**Jugo esta fuera de control dando golpes a diestra y siniestra y parece que nadie puede detenerlo, Naruto trata de sacar a Hinata del camino pero es arrojado varias veces y no logra ayudarla.**

**Orochimaru tiene una obsesión hacia los Uchiha en especial con Sasuke su mayor protegido además Naruto comienza a sospechar que hay cosas muy oscuras tras su amigo.**

**El grupo de Sasuke tiene su pasado, Hinata comienza a descubrir sentimientos por el rubio y Kushina empieza a poner orden en la vida de su Hijo.**

**Encontré esta canción en español, me gusto bastante para opening de la historia por la letra, la pueden escuchar en Youtube como:**

**DTB Ryusei no Gemini OP - Tsukiakari no Michishirube *Fandub Español Latino***

**La versión original se puede encontrar con el nombre de Tsukiakari no Michishirube y es interpretado por StereoPonic.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**TAKA**

- Auch ¡eso duele—Gritaba Naruto – Karin no aprietes tanto

- No me digas como hacerlo Enano ¡gritaba aun mas fuerte Karin mientras apretaba la venda aun mas fuerte a la cabeza rubia .

- Hey Karin si continuas apretándole quedara mas idiota de lo que ya esta - Bufaba Suigetsu mientras veía divertido como Naruto trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja.

Karin termino y solo volteo a verlo.

Estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de Yugo quien ahora dormía muy tranquilo, mientras al lado en otra cama dormía Hinata.

Suspiro sentándose en otra cama frente al rubio mirándolo furiosamente.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos al estilo zorro- oye- que le paso? se volvió loco o que – mirándola fijamente

Karin bajo la cabeza – Jugo… es Bipolar –

Naruto cierra más los ojos

Bi…polar… ah¡¡

¡Es la del oso Bi – Polar¡ la caricatura no es cierto - afirma sonrientemente **(para los que no lo conocen es un comic poco conocido de un oso y un pingüino sobre los problemas que el oso tiene y de forma un tanto graciosa y maquiavélica de solucionarlos, casi siempre termina asesinando al pingüino) **

Karin alza la vista y de un golpe manda a Naruto al otro lado del cuarto.

¡¡¡¡Idiota que acaso no prestas atención a clases¡¡¡¡ - me estas desesperando mas de lo que ya estoy-

Jugo tiene problemas con su personalidad – volvió a sentarse Karin y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos – el comenzó con todo esto hace mas de un año…por lo regular Jugo es amable y muy tranquilo…pero…la sangre es el detonante para que pierda el control y cambie radicalmente.

Suigetsu quien ahora estaba recostado en una de las camas cierra sus ojos con una expresión muy triste la cual no paso inadvertida por Naruto.

Nee- Karin dime Por que Jugo esta repitiendo año además no dejaste que Kabuto nos revisara el –

Jamás dejes que Kabuto te revise ni te de a beber algo, ni mucho menos inyectado – le miro de frente con una actitud muy seria

Eso hizo que Naruto sintiera escalofríos por que de la actitud de esa niña –

- Karin es muy allegada a Orochimaru y es una chismosa de primera, por ello conoce muchos secretos de esta escuela y de personajes importantes como los Uchiha y los Hyuga – Suigetsu afirmaba aun recostado y con los ojos cerrados –

- Idiota a quien le dices chismosa - Karin gritaba furiosa mientras le arrojaba una almohada.

Oye- pero si es cierto no hay nadie que conozca mas secretos que tu ni siquiera tus rivales Sakura e Ino – ahora medio levantado mostrado sus blancos dientes a media sonrisa.

- bueno que se va hacer – Naruto escucha bien Orochimaru todo lo que voy a contarte no puede salir de aquí me entendiste – Naruto afirma con la cabeza-

Orochimaru permite que Kabuto pruebe muchas drogas con estudiantes, no se muy bien que tan peligrosas son pero nunca me ha dado muy buena espina. Si alguien se entera de esto causara un gran revuelo, pero si alguno de nosotros habla de esto con alguien de fuera es seguro que es nuestro fin. No tenemos familiares poderosos como los Uchiha.

Al decir esto baja su rostro y sus ojos comienzan a mostrar un poco sus lágrimas.

Voltea y su tono de voz se hace más triste.

Sugetsu vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se voltea hacia Jugo.

Jugo era muy alegre siempre sonreía como si nada malo pasara en su vida, pero la realidad era otra, Su madre lo abandono junto a su padre y este se sumió en el alcohol, volviéndose un ser totalmente violento. Había veces que llegaba con un ojo morado, o algún hueso roto.

Fue tanto lo que reprimió que debido a toda esa violencia comenzó a desarrollar su bipolaridad y llego a golpear a algunos estudiantes y uno de ellos fue Sasuke.

El era un año menor, pero en ese entonces Sasuke… sonreía tan tiernamente, era muy diferente de lo que es ahora pero a pesar de ello tuvieron una pelea y Jugo perdió y por ello perdió el resto del año.

El resto del año escolar lo paso en una clínica y desde entonces controla su enfermedad con medicamento, se volvió mucho mas tranquilo y se la pasa en la jardinera con las aves o cuanto animal se le cruce en el camino.

El dice que los entiende y yo no pienso meterme en eso- a Karin conforme continuaba parecía pesarle mas las palabras – De esto nadie sabe nada mas que nosotros, Sasuke y ahora tu Naruto – Jugo regreso al inicio del nuevo año escolar y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke, el dice que lo tranquiliza sus ataques eran muy raros y no pasaba de leves sustos, pero hoy estuvimos a punto de matar a alguien – lo entiendes Naruto-

Naruto no podía emitir ninguna palabra todo lo que escuchaba parecía salir de alguna mala novela.

Al regresar a la escuela Jugo comenzó a seguir a Sasuke como un pollito a su madre, para ese entonces ya éramos mas allegados a el. Su padre no quiso saber nada de el y termino corriéndolo de su casa.

Suigetsu Hozuki escapo de su casa luego de que sus padres se separaran tras la muerte de su hermano mayor, y desde entonces ninguno lo ha buscado o se ha preocupado por el.

Según tengo entendido su madre se volvió a casar y se encuentra en otra ciudad mientras que su padre se la pasa se mujer en mujer sin nada serio.

Cuando mi hermano vivía mis padres le tenían mas preferencia, era su hijo adorado – Suigetsu interrumpió a Karin – en realidad nunca me importo su atención no soy muy afecto a esas cosas, pero después del accidente las cosas cambiaron mucho a tal grado que se volvió un infierno vivir con ellos, y un día comenzaron a culparme de la muerte de mi hermano, y como después del divorcio nadie quería quedarse conmigo decidí mejor vivir por mi cuenta.

- Si pero fue gracias a Sasuke- Kun que aun puedes continuar en la escuela – Afirmo la pelirroja

- Si, si lo que digas bruja - -Se reía mientras le mostraba sus dientes

- Ah deja de llamarme a si – Karin refunfuñaba a Suigetsu que no paraba de reír mientras la veía

-Pero es cierto Sasuke se entero de mi historia por que la Bruja le contó y el convenció a Orochimaru de dejarme seguir asistiendo – Claro esto también es un secreto - Sonreía maliciosamente a Naruto

- Pero Karin como te puedes enterar de todo – Naruto aun no comprendía algunas cosas de todo lo que le contaban

-Ya te lo dije es Bruja – Suigetsu reía mucho mas mientras Karin le asestaba varios golpes sin piedad

Naruto solo la veía – Esta chica puede ser muy peligrosa será mejor no hacerla enojar mucho –

- pero si Jugo y Suigetsu ya no viven con sus padres en donde viven ahora –

Karin y Suigetsu voltearon a ver a Naruto quien continuaba con la cara de zorro

Karin se voltea y se aclara la garganta y Suigetsu le dice sonriente – Nosotros vivimos con Karin –

- Es en serio – Naruto con sorpresa no podría creer que esos tres vivieran bajo el mismo techo, si en la escuela no fingen que se llevan nada bien, tal vez Jugo pueda pasar pero Suigetsu es otra cosa-

- Si como Karin vive sola nos acomodamos bien los tres – Suigetsu aun sonriente mientras Karin se estaba poniendo roja.

- Vives sola- Esto se estaba poniendo aun mas confuso.

- Deja de decir las cosas como si fueran otra cosa – Karin ponía una cara de enojo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes –

- Pero es cierto – Tu madre ya no va a la casa y si tú no vas por dinero ni se acordaría de que tiene una hija-

Karin no dijo nada – Suspira y propinándole un nuevo golpe a Suigetsu continua – Mi madre es enfermera pero nunca esta en casa, el haberme tenido e ha arruinado su vida-

- Pero que dices no creo – Naruto no termino Karin lo interrumpe

-No tiene caso que me mienta, ella mismo me lo ha dicho varias veces el tenerme fue su mayor error es por ello que se la pasa en el hospital y de ahí se va con algún hombre, pero ya no importa – Pero lo bueno de esto es que he aprendido bastante de medicina lo que me ha ayudado es por ello que Orochimaru me tiene en simpatía.

Era triste esas tres personas, sus vidas loo que Vivian cada día, el tenia la fortuna de sus padres, su familia, el tenerlos y ser amado. Un sentimiento de poder comprenderlos surgió era como si ya supiera lo que era esa clase de dolor, el no ser aceptado ni amado.

- Si hubieras conocido antes a Karin te reirías de lo lindo –Suigetsu continuaba la burla en contra de Karin – Antes usaba su cabello trenzado y se burlaban de ella por que decían que se lo pintaba –

-No cuentes eso Idiota¡¡¡

-Además comenzó a usar lentes de contacto pero tenia problemas al usarlos y siempre terminaba con los ojos rojos, así que te imaginaras que rojo el cabello y rojos los ojos era toda una bruja – Karin ahora perseguía a Suigetsu mientras este brincaba las camas evitando los golpes de la chica

-Pero no fue Sasuke quien te dijo que te veías mucho mejor con lentes, creo que desde ahí te enamoraste de el no es cierto Ka-rin –

-QUE¡¡¡¡¡ yo no … estoy …enamorada de Sasuke-Kun – Karin roja a mas no poder continuaba persiguiéndolo

Suigetsu no paraba de reír y correr.

Naruto pensaba que de todo esto algo, algo estaba muy raro, Sasuke había cambiado mucho y por lo que entendía no había empleado toda su fuerza cuando pelearon, por que, que estaba ocultado el pelinegro, para que, con que fin, además de Orochimaru con todo lo que estaba realizando y si Sasuke sabia todo eso por que con el poder de su familia no había hecho algo. Todo esto se estaba complicando-Un leve quejido le volvió a la realidad, así como a Karin y Suigetsu.

- Hinata – Susurro Naruto

Karin se acerco a revisarla

- Se encuentra bien, debe de tener una pesadilla – dijo la chica

-- Pesadilla – Pensó Naruto

Karin – por que Neji odia tanto a Hinata y por que su padre la trata tan mal

Le miro tratando de pensar en sus palabras- de ella casi no se nada sobre su vida el golpe en la cara no es de la pelea que tuviste con Neji verdad-

Naruto negó con la cabeza

Se que su padre es severamente estricto con sus hijas –

- Hijas-

- Si Hinata tiene una hermana menor de siete años, estudia también aquí pero solo la veras en clase, la biblioteca o la cafetería su padre la cuida mucho, incluso una limosina la recoge… aunque ahora que mencionas a Hinata su padre la descuida bastante pues ella se va a pie o a veces con Neji.

- Bromeas – Naruto no creía mucho de lo que escuchaba – Por que iba a recoger a solo una y olvidarse de la otra – no era lógico.

- No lo se, pero si hay mucha diferencia con su relación, y ahora que me confirmas que el golpe en su rostro no fue producto de su pelea, los Hyuga desde muchas generaciones atrás han practicado las artes marciales, pero ellos practican un estilo que solo le pertenece a su familia, se que todo tiene que ver con eso, pero no se que mas pueda ser.

- Karin por favor averigua lo mas que puedas, no puedo permitir que su padre la siga tratando así – Naruto suplicante miraba a karin

- Que acaso te gusta enano – Karin miraba burlonamente mientras este rojo como tomate respondía nervioso

- No… Es solo… es solo – Que no puedo quedarme tan tranquilo mientras se que alguien esta sufriendo

Karin y Suigetsu lo miraron y después de un rato rompieron a carcajadas

- Enano si que eres gracioso acaso pretendes salvar a todo el mundo – Karin reía sin parar

- Te crees héroe verdad – Suigetsu volvió a sentarse y acomodarse mejor

- ¡cambiare esta escuela y será mucho mejor, salvare a Hinata y a Sasuke ¡¡¡ ADEMAS VOY A SALVARLOS A TODOS USTEDES ¡¡– Esta vez tan seguro y con ese espíritu que lo caracterizaba

Karin y Suigetsu ahora lo miraban serios como era posible que ese niño, todo golpeado pudiera ejercer una confianza sobre ellos, les recordaba a Sasuke tiempo atrás antes de que se volviera mas frío y prepotente – Pero por que Naruto había dicho salvar a Sasuke –

Naruto también se lo estaba preguntando algo le decía que Sasuke estaba sufriendo aunque no lo demostrara y por que el le tenia tanto odio a los Hyuga –

-Naruto – Karin llamo su atención

Naruto la miro – que habrían mas cosas que saber – ya comenzaba a dolerle mas la cabeza-

Neji odia a Sasuke por que cree que los Uchiha tuvieron que ver con el suicidio de su padre hace seis años

- Que…por que creería algo así –

- No lo se, solo se que el murió durante una de las visitas a una de las empresas Uchiha, pero todo indico que se trato de un suicidio ocasionado por deudas-

-Vaya si que me tienes sorprendido con tu información bruja, sabes demasiado – Suigetsu volvía a arremedar contra karin.

-Cállate, es bueno tener información

--Si hay que tener cuidado con ella – Naruto solo la veía – Esa pelirroja si era de cuidado

- Pero ahora que recuerdo Hizashi y el padre de Hinata, Hiashi eran gemelos y debían de llevar a mitades la empresa pero con su muerte lo mas seguro es que Hiashi se ocupara por completo de la empresa y con ello por un decreto manejado en la empresa, este automáticamente perdería sus derechos y pasarían a la parte beneficiaria y sus descendientes.

- Eso quiere decir que Hinata es la heredera de todo, pero también lo puede perder y pasar a su hermana menor no es cierto – ahora poniéndose serio Suigetsu

Los tres quedaron en silencio toda esa información en verdad era peligrosa

-Todo eso lo leí en documentos que tiene Orochimaru, pero por que tiene ese tipo de información, con que fin – Karin necesitaba saber en lo que se estaba metiendo con ese tipo y en lo que Sasuke estaría aun mas metido.

-Hay alguien escuchando – Advirtió Karin

Naruto la miro – Como puedes saberlo

- Ella a veces puede sentir la presencia de la gente –Respondió Suigetsu a Naruto volteando hacia la puerta

Los tres fijos hacia la puerta Naruto hizo el primer movimiento, si era cierto y fueron escuchados tenían que ver quien era antes de que la información fuera revelada.

Naruto salio volando hacia el fondo del cuarto.

Una larga cabellera color pelirroja se alzaba con el viento y acompañada de una aura negra

¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un grito que se oyó seguramente en toda la escuela

Karin y Suigetsu abrazados uno con el otro, la mujer que estaba frente de ellos les estaba causando mucho miedo,

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja, con la mirada furiosa y asesina tras de ella un hombre de cabellera rubia, le miraba con una gotita sin hacer algo por detenerla.

Los pantalones, y la blusa blanca con el chaleco que llevaba hacían resaltar su hermosa figura, pero su aura era mucho más poderosa.

- Okasa… yo… Naruto estaba en un rincón tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera

- ¡¡¡¡Nada de Okasa que demonios fue lo que paso¡¡¡¡¡ su grito hizo que se metiera mas en la esquina del cuarto

-Cariño no deberías dejarlo que se explique – Trato el hombre de calmar a su esposa

- Minato guarda silencio – Volteo furiosa la mujer

- Si mi vida... así que se dirigió hacia donde dormían los jóvenes.

Naruto estaba en problemas esta vez habían mandado llamar a sus padres por la pelea, y eso era muy peligroso con su madre enfurecida.

Su madre lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrastro hacia una de las camas pero en ese entonces una pequeña voz suplicaba por el

- Por favor no le haga daño, Naruto – Kun solo trato de protegerme – Hinata había despertado

Kushina la miro y le sonrío – No te preocupes linda – se que mi hijo idiota no haría algo para lastimar a alguien pero volviendo a mirarlo con enojo- Naruto ha estado haciendo muchas travesuras fuera de lugar , no es cierto mi niño –

-- Kushina definitivamente da mucho miedo -- pensaba Minato lejos de su alcance.

- Así que Naruto cariño que paso después de que este Niño perdió el control señalaba a Jugo quien también ya se había despertado pero al observar a Kushina concluyo que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario

Bueno…

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	6. Omake 1

**Agradeciendo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas.**

**Kishimoto es el único dueño y señor absoluto de Naruto solamente tomo prestados sus personajes para la siguiente historia.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**Lo que paso**

**FLASBACK**

Kimimaro había ordenado a Neji y a los dos chicos que se mantuvieran al margen, eso no era un problema del que tuvieran que ocuparse.

Neji escuchaba los gritos de Hinata tratando de esconderse bajo un pupitre, sabia que si no se paraba a Jugo ella saldría seriamente lastimada, Naruto aun lastimado continuaba intentando acercarse ha ella, pero Jugo lo aventaba fuertemente.

Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado, el niño al que hace un momento el estaba agrediendo ahora estaba tratando de ayudar a Hinata, pero sabia que si desobedecía las ordenes de Kimimaro seria peor y mas por que Hiashi se enteraría de su desobediencia, era increíble que para Hiashi el que Neji desobedeciera o provocara la deshonra de la familia era peor a que su hija sufriera algún accidente.

Sasuke y Suigetsu ya habían llegado

- Naruto sostenlo ¡¡¡¡ fue su orden que no dudo ni un momento – Suigetsu tu ve por el otro lado

- OK Sasuke – Suigetsu se le lanzo de un lado mientras Naruto le llegaba por el otro.

-Karin ahora ¡¡¡

Karin salio de la nada y brinco la ventana que Jugo había roto aun con cristales incrustados, salto y busco en su mochila algo.

Sasuke ahora estaba frente a Jugo mirándolo fuertemente

- Jugo¡¡¡¡ BASTA¡¡¡ - Este se quedo quieto por un instante que fue aprovechado por Karin para ser inyectado

En poco tiempo se había tranquilizado y comenzaba a dormir por la medicina.

Los tres cayeron al suelo debido al esfuerzo provocado hace un momento

Sasuke solo volteo a ver a Kimimaro y Neji quien solo lo veía con furia, al final el Uchiha lo había resuelto todo.

- Que ocurrió aquí ¿ - Kabuto estaba parado en la puerta mirando fríamente la situación.

-- rayos de todos tenia que aparecer Kabuto – Pensaba Karin

Alguien dejo algo resbaloso en el piso y varios tropezaron – Kimimaro le respondió a Kabuto mientras pasaba a su lado seguido de los otros tres chicos.

Kabuto lo siguió con la mirada era claro que no le creía,

- Sasuke Kun es eso verdad-

- Hmp… deberían limpiar mejor los pisos si mi tío se entera de que sufrí algún accidente por su culpa no creo que se ponga muy feliz - Además de que Orochimaru Sensei estaría muy enojado por algo como esto.

Kabuto estaba atónito y furioso Sasuke Uchiha le había hablado en un tono que jamás había usado, y además había cubierto al culpable, solo le quedo el fingir que no pasaba nada.

Vio como Sasuke y Suigetsu se estaban llevando a Jugo, mientras Naruto abrazaba a Hinata y trataba de calmarla.

- Acomodando sus lentes – tal vez debería revisar no queremos que esto se complique.

Sasuke volteo enojado, sabia lo que Kabuto intentaba hacer

Karin se levanto rápidamente y con muchos Nervios trato de convencer a Kabuto de que no era necesario.

Kabuto accedió a que Karin los atendiera después de todo, ella sabía como hacerlo, pues no solo había aprendido de su madre si no también Orochimaru y el mismo le habían enseñado algo de medicina.

La miro y salio – bueno arreglare esto antes de que alguien más se resbale –

Karin sabia de esa mirada de Kabuto y sintió miedo – después de todo ella era una de las tantas personas que espiaban para Orochimaru –

Karin siguió a Sasuke hasta la enfermería mientras el los dejaba, ahora el tenia que ver que Orochimaru no tomara ninguna represaría en contra de alguno, eso de tenerlos de amigos le estaba causando bastantes problemas.

Naruto cargaba a Hinata quien ahora estaba dormida por un tranquilizante que Karin le había puesto así que la coloco en una cama, y sintió ahora como su cuerpo se contraía por el dolor al haberse tranquilizado.

Eso fue lo que pensó pero solo le dijo a su mama que Jugo se había puesto mal por una cortada que se hizo y de ahí se lanzo con las personas que había en el salón, no quería hacerla enojar mas de lo debido si se enteraba que se había peleado fuertemente con Neji Hyuga.

Kushina suspiro algo no la tenia muy tranquila pero decidió creerle a su hijo, además había escuchado toda la conversación de Karin.

- Nadie vendrá por ustedes verdad – Ahora volteaba a ver a los demás niños.

Todos negaron con las cabezas.

- Bien es hora de irnos recojan sus cosas ya hable con el cara de serpiente y me permitió hacerme cargo de ustedes –

Que¡¡¡ fue el grito unísono de todos

- que no entendieron bien, por el momento irán a casa, los niños no pueden estar solos sin un adulto si no ven en lo que terminan – dijo sonrientemente Kushina

Minato sonrío – Vamos chicos o no tienen hambre - Además no creo que quieran hacerla enojar no es así –

Todos voltearon a verse esa no era una buena opción después de ver como llego a golpear a Naruto, si ella lo había hecho con su hijo, ninguno estaría a salvo.

-ah… disculpe… yo me voy a mi casa – Hinata tímidamente trataba de hablarle evitando que Kushina se molestara.

No te preocupes linda ya hable con tu papa y podrás quedarte un tiempo hasta que te recuperes

Eh… pero…mi papa…- no creía que su padre lo hubiera permitido – pero después de todo, esa mujer parada a medio pasillo era increíble, tan segura y decidida y Naruto tenía ese mismo espíritu. Pero también un sentimiento de soledad comenzó a crecer, después de todo no era importante para su padre.

Todos salieron de la escuela, mientras eran observados desde una ventana por alguien.

- Muy pronto esos niños ya no serán de utilidad, pero el enano rubio esta causando muchos problemas –

- Mmm… será interesante ver que podrá hacer en esta ocasión Naruto-Kun para poder cortar los lazos de odio-

Toc. Toc…

- Orochimaru solo he venido para advertirte algo… no toques a Uzumaki el es solo mío, seré yo quien se encargue de el –

- Vaya Sasuke – Kun estas muy emocionado, pero no te preocupes el pequeño zorro no será molestado -

Sasuke salía mientras la sombra volvía a salir –

- Vaya Orochimaru el pequeño Sasuke esta saliéndose de tu control –

- Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo salga de acuerdo a nuestros planes.

Muy pronto estuvieron en casa de los Uzumaki, la verdad era un sitio muy agradable Kushina hizo que se cambiaran de inmediato los horribles uniformes, la verdad es que le eran demasiado desagradables.

Y como toda buena madre vistió a lo que consideraba mejor a todos los jóvenes.

A Naruto igual que ella el naranja era el color que mas se les daba.

Pantalón de mezclilla una camisa de manga corta negra y una sudadera naranja la preferida de Naruto.

A Jugo lo vistió con una sudadera azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

A Suigetsu una camisa de manga corta de color lila oscuro y un pantalón blanco, consideraba que eso favorecía al color de sus ojos violetas.

A Karin le puso una blusa lila claro de manga larga para cubrir los rasguños que se hizo en la pelea, una falda de mezclilla unas medias negras a media pierna.

- Ah y mi obra maestra – dijo con orgullo – Sal de ahí Hinata – fue la orden de Kushina

Mas temerosa por lo que la impredecible mujer pudiera hacer salio de su escondite.

Le había colocado una blusa blanca de manga larga, igual para cubrir las fuertes heridas hechas. Resaltaba su desarrollado pecho y dejaba entrever su figura, y unos pescadores que le hacían ver muy bien.

Además le había cortado más el flequillo para dejar ver sus hermosos ojos.

Linda, de verdad que me lucí contigo – Kushina estaba mas que fascinada con la niña.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio era verdad que el cambio era muy notable, Hinata muerta de la vergüenza se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa.

Suigetsu comienzo a chiflarle mientras Karin le comenzaba a reclamar, Jugo la miraba con dedicación esa niña en verdad transmitía tranquilidad y una paz por la inocencia que mostraba.

Minato sentado en una silla observaba divertido la escena, su mujer necesitaba una hija o más hijos y eso no le desagradaba para nada, además estaba su pequeño que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Narutoestaba embobado con Hinata, como podría ser tan grande el cambio de la pequeña que se escondía siempre bajo su cabello, y en ese momento le pareció alguien totalmente diferente.

Hinata no sabia a donde meterse Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero era feliz en ese mismo instante, nunca se había sentido así desde que su madre había muerto, Naruto le había protegido, de Neji, se había preocupado por ella, era feliz no sabia por que pero lo era, quería gritarlo pero le era muy difícil.

- Nee Naruto verdad que esta preciosa esta Hinata – Kushina también había notado el estado de su hijo y solo quería ver su reacción para molestarlo un poco.

-… Si… Guau Hinata en verdad te sienta muy bien – Le costaba decir algo, pero trato de calmarse o de lo contrario su madre lo traería de bajada toda la semana.

- Naruto- Kun… cree que me veo bien – Sonrío lo mas que pudo, el sonrojo le hizo verse sumamente hermosa.

Como era posible que ella en tan poco tiempo de haber conocido a Naruto estuviera, sonriendo y mas segura se había enfrentado a Neji y ahora estaba en casa de Naruto disfrutando de la tarde, ella misma estaba mas que sorprendida de aquel pequeño cambio.

Así que después de todo el alboroto que tenían se dirigieron al comedor para comer, Kushina estaba muy feliz su Hijo estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tal vez era algo bruto como ella, pero tenia el espíritu de fuego como Minato decía.

Y así se les fue la tarde.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**EL SECRETO DE HINATA **

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	7. El secreto de Hinata

**Como siempre todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño, el cual solo le gusta hacer sufrir a los seguidores del NARUHINA.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las alertas. **

**EL SECRETO DE HINATA**

El ambiente que se había creado era maravilloso todos reían y disfrutaban de la comida incluso Jugo y Hinata que eran de los mas callados no evitaban sacar un comentario de vez en cuando.

Kushina hizo una invitación para que salieran al jardín a jugar futbol, niñas contra niños y antes de obtener una respuesta ya tenia agarradas del cuello a Karin y Hinata quien solo pudieron sacar una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras que Naruto mas que animado les seguía.

Jugo miro a Suigetsu y este solo le sonrío encogiendo los hombros imitando al ruidoso rubio.

Karin y Hinata se congelaron de repente, les había salido al paso un hombre bastante alto, con una mirada lujuriosa y señas de pelea, arañazos, golpes, una herida en la cabeza.

Karin por reflejo le soltó un golpe mandándolo al suelo, mientras Hinata se había puesto atrás de ella.

Naruto y Kushina observaron de quien se trataba y soltaron tremendas carcajadas a más no poder.

- De que se ríen¡¡¡¡ - Karin no encontraba nada de divertido en todo eso.

- Jajá jajá acabas de golpear a mi abuelo jajá jajá – Naruto en verdad disfrutaba de la escena

Karin se quedo congelada había golpeado al abuelo de Naruto

- Eso te pasa por seguir con tus In-ves-ti-ga-cio-nes – Oto-san – Le miraba Kushina muy divertida.

- eso dolió , las niñas de hoy si que me tienen sorprendido – Se levantaba con dificultad mientras veía como su nieto y nuera se divertían de lo lindo.

Hinata le hacia aire a Karin quien se había quedado estática y Suigetsu se divertía a lo lindo por la acción de la pelirroja.

- Bien tu quédate a cenar mientras nosotros jugamos un rato – Kushina ahora se llevaba a las niñas abrazándolas

- Si, si dejen aquí a este pobre viejo –

-Yo me quedare a hacerte compañía Papa – Minato sonrientemente le hacia una invitación a sentarse.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza Naruto paso a su lado –Ero senin esta vez si te dieron duro – saliendo corriendo en dirección hacia donde todos ya se encontraban.

-Oye a quien crees que le estas hablando¡¡ le gritaba Jiraiya mientras veía como su nieto salía corriendo.

- Ya, ya Papa, tranquilízate o se te subirá la presión – Minato trataba de calmar al anciano.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban solos su semblante cambio por uno mas serio.

- Y bien que tal les fue a ti y a kushina –

-Mmm...… Era lo que nos temíamos, esa escuela, todas las sospechas que tenia tu maestro eran ciertas, incluso están los Uchiha y los Hyuga- la expresión de Minato era demasiado seria.

- Ya veo, me lo temía, Sarutobi Sensei esperaba que todo fuera un mal rumor, pero ahora el no puede hacer mucho el consejo de Konoha no lo dejaría regresar por su edad.

- Además no tenemos mas que los testimonios de estos niños y no será suficiente, seria ponerlos en peligro – Minato ahora se cubría la cabeza con sus manos –

Jiraiya se quedo pensando con los brazos cruzados, el había sido compañero de Orochimaru y este siguió los pasos para edificar un mejor plan de estudios para la educación y por ello Sarutobi lo eligió, mientras que el decidió convertirse en un escritor, como decía el escribir estaba en sus venas.

Pero su amigo ahora estaba perdido y cometiendo quien sabe que tanta barbaridad encubierto por los Uchiha y los Hyuga.

Padre y si se solicita a través de las otras escuelas una nueva solicitud para un nuevo director – Minato esperaba ansioso por ver si eso resultaría.

Jiraiya se le quedo mirando nunca se le había ocurrido eso – hay una cláusula donde se establece que las otras escuelas pueden interferir si alguna transgrede los principios del estudiante y la sociedad

- Podría funcionar – Jiraiya sonreía era una esperanza

- Solo hay que tener cuidado, si se enteran que los Namikaze estamos metidos todo se vendría abajo – Minato volteo hacia la gran ventada para ver como todos jugaban- No pudo evitar sonreir.

- Minato el pequeño Naruto lo esta haciendo muy bien –

- Si, a pesar de todo mi hijo se esfuerza la máximo y tiene buenos amigos –Pero para que todo salga bien necesitamos a alguien que pueda cubrir la plaza, alguien que no se deje intimidar tan fácilmente por nadie de las familias dominantes –

Jiraiya le sonrío aun mas- No te preocupes, ya tengo en mente a esa persona –

- De verdad - Vaya si que eres rápido Papa –

- Jeje solo falta contactar a los distritos principales y ver que sale, el problema será con el distrito Kamimari estos aun están enojados con Konoha-

- Si pero fuera de eso los lideres de cada distrito aun siguen siendo justos y no se dejaran llevar por sentimientos encontrados-

Un nuevo silencio los envolvió hasta el regreso de todos, los chicos habían perdido y les había tocado lavar todos los platos sucios, Karin estaba muy emocionada nunca había jugado futbol y se dio cuenta de que era muy buena, mientras Hinata no supo si fue suerte o su gran miedo a la pelota que lograba evitar que se acercara a la red.

Esa noche fue larga para todos ya que ningúno pudo dormir de inmediato.

Una familia, ese sentimiento, eso tan necesitado, El calor y la alegría de una Madre, la seguridad de un padre, la soledad de cada uno y su voluntad de seguir a pesar de que sabían que lo vivido hoy seguramente no se repetiría, ya que a final de cuentas esa no era su familia.

Naruto volteaba a todos lados

- este es otro sueño, pero es diferente – Una enorme campo de flores adornaba todo el horizonte y el viento se llevaba incontables pétalos- Camino tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien, sus pies descalzos le daban una sensación de que ya había estado en ese sitio o al menos eso creía –

Una figura apareció al voltear

- una chica – y es mayor que yo –

La larga cabellera de la chica se mecía con el viento, sus cabellos blancos y rizados en un vaivén continúo, parecía que rezaba, sus manos entrelazadas le indicaban eso, pero algo llamo mas su atención estaba totalmente desnuda mostrando un hermoso cuerpo.

Totalmente sonrojado veía como la chica le sonreía, dulcemente con un aire de tristeza

- Naruto, debes encontrarme pronto el tiempo se esta acabando –

Eh… Naruto quedo perplejo el viento comenzó a soplar violentamente llevándose todas las flores

¡¡¡Onichan¡¡¡ fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar – sentía que el aire le faltaba

Se despertó y aun continuaba esa sensación de falta de aireo, pero se dio cuenta de que Suigetsu lo abrazaba muy fuertemente y Jugo a su lado no le dejaba moverse.

En que momento se metieron estos dos¡¡¡¡ -

Salio furioso de su cuarto directamente a la cocina

-Agua es lo que necesito – Necesitaba pensar sobre aquel sueño, ya no era como los anteriores pero…

Se puso en guardia de pronto había alguien en el jardín- tal vez un ladrón –

Pero era muy pequeño para serlo, hasta que el brillo de la luna mostró a la persona presente

-Hinata – alcanzo a decir

- ¡Eh¡ Naruto – Kun … que haces aquí – sorprendida volteo haciéndose para atrás casi de un solo brinco.

Naruto pudo percatarse de que había estado llorando pero no quiso ser inoportuno y fingió no haberlo notado.

- Eso debería preguntarte a ti, a caso no puedes dormir –

Negó con la cabeza

- ya veo, es una linda noche, la luna hoy esta muy bonita, yo tampoco puedo dormir esos dos se fueron a meter a mi cama y se la adueñaron – Naruto hablaba tan rápido y molesto que le causo risa a Hinata

El la miro y sonrío- esa niña pocas veces sonreía, y seguramente era por su Padre y Neji.

-Hinata –

Esta dejo de reír para concentrarse más en Naruto quien había puesto una cara mas seria.

-Perdóname –

Eh – Porque Naruto-Kun.

- Te puse en una mala situación y apenas pude sacarte, resultaste herida y yo no…

-Eso no es cierto¡ - Hinata lo soltó a modo de grito

Naruto la miro sorprendido.

- Eso… no es cierto…Naruto – Kun es… en verdad una persona increíble… siempre lleno de energía…parece nunca rendirse y nunca se rindió... Naruto- kun continuaba levantándose a pesar de que lo seguían lastimando…yo creo que eres una buena persona y… y… Hinata estaba roja no creía que le hubiera dicho todo eso, Naruto sonrío Hinata se estaba abriendo mas y eso le hacia muy feliz.

- Hinata – la interrumpió

¡¡¡¡Si¡¡¡ - respondió apenada

- Neji … el por que te trata de es modo, por que permites que tu padre te lastime –

Hinata cambio el semblante, se sentó sobre el césped y se cubrió con sus brazos en señal de frío, Naruto se quito la chamarra y se la coloco, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Lo siento, yo no debería –

-Neji Onichan no tiene culpa de nada.

-Pero que dices te lastimo en el salón y además el te …

-Pero no es su culpa –Oculto su cabeza lo más que pudo entre sus piernas- el es quien sufre más

Mi madre murió hace varios años, enfermo y mi padre considero que no necesitaba atención, que ella solo lo hacia para llamar su atención, pero cuando falleció el se desmorono, Siempre había sido estricto pero después de eso cambio totalmente.

Mi hermana tenia un año apenas por lo que no la recuerda muy bien, Neji Onichan aun tenia a sus padres y era muy diferente, mi tío era muy diferente de mi padre a pesar de que eran gemelos.

Pero ellos siempre discutían, daba miedo verles, ya no parecían hermanos.

De pronto la madre de Neji murió en un accidente y a raíz de ello todo empeoro, y unos años después el padre de Neji murió, dicen que se suicido pero…

- Tu no crees que el lo haya hecho – Verdad-

Hinata negó enterrando más la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-El amaba mucho a Neji nunca lo dejaría solo, pero no se que le paso la ultima vez que lo vi discutió mas fuerte con mi padre, y se dirigió con los Uchiha a su compañía, pero ya no regreso.

Eso devasto a Neji, quien culpo a todos por el daño que le habían hecho a su padre.

- Pero eso no es razón suficiente para tratarte así-

Neji perdió todo derecho después de eso, casi se podría decir que dejo de ser un Hyuga, en pocas palabras el quedo solo… pero nuestro mayor secreto es lo que debemos tener como honor.

Naruto – Kun… tal vez me odies después de esto…. Pero quiero que lo sepas- Hinata estaba llorando

Desde generaciones atrás las artes marciales son parte de nuestra vida diaria, para un Hyuga es como respirar, es necesario e inevitable.

Se nos entrena desde muy jóvenes para soportar esta carga, debemos ser los mejores, rápidos….pero…yo no soy alguien digno de mi familia… soy demasiado torpe.

La clase de peleas que se llevan a cabo dentro de la familia…son peleas clandestinas…el llanto ya no le estaba permitiendo hablar, le nublaba las palabras.

- Hinata si ya no quieres seguir hablando mejor… – pero Hinata quería continuar, liberarse de ese peso –

Si no puedes ganar una de esas peleas no eres nadie, a Neji se le dio la oportunidad de regresar a la familia si el participaba en ese tipo de peleas, es por ello que el ha estado peleando desde que su padre murió

Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente Naruto no sabia como consolarla y se limito a protegerla entre sus brazos.

Pero tenía que terminar tal vez nunca mas pudiera hablar de ese modo, y era necesario sacar todo lo que tenia por dentro.

En esas peleas se pelea hasta que alguno de los oponentes no pueda levantarse, se rinda o en el peor de los casos alguno muera.

--Matar a alguien – No esperaba que llegaran a esos extremos.

-Nee Hinata, Neji… el alguna vez …el ha –

-Matado…no hasta ahorita se ha podido mantenerse victorioso sin necesidad de matar, pero no significa que eso sea mejor… Los Hyuga nos caracterizamos por nuestros raros ojos…y

-Pues en ti se ven muy bonitos – Naruto trataba de alegrar a la chica sin embargo no pudo evitar poner a la chica nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

Hinata agacho la mirada mientras volvía a reunir fuerzas para seguir hablando- Naruto estaba despertando sentimientos desconocidos para ella, y no sabia como lidiar con ellos.

La miraba cada vez mas nerviosa y asustada, pero creía que era normal dada la situación.

Hinata se recobro al recordar de lo que estaba hablando.

-Naruto –Kun … nuestros ojos… se dice …se cree que con ellos puedes ver cosas… son viejas leyendas pero esto a acarreado a que durante las peleas si un Hyuga pierde…le…le saquen los ojos…o alguna otra condición que establezca la parte ganadora.

-Eso quiere decir que si Neji pierde… le pueden sacar sus ojos – Naruto no podía creer que tan lejos se puede llegar por una ambición. Pero algo más fuerte comenzó a rondar su cabeza.

- Hinata, Tu ya has peleado, -

- Hinata sonrío tristemente – Soy una deshonra para la familia, no sirvo para pelear, no soy fuerte, y por ello nunca he sido considerada digna para ocupar un puesto en la familia como tal. De todos modos todo ya esta decidido para mi…

…al cumplir los dieciséis deberé casarme… para que deje de ser una desgracia para la familia…

Pero Papa se esta impacientando ya que ninguno de los dirigentes de importantes familias me ha considerado para ser l prometida de alguno de sus hijos, me consideran demasiado rara…

BASTA¡¡¡¡ tu no eres ninguna inútil, deja de decir esas cosas, no te rindas – Naruto estaba verdaderamente molesto por todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

Hinata debes creer en ti, si eres rara eso no importa, eres oscura y muy tímida pero…

--Rara—Incluso Naruto cree que lo soy –

Yo creo que eres muy agradable, además a mi me gusta el tipo de personas como tu- Si Naruto había dicho esto mas para el que para Hinata, quien lo miraba sorprendida, no la estaba juzgando, la aceptaba tal cual era ella.

- Además no dejare que te cases con alguien a quien tu no ames, es una promesa.

Hinata lo veía tan sorprendida y solo pudo mas que soltarse una vez mas a llorar,

El la abrazo mientras ella se hundía en su pecho y lloraba sin parar.

Hasta que el sueño la venció.

Naruto estaba furioso – por que, por que , todos tienen que sufrir de este modo y por que siento que de alguna forma todo esta relacionado – Sasuke – si sentía que el sabia mas de lo que aparentaba o solo eran sus nervios, todo esto ya lo estaba propasando, que debía hacer, como ayudarlos –

Y así la mañana los agarro a los dos durmiendo, Hinata recargada sobre Naruto cobijada con su sudadera mientras que tres personas los observaban muy divertidos.

-Kushina crees que deberíamos despertarlos –

-Mmm..... se ven lindos, rápido Minato trae la cámara esto hay que conservarlo –

- Naruto resulto ser todo un pillo – Reía Jiraiya recargado sobre la puerta mientras los padres del niño lo comenzaban a fotografiar – solo espero que la chica no le de un infarto.

Más tarde en la escuela,

Orochimaru había recibido una llamada que le hizo muy feliz,

- Hiashi Hyuga - a que debo el honor de tu llamada tan temprano –

- Hinata estará lista para el fin de semana, prepara todo

- De verdad, la pequeña podrá con ello, no se Hiashi ella no esta hecho para esto

- Eso me corresponde juzgarlo a mí, tu solo limítate a preparar todo.

- Como quieras, es tu hija después de todo, ah por cierto el lunes comienzan los eventos y varias escuelas de los distritos vendrán, pero lo mas interesante es que este año si participara Sabaku no Gaara…

…. Vaya si que es bueno hasta que por fin podemos hacernos del chico.- Hiashi colgó rápidamente todo salía a sus planes y por primera vez su inútil hija ayudaría en ello.

En el salón de clases Iruka tomaba asistencia.

- Vaya Naruto se reporto enfermo que le ocurriría. – pregunto en voz alta a la clase

- Si Hinata que le pudo ocurrir a Naruto en su jardín – Karin le gritaba del otro lado del salón

- Roja a mas no poder recordando como había despertado junto a Naruto y todos observándola muy divertidos, y que el haya pescado un resfriado por cubrirla, hacia mas que mover sus manos en todos sentidos mientras trataba de decir alguna palabra coherente.

- Eh…es...que…no…yo solo

-Así es como debe ser una chica decidida Hinata – Suigetsu ahora se burlaba de ella

El salón completo ahora era parte de la burla que había comenzado.

Sakura miraba seriamente a Hinata – estaba cambiada, mas segura de si misma, eso podría ocasionarle muchos problemas para lo que tenia planeado.

Kiba también observaba a esta nueva Hinata – seguramente Uzumaki tiene que ver -

Sasuke miraba serio todo esto un cambio se estaba dando y Naruto era la causa, Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin se veían distintos y sin que mencionar el cambio de Hinata que estaba teniendo.

Shikamaru observaba a todos desde su lugar, de todos los alumnos el era el mas observador e inteligente, pero su grado de flojera superaba cualquier intento por que el chico pusiera ya al menos el 5 % de la atención que le dedica a dormir.

La cara que habían puesto Sasuke y Sakura llego a darle un muy mal presentimiento- Pero que podría ser –

Mientras en casa de Naruto este estaba siendo cuidado por su adorada madre.

- Vamos, te la tienes que hacer tomar todaaa o quieres que llame a Hinata para que ella lo haga –Kushina estaba muy divertida

Naruto con gripe, no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo solo una mirada de furia era lo único que podía mostrar en ese momento.

Por supuesto que a su Madre eso no le importaba.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**LA FLOR DE CEREZO Y LA LUNA OPACADA**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	8. La Flor de Cerezo y de la Luna Opacada

**Hola **

**De esta historia me siento como Jiraiya cuando escribió su primer libro el cual no se vendió ni una sola copia, hasta que empezó a escribir de otros temas.**

**Pero si una sola persona le agrada esta historia me doy por bien servida, ya que para eso es.**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste**

**LA FLOR DE CEREZO Y LA LUNA OPACADA**

El resto de la semana pasaba más tranquilo, Naruto se había tranquilizado más con sus travesuras por la sutil petición de su Madre. Mientras que Minato había avisado que regresaría hasta dentro de una semana por cuestiones de trabajo.

Jiraiya por lo pronto comenzó a buscar a la persona que sin duda podría traer un cambio a la escuela, y de paso comenzar a tumbar las operaciones de las familias involucradas.

Iruka había recibido nuevas órdenes para cumplir en clase, pero esta vez no eran desagradables como las otras veces.

- Chicos la próxima semana comenzaran los torneos de los distritos y como saben alumnos de otras escuelas se presentaran para competir con nuestra escuela, pero este año se hará algo diferente.

- Ahora usaremos rayas y cadenas para controlarnos - Soltó Naruto a modo de broma

El salón comenzó a reír.

- No no, todavía no llegan a eso, lo que haremos será una eliminatoria entre todos ustedes, se harán equipos de tres personas y al final los seleccionados serán los que podrán participar.

- Tanbien podrán elegir algún uniforme que los represente para los torneos de la próxima semana.

-EN SERIO¡¡¡ - Ino y Karin gritaron al mismo tiempo – lo que tenían de rivales lo tenían en gusto por la moda.

Al mismo tiempo que se volteaban furiosas, pero la situación requería medidas extremas.

- Tregua…

-Tregua.

Esas dos se están comunicando con las miradas, eso da miedo – Bufaba Shikamaru al verlas.

CALLATE IDIOTA¡¡¡¡ - fue su contestación al mismo tiempo de las chicas

- Ven que sincronizadas están, es para temer – Shikamaru seguía burlándose de las chicas.

La clase comenzó a ser un caos entre dires y diretes, Hinata nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos y sonreía tímidamente -- Espero que me toque con Naruto – Kun –

- Hey Naruto, tu a quien vas a elegir – Sakura sonriente le preguntaba logrando que el rubio se sonrojara

- Ah… no… se todavía… aun no lo he pensado – Respondió Naruto Nervioso

- Espero que podamos estar en el mismo equipo Na-ru-to – esto ultimo hizo que se le subiera mas la sangre a la cabeza --por que Sakura estaba mas amable de lo normal--

- Bien chicos, ya basta yo organizare los equipos – Iruka trataba de ponerles orden antes de que alguien los escuchara y reprendiera – Pero a decir verdad la lista de los equipos ya estaba formada por la misma dirección—

Bien comencemos de una vez ¡

Uno a uno los equipos se iban formando hasta que llego el turno de Naruto.

- Bien el equipo siete estará formado por Sasuke Uchiha…

Las miradas se tornaron hacia el pelinegro quien, compartiría tiempo con el chico mas codiciado de la escuela.

-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki.

- Bien Naruto estaremos juntos no te alegra – Sakura sonreía a Naruto provocando mas su nerviosismo.

-Si que suerte Sakura, estaremos los tres juntos – Le regreso la sonrisa

Hinata resignada solo se lamentaba su suerte ---Ya no me toco con Naruto-Kun --

Resto de equipos:

Hinata, Shino y Kiba

Ino, Shikamaru y Choji

Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo

Lo que resto de la Clase fue para arreglar los detalles y la lista de las pruebas que se tendrían que realizar.

Mientras que en lado de la secundaria un joven recargado en la baranda miraba a la primaria con su vista perdida, el viento mecía su largo cabello castaño.

Era observado por dos personas dentro del salón.

-Nee Lee, Neji no ha estado muy bien desde hace tiempo – la chica le comentaba sin apartar la vista de Neji.

-Si parece que algo le esta molestando – también sin apartar la vista – Ten Ten tu sabes que es lo que le haya ocurrido – ahora regresando a mirarla.

La chica se acomodo los dos chonguitos de su cabello antes de responderle-

-Lee creo que todo fue hace unos días, cuando el consejo estuvo recorriendo la escuela primaria, desde que regreso no parecía el mismo, pero si me preguntas me alegro que así sea –

-Ten Ten como puedes decir algo así de nuestro compañero – El pelinegro le reprochaba duramente

- No me malentiendas – Callo a su compañero – Neji siempre a sido muy duro, nunca expresa sus sentimientos, no desde que su padre murió, pero ahora el esta debatiendo algo en su interior.

-Ah si te entiendo, pero habrá que vigilarlo no vaya a ser que haga alguna tontería –Lee decía preocupado

-No te preocupes nos toco en el mismo equipo así que no podrá escapar el señorito – Reía para si Ten Ten.

Neji dentro de sus pensamientos se sentía cada vez mas perdido, lo ocurrido días atrás le estaba molestando demasiado, en que se estaba convirtiendo, en una marioneta ya no tenia voz ni voto, ni en la escuela ni fuera de ella, su familia….acaso eso era su familia…pero Hinata… Hanabi…- Ellas siempre lo han tratado como a un hermano mayor y el por el contrario, siempre tratándolas mal sobre todo a Hinata.

Miles de ideas surcaban su cabeza, de pronto un sonido lo despierta de sus pensamientos. El celular sonaba y al ver el dueño de la llamada se dispuso a contestar de inmediato.

- Si diga –

Un silencio cubrió a Neji

- Es broma…Hinata…no…ella – no lograba sacar las palabras.

De nuevo el silencio.

La llamada se termina.

Neji aun con el teléfono en mano, su rostro con angustia.

- Hinata…

* * *

Las pruebas comenzaban y toda la escuela parecía de fiesta, era raro todo ese movimiento pero para a la mayoría no le importaba, son raros los momentos que se tenía esa libertad.

Desde la ventana de un edificio Orochimaru observaba hacia el patio a los estudiantes corriendo y trabajando para las actividades.

-Señor Orochimaru, por que permitió este tipo de cambios este año – Kabuto miraba incrédulo sin poder comprenderlo.

-Están presionándome varias personas, debo ser cauteloso nos están observando muy bien…solo debo saber quien es el que nos esta amenazando- contesto sin dejar de observar al patio.

Kabuto no comprendía quien podía ser una amenaza para su maestro, sus influencias eran muy poderosas, además de la protección de las dos familias mas poderosas que había en Konoha, por supuesto se trataba de los Uchiha y los Hyuga, acaso había alguien con mas poder.

-Necesito que te encargues de algo…Hiashi hará algunos cambios con su hija y necesito que este todo listo para este fin de semana – Ahora miraba a Kabuto quien había puesto una cara de sorpresa.

-Es en serio, esa niña es demasiado débil no creo que pueda…Orochimaru lo interrumpió

-Eso no es importante si falla todo esta garantizado, pero si llegara a ganar que seria un verdadero milagro…ju ju ju… también esta resuelto-

Kabuto quedo en silencio, el destino de aquella niña ya lo habían sellado, y era claro una cosa

Hinata no valía nada para su padre, si el llego a esos extremos solo para obtener mas poder dentro de la asociación conformada no había nada que hacer.

Pero a final de cuentas no era importante tampoco para el.

Naruto estaba emocionado las pruebas le permitían liberar toda la frustración que llevaba por dentro, además de que Sakura esta muy cariñosa con el, y eso comenzaba a gustarle, la verdad no era muy popular con las niñas, sus calificaciones, su hiperactividad, el echo de estar mudándose constantemente no ayudaban mucho.

Y analizando todo eso no había logrado crear muchas amistades a pesar de que no le era difícil hacerlas, pero conservarlas era otra cosa.

Sasuke solo le decía que se dejara llevar, si le gustaba Sakura y ella quería con el nada lo detenía.

- Si que es lo que me detiene – También el se lo decía.

Sakura era una niña muy bonita, su largo cabello color rosa, contrastaba con su ojos verdes y sinceramente no había otra como ella, segura e inteligente aunque algo salvaje cuando se enojaba, pero las niñas estaban fuera de su entendimiento.

Pero también estaba el hecho de sus nuevos sueños, esa chica aun continuaba apareciendo, ya no tan frecuente pero era como si continuara con una conversación dejada a medias.

Ella seguía del mismo modo, dándole la espalda murmurándole algo, pero por el viento no podía entenderle muy bien.

Seguía desnuda, demostrando que se trataba de una chica mayor que el – tal vez asista a la preparatoria – eran sus conclusiones-

Pero ella continuaba diciéndole – Onichan – ella se ve mucho mayor que yo, hasta donde se soy hijo único, en todo caso si fuera su hermano yo debería ser el menor y tendría que llamarme Outoto – no lo entiendo

Ya le había preguntado a Jiraiya ya que por el cabello blanco, una hija perdida del pervertido no le sorprendería nada - uno nunca sabe pero por la edad seria su nieta – Naruto trataba de burlarse al menos de eso ya que últimamente la presión lo agobia demasiado –.

Esa chica sentía que deseaba llorar pero algo se lo impedía, en esta ocasión pudo ver sus ojos, eran grises muy hermosos pero a la vez tristes, también ella estaba sufriendo-

- ha, si no descanso de todo esto no podré hacer nada de nada –Naruto decidió que era mejor calmarse y continuar con su vida normal.

-Naruto¡¡ te encontré, ven ya están colocando la listas finales – Era jalado por la chica de cabello rosa tomado del brazo.

Rojo y nervioso se encontraba Naruto – Sakura le estaba abrazando ahora por detrás haciendo sentir su pecho que no era mucho, pero al fin y al cabo era el pecho de una niña.

- Si ya voy – y abrazados fueron a ver las listas

-Sasuke – Kun como quedamos – al ver al pelinegro observando las listas

-Míralo por ti misma- tan frío como siempre

-Oye dobe – Reclamo Naruto

Sasuke solo sonrío disfrutaba molestar a Naruto.

Estaba su equipo dentro de los seleccionados al igual que muchos de sus amigos, también había nombres de chicos de la secundaria entre ellos: Neji y Kimimaro.

Naruto pensó -- esto no será tan fácil –

Al otro lado de la multitud Hinata miraba triste como Sakura abrazaba a Naruto, últimamente ellos se llevaban mucho mejor, y eso le alegraba por el rubio, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste pues Naruto ya no le hablaba mucho por estar con Sasuke y Sakura.

Aunque el equipo que tenía era igual de raro que ella, había logrado hacerse amiga de ellos, sentía que estaba avanzando más.

Kiba era muy cariñoso con ella, se la pasaba abrazándola ocasionando su sonrojo en mas de una ocasión, además de que se la pasaba diciendo que ella ahora era su novia y ese tipo de cosas, le molestaba todo eso, pero también había descubierto que era un buen chico que gustaba de los animales, sobre todo de los perros.

Vivía con su hermana mayor y su madre, el padre los había abandonado pero Kiba siempre era muy alegre y ruidoso casi como Naruto y tal vez eso era lo que mas le agradaba.

Kiba ya había decidido que seria un gran veterinario para poder cuidar y ayudar a muchos animales.

Shino por otro lado era sumamente callado, se podía dar cuenta de que era muy calculador y tenía un apego excesivo por los insectos, siempre observándolos en silencio, apreciando su belleza.

Aunque eso le llegaba a poner un poco los nervios de punta pero aprendía mucho de el, y no era una persona que le gustase alardear mucho sobre ello.

A pesar de que era muy callado siempre le estaba espantando a Kiba para que no le de un ataque como el le dice, era raro dos chicos tan diferentes eran buenos amigos.

- Al igual que Sasuke y Naruto-

Y estos dos chicos la estaban cuidando, de verdad se sentía afortunada, después de Naruto y el grupo de Karin ella ahora los tenía. Era como tener dos hermanos mayores que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Es despertada de sus pensamientos – Kiba la estaba abrazando de nuevo –

Hinata vez pasamos estaremos en las pruebas

- Hai…Kiba-Kun – Hinata estaba de nuevo roja, por que kiba la abrazaba tanto, aunque en el fondo deseba que Naruto fuera el que la estuviera abrazando…momento- por que estoy tan pendiente de Naruto, por que estoy celosa de Sakura, por que…

-Amor – Salio a modo de susurro volviendo su mirada hacia donde Naruto ahora abrazaba a Sakura y a Sasuke dando brincos como loco

Esto no paso desapercibido para Shino quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación.

Naruto solo volteo al escuchar los escandalosos gritos de Kiba quien seguía abrazando efusivamente a Hinata.

- Vaya y se veía tan inocente, no tardo mucho en ligarse a Kiba – Sakura comento para ver como reaccionaba Naruto

Este sintió un dolor – no Hinata no es así – diciéndolo mas para si que para Sakura

Sakura lo miro extrañada pero prefirió no presionar más de lo debido-

- Naruto – Sasuke solo los miraba tan tranquilo como siempre – Bien debemos irnos –

Los tres partieron, ahora que habían ganado un puesto para la competencia había muchas cosas que hacer, mientras varias miradas se posaban en aquel trío.

Karin estaba triste Sasuke ya no los buscaba tanto, pasaba más tiempo con el rubio y su odiosa rival.

-Eso es por que ya no le somos tan útiles – Suigetsu la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Que quieres decir - tratando de disimular lo que el había adivinado

-Sasuke ya no nos necesita tanto, Naruto es ahora toda su atención es lo que estas pensando bruja –Había dado en el clavo como siempre

Quiso contestarle pero no estaba de humor para ello.

- Pero… aun así quiero continuar siguiéndolo… no importa que el ya no me necesite –Jugo decía con tristeza también mirando hacia Sasuke.

Karin y Suigetsu en silencio seguían con la mirada a Sasuke mientras este se alejaba.

- Un excelente día hay que celebrar – Sakura estaba muy emocionada, pero como siempre Sasuke se despidió de ellos para atender otras cosas.

Sakura se llevo a Naruto a dar una vuelta, el cual no puso objeción ya que le prometió que irían a comer a donde ella quisiera.

Al cabo de la tarde y después de que el rubio acabo con varios platos de su platillo favorito, ya que al final terminaron en un modesto puesto de ramen a falta de dinero, y mas tarde sacado a la fuerza por la pelirosa furiosa, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era noche.

-Naruto me he divertido mucho – Sakura le sonreía al rubio que ahora estaba muy embobado con la chica

- Yo también Sakura-Chan – Naruto sentía que ahora tenía un lazo más fuerte con ella.

-Sabes debo confesarte algo… le dio la espalda al rubio para continuar hablando.

-Que cosa…parece serio

-Naruto, me gustas has logrado hacer que cambie de opinión acerca de ti y lamento mucho que nuestro encuentro haya sido muy desafortunado- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar esta ya se encontraba besándolo.

Los labios de la chica eran suaves, el olor de ella era muy agradable – acaso esto es el amor – pensaba Naruto.

Sakura se separo de el – dime tu sientes lo mismo por mi – le miraba con sus ojos verdes de manera tan penetrante que este solo se dejo llevar.

Yo…

Al otro día la noticia corría como bomba Naruto y Sakura eran novios.

En el salón las burlas y comentarios no se hacían venir.

Sasuke sonreía mientras Sakura volteaba a verlo y le devolvía la sonrisa.

Naruto se sentía muy feliz nunca había tenido novia y Sakura ya había demostrado que era una muy cariñosa, así que se volteo al lugar de Hinata.

-Hinata estas feliz ya tengo novia, deberíamos hacer citas dobles y toda la cosa – Naruto como siempre hablaba rápido y sin dar tiempo de responder.

Ella solo lo veía y con la mejor de sus sonrisas asintió- por dentro ella sentía morirse, deseaba salir corriendo y no saber de nada- pero había decidido ser una chica mas fuerte y no volver a caer en la oscuridad que la caracterizaba.

--Si Naruto –Kun es feliz, no importa nada -- se repetía una y otra vez tal vez para convencerse ella misma.

Ino veía triste a su amiga no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero era claro que no era algo bueno, Shikamaru seguía observando algo le estaba molestando, pero era meterse en problemas.

Kiba estaba feliz ahora Naruto no seria un problema pero Shino le hizo un comentario que le molesto.

- Hinata… esta sufriendo –

Como era eso ser verdad, si le esta sonriendo pero al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que era verdad, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, no la que siempre tenia cuando la conoció, era diferente.

-Hinata- fue lo único que le salio ahora todo estaba claro para el.

El fin de semana llego y así como tal de nuevo el lunes llego.

Naruto llego sonriente no había tenido sueños raros, su suerte estaba cambiando y ahora tenia una linda novia.

- eh Hinata aun no llega – que raro pensó, no es de los que llegan tarde-

-Naruto Buenos días – la pelirosa le sonreía mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Buenos días Sakura –Chan – algo desmotivado.

-Que ocurre

-Hinata aun no llega-

No le gustaba que Naruto le tuviera mucha aprehensión a Hinata, pero prefirió guardar ese pensamiento internamente.

-Si es raro ella es muy puntual

-Bien Chicos hoy comenzaremos los preparativos de las competencias – Iruka ya había llegado y estaba comenzando la clase - muchos alumnos de otras escuelas vendrán solo para ver sus habilidades- pero…antes de eso…

Su compañera Hinata Hyuga se ausentara por tiempo indefinido, debido a problemas familiares, tanto su hermana como su primo Neji también lo harán, para que no se preocupen. Me han informado que han salido de viaje.

Por los equipos no tienen que preocuparse ya que a partir de hoy las pruebas serán de 2 personas y mas adelante serán individuales.

Naruto quedo congelado – que le pudo pasar a Hinata, el no creía nada del viaje no después de saber de cómo es su familia y el hecho de que Neji y su hermana también faltaran –

No pudo concentrarse en la clase por el resto del día, más que por Sakura que lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Trato de contactar a su casa, investigo su dirección pero en efecto todo marcaba que ella había salido de viaje, pero si era así entonces por que estaba incomodo, que le molestaba tanto.

- Hinata –

El día termino

Solo le quedo pedir ayuda a su abuelo para saber de Hinata, si el puede investigar su situación - podré estar mas tranquilo – se decía Naruto.

Y así de nuevo se encontraba en aquel sitio.

- Frío –Hace mucho frió

Era acaso otro sueño, pero por que siento frío

Ahí estaba aquella chica como siempre su cabello blanco y rizado era alzado por el viento, desnuda, pero hoy esta de frente, no hay flores, esta oscuro y frío.

Me mira, pero parece molesta, no me dice nada, ninguna palabra, nada. – Por que esta molesta – Por que me mira así –

Naruto estaba bastante cansado, esa chica de verdad lo estaba molestando y no llegaba a ningún lado solo le quitaba horas de sueño y causaba gran estrés.

El mismo sueño consecutivo…

El día ansiado había llegado toda la escuela estaba muy emocionada, Sasuke como siempre tenia a sus fans que le apoyaban.

Y el hecho de que para este evento podía usar un uniforme de competencia que ellos mismos habían diseñado.

Para los chicos se decidió que fuera una playera blanca con el logotipo de la escuela, unos pants en azul marino.

Las chicas usaran también una playera blanca y un short en color verde, no llamativo sino uno claro que ayudara a resaltar sus figuras por el diseño.

Los alumnos de las escuelas de los distritos vecinos comenzaban a llegar.

Pero le llamo la atención un chico,

Era pelirrojo, de piel pálida quien le miraba fijamente – que tanto me mira ese – se decía el rubio.

Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya se encontraba frente al chico.

Las miradas lanzadas entre ellos intimidaron a muchos.

-Uchiha… cuanto tiempo – fue el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Gaara que sorpresa, no te esperaba – Sasuke burlonamente se dirigía hacia el.

-Nee Sasuke ya lo conocías – Naruto se metió en la conversación de ambos chicos

El pelirrojo volvió su mirada hacia el rubio nuevamente con sorpresa.

Le estaba molestando la mirada penetrante del chico.

- Naruto este es Gaara, viene de Suna y es uno de sus mejores estudiantes, además de ser hijo del alcalde de la ciudad – decía tratando de impresionar a Naruto y ver su reacción ante el chico.

-Por que me ves tanto, tengo algo en la cara o que- Naruto comenzaba a enojarse mas por la insistente mirada del chico pelirrojo.

Ese comentario puso los nervios de punta de varios, no era buena idea molestar a Gaara.

Pero este solo sonrío-

-Mis disculpas pero me pareció conocerte de alguna parte – Gaara miraba esperando la reacción del rubio

Naruto no esperaba ese comentario, el acostumbrado a que chicos le buscaran pleito por cualquier cosa, sin embargo había sido grosero con alguien que tal vez lo haya conocido de alguna parte.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio – Gaara no es de los que se disculpan por algo así –

-Yo lo siento… pensé…-Naruto trataba de disculparse

-No tienes que hacerlo, pero creo que me equivoque no creo que seas esa persona – Gaara se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia sus acompañantes.

Este acto molesto a Sasuke, Gaara se había olvidado de el y se enfoco en Naruto, el no creía que lo hubiera confundido, siendo Naruto es imposible.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el alboroto que Naruto causaba para llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke¡¡¡¡

-Que demonios quieres – Ya enojado mirando al rubio

-De donde lo conoces Baka-

Lo seguía mirando enojado, pero prefirió contestarle o seguiría molestándole.

-Su familia es poderosa, y a hecho algunos negocios con la mía eso es todo –

Naruto lo miro enojado por la corta explicación.

-Amargado

Sasuke prefirió seguir su camino a continuar escuchándolo.

Naruto se quedo parado antes de seguir a Sasuke, pero ahora que lo pensaba también a el se le hacia conocido el pelirrojo.

- Tal vez el…- Pero solo tenia un leve sentimiento de angustia

Jalado por Sakura continúo su camino.

Gaara veía como se alejaba el rubio, y aunque era una suposición estaba seguro de que ya lo conocía.

Las competencias abarcaban desde actividades físicas hasta mentales, y muchos comenzaban a abandonar conforme avanzaban las pruebas.

Pero algunos grupos se comenzaban a formar, solo estaban esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su aparición.

Orochimaru estaba impaciente por que este grupo comenzara a moverse, sus planes dependían del resultado de todo esto y Sasuke estaba involucrado.

La ultima prueba se desarrollaría en un bosque cercano a la escuela, una carrera para ver quien podía llegar mas pronto a la salida, había tres posibles caminos que ya habían sido revisados por los maestros, no se corría ningún peligro y no había necesidad de que los alumnos se salieran del camino.

Sasuke iba a la delantera seguido por Naruto y Sakura quien apenas podía seguirles el paso, Naruto no podía acelerar por miedo de dejar atrás a Sakura pero Sasuke no parecía preocuparle mucho.

Pero el hecho de ver a unos chicos mas adelante le hizo detenerse.

- Te esperábamos Sasuke.

Este solo los miro con cara de fastidio.

Sakura sintió miedo y se coloco detrás de Naruto tenia un mal presentimiento.

-No creas que alguien vendrá a ayudarlos este camino no estaba en el mapa de la escuela, ustedes son los únicos que entraron por este, o no se les hizo raro que no hayan visto mas estudiantes.

Otro chico salio por detrás cerrándoles el paso.

-Sasuke – Naruto miro al chico que acababa de llegar

-Si lo se – Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a los chicos de enfrente.

-Sakura trata de correr en cuanto de diga, regresa por donde vinimos – Naruto le decía sin quitarle la vista al chico que tenia enfrente.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que el dice – Sasuke le ordeno.

Solo asintió con su cabeza.

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, mientras Naruto trataba de hacer un espacio para que ella pudiera escapar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que había salido otro chico quien ya tenía a Sakura.

-Será mejor que no hagan ningún moviendo tonto – mientras sujetaba a Sakura y con una navaja jugaba cerca del rostro de la chica.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron inmóviles, no se habían percatado de ese otro chico.

Sakura miraba como eran golpeados y ella solo lloraba, si tan solo se pudiera escapar.

Hizo un intento pero solo logro causar el enojo del chico, de un golpe fue mandada al suelo.

-No te pases de lista, pero por ello te castigare un poco.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar esto

La navaja corto su largo cabello.

Ella lloraba mirando como su cabello caía.

Sasuke y Naruto miraban incrédulos la escena.

Naruto entonces se enfureció y de nuevo el aura roja se sintió causando el temor de los presentes.

Sasuke aprovecho esto para defenderse aun superado por el numero.

De pronto del camino comenzaron a llegar el resto de sus amigos, quienes les fueron a ayudar.

Ino corrió en ayuda de Sakura, mientras Karin cuidaba de que no fueran lastimadas

Al verse superados el grupo salio corriendo siendo, mientras Naruto no dejaba de golpear al chico que había cortado el cabello de Sakura.

Sasuke lo detuvo.

- DEJALO¡¡¡ Lo vas a Matar – fueron sus ordenes mientras lo quitaba le soltó un golpe al chico en venganza por lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

-Por que nos atacaron-

Silencio.

-Te hice una pregunta – Si no dejare que Naruto te acabe aquí mismo.

-Solo…nos ordenaron…darte…una lección…eso es todo lo que se…fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar sin sentido.

Sasuke se quedo helado quien podría haber sido la persona –Tal vez Orochimaru, o quizá aquella persona –

Naruto ya más tranquilo veía como lloraba Sakura.

-Lo siento no pude protegerte-

Esta levanto su rostro y se seco las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke y tú me protegieron esto es solo cabello.

Naruto la miro por que ese comentario le molesto, será por que menciono a Sasuke.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke, cada vez le preocupa mas lo que el le ocultaba, estaba poniéndolos en peligro.

Sasuke seguía pensando en la persona que podría haber mandado a golpear, pero también Naruto, cuando este se molesto sintió que algo dentro de el comenzaba a moverse, como ocurrió durante su pelea con Neji.

Salieron del bosque y notificaron del incidente, pero la sorpresa fue que a Gaara y su grupo también fueron atacados con las mismas intensiones.

Era demasiada coincidencia.

Gaara se acerca a Sasuke para escuchar como ocurrieron los hechos y ver si ambos grupos tienen alguna conexión.

Por otra parte Orochimaru estaba muy molesto por que no salio como lo había planeado, pero descubrió algo de Naruto, eso era información importante.

Pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de personas que irrumpieron en su oficina.

Traian una notificación.

Orochimaru había sido destituido.

Este intento hacer algunas llamadas para poder arreglar el asunto.

Todo fue inútil había sido abandonado y bajo la amenaza de que si hablaba no duraría mucho tiempo, y eso lo sabia, tenia que retirarse y ver como solucionaría el problema mas adelante.

- Solo necesito tiempo – Se decía.

Debido a los incidentes todo el evento quedo cancelado.

Esa semana fue de cambios, y por lo mismo lo que resto fue más de controversia.

Había un nuevo director que estaba moviendo todo, para empezar el nuevo uniforme fue cambiado, la escuela fue pintada, y se introdujo a más maestros, agregando otro tipo de materias.

Nadie podía creer todo eso, y solo estaban esperando para conocer al nuevo director y su nuevo modelo de trabajo.

Las chicas ahora modelaban un hermoso uniforme en color blanco con negro, como era verano llevaban mangas cortas, un delgado moño en rojo adornaba en sus blusas, la falda en negro les llegaba a media pierna, y las calcetas era elección de ellas, si la usaban al tobillo, rodillas o media pierna eso era opcional.

Para la secundaria el color elegido fue el azul cielo y agregado un chaleco a la blusa haciéndolas ver muy elegantes.

Los chicos con la playera blanca y el pantalón negro y corbata también opcional, nadie la uso como debería, unos no la traían o la llevaban amarrada en un hombro u otro sitio menos el cuello.

Para la secundaria el color se cambio a azul marino con corbata roja, la mayoría la llevaba sentándoles muy bien.

Todos llevaban el escudo elegante y discreto bordado en la parte izquierda de las blusas.

Esa mañana tanto la primaria como la secundaria estaba reunida, iban a conocer a quien estaba haciendo esos cambios y no se haría esperar.

Naruto miro lo hermosa que se vería Sakura, el nuevo uniforme le sentaba muy bien y pudo arreglar bien su cabello, dándole otro aire.

Ella había optado por las calcetas a la rodilla y no se veía mal. Al sentir la mirada de Naruto solo le regresa la sonrisa.

Pero Naruto seguía buscando con la mirada, Hinata aun no regresaba a clases, Jiraiya no había podido encontrar información de ella, si estaba de viaje o donde se encontraba.

Bajo su rostro a modo de tristeza solo pedía que ella se encontrara bien.

Pero fue despertado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del nuevo director.

-Bien a partir de hoy dirigiré esta institución, primaria y secundaria estarán bajo mi mando, también les presento a sus nuevos maestros que les ayudaran en todo lo que puedan.

Se quedo asombrado, ahí frente a todos se encontraba una mujer rubia, peinada en dos colectas hacia atrás, en un hermoso traje sastre que resaltaba su definida figura, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Obachan ¡¡¡¡ fue el grito que atrajo a toda la escuela hacia el

Ella solo volteo a verlo furiosa y lanzado el micrófono, el cual dio justo en el rostro del rubio.

-Bien alguien tiene algo que decir- volteando a ver quien más la interrumpía.

Silencio total, que tipo de persona era ella, acababa de golpear a un alumno y seguía tan tranquilamente.

- OK como ultima detalle, deben de agradecerle a Naruto Uzumaki el que este aquí ya que el fue la razón de ello.

Otro silencio

- A sus grupos y a partir de ahora este será un nuevo cambio en Pro de ustedes así que aproveche.

Un grito unísono se escucho, había alegría y euforia. Era una directora poco común pero los cambios comenzaban a gustar a todos.

Las nuevas paredes de azul para la primaria y amarillo claro para la secundaria le daban una nueva vista a todo, los chicos encantados con los uniformes femeninos, y las chicas emocionadas con aquellos que les sentaba bien.

Era hora de conocer todos estos cambios, pero había personas que estaban preocupadas por otras cuestiones.

Ten Ten y Lee no sabían nada de Neji y comenzaban a creer que algo pudo haberle ocurrido.

Sasuke debía actuar pronto pero el rubio se había metido demasiado en su vida, ya se había formado un extraño lazo y eso le dificultaba tomar decisiones.

Sakura estaba próxima a realizar su plan, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Kiba y Shino estaban preocupados por Hinata aun sin aparecer.

Naruto se maldecía, de todas las personas tenia que ser Tsunade la nueva directora, su vida seria algo problemática remedando a Shikamaru.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

En otro sitio se ve un gran pasillo, Neji y Hanabi están fuera de una gran puerta, se podía ver sus rostros llenos de angustia.

Una persona se acerca a paso lento, Hinata.

-Neesan…Hababi casi en susurro trata de hablar pero las palabras no le salen.

Neji la mira tristemente.

El rostro de Hinata presenta varios golpes, así como algunas partes visibles de su cuerpo.

Ella levanta la mirada y les mira dulcemente regalándoles una sonrisa.

Pasa a través de ellos abriendo la puerta.

-No me rendiré – fue mas como un susurro que salio de los labios de Hinata

Neji apretó los puños

Hanabi soltó unas lágrimas.

La gran puerta se cerró tan rápido como se abrió.

-Cuantos días lleva – Hanabi agachada y en cuclillas preguntaba a Neji.

-creo que mas de cinco días. –contesto.

-A este paso ella…morirá… ella…-

-No lo digas¡¡¡¡ -Neji enfurecido callaba a Hanabi.

Ella quedo mas en silencio, como podía su hermana soportar lo que le estaba pasando, desde cuando se había vuelto así de fuerte.

-Lo siento –se escucho de Neji.

Ella levanto su rostro sorprendida, nunca Neji se había disculpado con nadie.

-Pero todo esto…ella…

-No hay nada que podamos hacer…

Neji negó con la cabeza, se sentía una basura ahí mismo, se volvía a preguntar en lo que se había convertido, la evolución de Hinata le estaba mostrando muchas cosas, las cuales le atormentaban demasiado.

Se tiro de rodillas, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, y de pronto sintió un calido abrazo, Hanabi lo estaba consolando, era demasiado, el tenia que estarla consolando no al revés, no podía mas y comenzó a llorar todo lo que se había guardado todos estos años.

Hanabi, abrazándolo mas fuerte también comenzó a llorar, sintió miedo de lo que se vendría, de lo que estaba pasando, si aquello era una pesadilla quería despertar cuanto antes.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**DULCE MELODIA **

**Quejas, comentarios, demandas y demás que se les ocurra por favor háganmelo saber, una buena critica puede ayudarme a mejorar.**

**Por favor díganme si la historia es de su agrado, que les gusta, que no les gusta, si debo hacer el capitulo mas largo o mas corto, que les gustaría que cambiara etc.… todo lo que sus lindas cabecitas deseen hacerme saber.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	9. Dulce Melodia

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste**

**DULCE MELODIA**

Tsunade no tenía mucho tiempo como directora pero ya había hecho muchos cambios, el ambiente también tenía otro color muy pronto llego a ser una escuela como muchas otras.

Pero…

También se dio a conocer más de ella, y muchos rumores comenzaron a correr.

Muchos de los cuales no estaban alejados de la realidad.

Las grandes deudas que tenia arrastrando por su problema con el juego, y un gran problema con la bebida, razón por la cual ella había aceptado el trabajo.

Además de que Gaara había pedido un cambio de último momento para poder asistir a la escuela Konoha, y ahora estaba en el mismo grupo de Naruto, muy pronto comenzó a tener muchas seguidoras quienes veían al chico de mirada fría casi como un rival directo de Sasuke.

Y no estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Muy pronto rivalizo en las notas, la atención de las chicas, y en Naruto Uzumaki.

También se supo que no solo el se había cambiado de escuela si no que sus hermanos le siguieron, ellos estudiando en la secundaria.

Al igual que el hermano menor también comenzaron a tener muchos seguidores.

Temari la hermana mayor quien ya cursaba el último grado de la secundaria había hecho mancuerna con Ten Ten de primer año, algo de que las chicas no son débiles era su lema más escuchado.

Kamkuro el hermano de en medio, por su parte prefería aprovechar su popularidad con las chicas y tener muchas citas.

Así parecía el tiempo seguir adelante.

Naruto continuaba preocupado por Hinata, no sabia nada de ella, hasta esa mañana en que desde el barandal del salón pudo ver su llegada a la escuela.

No pudo ocultar su impresión al verla.

El uniforme de la escuela le quedaba de maravilla, llevaba una blusa que le cubría los brazos, pesar de ser verano, pero suponiendo como era, no le preocupo ese detalle.

En lugar de llevar las calcetas usaba mayas por completo, pero aun así se veía hermosa –-pensaba Naruto—

Se percato de que se veía mas delgada, y sentía que el caminar le costaba trabajo y aunque ella era de piel muy blanca, le pareció notar que estaba mas pálida de lo normal – acaso eso era posible –

Neji y Hanabi venían a su lado y parecían tranquilos, al menos sus diferencias que tenían entre ellos parecían haberse solucionado, estuvo a punto de salir a su encuentro pero se detuvo cuando vio que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Gaara y Hinata ahora venían hablando y por lo que estaba observando parecían llevarse muy bien.

-Celoso Naruto – ese comentario le hizo saltar del susto ya que no había sentido que tenía a alguien a su lado.

-Shi...Shino… cuando llegaste – Naruto trataba de recuperarse del susto.

-Siempre estuve aquí – tan tranquilo como siempre acostumbraba- Pero es descortés de tu parte no haberme notado.

-No lo molestes Shino no ves que el señor no esta de humor el día de hoy – Kiba ahora se aparecía también mirando a la pareja que llegaba.

-De que hablas Kiba – Naruto molesto le prestaba atención inorando a Shino.

Este solo sonrío burlonamente.

-vaya que son problemáticos todos ustedes – Shikamaru se recargaba también en el barandal atraído por el alboroto de Kiba y Naruto.

Pero se quedo un poco sorprendido.

-Esa es Hinata – Vaya le sentó muy bien el uniforme y Gaara creo que piensa lo mismo – al mismo tiempo que decía este comentario esperaba la expresión de Naruto.

Este solo mantenía la mirada en ella hasta que se perdió al entrar a los edificios.

Sasuke también la observaba desde otro edificio.

-no me esperaba eso de esa chiquilla – Sasuke hablaba con alguien mientras le daba la espalda al mismo tiempo que seguía a Hinata con la vista.

-No deberías subestimarla –Fue la contestación – Esa chica es mas fuerte de lo que crees.

-Hmp… como si me importara – Solo que me ha sorprendido – No esperaba que se presentara a la escuela. Sasuke volteaba a ver de reojo hacia donde provenía la voz

-Gaara tuvo que ver en eso- de lo contrario por su padre ella nunca hubiera puesto otro pie en la escuela.

-Tanto le odia –

-Digamos que ella representa todo lo que una vez amo ese hombre, el verla diario debe ser un verdadero tormento –Y que me dices tu Sasuke –Kun tu padre no opinaba lo mismo de ti… cierto.

Sasuke enfurecido volteo por completo pero no dijo nada

Cambiando de tema pequeño Sasuke, los que te atacaron eran amigos de Itachi-Kun…

-No me interesa que es lo que Itachi este planeando, pero no dejare que el se quede con las empresas Uchiha- Su voz sonó dura y llena de rencor.

-Debo ir a clases, si no la nueva directora me causara problemas, tu también deberías desaparecer o tendrás problemas si alguien te ve.

-No te preocupes, necesitarían 1000 años de vida para poder encontrarme.

-Tan seguro te sientes – yo más bien diría que eres demasiado confiado.

Sin esperar respuesta Sasuke abandono el salón dejando a la persona entre las sombras mientras esta reía para sus adentros.

Hinata se quedo helada cuando llego al salón, Naruto y el resto de los chicos estaban parados en la puerta, como iba a poder pasar si no deseaba darle la cara en ese momento al rubio.

Además las miradas de los presentes le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Hola Hinata, como has estado – Shino se paro frente a ella y la saludo como siempre.

-Shino –Kun – Buenos días – agradeció mucho que su amigo la sacara de ese aprieto, ahora estaba un poco mas tranquila.

Naruto y Kiba estaban listos para armar un pleito, querían saber que le había ocurrido a Hinata, pero Gaara sutilmente la condujo hacia dentro del salón, para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Siento haberlos preocupado, pero por cuestiones familiares me tuve que ausentar – Volteo a verlos y con una seguridad que ninguno había visto la chica les había respondido sin que ellos tuvieran tiempo de preguntar algo, además de que les había dado una sonrisa.

Se disponía a entrar cuando Sakura ya estaba abrazando a Naruto y esta le miraba.

-Vaya Hinata te perdiste muchas clases, pero veo que ya eres muy amiga de Gaara –Kun-

Hinata se tranquilizo, no deseaba tener ningún tipo de pleito en la escuela, se sentía demasiado cansada para ello.

Fue Gaara el que se le adelanto interpretando el comentario de la pelirosa.

-Hinata es mi prometida es normal que vele por su seguridad en todo momento, y no creo que esto se deba prestar para malas interpretaciones.

La mirada que el pelirrojo le devolvía a la chica le hizo sentir miedo – en pocas palabras si comenzaba un rumor seguramente Gaara los pararía en seco-.

El resto quedo sorprendido por el comentario del chico, Hinata llego tan rápido a su asiento mientras que Gaara le devolvía su mochila y se colocaba en su lugar, ella solo se acomodo de modo de que nadie la molestara.

Sasuke había escuchado todo -- Así que si es cierto lo que me comentaron – mientras veía las expresiones del grupo de chicos.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, ahora dentro del salón se disponían a esperar al profesor de la clase, pero como ya se habían dado cuenta, este nunca había llegado a tiempo a ninguna.

Naruto estaba molesto, recordó que Hinata le había dicho que ella tenía que ser comprometida, pero también recordaba que era a los dieciséis años, y Gaara que tenia que ver en todo ello.

Gaara pudo ver el enfado de Naruto, pero prefirió mantener un silencio ante esto, si alguien tenia que hablar esa era Hinata, el solo la protegería, es por ello que ahora estaba en esa escuela.

Cuando todas ya comenzaban a cantar victoria el profesor llego tan tranquiló como era su costumbre.

Un largo suspiro se dejo escuchar por toda la clase.

Vaya que es muy grande esta escuela, me perdí y no encontraba quien me diera indicaciones.

Por supuesto nadie le creyó.

Hinata alzo su vista para ver al maestro, le habían comentado de los cambios, pero no se esperaba que hubieran sido tan radicales.

El profesor presente era un total despistado, o esa era lo que el transmitía.

Su cabello todo revuelto, poco usual para el tipo de profesor que Orochimaru establecía.

Era gris y por alguna razón llevaba un cubre bocas que impedía verle el rostro por completo y eso estaba generando una curiosidad en ella.

-Bien bien chicos, el día de hoy continuaremos la lectura de nuestra novela- mientras colocaba sus cosas y empezaba a abrir un libro.

Naruto se le abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta de la portada.

-Y ella con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazo a su amado, el la sostenía fuertemente mientras comenzaba a besarla tan apasionadamente que sentía que de su pecho su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento, mientras que el beso comenzaba a crecer en intensidad y el comenzó a desabrochar su blusa… blusa.

Todos estaban rojos por lo leído, obviamente no era la novela que estaban siguiendo.

-Vaya parece que no es el libro – dijo tan tranquilo y sonriente.

Kakashi sensei que demonios andas trayendo a la escuela el Icha-Icha ¡¡¡¡ Naruto totalmente avergonzado gritaba a su profesor.

Este sorprendido mira tranquilamente a Naruto.

-Y como un pequeño como tu puede saber de este libro – pregunto curioso.

-Mi abuelo escribe esas historias- Mas avergonzado por esto.

Kakashi le miro sorprendido, el libro cayó de sus manos, y sin que se diera cuenta ya tenia sosteniendo a Naruto por los hombros.

-De…de verdad conoces al autor de los libros –

Este solo afirma con la cabeza.

-Me lo presentarías, tengo toda su Collection de libros- Kakashi miraba ansioso a Naruto esperando la respuesta de este.

El resto de la clase estaba anonadado por la escena.

Hinata estaba roja de vergüenza se había imaginado todo lo que Kakashi había leído, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el como conoció a Jiraiya el día que estuvo en la casa de Naruto.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una fuerte mirada y volteo a ver que era Sakura quien no la veía con buenos ojos.

Ino mirada muy enojada a Sakura –que le esta pasando--.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado con ese nuevo maestro –por que todos se tienen que enfocar en ti Naruto—.

Después de la clase de Kakashi siguió la de matemáticas, quien era impartida por Azuma sensei, otro tipo poco convencional con cabello oscuro y alborotado quien se llevaba constantemente las manos a sus bolsillos en busca de un cigarro, pero que inmediatamente regresaba a su lugar.

Este profesor había puesto cierto interés en Shikamaru al descubrir que el vago tenia talento para los números, así que ponía mas énfasis en el, para mala suerte del chico quien ya no podía dormir en su clase.

La clase de poesía era impartida por Kurenai sensei, una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y unos hermosos que parecían rojos, la mayoría de los chicos estaban sumamente pendientes de su clase.

En la única clase en donde todos estaban de acuerdo era la de Gai-sensei – educación física-

Ninguno en toda su vida había hecho tanto ejercicio, además este era el más raro de todos, su corte era difícil de descifrar, además de las enormes cejas negras que tenía no lo hacían el más atractivo, sin contar con el traje verde que utilizaba para los ejercicios.

En esta clase Hinata no participaba, ya que tenia justificante así que se la pasaba sentada en una banca practicando su poesía ya que había descubierto cuanto le gustaba.

Pero ese día parecía que no estaría tranquila.

-Deja ya a mi novio rara –

Levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba, aunque por el tono de voz no le costo imaginarlo.

Sakura junto con otras chicas la miraba severamente.

Simplemente la ignoro.

Mala idea.

Ahora la tomaba del brazo fuertemente.

Se muy bien que le lanzas unas miraditas a mi novio, así que no quiero que te le acerques o no responderé de mi.

-Basta Sakura ¡que es lo que te pasa – Ino ya había intervenido – no se que te ha ocurrido pero te estas pasando de la ralla.

-Como quieres que este si esta rara…no termino de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Hinata se había zafado de su agarre y le había soltado una bofetada.

- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, haz el favor de grabártelo -

Todas se quedaron en shock Hinata Hyuga en un rápido movimiento le había respondido al ataque de Sakura, la chica que nunca se había defendido ahora estaba frente a ellas, segura y sin miedo alguno.

Sakura estaba furiosa pero aprovecho lo ocurrido, pues Naruto había visto la bofetada.

-Sakura corrió a su encuentro.

Hinata no lo había visto, solo sintió la mirada de el sobre ella.

-Por que lo hiciste Hinata- Naruto trataba de entender que fue lo que paso

Lo sabia Naruto le estaba creyendo mas a Sakura que a ella. Pensó Hinata

Recogió sus cosas y se fue alejando del grupo.

-Espera Naruto Hinata solo…

-Basta Ino no quieras ayudar a Hinata – Sakura miraba furiosamente a Ino

Esta quedo helada, acaso esa chica de pie era su amiga, la chica con la cual había crecido desde preescolar.

Sakura se llevo a Naruto jalado del brazo mientras este veía alejarse a Hinata.

Ino no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-Sakura frentuda –

Naruto discutía con Sakura el quería saber que es lo que había ocurrido, pero a pesar de lo que vio dentro de el creía que Hinata tenia que tener una razón para haber actuado así.

-por que no me crees Naruto, acaso mi opinión no cuenta –

-no es eso Sakura-Chan pero Hinata no es de los que te atacan sin razón, lo se .

Volvió a buscar a Hinata con la mirada y ahí estaba con Gaara de nuevo.

-Ella ha cambiado idiota – se escucho la voz de Sasuke por detrás

Si ella estaba cambiando pero llegar a golpear a Sakura solo por que no se llevan – No Naruto no quería creer eso, pero no había podido hablar con Hinata, Gaara se la pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, y ni que decir de su hermana y Neji.

En las clases ella siempre agachada y evitaba ver al rubio, durante los descansos ella se la pasaba durmiendo en la jardinera mientras Gaara leía algún libro y por si fuera poco Neji siempre terminaba ahí.

Tenia que ver algún modo de acercarse y hablar con ella sin ser interrumpidos.

Prefirió elegir por Hanabi, ella parecía vigilarla a la entrada o a la salida de la escuela. Así que solo esperaría el descanso para hacerlo, pero antes tenía que hacer un encargo de su madre o sufriría las consecuencias.

-Karin –

Esta volteo antes de salir del salón

Que ocurre enano –

Mi mama ha estado molesta con ustedes

Se quedo paralizada

-por... por que nosotros no hemos nada ¡Karin reía nerviosa esa mujer enojada no era bueno.

Suigetsu y Jugo habían escuchado y también quedaron estáticos.

-Si como no han ido a comer no esta muy contenta que digamos- menciono algo de venir por ustedes.

Un silencio

Sonriente Jugo dice – a las cuatro estará bien

Naruto asiente sonriente, pero le llama la atención el rostro de tristeza de Karin.

-oye que te ocurre-

-Hoy… tengo que ir al hospital por el dinero del mes.-

Los tres entendieron bien lo que le preocupaba.

-Yo iré contigo así que no te preocupes –Naruto sonriente le afirmaba – y con su dedo en alto -Así no te robaran el dinero -

Suigetsu y Karin comenzaron a reír como locos.

Jugo sonrío

-No se si eres mas idiota cada día o solo te haces –Suigetsu le pasaba el brazo encima y se retiraban al patio.

Jugo los seguía.

Karin solo los miro partir y agradeció por dentro a Naruto.

-Naruto se preocupa mucho por ustedes no es cierto-

Volteo para ver de quien era esa voz.

-No se supone que debes estar con la tu amiguita Ino-

Esta bajo la mirada

-Ya no somos amigas-

Karin no esperaba esa respuesta, esas dos siempre habían estado juntas desde que recordaba, pero no quería entrometerse demasiado así que debía cortar la comunicación y salir sin herir los sentimientos de la chica.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar Ino comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Karin solo cerró el salón y se sentó frente a ella.

-Si te sirve puedo escuchar sin decir nada-

Naruto se había podido quitar a Suigetsu quien no paraba de burlarse, tenia que encontrar a Hanabi antes de que terminara el descanso.

La encontró en el otro lado de la escuela sentada sola en una banca, mientras leía sostenía un emparedado con la otra mano.

Hanabi solo levanto la mirada para ver quien le estaba tapando la luz, si era cierta persona en ese mismo instante le haría pagar, pero para su sorpresa era un chico rubio que nunca había visto.

-Que quieres- mientras volvía a retomar su lectura.

-Puedo sentarme necesito preguntarte algo sobre Hinata.

Volvió a levantar la vista, y le miro con más cuidado.

-Siéntate-

Aquella niña con tan pocas palabras ya le había puesto nervioso, era más directa que Hinata.

-Antes que nada, por que debería hablar de mi hermana contigo-

Trago saliva muy directa esta niña.

-Hinata…ella me ha contado todo acerca de su familia.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron estaba impresionada de que su hermana haya podido contar algo a un desconocido.

- Si ya sabes todo, no seria mejor que te alejaras de ella-

-No ¡como podría hacerlo solo por su familia, Hinata ha sufrido mucho, eso lo puedo entender, pero últimamente ella parece diferente.

Ella lo miraba cuidadosamente, analizando cada muestra de su rostro, mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Desde que regreso solo se la pasa con Gaara, no se que le paso, si se encuentra bien, hace poco tuvo una pelea con Sakura y yo…

-Que es lo que en verdad te molesta, que mi hermana pase tiempo con Gaara, que ella no este contigo, por que no hay razón para ello o si Naruto.

Levanto la vista sorprendido, ella no le conocía, además de que ahora que lo veía desde ese punto de vista, por que estaba tan preocupado, por que estaba tan molesto.

-Gaara la esta cuidando muy bien, ella se esta esforzando demasiado, tu de verdad no tienes idea de su dolor, y ella…jamás se ha quejado y…

Hanabi comenzó a llorar, la situación le había ganado.

Naruto no sabia que hacer, las lagrimas de una chica lo ponían demasiado nervioso ya que siempre sentía que metía la pata, decidió por hacer lo mismo que cuando Hinata lloro con el.

La atrajo con uno de sus brazos hacia el, esperando que resultara igual que con Hinata, por que si no seguramente Hanabi si le soltaría un buen golpe.

Ella se sorprendió, pero agradeció el gesto.

Ya mas tranquila se separo de el.

-Eres tal como Neji-onichan y Onechan te han descripto.

-Se sintió sorprendido no esperaba eso, no se imaginaba a Neji hablar de el, pero a lo mejor el había dicho cosas desagradables de el.

-El dice que eres un tonto, bueno para nada-

Si era lo que espera que el genio dijera de el.

-Pero tienes una fuerza de volunta que es capaz de hacer cambiar a la gente, además de que eres impredecible.

-eso dijo Neji

Hanabi asienta con la cabeza.

Se llevan mejor no es así.

-Si-

-Me alegra de veras, eso me hace feliz.

Hanabi le sonríe – vaya que si eres bruto –

- Eso duele sabes –

Ambos comienzan a reír juntos.

-Pero si deseas de verdad saber mas de mi hermana debes preguntárselo a ella, yo no puedo contarte nada, pero antes de eso debes pensar por que deseas hacerlo, que es para ti mi hermana, una amiga, una compañera, una hermana…o es otra cosa…

Naruto quedo en silencio, esa niña era mucho mas madura que el a pesar de ser mucho mas joven, -Hinata es…

¡¡¡¡ NEJI BAKA!!!!! Se oyó a lo lejos.

Ten Ten había golpeado a Neji de sorpresa y se lo estaba llevando arrastrando.

Temari y Rock Lee le seguían muy tranquilos.

Hinata y Gaara veían con sorpresa como era arrastrado por la castaña.

-Da miedo – decía Naruto.

-Ten Ten es tal vez la única amiga que tiene Neji al igual que el cejudo de Lee –

- Los conoces-

Si Neji últimamente me cuenta mas cosas, y ellos son sus amigos tal vez lo único que tiene en la escuela…sabes Neji le empezó a enseñar a pelear a Ten Ten y creo que ella lo aprovecho muy bien, pues lo ha noqueado.

-En serio reía animadamente.

Hanabi se quedo callada un momento, en que momento este niño le había conquistado por que ahora ella estaba hablando con el como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Oye y donde esta tu noviecita y tu amigo el Uchiha.

Naruto junto las manos y miro hacia el cielo.

Sasuke a veces desaparece supongo que tiene cosas que hacer, y Sakura…

Hanabi lo miro y suspiro

-Te daré un consejo…ten cuidado con esos dos…son tal para cual.

Naruto la miro sorprendido que podía saber ella de Sasuke y Sakura.

Pero antes de que el pudiera hacer alguna pregunta ella ya se había levantado y con una patada alzo en el aire a un chico que se le había lanzado.

Este solo vio como el chico caía a lo lejos-que demonios eran los Hyuga pensó Naruto al ver como la niña era de fuerte.

-Konohamaru-Kun-

-Ah demonios volviste a ganar, pero ya veras te derrotare- decía el niño quien era de la misma edad que Hanabi.

-Oye tu por que le quieres pegar a Hanabi-Chan-Ahora Naruto se colocaba frente a Hanabi para protegerla aunque no creía que lo necesitara.

-Que te pasa idiota, un hombre jamás le pegaría a una chica – ahora de pie mostrando los rasguños de la caída.

Ella solo lo miraba en silencio como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro sitio.

-Además ella se convertirá en mi novia tarde o temprano aunque me mate en el proceso-

Esto puso de mil colores a Hanabi quien salio corriendo y en el camino golpeando de nuevo a Konohamaru.

Naruto miro sorprendido la escena – que fue todo eso –

-Konohamaru – Kun siempre esta persiguiendo a Hanabi – salio una niña de cabello naranja amarrado en dos coletas.

Otro chico de cabello oscuro y mirada retraída ayudaba a Konohamaru a levantarse.

- Moegi no me ayudes mas seguiré insistiendo hasta el final.

La niña le sonreía divertida – si jefe lo que digas-.

-Pero por que le atacas – volvió a insistir Naruto.

-Hanabi-Chan le dijo a Konohamaru que solamente derrotándola saldría con el – Moegi respondió divertida a Naruto.

-Moegi – Konohamaru le reclamaba.

Reía divertida de su compañero.

- Y no la estaba atacando a ella, era a ti idiota, que hacías con mi Hanabi – miraba furioso a Naruto.

-Que quieres pelea niño – veía divertido Naruto al chico.

-No sabes con quien tratas soy el nieto del antiguo director soy un Sarutobi.

Naruto quedo pensativo.

Konohamaru sabia que ese simple hecho haría que el chico se quedara tranquilo, siempre que mencionaba eso la gente comenzaba a tratarlo de otra forma.

Sintió un golpe en el rostro.

-Y a mi que me importa, si no sabes tratar a una chica será mejor que aprendas a hacerlo.

Naruto Siguió su camino mientras Konohamaru quedaba en el piso, Moegi le veía tranquila.

-Estas sonriendo Konohamaru –Moegi mientras veía como su compañero levantaba de nuevo a su jefe.

En vista de que no había logrado nada Naruto salio de clases acompaño a Karin y los demás al hospital , aunque ahora se estaba arrepintiendo por alguna razón nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de sitios, sobre todo por las películas modernas de fantasmas en hospitales le ponían la piel de gallina.

-Es de día, los fantasmas no existen – se decían Naruto para tranquilizarse.

-Que te pasa enano, estas temblando – Suigetsu divertido veía como se iba encogiendo Naruto.

-Nada no me pasa nada – se erguía si se daba cuenta de que le tenia miedo a los fantasmas se la pasaría molestándolo por el resto del año.

Esperen aquí volveré en un momento – Karin se perdía en los pasillos del hospital mientras ellos esperaban en la sala.

--Que bien no tendré que entrar mas de lo debido – Naruto sonreía feliz.

Sintió de pronto que era llamado

-Una melodía, un canto lejano.

Era hermosa, y reconfortante, era como si el dolor en su corazón fuera liberado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo ese canto.

Suigetsu miro extrañado a Naruto.

-Oye enano la bruja dijo que la esperáramos aquí, no querrás que te golpe –

-La melodía, no la escuchas.

Jugo y Suigetsu se miraron sorprendidos negando con la cabeza.

Continúo caminando Naruto, se estaba acercando, su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente tenia que llegar al origen de aquel canto, el cual parecía solo sonar en su cabeza.

Llego a una habitación.

-Es aquí-

Con cuidado abrió giro la perilla y cual fue su sorpresa ahí estaba, la chica que ha estado en sus sueños se encontraba ahí, postradaza en una cama.

Se pellizco, acaso ese era otro sueño y no se había dado cuenta.

Pero no esta vez era real, ella era real.

Dormida, en efecto sus cabellos blancos y rizados caían sobre su pecho.

Entro con sigilo y con un mayor cuidado le tomo la mano, si era real no había duda.

-Tu has escuchado la melodía no es cierto –

Se sorprendió y soltó la mano de la chica volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Un chico en una silla de ruedas le veía curioso.

-Naruto-Kun cuanto tiempo. Sonreía el chico con los ojos cerrados.

-eh – acaso lo conocía.

Lo observo con cuidado, el parecía conocerlo pero no lo recordaba, jamás lo vio en alguno de sus sueños si es que de ahí le conociera.

Su cabello pelirrojo le cubría una parte de su rostro, mostrando solo uno de sus ojos los cuales aun tenia cerrados y sus manos sostenían su rostro, era pálido casi o mas que Hinata. Parecía muy débil, seguramente llevaba tiempo en el hospital.

-Como me conoces – Ya mas seguro lo miro de frente tratando de obtener respuestas.

-no cambias chico- ahora con los ojos abiertos.

Fue un solo instante, pero no supo si fue una ilusión o parte de su imaginación, pero el ojo del chico no parecía normal un fondo violeta con círculos orbi tantees alrededor de el, pero solo fue por un segundo, ya que después los vio totalmente negros.

--Acaso es mi imaginación – Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse ya no distinguía la realidad.

El chico sonrío aun más.

-Haz podido verlo por un segundo no es cierto-

-Quien eres, como me conoces – Naruto debía resolverlo todo cuanto antes.

-No temas, aun sigues sorprendiéndome, en eso no cambias, Hana tenía razón,-

-Hana… pregunto Naruto aun sin llegar a comprender algo.

Con un dedo señala a la chica – ella es Hana- y es quien te ha estado llamado todo este tiempo-

-Pero lleva en coma cerca de un año.

Que era eso, había encontrado a la chica que lo visitaba en sueños, y ella llevaba casi un año en coma.

Cada vez entendía menos.

El chico se puso serio mirándolo fijamente

Mi nombre es Nagato y nosotros fuimos enemigos en otra vida…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**DESPERTAR**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	10. Despertar Primera Parte

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen esta historia es de un fan para Fans de la serie con el único objetivo de compartir.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

- Mi nombre es Nagato y nosotros fuimos enemigos en otra vida…

Naruto se quedo de pie analizando lo que había escuchado, acaso eso era posible, los sueños, aquellas pesadillas de su muerte, todo era real, sucedió alguna vez.

-De...verdad…yo-

El lo miro fijadamente moviendo la silla en dirección de la chica.

-Tu y yo hemos reencarnado, esta es nuestra nueva vida, no se cuantas veces has renacido, pero ella…es diferente…ella no ha muerto…

Que acaso eso era una mala broma, como podría ser eso posible.

-Si es una broma es de mal gusto – Naruto creía que todo eso era un juego.

Nagato volvió a mirarle y dio un suspiro- Supongo que es difícil de creerlo, ella cree mucho en ti y yo también… pero no se si las cosas se puedan llegar a arreglar.

-Cuéntame todo, quiero saber lo que esta pasando, tal vez así pueda entenderlo –Naruto estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad.

Nagato le miro, y regreso a mirarla de nuevo.

- Sabes la encontré bajo la lluvia, hace un año, ella tenia una extraña ropa, estaba herida y mojada, pero lo que mas me asusto fue que ella había aparecido, como si de un rayo se tratara apareció como un fantasma.

Naruto le miro asombrado, que cosa era ella, un fantasma, un ser inmortal.

-Por eso ella esta así.-Naruto la miraba mientras se iba acercado a ella.

- No ella se recupero pronto, aunque costo mucho trabajo, la medicina moderna la ve como un bicho raro, la medicina tradicional no funciona como en nosotros, por ello sus heridas tardaron mucho en curarse.

- Pero, ella me reconoció de inmediato, no sabia cual era el problema o de donde me conocía, hasta que sucedió…

- Comenzó con pesadillas, al parecer a veces tiene sueños premonitorios o ve los recuerdos de las personas, a mi también me pareció una locura, cuando me contó de mi otra vida.

- Así que decidí arriesgarme…

- Entro a mi mente y como si de un sello se tratara abrió mis recuerdos de aquella época, fue doloroso…muy doloroso…

Naruto miraba a Nagato, podía ver que el sufrimiento que tenia era demasiado agobiaban te, pero no quería presionarlo demasiado a pesar de que quería saber mucho mas.

-Fue demasiado para ambos…

-Ella cayó en coma, y yo enferme.

-Pero curiosamente ella puede comunicarse a través de la mente, ella depende totalmente de ello, pues su cuerpo siempre fue muy débil.

-Por eso ella te ha estado llamando.

Naruto examinaba cada palabra dicha por Nagato, no sabia si creer todo eso de la reencarnación y las habilidades de la chica, pero al verla, sentía que la conocía, al igual que el resto de las personas que hasta ahorita había conocido y visto en sueños.

- Ella puede crear sueños o pesadillas- Naruto necesitaba saber si ella había provocado sus sueños, si podía entrar en la mente de la gente, estaba la posibilidad de crear imágenes falsas dentro de ella.

Nagato me miro y analizo la pregunta.

-No, no llega a tal grado sus habilidades, y estoy seguro de que aunque pudiera hacerlo, ella nunca lo haría, es como tu, nunca haría algo que dañara a las personas que ama.

Pero creo saber a o que te refieres, lo mas seguro es que tu poder este tratando de salir.

-Mi poder, a que te refieres.

Bueno es…

-Nagato otra vez te escapaste ¡¡

Una linda chica de cabello azul había entrado en la habitación de sorpresa, al parecer Nagato escapaba de su habitación muy seguido.

Miro a Naruto sorprendida de que estuviera ahí.

-Ah lo siento no sabia que Hana tuviera visitas, bueno yo me llevo a Nagato y los dejo, Yahiko aquí esta Nagato, date prisa.

Un chico de cabello rebelde y color naranja entro muy enfadado.

- Nagato cuantas veces te tienes que escapar, acaso no quieres curarte.

Ante la mirada atónita de Naruto, los dos chicos se llevaron a Nagato a regañadientes y el solo se quedo con un extraño sentimiento.

-Ya los había visto antes…

Se acerco a Hana y tomo sus manos.

-por favor necesito que despiertes, necesito saber que esta pasando, si somos de otra época, por que ahora, precisamente en esta vida nos encontramos, con que propósito.

Sintió como una extraña fuerza dentro de el emergía como si el contacto con la chica le despertara.

Y de pronto abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con los ojos grises de la chica quien ahora le sonreía tiernamente.

- Oni-chan, tardaste mucho…

Naruto se había congelado, la chica había despertado como si nada.

--Que fue lo que paso…que estaba pasando.--

-Ya veo…tu chacra de ermitaño…es increíble que aun tengas reservas...

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, la chica despertaba y parecía delirar ya que todo lo que le decía era tan raro para el.

Ella lo miro y pareció entender toda esa confusión.

-Naruto si deseas recordar todo lo que ha pasado, saber del verdadero Naruto y todas aquellas personas que te conocimos, regresa el día de mañana…pero debo advertirte algo…será terriblemente doloroso, y seguramente con ello veras las cosas de otro modo.

Si no estas preparado es mejor que nunca regreses, puedes conservar la vida que llevas con tu familia y olvidar todo lo que haz visto sobre mí y el resto del pasado.

Eso había sonado muy duro para Naruto, que cosa podría ser tan grave para que ella le hablara de ese modo.

-Bueno ahora me despido, esperando que no sea un adiós definitivo, pero si lo es…Sayonara.

Eso fue aun más raro.

Suigetsu estaba recargado en la entrada divertido por la forma en que Naruto sostenía las manos de una extraña en un hospital.

-No se tu, pero a eso se le llama infidelidad y creo que a Sakura no le va a gustar.

-Que¡¡¡ aun sostenía la s manos de la chica y rojo como un tomate las soltó de jalon.

Karin enfurecida aparece y se lleva a los dos chicos arrastrando.

Jugo sonríe mientras los sigue.

Hana mira como se van alejando y suspira.

-bueno al menos parece ser el mismo.

En una habitación cercana observan la escena de Naruto siendo arrastrado.

-Nagato, estas seguro que ese es el chico zorro- preguntaba la chica de cabello azul con curiosidad.

-Si Konan en definitiva es el.- Nagato le respondía sin apartar la vista del pobre chico.

-Es una lastima no tengo muchos recuerdos de el.- Konan se lamentaba

- Oigan ya dejen eso, yo ni siquiera lo conocí. El chico de antes se quejaba algo molesto.

Nagato y Konan ahora miraban como el chico hacia pucheros como niño chiquito.

Yahiko nunca cambias – Nagato le sonreía divertido.

Este solo se encogía más y ponía una cara de enfado aun mayor.

Así se le fue la noche sin dormir, pero se dio cuenta de algo, el descubrir la verdad afectaría la vida que tiene, acaso valía la pena, si había algo que cambiar, por que tenia que ser el.

Parte de la mañana y hasta la salida se la paso pensando, hasta que decidió que era mejor dejar de hacerlo, no era muy bueno analizando las cosas.

Debía actuar como solo el lo hacia.

Ese día no acompaño a Sakura en alguna cita, ella por supuesto se molesto.

Karin solo lo veía alejarse, la familia de Naruto le había tratado como parte de ellos, y ahora posiblemente tenga que traicionar esa confianza.

Su celular volvió a sonar.

-Orochimaru- sama…si…estoy en camino.- colgó rápidamente mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros.

Suigetsu y Jugo ya le esperaban.

--lo siento Naruto—decía Karin para si misma.

Sasuke también veía como Naruto salía corriendo como alma que lleva diablo.

-Bueno es hora de comenzar con todo.

Naruto estuvo dando vueltas en el metro, lo que iba a hacer estaba a punto de cambiar su vida por completo, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era dejar de escapar y enfrentar las cosas.

Se dirigía al hospital y en lo que llegaba se distraía con el paisaje de la ciudad, pudo ver a lo lejos a una pareja tomados de la mano.

-Hinata…

Ella estaba vestida para una cita, con un lindo vestido largo en rosa claro de manga larga, - se ve muy linda pensaba el rubio -

En ese pequeño momento pudo ver como Gaara la protegía de la gente mientras caminaba, sintió dolor

-Porque…-Se preguntaba el rubio

Así los perdía de vista mientras el tren avanzaba, pero el dolor en el pecho seguia.

.

**Esta historia no será mejor que las otras que estoy escribiendo pero es especial para mi ya que fue la primera en escribir y la cual tuvo una aceptación que me motivo a seguir escribiendo historias cortas y otras ideas que me brotaban cada vez que leía un manga, escuchaba una canción o simplemente el mirar las nubes por ello muchas gracias.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	11. Despertar Segunda Parte

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Muchas revelaciones están sucediendo, Naruto debe elegir muy pronto entre la vida que lleva con su familia y la posibilidad de despertar el poder que ha estado durmiendo dentro de el. **

**El mundo de Naruto se desmorona, y Sasuke muestra su verdadera cara.**

**Espero que les guste**

**DESPERTAR Segunda Parte**

Gaara y Hinata se encontraban tomando un café en un local cerca de la estación del metro, el mismo pelirrojo la había sacado de su domicilio ya que el ambiente del lugar le enfermaba.

En vista de que Neji estaba ocupado y Hanabi habían tenido clases extras prefirió llevar a Hinata a otro sitio.

-Lo siento mucho Gaara-Kun- le decía esta al ver la molestia del chico.

El la miro sin cambiar su expresión y solo soltó un suspiro.

- Hinata, no voy a expresar lo que pienso de tu padre en este momento pero puedo entenderte perfectamente, mi padre es igual o peor que el tuyo.

Ella le miraba con tristeza.

- Pero eso no importa, por eso estamos aquí, de ese modo el se mantendrá al margen por un tiempo.

La chica bajo la mirada con mayor tristeza.

- Por que estas evitando a Naruto que acaso no te gustaba.- el la miraba fijamente tratando de entender a aquella chica tan rara para el.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza no esperaba que Gaara fuera a decirle algo como eso, y menos que supiera de sus sentimientos por el rubio.

- Tal vez no tenga derecho a dar mi opinión, pero creo que Naruto debe saber lo que sientes, debe saber lo que esta pasando.

Tenia ganas de llorar, pero había decidido no hacerlo.

-No seria ponerlo en peligro, mi padre ha perdido la razón y de no ser por ti yo quizás… un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar solo de recordar lo vivido días atrás.

- Por que te llevaste a esos extremos, por que soportaste todo aquello – Gaara la estaba presionando necesitaba entenderla - Tiene que ver Naruto con tu decisión.

Afirmo con la cabeza.

- Ya veo…pero sabes por alguna razón no me sorprende.

Ella le mira con asombro que Gaara no la juzgara.

- Te contare algo, por que se que no eres de las personas que divulgan las cosas yo no te conocía, solo había escuchado los rumores de tu familia, la verdad muy desagradables, pero como te mencione, mi padre es igual o peor que el tuyo y no soy quien para juzgarte a ti o a tu familia.

A veces tengo sueños de otra vida los cuales olvido con facilidad, pero hay dos personas que se han grabado muy bien en mi mente, una es Naruto…y la otra es una chica que desconozco de quien sea lo único que recuerdo de ella es su cabello blanco y sus ojos grises.

Cuando conocí a Naruto pensé que se trataba de un mal chiste parece extraño no.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Gaara –Kun, te parecería raro si te digo, que yo también he soñado con esa chica.

El la miro sorprendido.

- Es verdad lo que me dices.

Es otro tipo de vida, muchas personas que conozco están ahí, pero hay una niña de cabello blanco que sonríe…

-Como Naruto Uzumaki.- Gaara confirma mas para el que para Hinata.

- Si es como si fuera una versión de el, su sonrisa se parece a la de el- Hinata sonríe por alguna razón ese recuerdo le traía algo de nostalgia.

- Yo llegue a ti por ese sueño, ella me decía que debía ayudarte, de lo contrario seria muy tarde para ti.

- Es por eso que llegaste a mi casa y te enfrentaste a mi padre.

Gaara tomaba un sorbe de café, mientras apretaba el puño.

-El te estaba golpeando en ese momento, no creo que yo sea un buen tipo, pero creo que jamás llegaría a golpear a ninguna chica.

Hinata suspiro con tristeza - pero por esa pelea papa casi golpea a Hanabi.- cerro sus ojos recordando con dolor unos días atrás.

- Que te crees que estas haciendo, desde cuando tienes el valor de enfrentar a tu padre.- Hiashi miraba furioso a su hija mayor.

Ella estaba de pie frente a el, sin retroceder ni un solo centímetro mientras que por dentro el miedo la consumía.

Hanabi estaba sentada en un sillón mirando la escena, a su lado Neji apretando los puños.

- No dijiste que no debía perder, o es acaso que quieres que sea derrotada.- Con todo el valor que podía juntar contesto a su padre.

Hinata fue lanzada lejos por una bofetada propinada por el hombre.

Hanabi corrió en su auxilio y estuvo a punto de ser golpeada también, Neji en un rápido movimiento ya estaba preparado a recibir el golpe en lugar de ella.

Pero el golpe fue parado, Gaara le sujetaba el brazo a Hiashi.

Detrás de Gaara se encontraban sus hermanos quienes lo miraban con repudio.

- ¿Que haces tú aquí Gaara?

Este solo lo miraba con furia.

Gaara apretaba mas su agarre y su mirada llego a intimidar a Hiashi, después de todo era el Hijo de uno de los hombres mas poderosos.

-He oído que estas vendiendo a tu hija…aunque el hecho de enviarla a un matadero no lo considero ya ni siquiera como una venta.

Hiashi se soltó de su agarre muy molesto pero se contuvo.

-Esto es algo que solo concierne a los Hyuga no tienes nada que ver.

-Dame a Hinata, y con ello se creara una unión entre tu familia y Suna.

Hiashi le escuchaba con atención.

- No era esto lo que deseaban desde un principio yo soy el heredero de todo Suna, y al final seré quien decida su futuro.

Le miro directamente al chico de ojos verdes, tratando de descifrar si había algún truco en aquel trato.

Gaara lo miro con más odio antes de seguir hablando.

-Pero te advierto algo, si ella vuelve a presentar algún golpe, por ligero que sea, ten por seguro que no encontraras descanso mas que en el infierno al que te enviare.

Hiashi sonrío mientras se retiraba susurrando maldiciones por debajo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Temari ahora de rodillas sujetaba de Hinata - son una basura- revisando las contusiones que tenia no solo en brazos, si no en partes del cuerpo que no eran visibles.

- Gaara debemos llevarla a un hospital – la rubia veía a su hermano esperando la orden para proceder.

- Bien, Hinata alguna vez has estado en Suna –el chico pelirrojo miraba a la pequeña niña en el piso

Ella aun sorprendida por aquella escena presenciada no pudo más que voltear a ver al chico parada frente a ella.

Gaara la saco de sus pensamientos

-Eres pequeña pero tienes una gran fuerza interior

- Me dejaste sorprendida cuando te apareciste – Hinata sonreía dulcemente al pelirrojo

- Si no te preocupes, podemos mantener el engaño del compromiso por un buen tiempo pero sigo insistiendo, debes contarle a Naruto lo que sientes, si hablas con el al menos no te quedara el sentimiento de no haberle dicho nada.

Hinata pensativa, analizaba todo lo que Gaara le proponía, pero sentía que ya había pasado por esa experiencia y sentía algo de dolor por ello.

- Pero tengo una duda – Gaara volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos

- Como pudiste sobrevivir a ese tipo de pelea por tanto tiempo, no te ofendas pero no pareces ser muy fuerte

Tomo un sorbo del te que tenia en la mesa, y agarro valor.

- Desde que Naruto-Kun llego a la escuela, he sentido como si por dentro de mí algo fuera liberado, como si un sello se estuviera desprendiendo, y con ello algunos recuerdos han brotado.

Gaara escuchaba sorprendido.

- juntando todos los pequeños recuerdos y armándolos con la historia de mi familia, fue como armar un rompecabezas.

Anteriormente se peleaba con un estilo muy diferente, algo que nos permitía sacar alguna tipo de fuerza interior, pero ahora solo se limita a algunas técnicas ofensivas muy baratas.

Comencé a desarrollar la técnica básica de mi familia, antes de que se deteriorara con el paso del tiempo el Jūken, conocido como puño suave, si logro darles en ciertos puntos, puedo paralizarlos en algunas zonas del cuerpo.

Gaara escuchaba fascinado todo eso, en verdad que le sorprendía lo que la pequeña niña había hecho para sobrevivir a ese infierno.

- El tipo de pelea en la que te metió tu padre, según me he enterado es en verdad una masacre, el ganador puede hacer lo que le plazca con el perdedor, y considerando los rumores que giran alrededor de tus ojos, y el echo de que seas una chica…Gaara no termino al ver la reacción que había provocado en ella.

- Si- dijo tristemente recordando todo lo vivido.

- Lo siento no quise hacerte recordar cosas desagradables.

- No importa, ya estoy mejor, estoy feliz, pues he podido llevarme mejor con mi hermana, y Neji ya no parece tener tanto odio hacia mí, también Gaara – Kun ha estado cuidándome todo este tiempo.

-Si que me tienes sorprendido, sobreviviste a todo eso y todavía lo haces en la jauría de la escuela.

- Eh - no entendía aquel comentario del chico

- Lo de Sakura fue divertido, que fue lo que te molesto mas, el que te haya molestado o el que haya mencionado como propiedad suya a Naruto.

Hinata, roja por el comentario también se preguntaba lo mismo.

Fueron interrumpidos de pronto por un chico.

-Disculpa pero tu eres Hinata no es cierto.

Alzo la vista tratando de ver de quien se trataba, un chico de entre unos dieciséis años y cabello naranja le miraba inquietantemente.

-Si, tú quien eres- Gaara a modo de defensa intervino en la conversación.

Con una enorme sonrisa - Mi nombre es Yahiko, y estoy aquí por que Hana ha despertado y desea verte.

Gaara y Hinata se miraron sin entender.

Al mismo tiempo.

Naruto había llegado al hospital y de un portazo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hana, soltando un grito.

-¡estoy aquí¡ así que vamos a aclarar todo de una buena vez.

Hana sobre la cama le sonreía felizmente.

Nagato y Konan miraban al chico que parecía no entender que se trataba de un hospital.

-Sigues siendo un idiota – le dijo Nagato mientras acomodaba unas figuras de papel hechas por Konan para adornar el cuarto.

- Quee¡¡¡ por que me llamas así, - Naruto comenzaba a discutir con el chico de cabello rojo

- Te diré una cosa, quiero saber la verdad, de todo aquello que me esta lastimando, pero también quiero que sepas que nunca renunciare a mi familia, voy a protegerlos.

Los tres chicos se soltaron a reír.

Naruto molesto pensó que se estaban burlando de el.

- Parece que tú nunca cambiaras, ese es nuestro Naruto.- Hana le decía mientras trataba de calmarle.

- De que hablas- Entrecerrando sus ojos y con cara de mas dudas de las que ya tenia.

- Cada vez que una persona reencarna, su esencia se va perdiendo, a veces deja de ser totalmente a lo que era en un principio, pero en tu caso no se aplica.

- Como sabes cuantas veces he renacido –Preguntaba confundido el rubio.

- Yo puedo ver en los corazones de las personas, es por ello que siento su dolor, como si fuera el mío, siento su alegría como si fuera la mía, cada sentimiento es una carga para cada persona, pero yo puedo sentirlos como si fueran míos…

- Por ello es que mis ancestros no pudieron vivir mucho, cuando comenzaron a surgir los Ninjas, fue demasiado, había demasiado dolor y odio…

Nagato miraba al piso recordando tristes recuerdos.

-Pero al final de cuentas por muchas veces que se renazca de una forma u otra el corazón será el.

- Por eso es que al momento de que liberemos tu poder y por el lazo que tenias con todos tus amigos , seguramente muchos recordaran parte de esa vida, pero la diferencia es que tal vez ellos no podrán liberar las habilidades que tenían en un principio.

Naruto comenzaba a entender a lo que se refería con el cambio que habría al momento de recordar todo.

- Tú eres diferente, al momento de morir, ese poder murió contigo, y seguirá mientras este fusionado con tu alma.

Naruto cada vez se preocupaba mucho mas, todo eso era demasiado serio, y si metía la pata, metería en problemas a sus amigos.

- Puedo ver que en todas las reencarnaciones que has tenido ha habido variantes, a veces ni siquiera te has encontrado con alguno de tus amigos, lo grave es que precisamente en esta época, todas las personas que conocías se están reuniendo- Hana le miraba con preocupación.

-Por que, no entiendo nada, por que es tan peligroso todo lo que me cuentas.-Naruto estaba muy nervioso

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es que vayas recordando todo eventualmente, si lo hacemos sin cuidado, el trauma será demasiado para ti, después de eso…debemos liberar el poder del zorro...

Nagato y Konan miraron a la chica, algunos recuerdos no eran muy claros para ellos, pero el zorro no era de los olvidados.

-Hana estas segura que debemos hacer algo así, el Kyubi no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.

Ella sonreía nerviosa, la verdad nunca le gusto hablar con ese zorro.-Lo se pero es necesario, ahora que tengo un poco mas de fuerza, he sentido la presencia de alguien muy poderoso…

- A que te refieres con poderoso – a Naruto esto ya le parecía a una película de ciencia ficción.

Pensó muy bien antes de responder, esperaba que estuviera equivocada, pero sabía que no lo estaba.

- solo se que algo esta por suceder, hay alguien que ha estado manipulando a las personas y se que Sasuke Uchiha tiene que ver…

- Sasuke, a que te refieres, ya no entiendo nada – Naruto comenzaba a perder el control.

- Oni-chan…estoy feliz, por que cumpliste todas las promesas que le hiciste a tus seres queridos, cambiaste el mundo Ninja y por ello ahora esta era es pacifica, de cierta manera salvaste al Baka de Sasuke, y por lo mismo el pudo renacer en esta misma era, al parecer la oscuridad que rodea a Sasuke…no puedo saber que ocurre con el necesito estar cerca de el para poder averiguarlo.

Naruto escuchaba con atención a esto ultimo, como presentía Sasuke ocultaba algo.

-Naruto, en pocas palabras todo esta paz que conoces, la gente, tu familia, todos corremos peligro, no se si puedas creer lo que trato de decir, pero se que algo pasara, todo esto esta por cambiar.

-Hagámoslo- Naruto ya no quería seguir con ese sentimiento, si al recordar podía entender mejor lo haría.

La mirada seria de Naruto, los sentimientos encontrados.

-Pero hazlo de un solo golpe, no quiero tener que recordar todo en pedazos, aunque sea doloroso, aunque me parta el alma.

-Pero hacerlo de ese modo, no podrás soportarlo.- Nagato sabia lo que era recordarlo de ese modo.

- Nagato, el ya ha tomado esa decisión, si Naruto puede recordar, tal vez podamos cambiar todo esto, se que el zorro tiene mucho que ver, se tiene que hacer o puede que después sea demasiado tarde. –Hana sabia que era una locura, pero confiaba en Naruto más que nadie en esa habitación.

Coloco sus manos en el rostro de Naruto y acerco su cabeza con la de el, juntaría todas sus fuerzas para despertar sus recuerdos, haría ese último esfuerzo de ser necesario, todo para ayudar a la persona que le dio luz a su vida.

Un grito se escucho por todo el hospital, y por lo mismo muchos no prestaron atención, salvo tres personas que reconocieron la voz.

- ¡Nagato, Konan que ha pasado¡ Yahiko abría con fuerza la puerta seguido de Hinata y Gaara.

La escena que veían, un Naruto pegado al pecho de Hana, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su cabeza.

-Na…Naruto-Kun que te pasa – Hinata preocupada de la herida de su cabeza.

Este salio corriendo del lugar pasando bruscamente entre los presentes.

- Naruto ¡- Gaara intento detenerlo pero fue inútil.

Hana se contenía de llorar, quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero como siempre lo hacia se contuvo.

-Lo siento tanto, tanto… se decía mientras apretaba sus manos sobre su pecho

En cuanto Naruto llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su familia

Su madre al verlo azotar la puerta le reprendió pero este solo corrió a su regazo mientras le apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Nar…Naruto… que te pasa…me estas asustando –Kushina no sabia el porque de el llanto de su hijo.

- Kushina que le pasa a Naruto – Jiraija se acercaba a ver el porque del llanto de su nieto.

Minato ya estaba a su lado mientras su hijo extendía su abrazo para los dos.

Nadie entendía lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la cabeza del rubio imperativo, el llanto parecía no detenerse.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto sabía lo que tenia que hacer, ahora todo estaba claro, lo primero era ver a Sakura quien ya le esperaba.

-Sakura-Chan tenemos que hablar.

Ella lo llevo al gimnasio de la escuela, sonreía, pero Naruto no tomo mal esa sonrisa.

-Sabes Naruto, me alegra que estemos aquí hablando.

-Sakura…yo… creo que debemos terminar.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida no esperaba ese tipo de conversación.

Se volteo – Ya veo –

-Yo lo siento, pero…

-No te preocupes no es importante

-Estaba molesta, - se preguntaba pero no podía ver su rostro ya que no daba la cara

-Además esto ya estaba en mis planes.

No entendía bien a que se refería.

Tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a romper su uniforme.

-Sabes solo eres un perdedor, me hice tu novia solo por que me convenía, pero ahora ya no me sirves.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, acaso había fingido todo ese tiempo, como había sido posible.

Sakura comenzó a dar un sin fin de insultos, pero a Naruto ya no le importaba se sentía tan mal por haber creído en los sentimientos de la chica.

-Sabes ahora solo falta que Hinata pague y con eso estaré satisfecha.

Naruto volteo a verla con una mirada furiosa.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Hinata, o no responderé

-Que acaso la rara tiene algún interés para ti.

Naruto tomaba con fuerza a Sakura para obligarla a dejar de molestar a Hinata, pero en un movimiento de la chica terminaron en el suelo, lo que esperaba la chica.

La puerta del Gimnasio se abrió de pronto y Sakura comenzó a gritar como desesperada.

Varias personas estaban apreciando el espectáculo, entre ellas la directora Tsunade.

-Que sucede aquí.

- ¡Ayúdenme! , ¡Naruto me esta lastimando!- Sakura lloraba con frenesí.

Al ver la ropa desgarrada de la chica y la posición en la que se encontraba, no había mucho que discutir.

- No esperen esto es un error yo… trataba de defenderse pero un golpe de Sasuke lo callo.

- Bastardo y te haces llamar hombre, no eres más que un desgraciado.

Intento regresar el golpe pero Sasuke pudo evitarlo fácilmente.

Sus sospechas ahora se confirmaban Sasuke fingió ser mas débil en su pelea y ahora estaba demostrando su verdadera fuerza.

-¡Ya basta!, no quiero más pleitos, Naruto a la dirección de inmediato- Tsunade ordenaba a Naruto.

Todos los alumnos ya se encontraban ahí, mirando al chico, pronto los rumores comenzaron a correr por toda la escuela, el plan de Sakura había dado resultado, ahora Naruto era acusado de un intento de violación.

Antes de llegar a la dirección, pudo ver a Hinata parada en las escaleras a su lado Gaara como de costumbre, unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la chica.

Aquello fue demasiado para el pensó que la chica había sentido lastima de.

Así que paso directamente a la dirección.- También ella cree que soy culpable.-

Hinata lloraba

Gaara de pie a su lado - No llegamos a tiempo. Su celular vibro de pronto

Al momento de contestar puso una cara de asombro.

-Temari, estas segura…yo voy de inmediato…colgó el celular.

Quiso hablar pero no le salían las palabras, - Hinata… debo irme…acaban de asesinar a mi padre.-

Ella levanto su rostro con asombro. - Que estaba pasando, por que estaban sucediendo ese tipo de cosas-

En la enfermería Sakura ya se había cambiado de ropa, Sasuke, sonreía.

- Nee Sasuke-Kun – Hice lo que me pediste, cumplirás tu promesa.

-Huh… mientras me sigas siendo útil no tienes de que preocuparte, esto es solo el inicio de todo.

Al final de la tarde Tsunade por las pruebas y los testigos no tuvo mas remedio que expulsar a Naruto, ella no creía nada de lo que había visto, pero si lo dejaba pasar, como directora dejaría de tener autoridad.

Naruto dejo la escuela acompañado de sus padres, mientras se alejaba hizo un movimiento con sus manos y sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo, con unas marcas parecidas a los ojos de una rana.

- No puede ser – fue lo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Sus padres preocupados trataban de reanimarlo.

Desde una ventana era observado.

- Bien Sasuke, esto salio mejor de lo que esperábamos, solo nos falta encontrar a tu hermanito y a Hana y con ello ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos.

- No me interesa esa tal Hana, solo quiero encontrar a Itachi cueste lo que cueste.

Dejaba la habitación mientras recibía una llamada esa persona recargada en la ventana.

-Orochimaru… vaya, te llevaste a Kimimaro… y que tal les fue…en serio es una excelente noticia, si nos vemos… si todo sigue así, muy pronto regresaras a tu escuela – colgó y miro por ultima vez como se llevaban en auto al pequeño rubio. – Esta vez no podrás hacer nada pequeño zorro.

En el hospital al mismo tiempo que Naruto caía desmayado

-Hana que te ocurre – Konan veía preocupada la mirada que había puesto la chica.

- Oni- Chan… algo grave pasó, creo que debemos dejar pronto el hospital.

Nagato, Konan y Yahiko se veían entre si, que había ocurrido para que decidiera eso de pronto.

-- Al parecer Gaara y Hinata no pudieron advertirle a tiempo –Hana bajo la vista tristemente, al parecer su aparición solo trajo problemas a Naruto, pero no debía dejarse llevar por el dolor.

- Debemos ir a su casa -

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**La chica que siempre será olvidada**

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios me da gusto de que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.**

**A los que me han agregado tanto a la lista de alertas como a los que lo hicieron alerta de autor de verdad que me motiva mucho.**

**Los que leen la historia y no dejan comentario también les agradezco de verdad.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	12. La Chica que Siempre sera Olvidada 1ra P

**Hola, la verdad este capitulo me quedo demasiado largo por lo que lo divide en dos partes, esta es la historia de Hana, empieza desde que el mundo Ninja comenzó ser conocido como Konoha.**

**En ambas partes hay Spoilers, al centrarse en ella espero no aburrirles.**

**La historia muy pronto dará otra vuelta al descubrirse la mayoría de los secretos, habrá mas cambios en la vida de Naruto y el resto de los personajes, pero para ello tiene mucho que ver Sasuke y Sakura, calculo que para esto serán dos o tres capítulos a partir de la historia de Hana, que como repito me resulto muy larga, pues tiene también que ver con la de Naruto y es abarcar también la misma.**

**Agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia, a los que deja un comentario y a los que no también.**

**Espero que les guste**

**LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE SERA OLVIDADA **

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Debido a la corrupción de los humanos, existía un terrible y muy poderoso demonio, cuya esencia y poder, mas conocido como chakra, era infinito y al que solo Rikoudou Sennin, el fundador legendario del mundo Ninja, pudo vencer y fue gracias a ello que la gente lo veneró como a un Dios.

Sin embargo, era tal la fuerza demoníaca de esta bestia, que el maestro tuvo que desarrollar una técnica especial para encerrar el infinito chakra del biju dentro de su propio cuerpo, con lo cual se convirtió en el primer Jinchuuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano)

Cerca a su muerte y consciente de que al morir el Jūbi volvería a ser libre, Rikoudou usa sus últimas fuerzas y logra dividir el chakra de la bestia en nueve partes a las que dispersa por el mundo, las cuales llegarían en convertirse en los nueve biju desde el Ichibi al Kyubi.

Por último crea la Luna y oculta el cuerpo original del Jūbi en ella, debido a que ningún humano podría ser capaz de alcanzarla.

Posteriormente, comenzaron a desarrollarse guerras con el único objetivo de querer obtener el poder divino de aquellas poderosas bestias para usarlas en su favor.

Durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja las Aldeas Ocultas intentaron adquirir control sobre distintos Biju para usarlos en la lucha, pero pronto quedó claro que su manejo era muy difícil, ya que a pesar de ser partes mas pequeñas del que fuera alguna vez un ser mas poderoso, los Bijus posen los Chakras más poderosos del mundo y que enfrentarse a ellos, es como encarar a un dios.

Una forma que se encontró de mantener controladas a estas criaturas y aspirar a dominarlas aunque sólo parcialmente fue recrear la técnica usada por el Rikuodou Senin, es decir del sellado dentro de personas, tal y como sucedió con Gaara de la Aldea oculta de la Arena y Naruto de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

Mi gente no pertenecía a ninguna aldea, ni siquiera pertenecíamos a lo que comenzaba a ser el mundo Ninja, Vivian en paz, y en armonía con la Naturaleza.

La sensibilidad con la que nacíamos, nos permitía convivir con ella, escuchar su corazón, no se conocía el odio, ni la oscuridad de los corazones.

Pero con la llegada de los Ninjas todo eso cambio.

Madara Uchiha formaba parte del clan Uchiha, y siendo un prodigio desde su juventud, se entrenó día a día con su hermano menor, quien lo igualaba en términos de poder y habilidad, lo que permitió a ambos hermanos incrementar rápidamente su poder debido al afán de superarse mutuamente.

Consiguieron los dos el Mangekyō Sharingan a temprana edad y gracias al poder de éste, ambos se alzaron rápidamente con el control de los miembros del clan, unificándolos bajo su mando. Madara se convirtió en el líder del clan mientras su hermano era el segundo al mando.

El Mangekyō Sharingan otorgaba un poder extraordinario, pero al mismo tiempo provocaba una ceguera progresiva.

Madara, que lo había utilizado intensivamente, cayó en la desesperación total al verse arrebatado de la posibilidad de ver.

Su hermano se sacrificó voluntariamente dándole los ojos, con el fin de que pudiera seguir protegiendo al clan.

Cuando Madara transplantó los ojos de su hermano en sí mismo, no solo recuperó la visión sin sufrir por los efectos secundarios del Mangekyō Sharingan, sino que evolucionó a un nuevo nivel.

Con este poder, Madara se alzó como líder absoluto del clan. Matar amigos y familiares y luego usar sus ojos como repuesto se convirtió en práctica común dentro del clan, dándole una fama sangrienta, a pesar de no ser efectiva más que en unos pocos casos.

Madara llegó a ser reconocido como el Ninja más poderoso de su época, junto con Hashirama Senju, el líder del Clan Senju quien muy pronto llego a convertirse en el primer Hokage.

La llegada de ambos clanes fue la perdición para mi gente, ya que con ello trajeron la guerra y el dolor.

Durante varios años ambos clanes combatieron entre ellos hasta que el clan Senju propuso una alianza que acabara con el conflicto de una vez.

A pesar de que Madara estaba en contra de esta alianza, el resto de los Uchiha querían acabar con ese conflicto, por lo que se vio obligado a aceptarla.

Tras esto, los Uchiha fundarían junto al clan Senju la villa de Konoha.

Mi pueblo los recibió, con la única condición de que no perturbaran a la Naturaleza, es ese entonces Mitzu, mi madre era la líder, quien con su sabia justicia pudo llevar a todos a un equilibrio.

Pese a ser aliados, Madara seguía pensando que eso solo acarrearía la destrucción del Clan Uchiha, pero el resto del clan seguía sin hacerle caso, y se alejaban cada vez más de su líder.

La tensión aumentó aún más cuando Hashirama Senju fue elegido como primer Hokage y el clan Uchiha respaldó su posición dándole la espalda a Madara, a quien acusaban de ser un individuo con ansias de poder, al que no le importó asesinar a su propio hermano con tal de lograr lo que deseaba.

Rechazado por los suyos, Madara decidió seguir la guerra el solo contra el resto de la villa.

Pronto este equilibrio seria roto, Hashirama Senju, quien contaba ya con una familia, se enamoro de mi Mitzu, teniendo un romance en secreto.

Ella continuo esa relación, sin imaginar que seria el detonante para la extinción de su propia gente.

Un día Hashirama Senju, encontró a Madara y a Mitzu juntos, Madara fingió sorpresa, pero para Hashirama fue una traición por parte de Mitzu, nunca se imagino que todo fue un plan del mismo Uchiha.

Mitzu quien perdido su orgullo, había quedado embarazada de mi, pero nunca revelo quien era el padre.

Por primera vez, conoció el odio y el rencor, odiaba a Madara y odiaba a Hashirama, esos sentimientos se volvió tan fuerte que comenzó a afectar a su propia gente.

El odio que sentía hacia mi era tan fuerte, muchos intentos fallidos por evitar mi nacimiento, pero el deseo por vivir era más fuerte.

Y en una fría noche de primavera, las llamas consumieron todo el lugar, se creyó que fue el mismo pueblo enloquecido el que cavo su propia tumba, pero en realidad fue Madara el que destruyo todo, el estaba buscándome.

Ningún sobreviviente.

Yo fui salvada por Hayato, un chico de unos trece años, perteneciente a Konoha, quien escucho mi llanto, al haber visto a Madara en la matanza decidió guardar silencio, y más al descubrir mi origen.

Así que crecí bajo su cuidado, quien paso noches de desvelo y preocupación, el llegaría a convertirse en un gran Ninja, ya que estaba bajo el cuidado de Hashirama.

Hayato se convirtió en un apuesto joven, su inteligencia y fuerza muy pronto comenzó a ser conocida, el largo cabello rojo siempre atado en una coleta hasta la cintura, sus ojos de color turquesa le daban un toque muy especial,

Yo había heredado el negro cabello de mi padre y los ojos grises de mi madre, mi sensibilidad era aun mayor que la de mi gente desaparecida.

Pude sentir el odio de mi madre tuvo hacia mí, y el sufrimiento durante su muerte.

Pero aprendí a vivir con ello, siempre evitando a Madara, también podía sentir su odio que día a día crecía.

Pronto cumplí cincos años, y empezaba a despertar un poder mayor, el de ver el futuro, al igual que mi madre, yo también tenia Chakra de naturaleza, lo cual no era percibido por ningún aldeano de Konoha, ningún Ninja podía encontrarme si me perdía, era algo raro para ellos, así que comenzaron a temerme.

El hecho de que adivinara sus corazones les atemorizaba.

Tal vez si hubiera sido entrenada como Ninja, mi destino hubiera sido otro, pero lo que ocurrió más adelante marcaría mi destino de otra manera.

Pronto Hashirama comenzó a darse cuenta de quien era en realidad, y la tensión que ya se había formado con Madara no ayudaba mucho.

Y una visión me lleno de miedo, la muerte de Hashirama y los cambios que llegarían.

Esto culminaría en una batalla entre Uchiha Madara contra Hashirama Senju al borde del País del Fuego, en un lugar conocido posteriormente como el Valle del Fin.

La batalla fue tan intensa que el valle quedo transformado en una cascada que aun sigue fluyendo hasta la fecha, tenia que detener esa pelea, nunca imagine que pudiera influir en la historia ya que mi intervención favoreció a Hashirama.

Desperté la habilidad de saltar en el tiempo.

Y así desaparecí en una explosión de luz, mientras Hayato me protegía.

Mi poder lo había jalado arrastrándonos a otra época, después de esto consideraron a Hayato muerto, y su nombre se escribió en la lista de los caídos.

La gente de Konoha, en honor a la batalla y a los combatientes, construyó dos estatuas gigantes en torno a la cascada representándoles.

Se dio por muerto a Madara, y el Clan Uchiha siguió formando parte de la aldea de Konoha con una gran influencia e importancia

Ahora me encontraba de pie bajo la lluvia, sentía pesado el cuerpo y el dolor en mi cabeza era terrible, mi cabello se había vuelto blanco por completo.

Fue la primera vez que fui olvidada.

El trauma del salto de tiempo cerró todos mis recuerdos y habilidades.

Hayato también corrió con la misma suerte, pero por un error lo encerré en un Ninjutsu de transformación, su forma la de una rata.

.

Cuando desperté ausente de recuerdos, vague sin rumbo fijo, tan solo el dolor de mi corazón me recordaba que aun vivía.

Hasta ahora puedo comprender la razón de por que había dado aquel salto en el tiempo.

La imagen de un niño rubio llorando, la soledad y su dolor me habían guiado hasta ahí.

Aquella imagen causo un gran impacto en mí y fue cuando mi verdadero infierno comenzó.

Mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas cayendo al piso en forma de perlas.

Aquellas perlas despertaron la avaricia de la gente, quienes creyeron que con ello sus vidas mejorarían al crear una fortuna de aquello.

Los siguientes cinco años pasaría a ser tan solo una mercancía, iba de mano en mano, comenzaron a matarse por el hecho de tenerme, y con el tiempo empezaba a llorar cada vez menos.

Eso provoco que buscaran otras maneras de hacerlo.

Desde el quedarme sin comer, hasta la violencia en contra mía.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse, siempre encadenada y en espera de la nueva persona que mataría por encontrarme, los golpes dejaron de tener algún sentido para mí, y el hecho de quemar mis cabellos tampoco lo tuvo. Su violencia no tenia limites, y llegaron a lastimarme aun mas, llegue a experimentar de todo, no tenia ni los nueve años y ya era considerada una mujer.

Irónicamente me reencontré con Hayato, quien a pesar de tener la forma de una rata, no había perdido su inteligencia y carácter.

Me convenció de que había una mejor vida, e irónicamente me dio de nuevo un nombre Hana.

Con ayuda del resto de las ratas planeamos una fuga.

Con el dolor de mis piernas, y el hecho de que las ratas iban muriendo una a una, solo con el fin de que pudiera escapar, llegue a las orillas de un bosque, y fue cuando lo vi por primera vez a los ojos.

Un niño rubio de ojos azules, que me miraba con asombro.

Pero lo vivido en los últimos años no me permitía creer en la gente.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, el dolor de mis piernas lo había olvidado, no quería regresar a esa oscuridad, no deseaba sentir de nuevo las manos de aquellas personas sobre mí.

Pero equivoque de camino y llegue a una pendiente, no había vuelta atrás me habían acorralado.

Aquellos hombres furiosos seguramente me harían pagar el haber intentado huir, miles de ideas corrían en ese momento, pero lo que mas lamentaba era que aquellas ratas habían muerto en vano.

Un grito se escucho y salieron varios niños rubios, todos eran iguales, - que cosa era aquello,- pero pude sentir que solo había uno real y los otros eran copias, copias con un corazón.

Salieron a su encuentro un hombre de cabello gris, y un chico de cabello negro, acaso ahora venían por mi, el miedo no me dejaba pensar, tenia que correr pero no había a donde, una chica de cabello rosa trato de jalarme pero me deshice de su agarre, y fue tomada por uno de los hombres que me perseguían.

Este salio volando por el pelinegro.

Ya no podía más.

Tome una de las armas del suelo y la apunte a mi cuello.

- Si se acercan mas juro que me mato.-

Los hombres sintieron temor, muerta no les servia de nada.

El rubio me gritaba cosas ya no escuchaba nada, todo se volvió oscuro, caía ahora hacia aquel abismo.

- Será lo mejor, podré descansar y nadie me extrañara.-

Sentí dos agarres, de un lado el chico rubio había tomado mi brazo

Del otro el pelinegro había tomado el otro.

- ¡Baka! que crees que haces¡

Ese grito me puso en blanco, no sabia que era lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Me levantaron y ya habían acabado con aquellos hombres, no sabia que esperar de estos chicos, mi desesperación no me dejaba ver en sus corazones.

El peligris me miro analizando mi vestimenta y creo que supo por todo lo que había pasado.

El rubio comenzaba a decir tantas cosas, sus palabras no llegaban a mi, tenia miedo, pero de pronto sentí una calidez proveniente de el y fue cuando empecé a escucharle.

El pelinegro también me regañaba.

Y sentí caer mis lágrimas.

De nuevo el miedo.

Cada vez que lloraba la gente mostraba lo peor de si, comenzaba a llenarse de avaricia y terror.

Que podría hacerlos diferentes a la gente que he conocido.

Pero el niño rubio hizo bufa de las canicas que había sacado.

Su comentario me dejo asombrada, el no mostraba odio, ni ningún sentimiento que había visto en otras personas, el resto solo mostraba asombro, salvo el chico de cabello negro, del cual sentí un sentimiento oscuro, pero muy alejado de mi.

Y sin más comencé a llorar con desesperación, quería sacar todo lo que había guardado esos años.

Después de eso no supe mas, creo que el cansancio me venció.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**La Chica que Siempre Será Olvidada Segunda Parte.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	13. La Chica que Siempre sera Olvidada 2da P

**Contiene más spoilers, con esto termina lo que ella vivió en el mundo Ninja, y con ello podrán comprender mucho mejor, al resto de los personajes y lo que sucedió.**

**La relación de Naruto y Hinata pronto se dará, así como la de compañeros y demás.**

**Si hay dudas, comentarios, amenazas, intentos de asesinatos u otra cosa que se les ocurra estaré feliz de recibirlas.**

**Como siempre el único dueño de Naruto por el momento es Kishimoto yo solo lo tomo prestado.**

**Gracias.**

**Espero que les guste**

**LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE SERA OLVIDADA **

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Supe que el pelinegro me llevo todo el camino en su espalda, cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación blanca, me dijeron que era un hospital, no sabia que era eso, pero sentía que podía estar segura.

Ahí se dieron cuenta de mi situación, los golpes, los maltratos, todo lo que había sufrido, la desnutrición y el frío de la celda habían hecho estragos en mis piernas, consideraban que era un milagro el que me haya podido levantar.

Naruto me visitaba todos los días, era como un sol que me visitaba. Yo era muy feliz, aunque siempre se la pasaba peleando con Hayato, aunque había veces en que ambos deseaban matarse, al final se llevaban muy bien.

Por primera vez tenia libertad, podía decidir que hacer o a donde ir, y eso asustaba.

Dijeron que yo jamás podría volver a caminar, pero la lógica de Naruto hizo que lo intentara, y aunque el dolor era terrible, el estar en una cama sin moverte lo era más.

Me llevo a conocer toda la aldea, su equipo, donde comía, donde vivía, sentí envidia el tenia un lugar a donde pertenecer, un lugar a donde volver, aunque el guardaba un gran dolor había logrado enfrentarlo día a día.

Termine viviendo en su departamento, el decía que no era la gran cosa, pero yo estaba feliz, para mi era lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.

Y sin darme cuenta comencé a reír de nuevo.

De no ser por el zorro que habitaba dentro de el, quien siempre me molestaba, creo que se dio cuenta que podía liberarlo al quitar el sello, pero preferí no meterme con el.

Así se me fueron varios meses, entre las andanzas de Naruto, los celos de Sakura y un Sasuke que comencé a ver como un hermano gruñón.

También aprendí que hay pervertidos buenos, quienes adoran a las mujeres sin hacerles daño.

Ero Senin el legendario Sanin, el súper pervertido como se auto llamaba, yo de verdad que llegue a tomarle mucho cariño.

Kakashi, me enseño a leer con sus libros, la verdad me intrigaban mucho esas novelas, era otra forma de ver la vida entre un hombre y una mujer.

Jiraiya consiguió unos zapatos especiales, los cuales ayudaron a mitigar el dolor de mis piernas el cual con el tiempo desapareció, no podía correr como yo hubiera querido, pero ya no me caía tanto.

Había desarrollado una personalidad de auto burla, mis caídas, las cosas que no entendía, y las habilidades que habían sido encerradas dentro de mi, poco a poco comenzaron a despertar.

El tercer Hokage Sarutobi se dio cuenta de ello, y por ello me inculcaba sobre el fuerte deseo del mundo Ninja, el proteger a tus seres amados, había tristeza en su corazón al recodar algo, el poder a veces corrompe a la gente.

Llegaron los exámenes Chunin, y con ello la llegada de Ninjas de otras aldeas.

Fue precisamente donde le conocí.

El estaba de cabeza baja una rama, me sentí atraída por esa aura, era igual a la de Naruto.

Un chico de pelirrojo de blanca piel, su mirada era de odio, si bien apenas había aprendido a leer, el Kanji en su frente me resulto extraño.

Hayato me dijo que significaba AMOR.

Curioso, tratándose de un chico con semejante aura oscura, pero al final de cuentas, el amor era un sentimiento desconocido para mí.

Pero a pesar de ello podía percibir su dolorido corazón, odio, dolor y soledad.

La misma soledad que emanaba de los recuerdos de Naruto, pero también tenía una bestia encerrada dentro de, era demasiada coincidencia.

Esa bestia no parecía muy feliz de verme.

Al verme se sintió amenazado y un aura asesina broto de el, creo que hay algo dentro de mí que los pone nerviosos.

Rodé por la colina mientras el me miraba con fastidio, pero creo que me divertí como siempre con mis caídas, no se cuantas veces volví a caer, pero no podía levantarme.

Hasta que el me sujeto y me arrojo lejos de la pendiente.

- Eres patética. – me dijo aquel chico.

No entendí bien el comentario pero solo le sonreí tan alegre como me fuera posible, para mi el me ayudo, a su modo pero me había ayudado.

Le regale una de mis bolas de arroz que había hecho, la verdad todavía la forma no me salía, pero creo que el sabor estaba mejorando.

Nunca supe si la había tirado o no.

Tenia que ver a Naruto y los demás para llevarles el almuerzo.

La verdad el mundo Ninja no me agradaba, Sarutobi me permitió asistir a uno de los exámenes, creo que quería que desarrollara mas mis habilidades, pero…

El ver como peleaban entre ellos, la determinación, el sentir, el odio de muchos, era demasiado para mi, hubo dos peleas que me afectaron demasiado, la de Hinata Hyuga y la de Gaara el chico pelirrojo que había conocido días antes.

Había tanto dolor en esas peleas, había soledad en sus corazones, por que no todos podían vivir en paz, por que no podían ser amigos,

Naruto también le afectaron esas peleas, la de Hinata la sintió personal y la de Gaara no supe como describirlo.

Al final, nunca supe ayudar a Naruto, los sentimientos encontrados, podía sentirlos pero no los podía comprender, no sabia que era el amor, el odio, ni el rencor.

En las finales de los exámenes hubo un ataque a la aldea.

Aprovechando este ataque, algunas Ninjas contratados para regresarme con el mejor postor, la verdad no estaba preocupada por mi, Naruto y Gaara estaban peleando entre ellos, deseaba tanto que pararan, que pudieran ser amigos, ellos de cierta manera eran tan parecidos.

Sasuke fue quien me rescato, por los golpes que tenía no podía moverme mucho, así que me dejo en un lugar seguro y fue a ayudar a Sakura.

Solo vi como terminaron las cosas, Naruto había derrotado a Gaara, al caer cerca de donde estaba corrí lo mas rápido que pude, no quería que se mataran entre ellos, mire con tristeza como Naruto se arrastraba hacia Gaara, debía detenerlo si el seguía con su idea de destruir Konoha.

El no se podía mover, pero pudo verme con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras suplicaba que dejaran de pelear, el miro mis lagrimas, pero no me importaba en absoluto yo solo quería que todo acabara pronto.

Sus hermanos llegaron pronto por el, mientras Sasuke llegaba a nuestro lado, cada quien se fue por su propio camino, con nuevos sentimientos encontrados.

Después del ataque se celebraron los funerales de los caídos, entre ellos los del tercero, el dolor que abrazaba a Konoha era muy fuerte, fue la primera vez que pude sentir ese sentimiento de perdida.

Jiraiya tomo a Naruto para ir en busca de una persona muy importante, me alegre cuando me dejaron acompañarlos, la verdad tenia miedo de quedarme sola en la aldea, en el camino Naruto continuaba su entrenamiento, y el hecho de que no pudiera caminar tan rápido como era su costumbre me ayudo a que pudiera seguirles los pasos.

En este viaje fue como conocimos a la legendaria Tsunade, ella era una mujer increíble, aunque su personalidad era algo fuera de lo común, pero Orochimaru apareció, deseaba que Tsunade curara los brazos que el tercero había lastimado, Tsunade tenia sentimientos de tristeza y perdida pero, gracias a Naruto ella pudo hacer brillar la llama que se había apagado dentro de ella.

Así fue como llego a Konoha Tsunade la quinta Hokage, ella me enseño algunas formas de medicina a través de plantas, también ayudo a que pudiera mejorar mi cuerpo, le sorprendió que no emitiera ningún tipo de chacra, pero nunca me trato de forma distinta, y eso me hizo feliz.

Su trabajo en la aldea fue de gran importancia, curo a Rock Lee, y todas las personas que habían sido heridas en el ataque, continuaron más misiones, y parecía que la vida se había tranquilizado…pero lo peor estaba por comenzar.

Sasuke había decidido dejar la aldea.

El odio de Sasuke fue mayor al sentimiento de sus amigos.

Tal vez si hubiera entendido este sentimiento como el resto, hubiera podido ayudarlo, pero no pude…

Naruto junto con otro equipo fueron en busca de Sasuke, Orochimaru mando varios Ninjas por el, y era cuestión de tiempo para detenerlo, Sakura le pidió a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta y el le prometió que lo traería de regreso, nunca pensé que eso fuera a causarle tanto dolor.

Tuve una fuerte visión y el miedo de perder a mis dos hermanos fue mayor al dolor que esta me causaba, así que tome prestado a uno de los perros de la familia de Kiba y decidí alcanzar a Naruto, debía detener esa predicción antes de que se cumpliera.

En el camino me tope con Gaara y Lee quienes habían luchado con un chico llamado Kimimaro, no pude evitar sentirme triste por su muerte, al igual que yo había crecido dentro de una celda, la visión de soledad y sufrimiento que el había dejado, me parecieron una tortura, así que continúe con mi camino, debía encontrar a Naruto antes de que fuera muy tarde.

En ese momento agradecí mi sensibilidad ya que eso me llevo más rápido hacia ellos, la batalla que estaban teniendo estaba fuera de límites, Sasuke estaba decidido a matar a Naruto.

Fue un momento crítico, debía detenerlos, pero estando ahí no sabía como hacerlo.

Y un grito salio de mi, nunca me imagine que mis sentimientos pudieran alcanzarlo, fue como descubrí que puedo hacer que otras personas, aunque sea por un momento puedan sentir los sentimientos de otros.

Y gracias a ello Sasuke no lo asesino.

La gran explosión me aventó lejos, después de eso, solo vi como se iba alejando hasta que le perdí de vista, pero aunque quisiera detenerlo, alguien con mi condición nunca hubiera podido detenerle, así que solo me enfoque en Naruto.

Kakashi nos encontró después, había tristeza en su corazón.

Con la recuperación de las heridas de Naruto, su corazón por el contrario no lo estaba, tampoco el de Sakura.

Pasó algún tiempo, pero Naruto estaba decidido a traer de vuelta a su amigo, y fueron varias misiones enfocadas en su búsqueda, decidí que debía esperarlo en casa, es lo único que podía hacer.

Hinata y yo comenzamos a ser buenas amigas, desde que la vi luchar sentía una gran admiración por ella, nunca le conocí alguna amiga, además no entendía muy bien sus sentimientos por Naruto, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que ella se preocupaba mucho o mas que yo de el.

Su deseo de superación y fortaleza me dieron ánimos para tomar mi camino, platique con Tsunade y ella estaba feliz de mi decisión, sabia que Naruto muy pronto partiría con Jiraiya y yo no podría seguirle.

Hubo varias misiones y peleas en donde Akatsuki comenzaba a mostrar interés en las nueve bestias, pero en ese momento no comprendía la magnitud de todo aquello, tenia que aprender mas cosas, entenderlas, para poder ser de utilidad y ayudar a las personas que eran importantes para mi.

Naruto dejo la aldea para su entrenamiento, serian dos años y medio, mucho tiempo para mí, pero estaba decidida en apoyarlo, Sasuke también era importante para mi, era como un hermano mayor gruñón al que quería tanto.

Así que estudie con todas mis fuerzas, aprendí más sobre plantas medicinales, y todo lo que pudiera aprender del resto de las aldeas vecinas.

Me prepare todo lo que pude y con la autorización de Tsunade, me convertí en una embajadora, viajaría por toda la región, logrando tratados con las otras naciones, en pocas palabras parte del trabajo de Tsunade creo que por eso ella se puso muy feliz, le ahorraría el papeleo, pero yo estaba feliz con todo ese trabajo, era mi forma de ayudar.

Pero deje la aldea por dos años, me la pasaba viajando y estudiando nuevas ideas y costumbres, era maravilloso poder hacerlo, pero también muy triste.

Pero por fortuna siempre estuvo Hayato conmigo, de no ser por el tal vez no hubiera logrado nada de lo que me había propuesto, el siempre cuidándome y preocupándome.

Y fue cuando pude liberar el sello que lo tenia atrapado, pude apreciar al apuesto joven, quien mas que ser un Ninja de Konoha, estaba mas a mi servicio, siempre preocupado por mi.

Así pude constatar que Hayato era en verdad muy fuerte, conocía técnicas muy poderosas, agregado a su inteligencia, comenzó a ser temido.

Un guardián muy sobre protector.

Conocí a los diferentes lideres de cada aldea, cada uno tenia su modo de ver el mundo Ninja, al poco tiempo Gaara se convirtió en el nuevo Kazekage, estaba feliz por el, los sentimientos de su corazón habían cambiado, y su sonrisa empezaba a mostrarse.

No entendía muy bien el porque mi corazón comenzaba a cambiar al verle, pero cuando descubrí que podía evitar el ver los sentimientos que la gente tenia de mi, cerré esa parte, me daba miedo saber todo aquello, el sentir que alguna vez, alguien a quien yo estimaba pudiera sentir odio o repulsión me hacia temblar.

Y con Gaara no fue la excepción.

El me ayudo mucho a comprender muchas cosas, también estaba interesado en crear mejores relaciones con otras aldeas, empezamos a ver las pequeñas aldeas que siempre sufrían por el poderío de las mayores.

Con el tiempo comenzaron los rumores de Naruto, había salvado a Gaara de Akatsuki, las misiones que tenía comenzaron a sonar muy fuerte, me alegraba mucho que se estuviera volviendo muy fuerte.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que se me venia, un día al dirigirnos a Suna para que Gaara pudiera leer un tratado con la nueva Mitsukage, me desvanecí.

No se cuanto tiempo fue, ni por que razón.

Parecía un sueño, flotaba, estaba desnuda y mi cabello estaba suelto, no me había percatado de todo lo que había crecido, pero aquello no me importaba, no muy lejos la presencia de alguien conocido para mi, era un sueño o una ilusión, no, Jiraiya.

Estaba en una pelea, la forma que tenia era muy rara, había dos ranas en sus hombros, y le estaba costando mucho trabajo el evitar los golpes de seis individuos.

Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero era en vano, no lograba escucharme.

Solo era una espectadora de todo aquello.

Me sentí terrible, Jiraiya estaba siendo asesinado y yo no podía hacer nada.

Por un momento desapareció, creí que había escapado y eso me dio un poco de alegría, pero no tardo mucho en volver a aparecer.

Había determinación en aquel momento, tomado por sorpresa el resto se le fue encima, era una pesadilla, no podía creer que estuviera pasando todo esto.

Estaba muriendo.

Y por un instante pude ver parte de sus recuerdos, y dos personas llamaron mi atención, recordaba haber visto a una antes, el rostro del cuarto Hokage, y la mujer de cabellera roja… todo era como un rompecabezas, y salio a la luz.

Los padres de Naruto.

Un ultimo esfuerzo y un testamento fue lo que dejo Jiraiya, el hombre de los piercing lo estaba rematando, el caía de lleno en el agua, hundiéndose lentamente.

Trate en vano de alcanzar su mano, pero fue inútil, pero me sorprendí cuando el me miro y me dedico una sonrisa, creo que en esta forma, solo pueden verme los moribundos y los fantasmas, solo pude ver como el se hundía cada vez mas.

Había muerto.

Ese dolor me consumía y no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero no podía regresar a mi cuerpo, en ese momento entendí lo que Sasuke decía con su dolor.

Cuando desperté ya habían atacado Konoha, el mismo hombre de los piercing, no sabia que es lo que ocurría, como había tanto dolor y odio en una sola persona.

Volví a caer en un tipo de coma, y vi con horror, Konoha había sido destruida, muchas personas estaban muertas y heridas.

No entendí por que tenía que ver todo eso, por que solo debía ser una espectadora.

Pero creo entender mucho mejor el porque, Naruto estaba peleando con aquella persona, creo que el lazo que tengo con las personas mas importantes es lo que me llama.

Pude ver a Naruto, cuanto había cambiado.

Su cuerpo, aquella mirada, y el poder que ahora tenia, no había manera de describirlo.

Había dolor y mucho sufrimiento por ambas partes, Naruto estaba perdiendo, no quería ver de nuevo la muerte de alguien importante para mí, pero no sabia que hacer.

Hinata apareció de pronto y se enfrento a ese sujeto y fue cuando comprendí sus sentimientos, todo lo que ella había guardado todo este tiempo, un sentimiento de admiración se había convertido en amor.

Por primera vez entendía ese sentimiento y fue cuando yo comprendí lo que sentía por Gaara.

Mire con horror como era herida, y Naruto vuelto en furia libero cuatro colas, la pelea comenzó de nuevo y por un momento perdí su esencia, volví a sentir la de aquel hombre rubio tan parecido a Naruto.

Había deshecho la transformación, y la pelea siguió de nuevo.

Pero estaba vez Naruto había ganado.

Ahora tanto Naruto como yo, pudimos entender todo el dolor que guardaba el corazón de Nagato, fuera de todo lo acontecido, estaba feliz de que Naruto no haya elegido el camino de la venganza, a pesar de todo el daño que este había hecho a Konoha, había sido perdonado.

Naruto con su brillo volvió a liberar a otra persona de la oscuridad de su propio corazón,

A diferencia de Jiraiya, Nagato siempre pudo verme desde que estuve en aquel sitio, pero me ignoro por completo, antes de morir sentí que tenía esperanzas en Naruto.

Konoha recupero las vidas perdidas, con lo último del Chakra de Nagato, resucito a los caídos, incluyendo a Kakashi.

Cambie de rumbo con dirección hacia el señor del fuego, debía informar lo acontecido, aunque quisiera salir corriendo hacia Konoha, mi deber era antes que nada.

Para cuando llegue ya habían dado la orden de que Danzou sustituyera a la nueva Hokage, eso era algo malo, había escuchado de Jiraiya que este hombre no era alguien de fiar.

Pero sin pruebas, no podía hacer nada, además de que había una reunión urgente para todos los Kages, aun peor.

Como embajadora tenia que asistir y verificar los tratados que se llevaran a cabo, pero el simple hecho de que se mencionara a Sasuke para aparecer en el libro Bingo, me decía todo lo que se venia.

Llegamos tarde a la reunión, el líder de Akatsuki se había presentado como Madara Uchiha y había declarado una guerra en contra de las naciones, Sasuke había atacado a los Kages, con el único propósito de matar a Danzou.

Hayato estaba nervioso, sentía que algo andaba mal con todo eso, Sasuke por lo descripto parecía muy diferente, y estaba seguro que Madara era del tipo de personas manipuladoras y engañosas.

La cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado complicada, pero la presencia de Madara, me tenia muy nerviosa, algo en el comenzaba a rondar por mi cabeza.

Sentía que le conocía, y estaba segura que si lo encontraba y veía en su corazón encontraría las respuestas a mi pasado.

Con lo acontecido, notifique al señor del fuego de la decisión de Danzou, al haber escapado de la reunión y con testigos de los Kages, se destituyo del cargo, así Kakashi paso a ser el nuevo Hokage.

Salimos junto a Gaara en búsqueda de Naruto, era lo principal que se debía hacer en ese momento, mientras los Kages comenzaban a realizar los movimientos necesarios para enfrentar lo que se venia a cabo.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarle, pero lo que vi, fue a un chico deshecho, su corazón estaba en pedazos.

Supe lo de Sakura, ahí fue cuando comprendí otra parte del amor, aunque esta era más retorcida y amargosa.

No se si Sakura era capaz de matarle, y no me refiero a la fuerza, si no al tenerlo en frente y matar a la persona que amas.

Todo lo que pude hacer era abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, lo mas fuerte que podría hacerlo, quería intentar sanar su corazón, quería borrar todo ese dolor que cargaba.

Gaara hablo con todo el dolor de su corazón, intenta ayudarte, por un lado esta como Kazekage y su deber como tal y por el otro esta como tu amigo.

Al final tuvimos que regresamos a Konoha, a fin de evitar que Danzou modifique la situación, tres clones de Naruto partieron para buscar a Sakura y al resto del equipo.

Pero después de eso no hubo más que silencio por tu parte.

Hasta que a mitad de camino te detuviste sin razón.

Cambiaste a modo Senin y una expresión de enojo se dejo ver en tu rostro, preocupándonos a todos.

Imágenes en tu rostro aparecieron y mi sorpresa fue mayor.

Sasuke había aparecido y estaba con Danzou, y Sakura no estaba muy lejos de donde el se encontraba.

Madara había encontrado a Danzou, ambos hombres sabían secretos uno del otro, mientras sus Anbu le daban tiempo a este de liberar el sello de su brazo vendado.

Durante la batalla, Madara logra absorber a los Anbu de Danzou, a pesar de lo fuertes que eran, al mismo tiempo libera a Sasuke ya recuperado por la habilidad de Karin, su plan comenzaba a moverse.

Sasuke en cuanto tuvo a Danzou de frente se percato del brazo que tenia, los ojos de los Uchihas caídos, al parecer durante la masacre del clan Uchiha, este de algún modo pudo hacerse de sus ojos, y los sello en su brazo.

Todo esto enfureció a un nivel inimaginable a Sasuke, quien de inmediato se lanzo contra su adversario, Madara por dentro sonreía, era lo que estaba esperando, Karin solo era una espectadora, si se acercaba sufriría las consecuencias.

Se percato de la presencia de varios Ninjas, de un lado Sakura y su equipo, de otro lado la Mitzukage, y otro Chakra más conocido, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba ninguna razón en ese momento, solo tenía en mente en acabar con el principal causante de su odio.

Madara debía pensar rápido si Konoha o algún otro se interponía, podría afectar su plan antes de ser ejecutado,

La pelea que se estaba desarrollando Sasuke vs. Danzou estaba fuera de limites, aun cuando Sasuke estaba agotado por las anteriores peleas, su odio le daba las fuerzas para continuar, pero Danzou resulto ser alguien en verdad muy peligroso.

Aquel sitio se convirtió en una verdadera zona de guerra, cada oponente sacaba lo mejor de si, un error significaría la derrota del otro.

Por lo mismo esa batalla permitió que fueran detectados.

Sakura llego a su encuentro mucho antes que los demás, su llegada dio el tiempo suficiente para que Danzou pudiera escapar como era su costumbre, sabia que no podría derrotar a Madara y a Sasuke juntos.

Sasuke intento ir tras de el pero fue detenido por Sakura, este enfurecido miraba como Danzou se perdía a lo lejos.

Madara no podía permitirse semejante error y en un rápido movimiento se coloca detrás de Sakura dispuesto a darle un golpe que acabara con su vida.

Pero un rápido movimiento de Rock Lee impidió hacerlo, ahora tenia a cuatro Ninjas de Konoha, eso no era nada bueno.

Sai solo miraba como su maestro salía corriendo, pero no pudo evitar mirar su brazo vendado.

- Sharingan – su brazo estaba lleno de esos ojos rojos.

No había tiempo que perder, había que acabar con ellos o perdería aquella oportunidad, los absorbería como a los demás, pero un fuerte Chakra les había encontrado, la Mitzukage los había hallado.

Mala suerte, ella como oponente las cosas no saldrían bien, su ataque podía dañar a Susanoo sin ningún problema, necesitaba que Sasuke se volviera aun mas fuerte, hacer la técnica definitiva de los Uchiha aun mas poderosa.

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a perder esta oportunidad, tenia que salvar al chico que siempre ha amado, aun cuando ella se perdiera en el proceso.

Sasuke no estaba para jugar con ella al gato y al ratón, pero se dio cuenta que esta vez era diferente, la Sakura presente tenia otra aura, tal vez debería darle una muerte digna.

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo Sasuke saco su espada a una velocidad que fue imposible evitarla, y atravesó un cuerpo.

Estáticos quedaron los presentes.

Frente a ambos chicos, Sai se había atravesado recibiendo el ataque del pelinegro.

Con una mirada fría miro como el pálido chico caía sobre la nieve, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa falsa con la cual le había visto la primera vez.

Sakura comenzó a llorar.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Madara, Sasuke y Karin desaparecieron, siendo perseguidos por los hombres de la Mitzukage.

Sakura intentaba por todos los medios curar a Sai, mientras veía como su vida se le escapaba de las manos.

Cuando llegamos fue demasiado tarde, Sai había muerto.

Naruto estático veía a Sakura llorar sobre el cuerpo de Sai, mientras alrededor de el sus amigos le miraban con tristeza.

Ahora que podría hacer.

Ya no estaría aquel chico que le causaba dolor de cabeza con cada comentario que sacaba de sus libros.

No le sorprendería con algún abrazo vergonzoso en medio de la calle.

Sai ya no estaría ahí…

Después de eso, regresamos a la aldea, había mucho que hacer, terminar la reconstrucción de la aldea, y la captura de Sasuke había pasado a un segundo término.

Con la muerte de Sai, Kakashi considero que era mejor que Naruto se encargara personalmente.

Danzou pasó a ser un prófugo después del reporte de los Kages.

El Raikage decidió que debería entrenar al Joven Naruto, ahora que tenía a Samehada, esta era muy útil para protegerle.

Pero aun así lo tenia muy bien vigilado.

Naruto acepto la oferta de Killer Bee, si podia mantener al Zorro a raya, en caso de que perdiera el control no causaría mas daños.

Aun tenía mucho que aprender, hacerse más fuerte.

Pronto se escucharon rumores de que Madara ya comenzaba a realizar sus primeros movimientos, y nuevos Akatsuki empezaron a ser conocidos.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a mover a las ocho bestias contenidas por el.

Konan pronto dio señales de vida, ayudando a Konoha, al principio muchos estaban renuentes pero Naruto supo convencerlos de lo contrario.

Más aldeas se sumaban a la lucha, aliados que empezaron a dejarse ver.

Cada uno comenzaba a buscar superarse aun mas, la situación lo requería.

Fue el año mas largo que jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado, había pocos momentos para relajarse, solo a la expectativa de cualquier ataque.

Sakura entreno aun mas duro, sus decisiones habían causado mas dolor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, con Naruto lejos de la aldea, no podia seguir dependiendo de el, ahora estaba sola, Kakashi como Hokage tenia mucho trabajo, Sai muerto y Naruto entrenando, solo ella quedaba de aquel equipo.

Yo continuaba con mi labor de aldea en aldea, Hayato como siempre no se despegaba de mi, aquel chico que siempre me cargaba a sus espaldas, llevándome de un lado a otro…ese chico que siempre me amo…muy pronto desaparecía frente a mis ojos.

Madara dio un nuevo ataque ahora con Sasuke aun más fuerte, no había tiempo que perder, tenia que obtener lo que siempre anhelo.

Tenia que destruir todo lo que Hashirama había construido, Konoha, el espíritu del fuego de cada Ninja, y al último Senju, Tsunade.

Ahora ella ya recuperada se ocupaba de entrenar a más Ninjas médicos, enfocándose más en los hospitales y lugares de acopio de heridos, no permitiría que muriera más gente.

Con el regreso de Naruto las bajas eran mínimas, había creado una excelente mancuerna con Killer Bee, lugar donde se paraban, no había quien los detuviera.

Solo buscaba el momento de enfrentar a Madara y encontrar a Sasuke.

Muy pronto se le concedería su deseo.

Hinata había crecido como Ninja aun más, sus técnicas se habían vuelto muy fuertes, había superado a Neji y a su hermana, sin duda ahora era el orgullo de su padre y su clan.

Envuelta ahora en una belleza que le rodeaba, su hermosa figura y su fuerza, comenzó a ser una leyenda en las batallas que se llevaban a cabo.

Aunque eso ya no le importaba.

Quería proteger a su aldea, su familia, amigos y si fuera posible a aquel rubio que seguía desde las sombras.

Se daba tiempo para su clan, los combates que sufría Konoha y para ayudar a su maestra al cuidado de la Hija de Azuma.

Con Shikamaru había podido cuidar a la pequeña, y se repartían el tiempo junto son Kiba e Shino, la pequeña de cabello y ojos negros era la viva imagen de su padre, seguramente llegara a ser tan buena como sus padres.

Naruto la vea siempre en la batallas y estaba muy asombrado de su crecimiento, cuando se reunían en grupo para detallar los siguientes movimientos, era cuando estaban en el mismo sitio, pero no pasaban de ahí.

Decidido a responder a aquella chica su confesión, y avergonzado por no haberlo hecho antes, la cito cerca de los campos de batalla, para no ser interrumpidos.

Yo solo me burlaba de mi querido rubio,

- como era posible que no lo hayas hecho antes, creo que tu amor por Sasuke te tiene nublado.-

Hayato comenzó a reír como loco, me extraño verlo de ese modo, el es mas serio.

Mientras Naruto no le gusto la broma salio echando nubes negras, era divertido verle de nuevo así.

Pero algo cambio los planes que tenia.

Danzou apareció junto con los Anbu que le habían seguido, tomo a Sakura y pidió que Naruto se entregara.

Mientras Hinata esperaba por Naruto, Madara la tomo como prisionera, y de igual forma espero que el rubio fuera a rescatarla.

Una trampa por cualquier lado que le vieras, pero no sabia a quien iría a rescatar, quien era mas importante para el,

Aun con lo ocurrido, Sakura seguía siendo alguien importante dentro de su vida.

Por el otro Hinata también era ya parte de su vida.

Con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, y ala brillante mente de Shikamaru, comenzamos a movernos.

Solo mire como se alejaba Naruto, los sentimientos encontrados desde aquella vez de la reunión de los Kages, aun lo consumían por dentro, la muerte de Sai, los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer dentro de el y que aun no se daba cuenta.

Mi misión era la de entregar un documento a Gaara, eran los últimos planes de aquella batalla, sus últimos avances y la técnica que había desarrollado, un legado que había dejado Ero Sennin, la técnica de su padre el cuarto, y la técnica que Itachi le dio para detener a Sasuke.

Ahora todo dependía de un último ataque.

Un error y con ello traería la destrucción de Konoha.

También quería seguir el ejemplo de Hinata, no mentirme más, mis sentimientos por Gaara, aunque fuera más grande mi miedo, tenía que sacarlos de mi corazón, no quería vivir arrepentida por el resto de mis días.

Mientras me despedía de Naruto con la mano levantada, le veía alejarse, no sabía que seria la última vez que nos encontráramos.

En el camino nos encontramos con Kanguro y Matsuri, también tenían un mensaje para Kakashi.

En un intercambio de información, ambos dimos vuelta por donde habíamos venido.

Me sentí mal, no había podido siquiera verle, pero al ver a Matsuri, siempre creí que había algo entre ellos, pero nunca quise ver dentro de sus corazones para averiguarlo, o mejor aun el preguntarle directamente.

Hayato solo me veía con tristeza, sabía muy bien de mis sentimientos.

- En verdad soy patética –

Un Chakra me saco de mis pensamientos Madara Uchiha estaba detrás de nosotros.

Ahora con más aliados yo era un blanco, mis habilidades le interesaban, pero al estar de frente con el, algo se rompió, los recuerdos, aquellas memorias extraviadas comenzaron a salir sin poder ser contenidas.

Madara al tener la habilidad de leer la mente, supo de inmediato quien era, Hayato al igual que yo recupero sus recuerdos, yo estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer, no podia moverme.

Ahí tirada en el piso, sosteniendo mi cabeza, mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos, cayendo como piedras al piso, Madara y Hayato peleaban entre ellos.

Frente a Madara se encontraban dos personas que tenían lazos con Hashirama, la persona que mas odiaba, tenia que eliminarnos de inmediato, sobre todo a mi, ya que sabia de mi origen.

Tal vez utilizarme para sus propósitos, pero Hayato nunca lo permitiría.

Los recuerdos de Madara permitieron a Hayato darle pelea, era algo que tenia de ventaja, y Madara sabía muy bien eso, aprovechando mi desesperación, utilizo Amateratsu hacia mí.

Hayato llega a tiempo mientras me aleja.

Yo solo lo veo quemarse.

No podia creerlo.

Mi querido Hayato desaparecía entre aquellas oscuras llamas.

El solo me sonreía mientras me decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Un grito sale de mi boca, tan agudo y con tanto dolor.

Madara divertido veía la escena.

-Quien te va a proteger mi niña, ahora estas sola – divertido gozaba mi dolor.

Las apagadas llamas no habían dejado ningún rastro, nada había.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, al no tener ese tipo de Chakra si no el de Naturaleza, yo no hubiera sufrido algún daño, me agobia solo de pensarlo.

Madara se acerca, y con dolor siento que desaparezco.

Una nueva visión aparece ante mí.

Oscuridad, el mundo Ninja esta en caos, el sol ha dejado de brillar, el Tsukuyomi parece haber dado frutos, eso me llena de dolor.

Pero de pronto una luz más fuerte que la del sol hace que la oscuridad desaparezca.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Un nuevo orden aparece y con ello la esperanza.

Creo que entonces todo esta bien.

Una vez mas nadie me recuerda, he sido olvidada, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero no me importa.

Solo deseo poder verte una vez mas, no solo a ti, si no a todas aquellas personas que pude conocer, gracias a tu fuerza que compartiste conmigo.

La lluvia cae fuertemente.

Mi cuerpo esta lleno de heridas, no recuerdo como me las hice.

Sigo llorando.

Frente a mi un chico pálido de cabellos rojos me mira sorprendido.

-Nagato – susurro antes de perder el conocimiento.

Este sorprendido corre a mi encuentro evitando que cayera al suelo.

Así fue como de nuevo nos encontramos, estoy más débil, pero en esta nueva era, hay paz, no hay misiones, no hay peleas, creo que ahora lo que rige es la política, aunque creo siempre ha sido así.

Poco a poco nos encontramos con muchas personas, estoy feliz, aunque haya pasado demasiado tiempo, la mayoría sigue teniendo la misma esencia.

Naruto, sabes, Hayato no podrá volver a renacer, Amateratsu quemo todo de el, incluso su alma.

Pero espero que por un milagro nos podamos encontrar y como siempre me cargue en su espalda y caminemos a un nuevo camino, donde todos podamos reír como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Llevas tres días inconciente.

Utilizaste la técnica del ermitaño, pero tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado, fue demasiado pesado para ti, y seguramente en estos momentos, estas recordando cada día que viviste antes, tus amigos, aquellas personas que perdimos, y a nuestro querido Baka: Sasuke.

Hinata ha venido varias veces, pero no pasa de la esquina de la casa, puedo saberlo por que la he sentido, supongo que no tiene el valor para hablarte.

Así que despierta, aun tenemos mucho que hacer.

Aun tenemos que saber que es lo que nos ha traído a esta época, he sentido parte de los otros en ti, pero de Sasuke y Sakura no he podido verlo, ellos aun no recuerdan aquello, y no se por que, tu lazo con ellos debería ser mas fuerte.

Debo dejarte tu madre me llama, así que apúrate a despertar mi querido hermano

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**La Esencia de Todos**

**Agradecimientos a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, a los que dejan un comentario, a los que no lo hacen y demás.**

**Como prometí estoy subiendo mas rápido los capítulos de las historias que tengo de lobo y mariposa de papel estará para el día de mañana a mas tardar el miércoles, depende de mi Internet.**

**Ya casi me pongo a la par donde me había quedado así que solo les pido paciencia y un comentario eso ayuda mucho a la motivación.**

**También si se pueden dar una vuelta por mi perfil y me regalan un voto para la próxima historia que tengo en mente pero me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	14. La Esencia de Todos

**No te rindas…algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…en algún lugar en el universo volverás a nacer nuevamente una y otra vez…**

**pero a pesar de que el alma es realmente inmortal y todos renacemos después de morir, al igual que **

**todos la muerte te quitara todo aquello que posees…o tal vez no…**

**pero yo siempre esperare por ti.**

**LA ESENCIA DE TODOS**

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde la expulsión de Naruto, pero su ausencia era muy notoria el chico bullicioso ya no se encontraba, no estaba ya aquel chico que llenaba aquel instituto con sus travesuras y ocurrencias.

De algún modo…

De alguna forma…

Se extrañaba su esencia, la alegría que la escuela había recuperado ahora se había perdido.

Faltaba Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquella mañana estaba demasiado tranquila, la mayoría ni siquiera tenia ganas de hablar, el ambiente de aquel salón era demasiado pesado los pensamientos de cada uno comenzaban a llenarlos por completo.

Recuerdos olvidados a modo de un sueño pero tan pesados como una pesadilla.

Recargada como siempre sobre sus brazos, mirando hacia la ventana un punto muy lejano, la joven niña de ojos perlados se sumía dentro de sus pensamientos.

Hinata se había deprimido demasiado, la ausencia de Naruto le había afectado mas de lo que se hubiere imaginado, se sentía tan mal, deseaba que aquel chico rubio se encontrara en clase como siempre, con su inusual ajetreo, discutiendo por cualquier cosa, hablando como si las palabras escaparan y el las estuvieran conteniendo en una sola, no importaba, solo deseaba que estuviera ahí, no le importaba si el estuviera con Sakura, solo deseaba verlo una vez mas.

Parecía que nuevamente su vida se venia hacia abajo, con el fallecimiento del padre de Gaara este no había podido asistir a clases y por lo que sabia muy pronto regresaría a Suna para finiquitar aquel asunto, su padre no lo veía de muy buen modo.

-- Eres tan inútil que hasta Gaara se ha fastidiado de ti – Hiashi le repetía incansablemente sobre aquel asunto.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle demasiado, parecía que su padre no le daría descanso esta vez.

Pero se preguntaba el porque, porque le odiaba tanto, que había hecho ella para merecer semejante trato, había cometido una falta tan grave para ser odiada por su propio padre.

Con los últimos acontecimientos había descubierto que por mucho que se esforzara nunca obtendría aquel amor de padre que tanto deseaba, pero por que tanto odio, por que hacia ella.

Pero lo que más le dolía en el alma era la mirada de Naruto, aquella mirada tan dura sobre ella el día en que fue expulsado.

--Acaso el también me odia.-- - Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado a tiempo- se lamentaba Hinata amargamente.

Ino solo veía como Hinata escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos, parecía que de nuevo se estaba encerrando regresaba a lo que era antes de que Naruto apareciera.

Aquello no se parecía a los recuerdos que tenia de tiempo atrás, donde todos reían felices mientras peleaban por cosas tan insignificantes.

Había dejado por completo su amista con Sakura y por mas extraño que ella lo viera, Karin le había apoyado demasiado, algo que ni en sus mas locos pensamientos se hubiera imaginado.

--Que fue lo que paso, por que todo acabo de este modo--

Shikamaru y Chouji sabían el dilema por el cual Ino pasaba, y de igual forma se preguntaban lo mismo, incluso el chico regordete no había probado nada de las golosinas que siempre tenias guardadas dentro de sus bolsillos.

Kiba y Shino solo miraban impotentes hacia su querida amiga, todo aquello estaba fuera de su entendimiento en aquel momento, por supuesto no creían nada de lo que se decía de Naruto, pero el creer o no el chico ya no estaba ahí, y Hinata estaba llevando la peor parte.

Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo solo miraban aquella situación sin poder hacer nada, el enano había caído en una trampa, pero sin pruebas no había forma de ayudarle, apreciaban a su familia demasiado, pero lo que mas les dolía era que Sasuke haya sido parte de todo aquello.

Pero el pelinegro tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Un remordimiento le carcomía el alma, y no entendía por que, odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su familia, pero…

Algo le molestaba, algo que comenzaba a tener un gran peso sobre el, pero si quería continuar con aquello debería dejar todo sentimiento de culpa, y no solo ese, cualquier sentimiento solo seria un estorbo para el.

Aun tenía que arreglar cosas con Naruto, y todavía estaba el asunto con su hermano: Itachi Uchiha.

Por su parte Sakura tenia los mismos problemas, por un lado estaba feliz de que Sasuke ahora le mirara y le prestara atención, era lo que siempre había soñado, pero ahora Ino ya no estaba con ella, sus amigos comenzaron a alejarse enojados por lo que había hecho con Naruto, y ahí estaba el, aquel chico que le consintió sin pensarlo dos veces, siempre preocupado por su bienestar, siempre pendiente de ella.

Acaso se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Iruka entendía muy bien la actitud de sus alumnos, no era lo mismo sin la presencia de aquel niño tan imperativo pero en aquel momento no sabia como reaccionar, solo recordaba lo dicho por Tsunade.

- Naruto no se dejara vencer por algo como esto, su espíritu es como el fuego, así que se levantara de las cenizas como un ave fénix – orgullosa y con una sonrisa que mostraba la rubia al resto de los profesores que habían acudido en auxilio del chico.

Sonrío al recordar estas palabras y decidió confiar en ellas.

Así que lo que tenía que hacer era transmitir esos sentimientos a sus alumnos, era lo único que podía hacer por el rubio.

-Bien chicos, que les parece si hoy hacemos algo especial. –

Todos levantaron la vista al escuchar a su profesor y mirar aquella sonrisa que ahora le envolvía.

Cerca de la escuela dos figuras se mostraban en un parque

La de cabellera rubia sobre una base de metal, dejaba que el viento meneara su cabellera, al mismo tiempo que de un salto se ponía en movimiento.

La chica de cabello blanco le seguía en silencio.

El chico rubio solo miraba a su alrededor, examinando todo aquello que veía, la gente, las cosas, detalles que le parecían llamativos.

Cansados de recorrer varios lugares se sentaron en una banca, observando el ir y venir de la gente.

-Nee, Naruto cuanto tiempo planeas seguir así… llevas mas de una semana- la chica por fin había roto aquel largo silencio.

El continuaba observando a la gente como si no la escuchara.

-Parece que no pude romper aquel odio, esto aun nos sigue con el pasar del tiempo.- Naruto con tristeza en sus palabras.

Ella le miraba con dolor.

Estira sus manos y lo atrae hacia ella en un calido abrazo.

- No tienes de que arrepentirte, el hecho de que cada persona tenga sus propias cadenas que le aprisionen no es motivo para que se deje llevar por ellas.

- Seguramente la razón de por que la mayoría este en esta vida, es por que de algún modo siguen con algún arrepentimiento, algo que deseaban con toda el alma y no pudieron hacer o cambiar, algo que causo un gran dolor en su alma al momento de morir.

El apegado a su pecho escuchaba cada palabra que decía, y los recuerdos de su muerte volvieron a su mente, aquel momento de arrepentimiento, aquel sentimiento encadenado que le consumía.

Y una sonrisa le cubre por completo el rostro.

-Bien si no me basto varias vidas, seguiré no importa si me lleva aun mas, lograre mi cometido de veras ¡-

Ella sonrío ante su afirmación, había recobrado los ánimos.

-Hay muchas cosas que descubrir y arreglar, no tengo idea de por que Sasuke y Sakura me odien, pero hare que cambien de opinión, volveremos a ser grandes amigos como lo fuimos antes.

Hana miro ahora hacia el piso.

- Naruto siento que lo que ocurre es mucho mas de lo que nos imaginamos, no se que es pero casi puedo asegurar que tiene mucho que ver con Sasuke.- la chica decía con cierto nerviosismo.

- Lo se, intente averiguar quien estaba en la escuela antes de dejarla y fue cuando utilice el modo ermitaño, por un momento sentí un gran Chakra, nadie en esta época podría tenerlo. – Naruto decía mas para el, queriendo convencerse de lo que decía.

Ella ahora sorprendida le miraba – pero quien podría ser, acaso alguien que te odie demasiado y pueda liberar tal cantidad –

-No lo se, esta persona puede modificarlo, eso me sorprendió demasiado, pero… en la situación que estoy no podría hacerle frente, mi cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a esto, intento utilizar mi Chakra pero me agota demasiado.

Un silencio los invade.

-Me dijiste que podías liberar al zorro, es eso necesario –

-Naruto… cuando se llevo a cabo la cuarta guerra Ninja, tú ya tenías un control sobre el zorro y con ello ustedes se convirtieron en una sola entidad, si recuerdas creaste un nuevo sello en el cual si tu llegabas a morir el zorro se moriría contigo, esa fue una forma de evitar que Akatsuki se hiciera de el.

Naruto guardaba silencio, recordaba cada detalle, el problema era lo que se avecinaba.

-En pocas palabras ambos tenemos que despertar por completo a ese maldito zorro, el tiene parte de mi Chakra sellado con el.

Hana asienta con la cabeza.

- Bueno ya pase por esto, así que podré soportarlo de nuevo, si puedo salvar a la gente que es importante para mi todo valdrá la pena, no quiero perder a ningún ser querido de nuevo, no quiero volver a tener ese sentimiento, no se que haya pasado con Sasuke para que me odie pero debo averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Naruto ahora más decidido se juraba para si que arreglaría todo de una vez por todas.

-El resto ira recuperando sus recuerdos Hana –

-Mmm...si todo dependerá de cada uno, puede ser gradualmente así como sus habilidades.

- podrán despertar las habilidades que tenían.

-Todo depende de cada uno, de los recuerdos que vayan saliendo a la luz, por ejemplo Nagato tiene poco Chakra, sus ojos están sellados pero estoy segura de que podrá liberarlo, pero tal vez solo pueda hacerlo una sola vez, tal vez dos pero no mas de eso, su cuerpo no lo resistiría – Hana trataba de explicarle a Naruto lo mas fácil que podía.

-Ya veo.

-Pero en el caso de los Uchiha y los Hyuga es totalmente diferente, es su línea sanguínea la que pasa de generación en generación, por lo tanto pueden despertar el poder de sus ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que Sasuke…

-Aha, si el despierta el Sharingan y se pone serio contigo no la tendrás fácil.

A Naruto no le agrado esta posibilidad, ya había tenido bastantes peleas con el en el pasado.

Tan absortos estaban en aquella plática que no notaron que alguien se había acercado lo suficiente a ellos.

Vaya que sorpresa el verlos aquí, Naruto, y la pequeña Hana.

- Tú – fue lo único que salio de los labios del rubio.

**De nuevo en la escuela **

Por que quieres hablar comigo Hyuga.-

Sasuke Uchiha había acudido a un llamado de aquella niña de ojos blancos y no estaba muy contento.

-Sasuke – Kun, por que lo hiciste, por que traicionaste a tu mejor amigo –

El la miraba, aquella niña tan cobarde le hablaba sin miedo alguno.

-Eso no es de tu importancia acaso eres algo de el, acaso significas algo para el, Sakura estuvo sobre ti y tu no significaste nada para el, por que ahora vienes buscando soluciones para ese tipo de persona.

Las palabras del pelinegro le calaron hasta el fondo del alma, en parte muy ciertas, en realidad nunca supo que era ella para Naruto.

Cansado de verla en esa situación se disponía a dejarla en aquel lugar con sus propios pensamientos.

-Es cierto…no seré importante en su vida…no se siquiera lo que significo para el…pero…pero…- las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro impidiéndole continuar hablando.-

- ¡¡¡Pero… para mi Naruto es muy importante¡¡¡ siempre le he Amado y eso no cambiara aun cuando muera y vuelva a nacer, el siempre será alguien muy especial- Hinata gritaba con todas las fuerzas aquellos sentimientos que tenia en aquel momento.

Sasuke le miraba extrañado, era como un deja vu, un leve recuerdo muy doloroso, como si ya hubiera tenido aquella conversación.

-Que desagradable eres, aun cuando esa persona solo te lastima, tu sigues pensado en ella.

-Si Naruto es feliz, yo seré feliz no importa si es al lado de otra persona, no deseo el mal a nadie, no quiero cargar con un sentimiento de odio que consuma mi alma y me pierda en una oscuridad en la cual yo deje de ser yo misma – Hinata sin retroceder defendía sus sentimientos por Naruto.

Ahora la mirada que tenía era de una furia total.

-Por que, porque siempre es así, lo seguirías amando si supieras que su familia son causantes de dolor y sufrimiento, seguirías defendiéndolo.

Se quedo muda por un momento, que trataba de decirle Sasuke.

-No conoces a su familia, si los trataras sabrías que ellos desean la felicidad de Naruto, pero nunca a expensas del dolor de alguien mas.- recordaba el trato calido que recibido de Kushina y Minato e incluso el pervertido de Jiraiya era alguien muy agradable.

-Sasuke acaso no recuerdas nada de Naruto, tu y el eran como hermanos acaso no has recordado algo de todo lo que vivieron…

Cansado de aquella charla la tomo del hombro golpeándola con la pared.

Ella saco un leve quejido de sus labios mientras algo mas le llamaba su atención, un tono rojo cubría levemente sus ojos, el cual describiría perfectamente el enojo de aquel chico en ese momento.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas, eres en verdad una molestia, pero creo que podría sacar ventaja de ti –Sasuke le dirigía una sonrisa que haría erizar la piel a cualquiera.

No entendía a que se estaba refiriendo pero seguramente no era bueno.

-Hinata aquí estas es hora de irnos – una voz llamo su atención.

Ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

Kiba se acercaba a ellos dirigiéndole una mirada de odio detrás de el, Shino quien sin inmutarse también transmitía un aura asesina hacia Sasuke.

Este les devolvía las miradas mientras veía llegar a Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Nee Hinata estas bien- Shikamaru trataba de enfriar aquel ambiente dirigiéndose a la chica.

Ella asintió levemente.

Sasuke los ignoro y pasó entre ellos.

Un suspiro por parte de Shikamaru – Rayos esto es demasiado, son muchos problemas esperaba poder dormir un poco por todo lo que no he podido en la semana.

- Vamos Hinata tenemos una reunión- Shino le ayudaba a caminar mientras le explicaba.

- ¿Una reunión? – Hinata no recordaba que tuvieran algún trabajo extraescolar.

- Si debemos hablar de Naruto y de lo que esta pasando.- Kiba le decía emocionado.

Chouji asentía a todo lo que decían, sacando su bolsita de papas apresurándose a comer.

-Así es debemos ver que habilidades son las que cada uno puede recordar y si aun pueden hacerlas – Shikamaru continuaba con la explicación mientras continuaba el camino – Hay que arreglar a Sasuke parece que aun sigue siendo muy problemático.

Había escuchado bien, sus compañeros parecían tan felices en aquel momento y todos estaban preocupados por Naruto, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de alegría.

Kiba le agarraba con cariño la cabeza mientras Shino le llevaba por la mano, Chouji veía feliz la escena y Shikamaru solo pensaba:

-Vaya esta niña no cambia – al mismo tiempo que le sonreía tiernamente – pero me alegra que siga siendo la menos problemática de todas las mujeres.

En la dirección Tsunade tenia una junta con varios maestros conocidos, había un poco de tensión en aquellos rostros pero al mismo tiempo una especie de alegría cubría su rostro.

-Bien es bueno verlos por aquí, es hora de comenzar esta reunión – Una sonriente Tsunade les veía mientras sacaba de su escritorio una botella de sake y comenzaba a beberla sin la mas minima vergüenza.

En Suna otras personas tenían sus propios problemas.

Bien con esto queda resuelto el problema del dominio de Suna, solo habrá que esperar a que Gaara tome control por completo, pero por lo mientras Kanguro y yo somos mayoría, mientras que Yashamaru será el tutor legal hasta ese momento.

Gaara escuchaba con atención a su hermana mayor.

Tenía que tener el más mínimo cuidado o de lo contrario personas que deseaban el dominio de Suna tendrían la oportunidad de hacerse del control.

-Bien hermanito con esto ya todo esta listo, hay algo que crees que falte – Kankuro miraba fastidiado de tanto papeleo deseaba terminar aquello de una vez por todas.

-No, hemos abarcado todos los puntos importantes, estamos preparados para cualquier ataque que pudieran hacer en contra nuestra – ya mas tranquilos aquellos jóvenes se sentaron a descansar aquellas dos semanas habían sido un total caos.

-Por cierto cambiando de tema, Ten Ten me hablo hace unos días, y por lo que me dice Hiashi Hyuga volvió con lo mismo, sigue presionando a Hinata, que harás al respecto Gaara, ese hombre de verdad que quiere ver muerta a esa niña y como están las cosas tendremos que ejercer la escuela aquí y dejar Konoha, seria demasiado complicado el estudiar allá.

-Temari hablas en serio, ese tipo no tiene nombre, por que odia tanto a su hija

-No lo se Kankuro, pero ni su familia lo entiende pero al parecer todo tiene que ver con el suicidio del padre de Neji

Gaara escuchaba la conversación de sus hermanos era obvio que algo había tras los Hyuga, al final todo estaba relacionado de una forma u otra, solo había que reunir las piezas, en su mente volvió la de aquel chico rubio e imperativo que conoció.

Regresare a Konoha por lo menos hasta terminar la escuela, podré manejar parte desde allá, y si es necesario viajare cuantas veces sea necesario.

Sus hermanos le miraban en silencio.

-Bueno si eso es lo que decidiste entonces deja empacar lo necesario, la ultima vez no me diste tiempo de nada– dicho eso Temari salio para prepararse.

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido.

Ella volteo a verlo adivinado su sorpresa – O que pensabas, que te dejaríamos solo con todo esto, somos familia y eso es lo mas importante.

Kankuro sonrío en afirmación.

Gaara solo alcanzo a decir un leve "Gracias" el cual fue recibido de buen modo por sus hermanos.

- Naruto debo ayudarte no importa como – se decía Gaara mientras sus hermanos se preparaban para regresar a Konoha presentía que algo estaba por suceder y todo lo que estaba pasando solo era el principio.

En las afueras de Konoha en la zona conocida como las aguas negras en donde todo el drenaje de la ciudad iba a dar, varias figuras se divisaban, sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras impedían ver sus rostros por completo.

-Bien con esto terminamos el trabajo no pensé que nos costaría tanto trabajo.

-Si fueron dos huesos duros de roer, pero eso les pasa por tratar de pasarse de listos.

Dicho esto arrojaban dos bultos al fondo de aquella enorme laguna negra, ambos llevaban enormes piedras que lograrían sumergirlos hasta las profundidades de aquellas aguas.

-Pero aun no se que fue lo que hicieron para que el jefe se molestara tanto.

- Ni idea pero mejor ni preguntes por que esta de un humor, las ordenes ahora son hallar a como de lugar a Itachi Uchiha de lo contrario nosotros seremos los próximos.

-Ni hablar órdenes son órdenes.

Así desaparecían entre las sombras que cubrían aquel lugar sin percatarse de que eran observados a lo lejos por alguien oculto por la distancia, tan solo unos ojos rojos que brillaban en aquella oscuridad.

Hinata cenaba como siempre con Hanabi y Neji, su padre estaba ausente, aunque no era raro que desapareciera de vez en cuando sin dar rastros de vida, aun tenía en su mente los sucesos de aquel día.

-Nee-san, despierta – la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella le miro aun como si estuviera dormida.

-Hinata, no debes preocuparte demasiado o enfermaras –Neji le decía tiernamente.

Ella les sonrío la relación que ahora tenían era la de una verdadera familia, al menos entre ellos podrían cuidarse mutuamente.

-Se que todo lo que esta pasando es muy raro, pero no es coincidencia que algunos tengamos recuerdos muy vagos, lo importante es estar juntos sin importar lo que pase.- Neji la tranquilizo con esta explicación.

Hanabi le sonrío también estaba contenta con este cambio por parte de todos.

Los tres recordaron la tarde de aquel día.

En las jardineras se habían reunido

Hinata llegaba con los chicos que habían llegado a salvarle de Sasuke.

-Hinata me tenias preocupada, no andes sola como esta Sakura en estos momentos no se de lo que seria capaz – Ino le decía al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Sakura no es lo peligroso aquí si no Sasuke –Kiba con enojo al recordar como había encontrado a Hinata hace unos momentos.

-A que te refieres Kiba – Ino no entendía el enojo de su compañero.

-Eso no importa creo que estamos todos los involucrados – Shikamaru llegaba con una cara de flojera.

-No entiendo bien lo que esta pasando – Hinata seguía con mas dudas que nada.

-Cada uno nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenemos un leve recuerdo de alguna vida pasada, y todo conecta a Naruto –Shino hablaba muy tranquilo mientras se detenia a observar un camino de hormigas sobre un árbol.

Bien no me andaré con rodeos y tampoco espero que ustedes lo hagan, pero no es extraña toda esta situación.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, el estar ahí en ese momento, les traía un extraño sentimiento a cada uno.

La presencia de otros los hicieron regresar de aquel deja vu.

Hanabi llegaba junto con Konohamaru y sus amigos.

-Nosotros también estamos preocupados por estos recuerdos que están comenzando a ser mas frecuentes.

-Hanabi tiene razón, al conocer a Naruto sentí algo dentro de mí, y últimamente he tenido algunos sueños de una pelea en donde Naruto Oni-Chan muere -

Todo aquello comenzaba a preocupar a los presentes.

-Bien lo que esta claro es que todos nosotros de alguna forma tenemos un lazo en común y es Naruto Uzumaki, y el problema ahora es Sasuke Uchiha, últimamente no parece al idiota de siempre –Shikamaru se había puesto serio ahora su mirada se centraba en un profesor de barba que se paseaba con un cigarro mientras alguien se lo quitaba de la boca y lo pisaba con furia, aquella hermosa profesora de cabellera negra…un sentimiento de dolor le siguió.

Ino y Chouji se habían percatado de aquella escena y entendieron perfectamente, de alguna forma también tenían un lazo con aquel profesor.

-Tal vez la razón de que todos estemos en esta época, es la misma, un arrepentimiento por aquella batalla de hace muchos años, el haber quedado con esa culpa nos ha traído hasta Naruto nuevamente – Neji decía mientras que se volvía a perder en recuerdos borrosos.

- Bien lo que haremos es juntar todos los recuerdos de cada uno y uniremos cabos sueltos, seguramente se podrá formar una historia con lo que tengamos, no importa se suene descabellado o tonto, el chiste es no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Todos asintieron.

- Oye Neji, por cierto donde esta el loco de tu amigo y Ten Ten.- Kiba buscaba con la mirada a los susodichos.

-Ellos tuvieron que ayudar a Gai Sensei en unas actividades, pero ellos están igual o peor que nosotros.

- No importa comencemos de una vez – Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza mientras sacaba un cuaderno para comenzar con todo aquello.

Sasuke estaba furioso ahora se encontraba en su casa, una enorme mansión si quieres llamarla de ese modo, llena de sirvientes que cumplirían cualquier deseo que el chico pudiera tener, pero mas vacía que cualquier lugar, puesto que el vivía solo en aquella enorme casa.

Nunca había sido rudo con alguna chica, ni siquiera con las fans locas que le perseguían, pero sentía un enorme enojo, aquella chica le había sacado de sus casillas, además de que le ardía la cabeza demasiado.

Solo quería llegar a tomar un baño y dormir sin importar nada.

Pero la presencia de alguien en las sombras le hizo desistir de aquel deseo.

-Ahora que quieres, no te basta con seguirme hasta la escuela – continuaba su camino sin detenerse a platicar mas con aquel individuo.

-Tenemos informes nuevos, Itachi a aparecido.

Eso fue suficiente para que el chico ahora le prestara más atención.

-EN DONDE ESTA ESE DESGRACIADO¡¡¡

-Calma, calma mi pequeño, es cuestión de tiempo para que le encontremos, pero de algo es seguro, el esta buscando a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Que dices?

-Ambos están relacionados de algún modo, y con ello podrás acabar con los Namikaze de una vez por todas, pero si me pides mi opinión deberías tener cerca a esa Hyuga, aunque no lo creas ella tiene un lazo con el pequeño zorro.

Aquella figura desapareció dejando a un Sasuke furioso, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, sus puños cerrados con fuerza, y solo un triste recuerdo de años atrás.

Su deseo encontrar a su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha y hacerle pagar por todo su dolor, y con ello también acabar con la familia de los Namikaze, aquellos que se ocultaban bajo el apellido de los Uzumaki.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Hermanos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Ahora si me despido.**


	15. Hermanos

**Kishimoto MR.**

**HERMANOS**

No sabia como había pasado aquello pero ahora Naruto se encontraba frente a su casa mientras que todos lo presentes se encontraban corriendo como locos, la razón Hana había aparecido en la puerta del domicilio inconciente y totalmente mojada.

Su madre estaba furiosa con el pero por el momento Hana era la prioridad, pues no era un secreto que la chica era extremadamente fragil y el hecho de que la medicina casi no la ayudaba, salvo cuando Naruto podía invocar Chakra de Naturaleza le ayudaba a recobrar energías, pero al chico le costaba mucho trabajo el hacerlo.

Así que después de un rato y con un sentimiento de culpa se arrincono en el cuarto que le había puesto su madre a la chica, y encogido comenzó a recordar los sucesos de aquel día.

La tarde anterior

-Tú – Naruto miraba con sorpresa a la persona frente a ellos.

Hana miraba sorprendida a la persona frente a ellos, como fue que no percibió su presencia.

-Uchiha…Itachi – en un leve susurro por parte de la chica.

Frente a ellos un joven de no mas de veinte años de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta como recordaba Naruto, sus negros ojos les veía con interés mostrando aquel rostro que parecía no haber cambiado, su vestimenta de pantalón de mezclilla junto a una playera negra y unos cómodos tenis le daban otro aire del que parecía no recordar.

-Vaya si que es una sorpresa encontrarlos, no me lo esperaba-

-Itachi que haces aquí, acaso sabes quienes somos –el rubio le preguntaba mientras se colocaba frente a la chica.

El le miraba divertido.

-Aunque el mundo se destruyera y volviera a surgir tú nunca cambiaras cierto –

-Que quieres decir con eso –

-Ah… disculpen pero eso no es importante…Itachi según tengo entendido eres buscado por Sasuke, que fue lo que paso entre ustedes – Hana estaba mas interesada en averiguar sobre los Uchihas actuales.

-Lo que deben hacer es preocuparse más es por ustedes…y tal vez más por los Hyuga sobre todo por Hinata-

Eso fue suficiente para que Naruto se enfureciera.

-Que tiene que ver Hinata, por que la mencionas acaso corre peligro ¡– Sin dejar responder a Itachi el rubio continuaba su interrogatorio

-Tranquilo así no podré responderte…lo que debes saber es que tienen los ojos puestos en ella y en estos momentos…

No termino de hablar cuando Naruto ya había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrió sin descanso olvidándose de Itachi y Hana su único pensamiento era que Hinata podría estar en peligro.

Cuando llego a la escuela ya era tarde muchos ya se habían marchado a sus casas, así que sin saber que hacer se quedo parado frente a la puerta de la escuela mirando hacia un punto lejano.

-Naruto – Que haces aquí – una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Shikamaru sigues en la escuela –

El chico se rasco la cabeza mientras ponía una cara de fastidio, - me dormí un rato y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, mi madre me va a asesinar seguramente- .

Pero la cara del rubio llamo más su atención.

-has venido a ver a alguien –

El bajo la mirada – después de lo que ha pasado yo…-

-Nadie cree nada de lo que paso – tienes el apoyo de todos – Shikamaru se sentaba en el piso con mas sueño del que había mostrado.

-Hace poco estuvieron todos aquí incluyendo a Neji y sus amigos, y no creen esa mentira están contigo Naruto.

Aquellas palabras le dieron una emoción tan grande que quiso brincar de gusto, pero recordaba por que había ido a aquel sitio.

-H-Hinata, ella se encuentra bien-

Le miro extrañado por la pregunta –pero no creía conveniente mencionarle lo de la tarde con Sasuke era como echarle sal a una herida- Esta bien, estuvo con nosotros hace poco se fue junto a Neji y su hermana.

Eso lo tranquilizo bastante y se tiro al piso agotado por la carrera que había hecho.

Shikamaru lo veía con interés y se reía para sus adentros.

De pronto sonó el celular del rubio.

-si, ah Mama, no estoy con un amigo, que ocurr…Hana…que…-Naruto se quedo helado al escuchar a su madre del otro lado del teléfono, no tenia mas de dos horas que había dejado a su amiga y ahora su madre le decía que ella se encontraba delicada en su casa.

Naruto volvió a correr como loco para llegar y descubrir que había pasado olvidándose por completo de su amigo.

-Hana…quien será – se decía Shikamaru mientras veía desaparecer al rubio a la distancia.

Eso era lo que había pasado Naruto no se perdonaba el haberla dejado sola con Itachi, no esperaba que el chico la lastimara, no sabia que intenciones eran las del Itachi actual y por que Sasuke aun continuaba con el odio a su hermano.

La verdad ya no sabia que pensar eran demasiados sentimientos que recorrían dentro de el.

-O-nichan…escucho que Hana despertaba con dificultad.

-No te presiones aun estas débil – Naruto con miedo a que recayera de nuevo trataba de que no se moviera – Perdóname…no creí…Itachi se arrepentirá por haberte lastimado…yo de verdad lo siento…

-…no…no fue Itachi…el me ayudo…- se levantaba con dificultad para acomodarse mejor

Naruto le ayudaba mientras trataba de imaginar que fue lo que había pasado.

Estamos en problemas…quien nos ataco…fue Hidan…

-Hidan…era aquel Akatsuki…

-Pero este es el original…es el mismo con el que pelearon, no es ninguna reencarnación

Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa, como era posible que eso fuera cierto, recordaba que Shikamaru se había encargado de el mientras que el se encargo de Kazuku.

-Bromeas cierto.

Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a platicarle lo ocurrido.

-Tranquilo así no podré responderte…lo que debes saber es que tienen los ojos puestos en ella y en estos momentos…

Naruto salía como alma que lleva el diablo.

Itachi y Hana le miraban perderse a lo lejos.

-Se fue…

-Aha.

….

-Ah Itachi…es cierto que Hinata corre peligro

-Si, pero yo nunca mencione que en este momento ella lo estuviera, - soltó un suspiro

Hana no pudo evitar soltarse a reír

-Que es lo gracioso?

-Que Naruto actúe de ese modo, al menos eso le ayudara a aclarar más sus sentimientos.

Itachi le miraba extrañado – Has cambiado, recuerdo mucho a la pequeña niña que apenas se podía sostener y que se la pasaba con el pequeño zorro.

Había dejado de reír mientras recordaba aquellos momentos con nostalgia –Itachi tu recuerdas todo-

-Lo más importante, me ha tomado años el poder hacerlo.

-Ya veo…por que Sasuke sigue odiándote.

…No lo se con exactitud, pero creo que tiene que ver con la desaparición de mi familia.

-Toda la familia Uchiha

-Así es

-Volvió a repetirse la historia

-Si pero esta vez…yo no tuve que ver en aquello…tenia doce años cuando mis padres murieron y sin saber por que comenzaron a perseguirme, han intentado asesinarme varias veces.

-Por que

-No se que es lo que esta pasando, pero al intentar acercarme a Sasuke el muestra un odio mayor del que recuerdo, pero no parece recordar nada del pasado, creí que yo era el único pero al verlos a ustedes ya no lo creo y el hecho de que Sasuke no pudiera recordar nada, es como si algo lo evitara.

-Alguien con un fuerte Chakra

-Tu también los has sentido

-Si

La mira con un mayor interés.

No dejas de sorprenderme, llamaste mi atención aquella vez que encontré a Sasuke y estabas con Naruto, eras una niña sin chiste, pero el Sharingan no parecía afectarte, me intrigabas.

--Niña sin chiste— se decía la chica al escuchar el concepto que tenia el Uchiha de ella.

-Madara deseaba tu poder, con el cual podría haber tenido a todas las bestias sin problema, pero ahora veo que aquella niña se ha convertido en una bella mujer.

Le miro extrañada por aquel comentario según recordaba Itachi no era de los que les gustara coquetear, además de que se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios cuando viajaba y tenia que tolerar a ciertos pervertidos.

-Como nos encontraste, acaso

-Naruto su Chakra ha comenzado a llamar la atención, no tendré ni la mitad de lo que alguna vez poseí pero al menos puedo percibirlo como antes, no se quien este detrás de todo esto pero lo mas seguro es que traten de matarlo o…

-No puede ser…

De pronto varias personas comenzaron a rodearlos muchos de los cuales no podían verles bien los rostros.

-Al fin te muestras Uchiha…Itachi -

Al reconocer a aquella voz el pelinegro volteo con una mirada feroz poniéndose frente a Hana.

-Hidan…

Hana le miraba con atención tratando de ver a través del corazón de aquella persona y descubrir algo.

-No…no puede ser…

-Que ocurre -decía Itachi sin quitar la vista de Hidan

-El…es el mismo que peleo con Shikamaru…es un Akatsuki

Tal sorpresa hizo que el pelinegro volteara a verla para cerciorarse de que no se tratara de una broma.

Hidan comenzó a reír como un loco al escuchar los comentarios.

-Así que es cierto, había escuchado de tus habilidades pero no creí que fuera cierto

-Como es que estas aquí…se supone que habías muerto mucho antes que Deidara o yo…

-Mi odio es mas grande que nada, he soportado todos estos años, ha sido un verdadero infierno pero mi dios es mas grande que nada, y me ha ayudado a esperar con paciencia para el momento de mi venganza.

-Aun no me respondes como es que sigues vivo

-Madara me encontró antes de la cuarta guerra me tomo mucho tiempo el recobrarme, y para cuando lo hice el mundo había cambiado demasiado, incluso el moldear mi Chakra era algo difícil de hacer, y como se fueron desarrollando las cosas tuve que permanecer desapercibido, haciendo de vez en cuando el ritual para poder seguir con vida, pero ha valido la pena, mi único deseo es vengarme, acabar con aquel que me hizo sufrir, aquel que me humillo

-Shikamaru Nara…

Hidan volvió a reír con mayor fuerza, Hana sentía aquel sentimiento la estaba oprimiendo, el odio de aquel hombre la estaba sobrepasando.

-Esta vez acabare con el lentamente pero primero hare sufrir con sus seres queridos, pagara por todo…

-Quien esta detrás de todo esto.

-Por que habría de decirles, mi momento por fin llego no me importa lo que pueda pasarle a este mundo solo deseo vengarme, hacerles pagar toda la ofensa a mi dios, habrá muchos sacrificios pagaran todos no importa lo que tenga que hacer encontrare a todos aquellos que me humillaron.

-Pero aunque quisiera acabar con el pequeño zorro alguien mas le tiene esperado algo mucho mejor ni modo, pero por lo mientras me encargare de ustedes.

Eso fue suficiente para que Itachi se pusiera en guardia pero el tener a Hana ahí no le ayudaba mucho así que opto por la salida más fácil.

En un rápido movimiento tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y de un salto paso a Hidan dejando atónitos al resto de los hombres, y a una gran velocidad escapo del alcance de ellos.

-Tras el no debe escapar o estaremos en problemas¡.

Itachi corría a todo lo que podía en esos momentos le hubiera gustado usar su Sharingan pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones, no aun, ya lo había utilizado con anterioridad pero ahora tenia a una joven sujetada con fuerza de su playera.

Viendo la situación actual el pelinegro salta hacia un canal de aguas perdiéndose a través de la corriente mientras Hidan los veía perderse.

-Demonios esto me costara una buena regañada.

Después de un rato Itachi sale agotado de las aguas en otro sitio cargando a la joven inconsciente mientras continua la ve de reojo, su cabello ahora suelto cae mientras sus ropas mojadas se pegan a su delgado cuerpo mostrando algunas partes de el.

-Rayos…la prefería de niña así me pone nervioso.

-Itachi me trajo hasta aquí, no se que haya sido de el pero el también corre peligro, y no creo que tarden mucho en encontrarte Naruto además Shikamaru…Hidan le odia demasiado…

Naruto había escuchado todo el relato en silencio aquello cada vez se ponía peor…que acaso todo volvería a repetirse…si no hacia algo sus amigos y familia correrían peligro…y entendía ahora lo que Itachi quiso decir con que Hinata corría peligro…

-Tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas Hidan no tardara en recuperar por completo sus habilidades y el es peligroso.

-Naruto…debes decirles a tus padres

-Lo se…es solo que me asusta que no me crean…hasta ahorita no parece que recuerden algo y si ellos piensan que me estoy volviendo loco

-Nunca pensaríamos algo así hijo

-Papa ¡

-Naruto siempre estaremos para apoyarte eres lo mas importante para nosotros

Una pelirroja salía detrás del hombre rubio.

-Bien hijo te escuchamos todo lo que tienes que decirnos.

Hana veía feliz la escena los padres de Naruto escuchaban cada palabra de su hijo sin perder detalles y podía ver dentro de ellos que a pesar de lo descabellado de la historia no dudaban de Naruto.

Dentro de la mansión Uchiha pronto se dieron a conocer las noticias de que Orochimaru y Kabuto habían sido asesinados.

Sasuke escuchaba la noticia impactado no esperaba que aquellos dos terminaran así, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentiría de nada sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a Itachi y hacerles pagar a los Namikaze.

Pero algo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

La pequeña Hinata.

Por que eso le traía malos recuerdos y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, por que la comenzaba a ver en sueños de forma diferente y no solo a ella si no también a Naruto.

Le molestaba aquel sentimiento, acaso comenzaba a tener remordimientos y por que habría de tenerlos.

-Vaya Sasuke no esperaba que esa chiquilla tuviera ese efecto en ti, bueno tratándose de la única mujer que amo al portador del Kyubi no es para menos.

-Que es lo que quieres acaso no tenias cosas que hacer?

-Si una de ellas es evitar que recuerdes demasiado

-Que recuerde que, a que te refieres?

Pero unos fríos ojos de color rojo le atravesaron el alma ocasionando que se desmayara

-Bien es hora de poner a los Hyuga en su lugar, Hidan tendrás que reparar tu falla por perder a Itachi y a Hana

-Oye no esperaba que Itachi siguiera igual de ágil

-El hecho de que ya no existan los ninjas ahora no significa que no recuperen sus habilidades Naruto Uzumaki es Naruto Uzumaki pero al mismo tiempo no lo es.

-Oye deja de decir cosas que no entiendo

-Claro solo sabes de tu dios y nada mas así que ponte a trabajar o…

-OK, ya entendí los encontrare esta vez y te los traeré

-Debes tener cuidado al fin y al cabo para Itachi siempre existirá Sasuke como su hermanito, siempre será lo mas importante y por lo cual se condenaría una y otra vez sin importar las consecuencias.

-Y de los Hyuga

-Hiashi ya se esta encargando el muy tonto no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho, me pregunto si al final soportara los pecados que ha traído a su familia.

-Bueno como digas jefe y a Sasuke por que no lo matas y con ello Itachi vendrá

-Ni se te ocurra Sasuke no solo es importante para Itachi, también lo es para el zorro siempre lo considero como su hermano y por ello es que estamos aquí, repitiendo la historia pero mas a nuestro favor. Recuerda esto Naruto tarde o temprano vendrá por el y antes de que se de cuenta ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Bien si tu lo dices me marcho creo que le hare una visita a la casa del zorro.

-No lo entiendes no puedes llegar así como así el ha recuperado sus recuerdos y si le haces daño a su familia el zorro se liberara destruyendo todo

-Y que con eso no es lo que quieres

-Quiero a Hana viva muerta no me sirve solo ella puede liberar el sello

-Bien, bien entonces veré como hacerle

Hidan se alejaba observado por la siniestra figura que le miraba con verdadera lastima

--Cielos si tan solo tuviera un poco más de cerebro.--

Las cosas muy pronto estarían cambiando de las cuales afectarían de forma definitiva a Naruto

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Uchiha y Hyuga**

**Perdón el retraso entre el sitio y problemas personales no había podido subir el capitulo**

**He respondido a todos y si hay alguien que se me haya pasado responderle por error le pido disculpas.**

**Estoy feliz por que la historia lleva 108 rew, cada vez tiene más lectores que me han agregado a sus favoritos así como alertas, así que:**

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡¡**

**Que les pareció como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	16. Uchiha,Hyuga y Namikaze

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**Lo siguiente es sacado de unos diarios de la familia Uchiha en especifico de Fugaku y revela cosas del pasado de estas tres familias, quien lo esta leyendo es Itachi Uchiha.**

**Uchiha, Hyuga y Namikaze**

**Junio 9**

Mi mayor alegría, no podía pedir algo mejor, Mikoto a dado a luz un hermoso Varón al que de inmediato le puso Itachi, aunque esto me dio escalofríos ya que últimamente este nombre estuvo rondando por mi cabeza, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación de todos modos estoy feliz de que mi primogénito sea un Varón.

**Agosto 16**

La fiesta ha sido un éxito no esperaba menos de Mikoto quien se ha esmerado en hacerme una fiesta además de presentar a nuestros amigos al pequeño Itachi.

Me llamo la atención Minato quien después de ser asediado por hermosas mujeres este tras aquella joven pelirroja, aunque no lo culpo es hermosa y tiene un aire de salvajismo que la hace atractiva.

Bueno mientras que Mikoto no se entere de esto no habrá problemas por que me mataría.

**-Vaya padre si mi madre se hubiera enterado si te hubiera matado- sonreía un joven que continuaba buscando en varios libros con el nombre de Fugaku Uchiha con diferentes fechas -…pero me alegra que mi nacimiento te haya hecho feliz…pero esto no me ayuda mucho a saber que fue lo que paso…veamos mas por acá espera este año es de… Sasuke…**

**Julio 23**

Un padre no podría estar mas orgulloso, la segunda llegada de un hijo es para presumir y mi querida Mikoto le ha puesto el nombre de Sasuke, nada mal.

Aunque la aptitud de Itachi me tiene preocupado últimamente dice cosas sin sentido que no logro entender.

**Agosto 15**

Itachi cada vez esta más distante como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, llora, y no casi no se despega de Sasuke, Orochimaru me ha recomendado que le lleve a terapia que eso le ayudara.

A partir de mañana Mikoto le llevara yo estoy muy ocupado con las nuevas alianzas Minato pronto me presentara a los Hyuga con los cuales seremos no tendremos competencia.

**Septiembre 20**

Itachi cada vez esta peor, no se que hacer con el Orochimaru trajo a su estudiante Kabuto para que lo viera, pero el se puso muy violento y se le fue encima, no dejo que siquiera viera a Sasuke…Mikoto me confeso que la idea del nombre de Sasuke fue de Itachi…ya no se que hacer con el.

El Psiquiatra me dice que todo es por la Hipnosis, no se que diablos espera con todo eso.

**Septiembre 30**

La reunión fue todo un éxito ahora los Uchiha, Hyuga y Namikaze somos una sola organización, todo esto se lo debo a Minato quien ha logrado que todo esto sea posible.

Pero de nuevo me preocupa Itachi, en la reunión se encontraban sus esposas ambas esperando a sus primeros hijos, se le acerco a Kushina y solo le dijo que seria un niño el que tendría mientras que se paro frente a Hiashi y le dijo que el tendría una niña, por fortuna lo tomaron como una broma de un niño, pero hay algo en Itachi que no me deja tranquilo.

**Octubre 10**

Minato esta feliz su esposa acaba de dar a luz a un niño, Itachi tuvo razón en ello.

**Noviembre 17**

Acaban de notificarme del fallecimiento de la esposa de Hizashi, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi Hyuga, según el contracto en caso de algún problema o fallecimiento su hermano puede tomar el control de la empresa, todo esta destinado a nuestros hijos. Pero me tiene sorprendido a pesar de su dolor el sigue adelante solo dice "aun esta Neji no puedo dejarlo solo".

**Noviembre 30**

Es extraño últimamente ha habido algunas muertes que no me dejan tranquilo, no solo de la familia Hyuga, sino también mi familia, hasta ahorita solo han sido parientes lejanos pero no dejo de pensar que es muy sospechoso, todas en accidentes.

**Diciembre 27**

Hiashi acaba de tener una linda bebida le han puesto Hinata y por que no me he de extrañar mi hijo tuvo algo que ver, el Hyuga no esta muy contento me ha pedido que mantenga al margen a Itachi de su familia, el tampoco se siente muy tranquilo con los comentarios que salen de su boca.

**-Vaya padre no cambias para nada…pero que se le va a hacer, al menos se a quien agradecerle las divertidas sesiones, pero es una lastima que ahora Orochimaru no se encuentre para agradecérselo. Sigamos buscando un poco mas no recordaba que hubiera hecho todo eso, bueno yo también tendría miedo si un niño llega diciendo todas esas cosas.**

**Busquemos unos años mas adelante **

**Diciembre 27**

Hinata acaba de cumplir cinco años la verdad la niña es preciosa, al verla me dieron ganas de tener una niña pero Hiashi no opina lo mismo últimamente esta muy raro e Itachi tuvo mucho que ver al decirle que ahora tendría otra niña. Por lo que veo el deseaba tener un hijo y con el carácter que ha sacado su hija no es para menos, si no tienes carácter fuerte eres solo un perdedor.

Solo espero que Sasuke no empiece a actuar raro como Itachi, seria demasiado.

Ahora esta peleando con el hijo de Minato, es idéntico a el pero el carácter de seguro lo saco de la mama quien les mira bastante divertidos mientras que el resto no opina lo mismo.

**Febrero 3**

Hiashi cada vez esta mas raro y me comienzo a sentirme incomodo, le ha hecho estudios a su mujer para verificar el sexo del bebe, espero que esta vez Itachi se equivoque.

Le he comentado a Minato sobre todo esto y el también esta preocupado, pero algo mayor tiene en su mente en este momento, mi nuevo consejero, no entiendo el porque, gracias a el las inversiones han dado buenas ganancias, y con esto corroboro lo que suponía Minato comienza a tenerme envidia.

**Marzo 27**

Hiashi tuvo una niña y no esta muy contento, el esperaba que fuera un niño para dejarle todo.

**Abril 1**

Hiashi estallo en una rabieta en la junta que tuvimos Minato trato de calmarlo pero fue inútil y por los rumores que se han dado, su esposa le ha pedido el divorcio.

**Octubre 10**

El pequeño Naruto acaba de cumplir seis años se ha vuelto muy amigo de Sasuke y de la pequeña Hinata quien cada vez la veo mas retraída, salvo cuando esta con sus amiguitos. Itachi les cuida a veces pienso que demasiado no se por que sigue sin querer a Orochimaru, bueno mi consejero dice que esta entrando a una etapa difícil, pero no se aun sigo pensando que sigue siendo un chico bastante raro, pero al menos es un buen estudiante, siempre con notas que presumir, al menos con eso no me ha decepcionado.

**Enero 15**

Minato ha salido de viaje se ha llevado a su familia algo no me gusta de esto, estoy seguro de que planea traicionarnos y llevarse todo, mi consejero lo dice y eso debe ser. Minato se ha vuelto corrupto.

**Febrero 1**

Hizashi se ha suicidado no entiendo el porque, pero Hiashi esta furioso según me comentan vino a verme pero nunca llego aquí, seguramente la presión de cuidar a un hijo solo fue demasiado para el.

Minato sigue de viaje ni siquiera se ha dignado en llamar, era de esperar de un traidor. Seguiré los consejos y lo expulsare de la compañía, a ver si así se atreve a regresar.

**Mayo 19**

Ha desaparecido todo los fondos Minato se los ha llevado, ese maldito Namikaze se ha escapado con todo el dinero de la compañía y yo todavía creyéndole.

Hiashi esta igual o mas furioso que yo, le buscamos por mar y tierra pero no hay manera de hallarle.

**Mayo 20**

Estoy desesperado la empresa se esta yendo a pique, no hay manera de salir a flote, mi familia aun no lo sabe, Itachi esta estudiando en el extranjero y llegara en pocos días por su cumpleaños, al menos no tengo que lidiar con el…rayos no se que debo hacer estamos en quiebra…

**Mayo 25**

Mi consejero ha hablado con Hiashi y conmigo nos ha dado opciones para salir de este agujero en que Minato nos dejo.

Es algo…que no podría describir…pero tal vez sea la única solución.

Hiashi esta mas que dispuesto con la muerte de su esposa el ahora esta totalmente diferente a como le conocí, ya no confío en nadie, no se si el también me traicionara…solo debo salvar la empresa…debo salvarla.

**-No sabia que la empresa estaba en quiebra, pero es muy raro nunca supe que mi padre tenía un consejero tan allegado, esto ayuda mucho a mi memoria, no recordaba que las familias hayan sido muy unidas…el resto de las hojas fueron quemadas.**

**De lo que recuerdo es que mi padre nunca me dejaba venir a menos que fuera algo verdaderamente importante para el, mi cumpleaños no era la excepción, por que esta vez me mando llamar, supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Minato personalmente, pero aquí me doy cuenta de que fue el periodo en que mis padres murieron y Sasuke comenzó a odiarme, empezaron a perseguirme sin descanso…y fue…las peleas clandestinas de los Hyugas…si con esto levantaron la empresa.**

**Vaya creo que sabre mas si voy con Minato Namikaze, ahora entiendo por que se cambio el apellido a Uzumaki si los llegan a descubrir seguramente pondrá en peligro a su familia. **

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Arena y perlas el inicio de la liberación**

**No tienen que leer esto son incoherencias de la escritora.**

**Perdón por mis depres que afectan a la historia espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado no soy muy adepta a deprimirme por lo que diga la gente de mi, salvo de mi linda madre es la única que tiene ese efecto en mi…así que por eso estoy muy chípil.**

**Pero ya que me llegaron los correos atrasados me hay levantado el animo y me disculpo infinidad de veces, las que sea necesario.**

**Que les pareció como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	17. Arena, Perlas el comienzo del despertar

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**Arena y Perlas el inicio de la liberación**

Naruto veía el paisaje que permitía ver el elevador, los gruesos vidrios dejaban al descubierto los grandes edificios que a lo lejos se divisaban de aquel enorme centro comercial tan conocido de la ciudad.

Se dirigían a la parte mas alta el piso numero 30 del lugar conocido como torre de cristal, ya que todo el centro era un 80 % de grueso cristal que le daba un aire de elegancia y majestuosidad, las grandes vitrinas de las grandes boutiques y los restaurantes para cada gusto.

Era día de escuela por lo que era normal que no hubiera tanta gente de compras, además de ser temprano para eso.

Al llegar al piso llamo la atención un enorme reloj de arena adornado de varias figuras de cristal, la vista por supuesto desde aquel sitio era esplendorosa.

-Naruto, estas seguro que aquí te citaron

-Si solo espero que sea importante, no se que tenga que decirme Shikamaru, dijo que era de suma importancia

-Debe serlo para citarte tan temprano con lo vago que es

-Si es cierto mostrando una sonrisa al recordar viejos tiempos

Hana lo miraba divertida

-Que ocurre?

-Nada solo…que la sonrisa de Naruto…recuerdo que cuando te conocí tu sonrisa era calida y alegre como un sol, pero con el paso del tiempo y los problemas aquella sonrisa iba perdiéndose, supongo que por tantas peleas y perdidas…

-En serio…

-Dime…que fue lo que paso al final…como llegamos a esto

-Eso lo podemos hablar mas al rato, aun no estoy listo para hablar de eso

-Lo siento

-No…es solo que no entiendo por que tiende a repetirse todo el ciclo de odio, Madara me platico del enfrentamiento que tuvo con el primero, y la historia parecía repetirse con Sasuke y de nueva cuenta todo esto.

-Naruto

-Por cierto por que sigues quedándote con Nagato, en casa estarías bien

-Ah, eso bueno, no se supongo que como pase un año con el y los chicos me acostumbre muy pronto

-Pero es peligroso con Hidan será mejor que todos estemos juntos

-Bien hablare con Nagato al rato, y tu papa ya te dijo por que iba a ver a Itachi

-Cosas que sucedieron hace tiempo quería estar presente pero Shikamaru hablo muy preocupado, tal vez sea por el loco de Hidan

-Si solo algo así lo haría pararse temprano

-Naruto, Hana aquí están

-Gaara que haces aquí, ah y Hana por que te has puesto detrás de mí no tendrás miedo a Gaara

-No…no es miedo…---cielos aun no puedo verle me siento nerviosa como podía hacerle Hinata con Naruto---

El pelirrojo veía extrañado la escena a la chica ocultando su rostro avergonzado y aun Naruto mas intrigado

-Oigan no se que les pasa pero tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí, que se suponen que hacen

-Shikamaru me cito y no se supone que estabas en Suna

-Ya arregle lo que tenia que hacer ahora lo que me importa es ayudarte

-Como?

-Naruto mis recuerdos son muy vagos, solo se que aunque no te hubiera conocido lo importante para mi es esta vida, tu eres mi amigo y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Gaara - el rubio le sonreía feliz al escucharle decir todo aquello

-Vaya es muy temprano para una cita, para que me llamaron

-Shikamaru, ah y también Nagato

-Todos comenzaron a verse con sorpresa sin entender que es lo que pasaba

-Como que para que tu me llamaste para citarnos aquí

-De que hablas es muy temprano para una cita además el que me cito fuiste tú

-Eh que dices

-Nagato tu también recibiste una llamada

-Si me llamo Hana diciendo que se trataba de algo urgente

Hana lo entendió al unir todo – Nos han encontrado esto es una trampa-

Miraron para todos lados y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el sitio estaba vacío,

-Hana sientes algo

-No, no siento a nadie a parte de nosotros…espera ah ¡es Sasuke esta aquí…y

-Donde?¡

-Míralo tu mismo

En efecto el chico pelinegro estaba al otro lado de aquel enorme piso mirándolo fríamente y un enorme sentimiento de odio.

-Sasuke ¡el rubio salía corriendo tras el dejando a los presentes inertes por la sorpresa

-Naruto ¡

-Que alguien lo siga es peligroso que vaya el solo.

-Demonios esto será demasiado problemático pero ni modo iré yo también

-Hana espera aquí Gaara por favor cuida de ella

-Esperen Hana podrías…Hana que pasa

-El…el esta aquí…Hidan

-Como?

Nagato escucho lo ultimo deteniéndose mientras Shikamaru ya se había alejado persiguiendo a Naruto siguiendo al Uchiha.

-Estas segura.

-Si- la chica no podía ocultar el miedo por aquel tipo, todo el odio que guardaba era demasiado, un pesar que le costaba sobrellevar.

En efecto no tardo en hacerse presente Hidan aquel hombre alto de ojos violeta y cabello grisáceo se mostraba tranquilo con aquella sonrisa burlona mirándoles fijamente buscando a alguien.

-Rayos donde esta ese desgraciado, pensé que estaría aquí

-de que esta hablando

-el…esta buscándolo…Shikamaru

-que dices

-Nagato ve por Naruto y el otro flojo, dile que deje al Uchiha para otra ocasión…este tipo es peligroso – sin quitarle la vista de encima vigilaba cada movimiento de aquel tipo- y llévate a Hana contigo

-Temo que eso no será posible niño – de un movimiento lanza a Nagato al otro extremo del piso mientras que lograba sujetar a la chica y arrojarla contra los vidrios en sentido contrario.

-Maldición…si pudiera despertar el poder de mis ojos…si fuera posible – Nagato con dificulta se levanta para ver como este sacaba su guadaña de tres hojas la cual crecía, sabia lo que eso significaba

-Gaara ¡no debes dejar que te hiera de lo contrario será tu fin¡

El pelirrojo le escuchaba sin quitarle la vista de aquel sujeto, había visto la velocidad de Hidan y no era tan rápido como Deidara pero el no estaba en condiciones de ninguna pelea sobrehumana, como podría enfrentarlo, de reojo veía hacia Hana quien apenas podía moverse por el impacto, esas eran las limitaciones que tenían.

Una total desventaja.

De pronto todo el edifico tembló seguido de una gran explosión que se llevo parte de los gruesos ventanales, la mitad del piso comenzó a derrumbarse seguido por el crujir de los vidrios.

Gaara tuvo que sostenerse del suelo para no caer mientras veía como del lado de Hidan se partían los cristales atravesando el suelo, mientras el caía varios metros.

El gran reloj de arena se rompió junto con las hermosas esculturas quienes ahora eran tan solo polvo que comenzaron a esparcirse por el sitio.

Un gran viento comenzó a recorrer el lugar debido a que los grandes ventanales se partieron llevados en parte por los restos del piso.

-Nagato te encuentras bien?

-Si solo tengo algunos rasguños y tú

-Si me encuentro bien…Hana…pero se dio cuenta de que la chica se sostenía con fuerza, estaba punto de caer jalada por la presión del aire y los cimientos que iban desmoronando poco a poco.

-Sostente voy por ti

La chica resistía con todas sus fuerzas sujetada por un leve refuerzo del piso, con cada movimiento el suelo se desmoronaba hacia un gran vacío, y la fuerza del viento levantaba arena y vidrios.

-Alcanza mi mano…estírate un poco

-Eso intento…Gaara…Naruto…el zorro

-Este no es momento de pensar en eso, estas a punto de caer estírate mas

Un crujir se escucho mientras veía como el piso se partía jalando a la chica quien le miraba llena de miedo, estática al ver como comenzaba a caer.

Nagato incapaz de hacer algo miro como la chica caía y de un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo se lanzaba tras ella

-Gaara ¡Hana¡

Dejo de verlos ambos habían caído mientras el seguía estático, un silencio cubría ahora el lugar, pero aun seguía sintiendo aquel temible Chakra, el zorro había sido liberado o que había pasado.

-Demonios¡¡- se levanto con dificultad dirigiéndose hacia una salida de emergencia o las escaleras lo que estuviera mas cerca.

--Un milagro…un milagro…--odiaba tener ese sentimiento de perdida, por que pasaba todo esto…Naruto…Hana…

Del cielo arena y cristales conjugados como uno caían llevados por el viento, mientras la torre de cristal se desmoronaba de una parte.

Algunos espectadores comenzaron a correr en sentido contrario temiendo por sus vidas, pero al parecer lo peor había pasado.

Un gran tumulto de arena se figura en un sitio del cual se asomaba la joven Hana quien parecía apenas reaccionar de donde se encontraba, con algunos rasguños y el cuerpo adolorido, pero había tenido el cuerpo en perores condiciones por lo cual eso no le preocupa.

-Sintió entonces un peso que no era el suyo sobre ella, y fue cuando le sintió, Gaara le había protegido, la arena amortiguo la caída, pero cuando y como lo había hecho.

-Gaara…por favor…despierta la chica le movía temiendo que aquel movimiento de arena haya sido fatal para el chico, el cual abría sus ojos pesadamente.

-Ah…que bien…estas viva…pensé que no lo había logrado.

La chica le miraba a punto de llorar por que se había arriesgado a ese grado pero el sentir de su mano sobre su rostro le sorprendió

-Sabes…aquellas bolas de arroz…de verdad…estuvieron deliciosas…nunca pude agradecerte

Que era aquello, acaso el recordaba aquel suceso ocurrido hace tantos años en la antigua Konoha, y fue cuando sintió los calidos sentimientos del chico, aquellos que tanto deseaba y que ahora le expresaba en aquel delicado roce, las lagrimas querían salir pero las contenía no quería arruinar es momento con sus pesadas lagrimas.

Pero su mano cayo mientras veía como aquella sonrisa se apagaba y el chico cerraba sus ojos.

-No…Gaara no me asustes…dime que solo estas durmiendo…Gaara…Gaara

Pero no hubo respuesta y fue cuando la chica sintió que su corazón se hacia pedazos como aquel cristal que yacía en el suelo.

**-¡¡¡¡¡Gaaaaaaara!!!!!**

Un grito lleno de dolor seguido de lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, mientras que en el piso estas se convertían en duras perlas, apretaba con todas sus fuerzas al chico contra su pecho, gritando y llorando dejando salir todo su dolor.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Zorro Eterno**

**Que les pareció como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	18. Zorro Eterno

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**ZORRO ETERNO**

El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, su vista no le permitía ver mucho debido a la sangre que le cubría los ojos, pero en que momento y como se había herido.

-¡Naruto cuidado¡

Aquel grito lo puso en alerta pero su cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse hasta que sintió como algo duro le jalaba salvándole la vida: la técnica de madera.

-Bien hecho Yamato…Naruto que te pasa estas distraído este no es momento para ello

-Kakashi Sensei…Yamato Sensei

-Sensei, Naruto debe estar agotado esta como distante

-Mm… ya veo Naruto debes ver a un medico para que te cure las heridas

-Que esta pasando…que es todo esto – ahora que se había limpiado la sangre del rostro pudo ver mejor el lugar donde se encontraba, un enorme campo de batalla en donde shinobis peleaban ferozmente unos contra otros, por las bandas pudo percatarse que había de muchas aldeas, Konoha, la Arena, el Rayo y otras tantas que ya conocía.

Aquella escena le parecía ahora en cámara lenta, invocaciones, Jutsus, de todo había en esa pelea, el rubio estaba perplejo no sabia si aquello era la realidad, un sueño…no era más cercano a una pesadilla.

-Naruto me estas preocupando estamos en medio de una guerra si no te sientes bien será mejor que descanses por un momento

Vamos mocoso

Deja de llorar

Que Killer Bee

Lo solucionara

-Rayos como siempre tus rimas son pésimas –Kakashi le reclamaba al enorme hombre de la aldea del rayo por sus canciones.

-Que dices ya te he dicho que me llames Killer Bee Sama

-Si, si como digas

Aquello, esa conversación ese era el momento cuando dio inicio el fin de todo, el momento en que habían salido a rescatar a Sakura y Hinata, el momento en que el murió.

Que era todo eso, sentía dolor y desesperación en ese momento, no se trataba de un sueño -que ocurría-

-Bien Naruto tus dos clones ya deben haber llegado a la base ahora es nuestro turno de actuar estas listo

Naruto volteo a mirarles con la mirada mas seria que jamás hubieran imaginado ver en el chico.

-Si…Kakashi Sensei.

El plan era simple según Shikamaru, los clones de Naruto eran difíciles de detectar del original, mas al nivel que ahora el rubio tenia, incluso al propio Madara le costaba trabajo descubrirlos.

Cada copia ira a la cita acordada para poder hacer tiempo y un grupo los tomara por sorpresa con la ayuda de un Jutsu de invocación, mientras que el Naruto original y Killer Bee se dirigirán hacia la montaña donde habían descubierto el escondite de la estatua donde estaban guardados los Bijus.

El plan era sencillo sellar dentro de la misma estatua y encerrarla en un Jutsu el cual no tendría manera de ser revertido.

Danzo tenia a Sakura en unas ruinas no muy lejos de la zona, solo esperando a que apareciera el chico zorro, aquello era su ultima carta ya no tenia nada mas que perder.

Aun tenia anbus que le seguían fielmente después de convertirse en un Ninja renegado, si podía hacerse del poder del zorro tendría una oportunidad de ser perdonado y regresar victorioso a Konoha.

Sakura solo le miraba esperando que Naruto no cayera en aquella trampa tan obvia, pero también esperaba en el fondo que el chico no le odiara después de todo lo acontecido con ellos.

De pronto el ruido de varias explosiones se hizo presente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el zorro había llegado por lo que se pusieron en alerta listos para lo que se venia.

Pero para error de ellos el chico ya había acabado con todos los ninjas y solo quedaban Danzo y tres mas que estaban a su lado, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Danzo se dio cuenta de que aquellos ninjas ahora yacían sobre el piso.

Naruto ya tenia a Sakura libre de sus ataduras mientras el viejo Ninja le veía con sorpresa, como había adivinado todo lo que el había planeado, así que no le quedaba mas que otra cosa, liberar el sello de su brazo.

Pero fue inútil Naruto en un rápido movimiento le atravesaba el pecho sin que el hombre pudiera hacer ningún movimiento

-Hiraishin no Jutsu – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras su vida se espumaba rápidamente

-Naruto…viniste no puedo creerlo tu…-mientras la chica le abrazaba fuertemente - yo

-Sakura… - el rubio la separa de el lentamente – yo solo sabia lo que iba a suceder, de lo contrario Danzo te hubiera lastimado y el me las hubiera puesto muy difícil

-No te entiendo nada de lo que dices…pero estoy feliz de que hayas venido…

-Sakura…ya no hay nadie en este sitio podrás salir sin ningún problema, afuera hay ninjas de la hoja…yo aun tengo cosas que hacer

-Que dices?

-Lo siento siempre serás…mi querida hermana siento no habértelo dicho antes.

El rubio desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos

-Vaya era un Kage Bunshin no jutsu

En el otro sitio de la cita una discusión se estaba dando.

-Ya me tienes harto no me importa si eres útil solo para atraer al zorro estas siendo demasiado fastidiosa.

-Sasuke – Kun detén esto ya se han perdido demasiadas vidas

-Y sigues con lo mismo acaso no te cansas lo único que ganaras es que te mate antes de tiempo

-El que debería rendirse eres tu…sigues lastimando a Naruto – Kun y no ganaras nada

Pero un golpe del chico la hizo callar del cual seguiría de no ser por que la chica le devolvió aquello con una fiera mirada

-Vaya has cambiado mucho de la chiquilla que alguna vez vi, ahora posees un aura muy distinta y por lo que he visto también te haz vuelto muy fuerte.

-Ya deja de correr Sasuke –Kun

-Que dices…de quien se supone que corro.

-De ti mismo lo que has hecho todos estos años…escapando, incapaz de enfrentar tu destino llevándote solo por el dolor

El chico frente a ella con sus ojos rojos le miraban con un profundo odio – en que te basas para atreverte a hablarme de ese modo tu la chica que nunca será vista como lo desea por Naruto, la cual siempre será la ultima para el, acaso crees que el vendrá para salvarte por lo que eres, acaso…

-Y crees que tus palabras podrán acabar conmigo, no Sasuke te equivocas la Hinata que esta aquí no es la misma es cierto, por lo que sin importar mi vida te llevare al lado de Naruto.

La chica se soltó fácilmente del amarre dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido

-Por que lo has hecho

-Era la única manera de acercarse a ti y bien que harás ahora?

-Me haz sorprendido era algo que no esperaba acaso le amas tanto, supe que arriesgaste tu vida cuando lucho contra Pain, pero aun así para el no significas nada por que le sigues defendiendo

-Lo se, pero esto es por mi mas que nada, quiero ser egoísta y defenderle, por que le amo tanto quiero que viva, quiero verle feliz aunque eso signifique que le pierda.

Sasuke tu eres el único cobarde aquí, tu solo escapaste escondiéndote bajo la sombra del dolor, tu siendo tan egoísta que nunca pudo ver que nunca estuviste solo, siempre fuiste amado y no lo quisiste ver, siempre tu y solo tu…aquí solo fuiste el egoísta.

-Sigues llamándome cobarde no estas en condiciones de juzgarme tu que solo vives por aquel que jamás te reconocerá

-Y que con eso, ya te dije que tus palabras ya no me lastiman, tu que escogiste el camino fácil y buscaste la venganza en lugar de enfrentarte a tu destino, solo eres un juguete para Madara y eso no cambiara mientras tu sigas con ese pensamiento…dime acaso no te haz cansado de esta guerra sin sentido.

-Sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido, mi venganza lo es todo, personas que no han perdido a nadie no pueden entender mi dolor…nadie

-Sasuke-Kun…acaso tu oscuridad es tan profunda que no puedes ver la luz que te rodea… de verdad que no puedes verla.

La chica le veía con una profunda tristeza mientras las lágrimas salían unas tras otra.

-Ahora sientes pena por mí…de verdad que eres rara

-Sasuke-Kun por que has perdido toda esperanza por que no puedes ver mas allá de lo que tus ojos ven acaso no puedes por el rojo del Sharingan…

El seguía mirándola por que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho por escuchar aquella chica, se suponía que el ya no tenia ninguna clase de sentimiento, más que el del odio pero esa chica había logrado que su corazón latiera…pero por que…a que se debía.

-Sasuke…es debido a que ella da todo sin esperar nada a cambio esa es la razón.

-Tu en que momento llegaste

-Naruto-Kun ¡

-Lo siento Hinata…llegue un poco tarde…pero era necesario no es así Sasuke.

-Vaya apareciste, pensé que tardarías mas en hacerlo…pero esa es tu forma de ser, siempre sorprendiendo a la gente, me buscabas no es cierto

-Si estoy aquí por ti…y por Hinata no dejare que ella muera…no permitiré que nadie vuelva a lastimarla mientras viva.

-Naruto…Kun…

-Vaya que acaso haz venido a una declaración, pensé que estábamos en guerra pero sigues siendo un tonto

-Si… soy un tonto…no pude entenderte en aquel entonces…no pude entender los sentimientos de los demás…y lastime a mas de uno…pero no por ello me deje dominar por aquel sentimiento…estoy aquí para remediarlo…por ti…por ella…por aquellas personas que son importantes para mi…por que simplemente soy Naruto Uzumaki

Una sonrisa como nunca antes salio de su rostro sin odio, sin resentimiento, solo eso mostrando su corazón, el verdadero corazón del chico Zorro.

Hinata seguía llorando sin creer todavía lo que escuchaba del chico, por su parte Sasuke se estaba debatiendo por dentro, por que después de tantos años, es que se estaba volviendo loco.

-Sasuke por favor dejemos todo esto…no tiene caso seguir peleando

-Eso crees pues no me lo parece, no se que truco emplearon pero no dejare que esto siga, prepárate Naruto pues aquí será tu tumba.

Sasuke…

Naruto cambio por completo a modo ermitaño esperando que el pelinegro comenzara a hacer su primer movimiento, el cual no tardo mucho en hacerlo ya que de inmediato activo sus ojos al Mangekyo Sharingan, creándole la más terrible visión para destruir su mente y su corazón.

-Dime que se siente que ahora pueda controlar al demonio que llevas por dentro

Pero el rubio seguía mirándolo como si nada de aquello le afectara provocando el enojo y preocupación del chico.

-Lo siento Sasuke…pero hubo alguien que me ayudo para que las técnicas Uchiha no tuvieran ningún efecto sobre mi…sabes quien fue…Itachi.

-Mientes¡ el jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso¡¡ ES UNA MENTIRA¡

-Por que lo dudas, todo lo que hizo fue por tu bien…tu eres el que no quiere creerlo.

-Déjate de tus estupideces por que haría algo como eso…tiene que ser una mentira

-No Itachi creyó en ti hasta el final…y por ello que el hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que eso ocurriera, lo siento pero no esas técnicas no funcionaran conmigo.

-BASTARDO como te atreves¡¡¡ - su furia libera al Susanoo cubierto de llamas el cual libera su poderosa espada Totsuka y el escudo Yata.

Naruto no le quitaba la vista al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Hinata atrás de el protegiéndola – Hinata mantente detrás de mi, por nada del mundo dejes de hacerlo…si de verdad me amas te pido que lo hagas.

La chica le miro con un ligero rubor cada vez mas se sentía que todo eso era un sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento, intento contradecir al chico ya que deseaba ayudarle pero sintió el fuerte agarre de su mano sobre la de ella y no pudo hacerlo.

-Hai…Naruto-Kun – fue lo que pudo decir en aquel momento

Un ataque directo de la espada de Totsuka el cual puede esquivar fácilmente gracias al Hiraishin no Jutsu, le costaba mucho trabajo ver los rápidos movimientos del rubio quien iba de un lado a otro con la chica en brazos.

-Quédate aquí - fue la orden del chico dejándola en un extremo mientras el iba directo por Sasuke

-Bien Sasuke acabemos con esto pero te advierto que de una u otra forma esto terminara aquí

-Hasta que dices algo inteligente…ya te dije que aquí será tu tumba

Nuevamente sorprendido Sasuke ve como el rubio hace una invocación y ante el aparece Kusanagi pero teniendo un aura diferente

-Que es eso?

-No lo ves Kusanagi…es un regalo de Kabuto y con ayuda de muchas personas he podido dominarla y perfeccionarla, si he de ser sincero las espadas no son mi fuerte pero para derrotarte tenia que hacerlo.

-Como si pudieras lograrlo con esa insignificante espada…ahora mi poder esta por encima de cualquiera ya deberías saberlo.

-Esa es tu mayor debilidad…subestimar a la gente.

Nuevamente Susanoo lanzo un ataque contra el chico quien de nueva cuenta se movió como un rayo y alzando la enorme espada hizo un corte limpio, el cual parecía haber fallado.

-Tonto crees que podrás partir a Susanoo tan fácilmente – pero al siguiente instante la mano que sostenía la espada cayo al suelo desintegrándose al acto.

-¡Que demonios¡

-Te lo dije Sasuke eso fue un regalo de Kabuto, antes de desaparecer dejo todos sus experimentos y entre ellos estaba Kusanagi y como volverla invencible, solo de este modo podía enfrentarme a tu Susanoo…que dices estas listo para rendirte.

-Ni creas que podrás hacerlo – pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera hacer algo de nuevo Naruto volvió a levantar la espada y partió de nuevo a la enorme criatura provocando que esta desapareciera en el acto.

Sasuke no podía creerlo acababan de acabar con su mayor técnica y no había podido evitarlo, en que momento aquel chico se había vuelto tan fuerte.

Pero su orgullo seguía en pie y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, por lo que ahora empleaba el Amaterasu sobre el rubio incendiando el lugar con las llamas negras, incluso a Naruto le estaba costando esquivarlas y se fue de frente contra el pelinegro golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas dejándole inconciente.

Cargo con el y tomando a la chica salio rápidamente de aquel lugar que continuaba quemándose por completo.

-Naruto-Kun te encuentras bien – la chica veía con preocupación con el rubio caía rendido al suelo junto con el pelinegro.

-Si…aunque creo que en este momento Killer Bee estará molesto

-Eh… no entiendo Naruto-Kun

-Mi clon ha desaparecido…se suponía que yo no debería estar aquí…je je

La chica no entendía muy bien pero estaba feliz de que hayan podido salir de aquel sitio los tres a salvo y no pudo mas que sonreírle mientras el la veía.

-Hinata…

-Dime

-Gracias

-Eh

-Yo…la verdad

-Eres un idiota…por que me has traído, acaso piensas que voy a seguirte así de fácil - Sasuke había despertado y su aptitud no había cambiado.

-Sasuke-Kun ya basta, no tiene caso el seguir con esta pelea, lo único que haz hecho es perderte en aquella oscuridad y solo seguirás perdiendo cosas

-Desde cuando eres tan testaruda

-Oye ya deja de molestarla

-Tu tonta personalidad se le pega a todo el mundo…demonios- levantándose con dificulta el rubio ayudaba al pelinegro quien continuaba resistiéndose, Hinata les veía por detrás mientras comenzaban a salir por completo del lugar pero algo le llamo la atención y solo fue un segundo para que ella se interpusiera antes de que Naruto y Sasuke se dieran cuenta de la situación.

Ahora la chica yacía atravesada por una flecha ante las miradas incrédulas de los chicos.

-Cielos esa chica como ha sido un estorbo en mis planes, no esperaba que volviera a protegerlos

-¡MADARA QUE HAS HECHO¡¡¡ el rubio corría a sujetar a la chica que se desangraba ante sus ojos

-Maldito Madara ibas también a matarme no te importo que estuviera en tu blanco

-¡OH¡ lo siento Sasuke…pero desde que permitiste que el zorro te venciera dejaste de ser útil para mi, que pena

El pelinegro le veía con mas odio al final las palabras de la chica habían sido ciertas y ella ahora estaba tirada rodeada de un charco de sangre, y por primera vez en muchos años el dolor volvió a su corazón, aquel sentimiento de perdida era lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Directo fue en un ataque contra Madara pero este salio corriendo rápidamente dejando solos a la triste pareja.

-¡Noooo¡ que paso por que no pude salvarla…Hinata…lo siento…soy un caso perdido…no tiene caso…ya no lo tiene…me rindo ya no puedo mas…yo…yo

Pero una suave mano le saco de aquel trance…la mano de la chica quien le sonreía a pesar del dolor de aquel momento.

-Naruto…Kun…no llores…no debes hacerlo aun tienes mucho que hacer.

-Hinata yo…sujetando aquella mano que le acariciaba el rostro – lo siento esto no debía pasar…intente cambiarlo pero no pude hacerlo…es que el destino no puede ser cambiado…

-Naruto podrá hacerlo…siempre creeré en ti…por que no hay nada que no puedas hacer

-Hinata…debí decirte esto antes yo…

Pero los dedos de la chica le impedían ahora hablar

-No tienes por que hacerlo…soy feliz…de verdad que lo soy…yo siempre voy a amarte sin importar el tiempo…

-No Hinata…resiste…yo no podré soportarlo esta vez…

No te rindas…algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…en algún lugar en el universo volverás a nacer nuevamente una y otra vez…pero a pesar de que el alma es realmente inmortal y todos renacemos después de morir, al igual que todos la muerte te quitara todo aquello que posees…o tal vez no…pero yo siempre esperare por ti…esa es mi promesa…siempre estaré a tu lado…

La chica cerró sus ojos mientras conservaba aquella sonrisa tan calidad mientras Naruto lloraba incansablemente su deceso.

**-QUE TE PARECIO MOCOSO, TE GUSTO VOLVER A AQUELLA EPOCA Y TENER DE NUEVO TU CUERPO**

Naruto ahora veía como el lugar había cambiado y aquella voz inconfundible

-Maldito Zorro que haz hecho

**-SOLO DIVERTIRME UN POCO, ES MI AGRADECIMIENTO POR HABERME ARRASTRADO CONTIGO TODOS ESTOS MALDITOS AÑOS**

-Entonces todo eso…

**-UNA ILUSION, TUS RECUERDOS, O ACASO LA VIDA CON TU QUERIDA FAMILIA ES SOLO UN SUEÑO, DIME NIÑO CUAL ES LA REALIDAD…CUAL DE VERDAD ES TU REALIDAD.**

-Tú…desgraciado, solo haz jugado conmigo

**-JA JA JA JA, ESTUPIDO HUMANO, NO DEJAN DE SER UN FASTIDIO, PERO ESTOY ATADO CONTIGO HASTA EL FINAL DE NUESTROS TIEMPOS.**

-Dime de una vez que diablos pasa…por que aun continuas haciendo todo esto

**-ESTUPIDO…NO DEJAS DE SER UN ESTUPIDO QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE MAS DE TODO ESTO, AL FINAL DE CUENTAS NO PUDISTE CAMBIAR EL PASADOAUN CUANDO SABIAS LO QUE IBA A SUCEDER.**

-Ya basta déjate de bromas

**-YO NO BROMEO…LO SABES MUY BIEN…LA MUERTE DE ESA CHICA FUE EL DETONANTE PARA QUE TU EL UCHIHA SE UNIERAN CONTRA EL MONSTRUO DE MADARA UCHIHA…Y AL FINAL DE COSTO LA ESTUPIDA VIDA Y CON ELLA ME LLEVASTE ENTRE LAS PATAS.**

-Dime algo nuevo

**-QUIERES SABER QUE OCURRIO HOKAGE**

-Que cosa dices

**-HA…DERROTASTE A AKATSUKI Y TRAJISTE ESA ESTUPIDA PAZ QUE TANTO PREGONABAS…Y CON ELLO TE NOMBRARON SEPTIMO HOKAGE, PERO QUE CREEZ YA ESTABAS MUERTO NO TE DA ALEGRIA**

-No, no me hace feliz

**-UNA NUEVA ERA ENTRO Y CON EL TIEMPO LOS NINJAS DESAPARECIERON PERO AQUELLAS PERSONAS RELACIONADAS CONTIGO…DIGAMOS QUE SUS VIDAS NO FUERON MUY AGRADABLES.**

-Explícate

**-EL UCHIHA SE MARCHO DE KONOHA Y VIVIO UNA MISERABLE VIDA MORTAL, CREANDO DE NUEVO SU CLAN EN OTRO SITIO…PERO NUNCA PUDO AMAR…QUE PENA…TU MUERTE LE AFECTO, Y YO PENSE QUE SE ALEGRIA TANTO PERO QUIEN LO IMAGINARIA**

-Que acaso te has vuelto más gracioso con los años

**-DE ALGO TENIA QUE ENTRETENERME, O QUE ME DICES DE TU QUERIDA COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO, NO ESO ESTUVO MUY TRISTE DEDICARSE EN SOLEDAD A LA MEDICINA…O QUE ME DICES DE LOS HYUGAS EL LIDER SE DEPRIMIO DEMASIADO CON LA MUERTE DE SU DESPRECIABLE HIJA Y AUNQUE CAMBIO TODO SU CLAN EN UNO SOLO NO DEJO DE SER ENTERNECEDOR**

-Dices que Hiashi unió a las dos familias en una sola

**-QUE TE HAS VUELTO SORDO, ESO FUE LO QUE DIJE PERO TERMINO SUICIDANDOSE AÑOS MAS TARDE, UNA LASTIMA…CREO QUE SU HERMANITA JUNTO CON EL ABURRIDO DEL PRIMO RECOSTRUYERON ESE CLAN…Y EL RESTO DE TUS AMIGOS QUE AUN CONTINUAN SIGUIENDOTE A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS.**

-No entiendo eso último.

**-POR AQUELLA PROMESA DE AQUELLA CHICA TU SIGUES BUSCANDOLA, DESEAS TANTO ESTAR CON ELLA QUE LA SIGUES…O SERA ELLA TU DIMELO…**

-Hinata…ella aun…

-**QUE VIDA TE GUSTARIA ESCUCHAR…QUE TE PARECE AQUELLA EN DONDE TU ERAS UNA RUBIA ESCANDALOSA Y LA SEGUIAS POR SER LA LIDER DE UNA PANDILLA, O QUE TAL DONDE TU LLEGASTE A SER UN ODIOSO NIÑO LLORON Y ELLA TU NANA…O QUE TAL DONDE TU ERES UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA SOLA Y PERDIDA Y UNA LINDA POLICIA TE ENCUENTRA Y TE CUIDA…QUE NO TE AGRADAN TUS REENCARNACIONES**.

-Rayos he sido más veces chica que nada…pero por que Hinata es más grande que yo en esas vidas

**-ESTUPIDO TU NO LLEGAS A VIVIR MAS DE LOS DIESISEIS AÑOS…ES POR ELLO QUE TU TIEMPO SE HA DESCONTROLADO CON EL DE ELLA… CUANDO DESPIERTAS MI PODER MUERES…ES ALGO FASTIDIOSO…ASI QUE DECIDI QUE YA ERA HORA DE QUE DESPERTARAS ANTES DE TIEMPO, NO SOPORTARIA OTRA VEZ LO MISMO.**

-Ahora lo entiendo, todo esto no es mera casualidad…esta vida que tengo es la que me importa por que es la que estoy viviendo…al final de cuentas ambos estamos unidos hasta el final de nuestros tiempos y si quiero terminar este ciclo interminable…ya se lo que debo hacer.

**VAYA NIÑO ESTUPIDO PARECE QUE AL FIN TU CEREBRO SIRVE PARA ALGO…QUE VAS A HACER AHORA.**

-Terminar con todo…y volver a entrenar, y te lo advierto maldito zorro mi Chakra tendrás que devolvérmelo si no quieres que repitamos las cosas una y otra vez

**TE ATREVEZ A CHANTAJEARME TU QUIEN AHORA NO TIENES NADA QUE OFRECERME**

-Estas pegado a mi por el resto de nuestra existencia, así que deja de quejarte si queremos dejar de repetir todo

**-GRRRR ESTUPIDO SABES QUE NO TENGO ALTERNATIVA…ES TAN HUMILLANTE TODO ESTO, AH POR CIERTO NO TE LO DIJE VERDAD?...EN EL MOMENTO QUE ME LIBERASTE PARTE DE MI PODER CAUSASTE UNA PEQUEÑA DESTRUCCION**

-Que dices…que fue lo que paso

**-BIEN TE DEJARE QUE LO VEAS POR TI MISMO, SERA MAS DIVERTIDO, NOS VEMOS DESPUES CHIQUILLO IDIOTA.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto se encontraba de pie a su alrededor solo había destrucción, una fuerte corriente cubría el lugar indicando que ya no había parte del techo y del suelo, sus cabellos se mecían con aquella brisa tan fuerte mientras veía con horror lo que había causado.

No muy lejos de el un Shikamaru todo golpeado se levantaba del suelo algo desorientado, Naruto cargo con el en dirección hacia la salida a la cual no tardo mucho en llegar ya que utilizo Hiraishin no Jutsu, pero su cuerpo le costaba mucho soportar la cantidad de Chakra que ahora tenia, lo cual le confirmaba lo que tenia que hacer.

En el camino pudo encontrar a Nagato y busco la presencia de Hana y Gaara, la primera pudo encontrarla con facilidad pero la segunda no podía hallarla dándole un mal presentimiento.

Al llegar a donde estaba la chica la encontró en medio de un banco de arena sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo, ella lloraba descontroladamente era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo.

Su corazón se partió al ver aquella escena.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Aquello que Tanto Duele**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia, estoy feliz de que la historia tiene cada vez mas seguidores, de los cuales les estoy sumamente agradecida que me inflen el ego, sigan diciéndome cosas tan bonitas y las feas también no importa.**

**Espero leerles muy pronto.**


	19. Aquello que Tanto Duele

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto MR.**

**Aquello que Tanto Duele**

Naruto apretaba con fuerza sus puños cerrados sin lograr entender como había terminado todo de ese modo, su querida hermana le miraba ahora sin poder dejar de llorar pero ahora lo hacia en silencio.

Ella le miraba con dolor percatándose del cambio que ahora tenía el chico, sus rubios cabellos se mecían por aquel viento cargado de arena y vidrio, sus ojos azules le miraban con un sentimiento frustrado que deseaba liberar, de nuevo sus mejillas lucían aquellas marcas que siempre le caracterizaron, las marcas del zorro encerrado.

-Naruto…le perdí…volví a perderlo – decía con dificultad

Shikamaru sobre el suelo tomándose la cabeza debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza miraba aquello sin decir nada, por dentro todo ahora tenia sentido.

Nagato hizo el primer movimiento acercándose a la chica que le miraba sin comprenderle aun, hasta que sus ojos le dieron la respuesta.

-Rinnegan…

Aquello les regreso a la realidad, los ojos del pelirrojo ahora mostraban todo su poder, de nuevo mostraba aquellas orbes de color violeta.

-No espera lo que vas a hacer- la chica en un tono suplicante apenas audible.

-Es necesario…si no puedo hacerlo…todo lo que ha pasado…no podría seguir viviendo del mismo modo

-Nagato – la chica apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Gaara mientras escuchaba a Nagato por un lado deseaba que el chico regresara de la muerte pero a costa de otra vida, no sabia si podría vivir con eso.

-Yo te ayudare – el rubio se acercaba a Nagato colocando una mano sobre su hombro – hay que intentarlo hay que traer de vuelta a Gaara.

-Naruto…estas seguro

-Si no te preocupes Hana…ya lo he hecho una vez, es curioso que esto se vuelva a repetir.

Un silencio volvió a cubrir el ambiente aquello podría fallar y con ello se perderían dos vidas.

Nagato hizo algunos movimientos con las manos mientras el viento levantaba su rojizo cabello, aun de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, mientras Naruto detrás de el sostenía sus hombros, listo para liberar su Chakra.

--No me falles Maldito Zorro o aquí quedaremos—

De lejos comenzaron a escucharse con mayor intensidad las sirenas de las ambulancias que comenzaban a cercar el área, la gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor del lugar llena de curiosidad y miedo por lo sucedido.

Muy pronto la noche cayó mientras el viento ceso.

Horas después dentro de un hospital varias figuras entraban corriendo buscando entre la gente, la mujer pelirroja al percatarse de quien buscaba aventaba a quien se le cruzara sin miramiento alguno.

-¡¡Naruto¡¡

El rubio solo alcanzo a ver como su madre le soltaba un puñetazo lanzándolo al otro lado de la sala, los presentes solo miraban como salía volando el chico.

-Auch eso dolió…Mama por que hiciste eso – se dolía el chico sosteniendo su mejilla con dolor, su madre se acerco mientras el chico veía con miedo como se aproximaba, pero para su sorpresa ella lo atrajo en un abrazo.

-Por favor…deja de asustarnos de este modo – decía aquellas palabras llenas de miedo mientras su hijo correspondía aquel calido abrazo.

Los presentes veían con una sonrisa aquella escena.

-Pero que fue lo que paso – Minato se apresuro a levantar a su esposa e hijo

-Nos tendieron una trampa – aquello hizo que Kushina y Minato voltearan a verse preocupados.

-Tiene algo que ver con Hidan – un joven pelinegro aparecía detrás de Jiraiya quien hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención.

-Itachi Uchiha, venias detrás nuestro

-Si pero no pude seguirle el paso a su esposa Minato- San, pero por favor me podrías decir quien fue el que les ataco.

-Fue Hidan como sospechas…pero también estaba…Sasuke- Naruto con dolor al recordar que también el chico había sido parte de la trampa puesta.

Itachi puso una cara de tristeza mientras volteaba a ver al rubio.

-Naruto…tus marcas…

-Eh…si fue algo inevitable - se decía mientras se rascaba con la mano su cabeza y reía nervioso, mientras que los presentes le miraban con tristeza.

-Naruto…yo

-Padre no tienes de que preocuparte, solo te pido que confíes en mi como lo has hecho

Minato miro a su hijo con orgullo mientras le pasaba el brazo

-Por cierto Naruto estabas con Hana en donde se encuentra – Kushina de nuevo sintió temor de que algo no estuviera bien, pero Naruto solo le señalo hacia un pasillo en donde la chica se encontraba sobre una silla en la cual se encontraba dormida, recargada sobre el hombro de Gaara el cual solo miraba hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.

-Apenas y la contamos…Gaara…el…estuvo muerto…y

-Tranquilo ya estamos aquí hijo – Minato sostenía con fuerza el hombro del rubio mientras que su madre le abrazaba por detrás igual o mas fuerte que su esposo.

-Minato…acaso esto no terminara…es como si estuviéramos malditos y no pudiéramos vivir felices.

-Tranquila cariño…no debemos perder la esperanza…es por ello que Naruto debe saber varias cosas.

El pequeño rubio volteaba a ver a su padre que parecía mirar hacia un punto lejano de su pasado- Hijo es hora de que hablemos de ciertas cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo

-Que tipo de cosas

-Tiene que ver con los Uchiha y los Hyuga

-Que dices- aquello le sorprendió no esperaba tener una relación de atrás con aquellas familias.

-Hay cosas sobre mi familia que descubrí en unos viejos diarios que tenia mi padre, pero al hablar con Minato San pude saber mas de lo que ocurrió hace algunos años- Itachi recargado en una pared ahora era participe de aquella confesión.

-Itachi…Sasuke el aun…

-Si lo se pero creo que ahora podremos hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, es por ello que les busque cuando tuve oportunidad.

-Por favor cuéntenme todo lo que sepan.

-Si lo hablaremos en casa, pero me da pena despertar a Hana, insisto en que me daría demasiada pena despertarla.

-No hoy casi los perdemos…y además

De pronto dos personas mas entraron corriendo al ver al rubio

-Naruto en donde esta Nagato – Konan asustada llegaba junto con Yahiko quienes miraron la cara de preocupación del rubio

-No me digas…que el- Konan sentía miedo de escuchar malas noticias.

-No aquí estoy – el pálido chico de cabellos rojos venia en una silla de ruedas llevado por una enfermera, de inmediato Konan salio a recibirle abrazándole con fuerza, Yahiko pudo relajarse al verlo llegar

-No nos asustes así, acaso te crees inmortal – su amigo de cabellera naranja le reprochaba por asustarles de aquel modo.

-Lo siento…fue mi culpa el que este en ese estado – Gaara desde lejos podía escuchar todo el barullo que tenían.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Gaara, cada uno es dueño de sus propios actos y decisiones, y tu actuaste para proteger a Hana, no creo que ninguno este arrepentido de lo que hizo el día de hoy.

-Gaara volteo la vista hacia la chica que seguía dormida sobre su hombro – es cierto…no creo arrepentirme –

-Por cierto Naruto que fue de Shikamaru

Ah el…je je je…su mama se lo llevo arrastrando, creo que es peor que mi mama.

-Como que peor jovencito acaso tienes algo de que quejarte – Kushina amenazaba con un puño a su hijo tras las miradas divertidas de los presentes.

Naruto salio acompañado de sus padres, Jiraiya e Itachi mientras que Konan y Yahiko harían guardia para que Nagato pasara aquella noche en el hospital.

Gaara solo esperaba a sus hermanos que venían en camino.

-Yo me ocupare de Hana, no te preocupes Naruto yo la protegeré- mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello desalineado de la chica.

-Bien te la encargo mucho, hablaremos mañana, cuídate Gaara.

-Ah Naruto

-Dime

-Gracias…de nuevo

El chico le sonrío mientras le señalaba a Nagato que seguía siendo reprendido por Yahiko mientras Konan trataba de calmarlos.

Naruto en la parte trasera del auto iba pensativo o mas bien platicando…

-**QUE PIENSAS MOCOSO**

-Estoy cansado…pero hoy será una larga noche

-**JE E JE ACASO TIENES ALGO PLANEADO**

-Si pero por el momento no te diré nada… a ver si dejas de ser tan molesto

-**COMO SI ME IMPORTARA SOLO PROCURA NO ABURRIRME DEMASIADO**

-No te preocupes por ello que no lo hare.

-En que piensas hijo, te veo pensativo- Kushina le pasaba el brazo atrayéndolo hacia el

-No te preocupes Mama solo estoy cansado, pero creo que hoy dormiremos mas tarde.

-Si- con algo de tristeza la chica le miro sin decir nada más en el camino.

Pero era cierto aquella fue una larga noche no solo para el rubio y su familia, el resto de sus viejos compañeros tampoco podrían dormir, cientos de sentimientos e imágenes iban y venían a cada uno.

Viejos recuerdos y sentimientos olvidados, aquello que más dolía, aquello que el corazón conservaba a pesar de muchas vidas.

Y para Hinata no era la excepción, no sabia si aquel rubio recordaba lo que ella sabia, no sabia su reacción, le odiaría, le reclamaría, que haría después de algo que se vivió muchas vidas atrás.

-Naruto-Kun… solo espero que te encuentres bien. –cerraba su ventana al ver como el cielo se llenaba de nubes seguramente por una tormenta que se avecinaba, el ruido de la puerta hizo voltear para ver de quien se trataba

-Neesan…

-Hanabi que ocurre

-Otousan…desea hablar contigo

El sonido de la voz preocupada de su hermana le hizo sentir miedo el cual encubrió con el abrazo de la pequeña.

-No te preocupes…estaré bien

-Pero…abajo esta Uchiha

-Quien?

-Sasuke Uchiha, viene con otra persona, pero no pude ver de quien se trata están en el estudio.

Eso no estaba bien de todas las personas que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento tenia que ser el chico frío, pero solo le quedaba enfrentar la situación.

-Espera aquí Hanabi…no salgas me escuchas

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, subiré lo más pronto que pueda.

Hanabi miro como su hermana desaparecía tras las puerta algo por dentro le decía que algo malo iba a suceder y que debería detener a su hermana, pero solo se quedo ahí de pie y comenzó a llorar sin ninguna razón.

Fue una larga noche.

Naruto despertó ya tarde, la verdad no había podido dormir hasta muy noche o más bien dormir casi amaneciendo, era muy complicado todo el asunto, pero ahora que todo tenía sentido tenía que empezar a moverse.

La diferencia era que ahora contaba con familia y amigos que le apoyaban y le querían, es por ello que tenía que recobrar la fuerza de su débil cuerpo el cual se sostenía a duras penas por cargar con un gran poder.

-¡¡Naruto despierta ¡¡ - el grito de su madre hizo que saltara del miedo al ver como entraba azotando la puerta de su habitación.

-Que ocurre mama, no vayas a arrojarme agua fría

-No es eso, al teléfono esta Gaara…dice que es urgente

El rubio tomo el teléfono con miedo algo no estaba bien, además de lo que se había enterado había tenido un mal presentimiento toda la noche.

-Si Gaara que ocurre.

-Naruto...es urgente que vengas…Hana

-Que pasa con ella? Le paso algo

-Tuvo una premonición…sobre Hinata

-Que dices?

-Y no solo eso, me preocupa esta demasiado débil…aun no se recupera del ataque y las premoniciones la están agotando…dice que si no se actúa pronto…Hinata morirá.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo sintió que la historia se repetiría una vez mas, acaso no podía cambiar nada, acaso su destino estaba marcado y no por mas que luchara este no podría cambiar.

Estaba helado, estático los gritos de Gaara del otro lado del teléfono parecían tan lejanos así como los de su madre que no podía hacerle reaccionar.

-Hinata…

La chica de cabello negro volteaba extrañada sintiendo que alguien había mencionado su nombre, la luz de aquella habitación se reflejaba en su hermoso cabellos con aquellos peculiares destellos azules.

--que raro, sentí como si alguien me hubiera llamado—

Continúo su camino por aquella habitación, pero sabia que a donde se dirigía era a lo que tanto tiempo había temido, esperaba poder tener la suficiente fuerza para salir de ahí.

Al entrar y ver como la enorme puerta se cerraba tras ella, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían, frente a ella tenia cerca de veinte hombres, armados quienes le comenzaron a mirar de manera divertida.

En la parte de arriba donde siempre se sentaban aquellos que miraban entre las sombras todas las peleas, estaba su padre quien le miraba con tanto dolor y odio, pero no parecía al que recibía día a día, era diferente.

Era como si aquel hombre hubiera perdido la razón de todo.

-Bien es tu ultima oportunidad, aun puedes salir de esto

Ella le miro con tristeza evitando que las lagrimas le ganasen.

Lo siento padre…pero ya no te obedeceré…estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, por que deseo detener toda esta barbarie que has hecho.

Voy a pelear con todo lo que tengo sin arrepentimientos.

Hiashi le miro como si se tratara de un animal al cual iban a sacrificar, incluso alguien en algún momento sentiría pena o dolor por el, pero siguió con aquella actitud tan fría y tranquila mientras esperaban a su señal para dar inicio.

-Padre…solo quiero hacerte una pregunta…porque…por que me odias tanto? Que fue lo que hice para merecer tu desprecio?

-Eres igual a ella

Le miro sin comprender a que se refería – no entiendo a quien me parezco?

-A tu madre…cada día que pasa mas y mas te ves como aquella mujer…aquella que ame y que ahora odio como nunca lo he hecho.

No le dio tiempo preguntar nada mas pues dio inició aquel combate, ella solo miro como todos se lanzaban en contra de ella con la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran con ella.

Ella tomo su postura y solo se lamento no haber podido ver una vez más al chico que amo y siempre amara.

--Lo siento Naruto…creo que será en otra vida--

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Promesa**

**Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un comentario, la verdad no lo esperaba así que estoy inflada como un globo.**

**Y aquellos que no les puedo responder también les agradezco mucho su apoyo.**

**La historia ya casi esta llegando a su fin así que espero que les llegue a gustar lo que mas adelante seguirá, como verán ya todo se esta aclareciendo y poniendo en orden. **

**Regálame un comentario si lo deseas.**


	20. Promesa

**La historia solo es mía los personajes son de Kishimoto algún día cuando tenga el dinero comprare los derechos y otra historia será.**

**En la conversación que se da entre Naruto, Zorro y un tercero podrán diferenciarlo por que utilice **_**cursiva**_**, espero no confundirlos con ese detalle.**

**Promesa**

Hinata mantuvo su defensa por bastante tiempo pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella cayera, y eso que el resto de aquellos hombres se mantenían al margen.

Era tenerla en una tensión por saber en que momento comenzarían a moverse y utilizar las armas.

Se decía que no debía dejarse derrotar, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como quisiera y solo debía mantener en mente que deseaba verle una vez más, solo una vez más.

El cansancio comenzó a ser muy notorio y fue cuando se escucho la orden de que el resto comenzara su ataque, las rodillas le dolieron haciéndole caer.

Su fin estaba a pocos centímetros.

Pero dos figuras hicieron retroceder a sus agresores, la vista se le nublaba pero en un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levanto para ver quien le había protegido.

-Neji Onisan…Hanabi

Sus queridos hermanos estaban cada uno de su costado protegiéndola, sin quitar la vista de aquellos hombres, Hiashi Hyuga estallo en furia al verles en aquel lugar.

-¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO¡¡¡ RETIRENSE AHORA MISMO¡¡¡

Pero ellos seguían sin hacer ningún movimiento ignorando por completo al hombre

-Neesan te encuentras bien?

-Hanabi que hacen aquí?

-Que crees que se supone, estamos aquí para sacarte…pero creo que no será muy fácil

-Salgan antes de que sea tarde – Hinata suplicaba ante el destino que pudieran tener sus queridos hermanos.

-No mas, hemos sido solo testigos de tu dolor y es momento de cambiar las cosas no vamos a dejarte sola Neesan

-Es cierto Hinata así que este no es el momento de rendirse.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría mientras se levantaba por completo y limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su blusa.

Los tres se colocaron de espaldas uno contra el otro cubrirían el rango total de vista, su situación no era muy buena y sus fuerzas limitadas por lo que tendrían que hacer de ingenio para poder salir vivos de aquel sitio.

Hiashi les miro furioso mientras daba la orden de continuar sin miramientos para ninguno.

El resto de los presentes en los balcones aledaños miraban este incidente muy motivante así que no objetaron en ningún momento.

El problema real fue cuando comenzaron a hacer uso de las armas ante las órdenes de terminar aquello de manera pronto y dolorosa.

Una bala salia directamente hacia Hanabi quien por la posición era difícil evitarla, el cuerpo de Hinata se movió por inercia protegiéndola.

Solo esperaba sentir el frió impacto sobre su piel, el tiempo pareció detenerse ya que sintió eterno ese momento y solo cuando Hanabi enterraba las uñas sobre su brazo levanto la vista para ver como el resto de aquellos hombres se encontraban petrificados de miedo.

Neji miraba hacia el frente igual de sorprendido y solo cuando miro hacia el frente se dio cuenta de que es lo que había pasado.

Un aura roja cubría ahora aquel cuarto, una fuerte presencia hacia que todos permanecieran estáticos sin poder moverse y dentro de aquella luz una persona de pie dándoles la espalda.

-Naruto…Kun

-Siento llegar tarde me disculpo –mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente hacia aquellos individuos.

De pronto el miedo comenzó a ser mayor y comenzaron a disparar sin piedad alguna, pero las balas quedaron estáticas en el aire como si se trataran de pequeñas burbujas flotando.

Frente a Hinata y Hanabi la chica de cabellera blanca se encontraba como escudo, mientras que parecía detener aquellas balas con su mano.

-Hana estas bien – el rubio miraba hacia las chicas cerciorándose de que estuvieran bien mientras el ya había acabado en ese corto tiempo a sus oponentes.

-Esto solo es un congelamiento del tiempo así que no te preocupes Naruto, no utilizo mucho energía.

Hinata veía a la chica había algo diferente en ella, era como si de pronto se hubiera recargado y fuera otra persona mas enérgica, y no solo a ella Naruto también lo era, el aura roja y las marcas que de nuevo cubrían su rostro, no había duda alguna de que el zorro estaba con el de nueva cuenta.

-Hana…Chan

-Hinata pensé que no llegaríamos pero por fortuna Naruto pudo traernos rápidamente – la chica se había dado vuelta mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas, en ese pequeño lapso las balas comenzaron a caer como si fueran simples canicas.

Era la primera vez que veía que la chica utilizaba alguna técnica, además de ver que recobraba el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba, de hecho estaba más eufórica y animada de lo normal.

-Comiste dulces o por que estas toda alegre

-Yo por que lo dices Hanabi Chan solo estoy feliz de que se encuentren bien – la chica seguía sin soltarlas

Me esta dando miedo Neesan

Hinata asintió también nerviosa pero ella estaba más preocupada por Naruto en aquel momento, pero Neji hizo un movimiento para tranquilizarla.

Hiashi les miro con una expresión dura su rostro denotaba que estaba en los limites de la cordura, sus dientes apretados junto con los puños, el resto de los presentes comenzaron a salir escapando del sitio.

-Será inútil que intenten huir la policía muy pronto estará rodeando el edificio, así que mejor será que no pongan resistencia o no podré controlarme

La mirada y el aura del rubio fueron suficientes para que le obedecieran.

-Ahora Hiashi será mejor que hablemos y arreglemos las cosas de una vez

-Niño idiota será mejor que dejes las cosas como están acaso no sabes la verdad de tu familia

-La conozco y por ello es que debo decírtela ya que tu al parecer no tienes la menor idea de lo que paso

-A que te refieres?

-Que solo has sido engañado, nada de lo que piensas fue lo que ocurrió

-Acaso crees que voy a creer tus mentiras

-Tendrás que creerle Hiashi – Minato aparecía junto con Kushina, Jiraiya e Itachi por la puerta

-Minato como te atreves a aparecer después de lo que hiciste

-Creo que te has dejado llevar por las suposiciones que te rodeaban y te pido perdón por haber desaparecido estos últimos años, pero mi familia corría peligro y tuve que protegerla.

-Me crees tan idiota para oír tus mentiras

-Tendrá que hacerlo Hiashi San, yo fui también una de las victimas de esa red de mentiras que nos envolvió durante años.

-Itachi

-Si se que no soy alguien de su agrado pero creo que si lee los diarios de mi padre podrá comprobar parte de aquella mentira.

Hiashi bajo con rapidez su lucidez se estaba perdiendo y un miedo le envolvió con el solo pensar de que todo lo que había vivido era solo una mentira.

Al llegar tomo aquellos diarios y comprobó que en efecto era la letra de Fugaku Uchiha y aunque todo era algo confuso no podía demeritar que aquello era cierto.

-Hiashi mírame por favor, sabes muy bien que siempre fui tu amigo y nunca te traicionaría ni a tu familia ni mucho menos a Fugaku, esto también es por ti Neji, quiero que escuches la verdad que tu padre descubrió y que sin duda fue la causa de que le mataran.

Neji escuchaba sorprendido a Minato que mencionara a su padre y que le evidenciara que su padre en verdad no se había suicidado.

-Hiashi ahora escúchenme sobre lo que ocurrió hace años y que fue el detonante para que nuestras familias se distanciaran,

Estabas demasiado obsesiono con la idea de un hijo varón que te dejaste llevar por aquellos sentimientos y solo provocaste el distanciamiento con tu familia.

Tu hermano Hizashi también lo vio y por ello comenzó a investigar al consejero de Fugaku, no supo que aquello cavaría su tumba, empezaste a creer que tu esposa te engañaba con tu propio hermano y los celos te consumieron.

Hotaru no pudo mas y fue cuando te pidió el divorcio y por supuesto aquello no fue de tu gusto, tus celos te llevaron incluso a creer que Hinata no era tu hija sino de tu propio hermano, pensaste que te fueron infieles y fue cuando comenzaste a alejarlos de ti mientras comenzabas a consumirte por tus propios deseos.

Todo esto fueron infundados por el consejero de Fugaku y fue cuando Hizashi trato de que aclarar el asunto y fue directamente a buscar a Fugaku, pero por lo que ahora me doy cuenta jamás llego a verle.

El jamás se suicidaría tenlo en mente, el amaba demasiado a Neji como para dejarle solo y solo deseba que tu volvieras a ser el mismo hombre de siempre.

Pero descubrió todas las cosas que comenzaban a formarse dentro de la empresa, y me aviso que hablaría con Fugaku y que pusiera en orden los rumores que les rodeaban, el dinero que se perdió fue transferido a una cuenta sin que ninguno nos diéramos cuenta, y todo llevo a culparme, pero créeme jamás toque ese dinero.

Para entonces ya había tomado su consejo de salir del país con mi familia pero,

La ultima vez que escuche de Hizashi fue una corta llamada que me decía" huye con tu familia "no entendí nada hasta que supe de su muerte y fue que cuando comenzó nuestra cacería, tuve que cambiar el apellido por el de mi esposa para poder tener una vida normal, aunque si he de decirlo el cambiar cada tres meses no era algo que hubiera pedido para mi familia.

Hizashi fue asesinado y solo te hicieron creer que fue un suicidio

-Mientes el me engaño mi esposa todos me engañan

No quisiera que no tuvieras que enfrentarlo de este modo pero es cierto…solo te han dicho mentiras sobre tu familia, tu hermano ni tu esposa te fueron infieles…Hinata es tu hija, aquella a la que has intentado asesinar para acabar con ese mal recuerdo.

Hiashi comenzó a gritar desesperado y con angustia todo su mundo se derrumbaba, las mentiras que le habían envuelto habían provocado sufrimiento a sus seres queridos.

Hinata abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeña hermana no sabia que sentir en aquel momento, ahora que sabia la razón del odio de su padre para ella, que debía sentir odio o lastima por el.

Hana solo tomo las manos de las chicas quienes ahora lloraban en silencio sin saber que mas hacer.

Los presentes solo le miraban sabían que no podían ayudarle en aquel momento.

Neji caía de rodillas sin poder evitar soltar lagrimas, la verdad era dolorosa por un lado se sentía liberado pero por el otro su tío…

Sintió como le abrazaban por detrás, la chica de chonguitos se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza mientras que Rock Lee le tomaba del hombro y de igual forma lo hacia por el frente

-Tranquilo genio…todo estará bien ya estamos aquí.

-Si Neji, tu viejo equipo esta aquí para apoyarte

El chico sin poder decir ninguna palabra solo se dejo caer bajo el llanto, dejándose llevar por aquel extraño sentimiento.

Kushina tomo el lugar de Hana con las chicas mientras Hana se acercaba a Naruto

-Naruto…Hiashi tiene un sello

-Un sello dices

-Si era algo como el que vi en Sasuke, deseaban que el no recordara nada

-Crees que se trate aun de Madara

-No lo se, el Chakra que he sentido es fuerte pero no me parece al de el, no sabría decirlo de manera correcta de quien es.

-Por ahora debemos dejarlo así, si recuerda de mas no creo que lo soporte

-Lo se…saber mas seguramente acabaría con el.

-Oye por que hay tantas personas aquí

-Bueno yo le avise a tu mama y seguramente ella se encargo del resto, aunque creo que Ten Ten y Rock Lee fue otra cosa.

Al mirar la escena no pudieron más que alegrarse de que todo haya ido muy bien pero algo les hizo estremecerse

-Naruto sientes ese Chakra…

-Sasuke…aun sigue aquí

-Espera Naruto no vayas solo

Pero el chico ya había salido a toda prisa sin que pudiera detenerle.

-Que paso Hana a donde va Naruto? Kushina se levanto de golpe al ver que si hijo desaparecía entre los balcones de la gran sala.

-Tras Sasuke

-Que dices hay que ir tras el – Minato se disponía ir tras su hijo.

-A menos que tengas modo ermitaño no creo que le puedan alcanzar.

Esto hizo que los intentos de seguirle fueran detenidos, todos los presentes también extrañados de que el rubio desapreciara sin decir nada.

Pronto las sirenas de patrullas comenzaron a sonar con más fuerza, solo opacando el llanto y desesperación que Hiashi tenia en esos momentos.

Hinata miro a Hanabi y sin decir ninguna palabra ambos se levantaron en dirección a su padre a quien abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquilo estamos aquí

-Si…todo estará bien estamos todos juntos

Aquello hizo que el hombre se estremeciera con más dolor y agonía cayéndose por completo.

El resto aquellos hombres corrompidos a punto de escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde la policía al tanto de la situación se disponía a hacer los arrestos.

Hana sonreía al menos esa premonición había cambiado, se había podido cambiar ese destino…pero aun se sentía intranquila, muy intranquila.

Naruto muy pronto dio con Sasuke quien parecía ido y no respondía a sus gritos, era mas como una marioneta frente a el, solo se encontraba su cuerpo mas no parecía tener un alma.

-**TEN CUIDADO MOCOSO**

-A que te refieres cual es el peligro

-**EL UCHIHA ESTA BAJO UN JUTSU MUY FUERTE, NO HABRA FORMA DE QUE TE ESCUCHE**

-Habrá forma de sacarlo de ese estado

**NI SIQUIERA YO PUEDO ROMPER AQUEL SELLO, LA CHIQUILLA SEGURAMENTE PODRA, ELLA PUEDE HACERLO Y MAS CON LA CANTIDAD DE CHAKRA ERMITAÑO QUE LE HAS DADO, JE JE PARECIA NIÑA EN UNA FERIA**

-Déjate de tus bromas zorro entupido no puedo sentir ningún otro Chakra a su alrededor.

**-CREO QUE NO DEBISTES DEJARLOS ESTO ES SIN DUDA ALGUNA TRAMPA**

-Rayos que debo hacer, Sasuke vamos tenemos que regresar.

-_Sasuke no esta aquí_

-Esa no es la voz de Sasuke, quien demonios eres

_-Aquí ya no esta Sasuke…has llegado tarde chico zorro, será mejor que nos dejes en paz_

**-ESTA SIENDO CONTROLADO YA TE LO DIJE, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL YA NO ES EL ODIOSO UCHIHA, SOLO ESCUCHARAS HABLAR A QUIEN LO MANIPULA**

-Deja a Sasuke de una vez por todas que es lo que quieres.

-_Lo que deseo no es de tu importancia solo me pregunto a quien elegirás, a quien decidirás perder para salvar a quien deseas proteger._

-Que demonios estas diciendo

_-Si la historia se repite una y otra vez, que no has aprendido con todas esas vidas que has tenido, no ha sido suficiente el vivir una vida demasiado corta y morir cuando apenas tienes unos indicios de por que estas aquí, eres acaso demasiado entupido para verlo._

_Lo que deseo muy pronto lo tendré…solo es cuestión de tiempo y tú me has ayudado demasiado aunque no lo parezca_.

_Tu dolor es mi felicidad, el dolor de los tuyos es lo que te debilidad y así seguiré sin importar lo que ocurra, pero muy pronto este ciclo terminara y yo obtendré lo que mas deseo._

_Pero temo que tu querido hermano me pertenece, jamás permitiré que lo recuperes…pero si es así puedo cambiártelo que me puedes ofrecer que me interese._

Naruto enfurecido se lanza directamente sobre el chico mostrando su puño que apuntaba a su cara mientras este no hacia ningún movimiento para evitarlo

-Naruto… - el chico por un momento muestra al verdadero Sasuke lo cual provoca un titubeo por parte del rubio, el cual es aprovechado y de un golpe es arrojado a lo lejos.

-Demonios este tipo esta jugando conmigo

**-YA TE LO DIJE, PERO ERES DEMASIADO ESTUPIDO PARA COMPRENDERLO**

-Déjalo de una vez por todas Sasuke aun esta ahí adentro y yo lo voy a liberar¡¡¡

-Lo siento Naruto…es muy tarde para mi – el pelinegro mostraba sus rojos ojos mientras hacia unos movimientos de manos y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Naruto intento buscarle por todos los medios que le permitía su modo ermitaño pero fue inútil el rastro del Uchiha había desaparecido.

-Maldición

-No lo hallaras, paso a otra dimensión

-Entonces es claro que se trata de un Uchiha solo ellos tienen esa habilidad, y no tengo a nadie en mente mas que Madara.

-**ESO NO LO SE, EL CHAKRA QUE PERCIBO NO CORRESPONDE AL BASTARDO DE MADARA, ASI QUE TENDRAS QUE AVERIGUARLO POR TU CUENTA…AH Y TE RECUERDO QUE DEBES REGRESAR CUANTO ANTES PARA VER COMO ESTAN TUS ESTUPIDOS FAMILIARES.**

-Es cierto por que quiso alejarme de ellos

-**TAL VEZ QUERIA A ALGUIEN QUE NO TE LE DESPEGAS.**

-Será…Hana¡¡

**-TENDRIA SENTIDO SI PUEDE ROMPER CUALQUIER SELLO, ESO LA HACE MUY INTERESANTE YO SIGO ESPERANDO QUE ESA IDIOTA PIENSE BIEN LAS COSAS Y ME QUITE EL QUE ME PUSISTE.**

-No te alegres eso jamás pasara, debo regresar cuanto antes.- - solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo--

Cuando regreso el lugar estaba lleno de policías y gente curiosa que se había reunido alrededor del sitio, busco de inmediato a su familia y no le costo trabajo hallarles

-Están bien

-Naruto hijo que bueno que regresaste, ya me tenias muy preocupada –Kushina corrió a abrazar a su hijo en cuanto le vio el cual recibió de muy buen gusto.

-Que ocurrió hijo – Minato mas tranquilo se acercaba hacia donde su esposa había topado al chico

-Papa…Mama están todos…nadie falta

-Si todos están bien…aunque Hana

-Que le ocurre

-Parece muy alegre todavía no podemos hacer que se quede quieta ni por un momento – Kushina reía divertida al hablar de la chica

-Si Gaara llego y le esta haciendo que de unas vueltas por el sitio parece muy animada- Minato solo sonreía ante la situación de Gaara con la chica pues recordaba que no le hizo mucha gracia el verla en ese estado.

-Que bien

-**MOCOSO ESTAN JUGANDO CONTIGO, TE ESTAN DESGANTANDO PARA QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO QUE TE SUAVICES PUEDAN ATACAR SIN QUE LO HAYAS NOTADO…JE JE JE ACASO PODRAS CON ELLO**

-Por que pasó algo – Kushina miraba a su hijo que de nuevo se perdía en sus pensamientos

-Ya les contare al rato, y los demás

-Hiashi fue ingresado al hospital, Hinata y los demás le acompañaron por ellos no te preocupes Itachi les cuida.

-Que bien eso me tranquiliza – el chico se dejo caer al piso agotado, había utilizado demasiado Chakra y su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo, pero al menos había hecho un cambio ese día.

Naruto

-Déjalo Kushina el día de hoy se esforzó demasiado, pero mira lo feliz que esta

Ambos le miraban en silencio mientras el tumulto seguía alrededor suyo.

Había pasado una semana en lo que el rubio se recupero por completo, Sasuke desapareció sin dejar rastro por lo que supo que tendría que ir a buscarle ya que eso era lo que estaban esperando.

La conclusión que había llegado y por las discusiones que tenia con el zorro era que le tenían preparada una muerte muy especial, una en la cual el seguramente no podrá volver a renacer.

Pero tenia que tomar ese riesgo y no podría dejar a Hana sola ya que si las suposiciones del zorro eran las correctas esperaban que ella rompiera algún tipo de sello.

Lo que le agradaba era que su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando mucho mas al uso de Chakra y al zorro que habitaba dentro de el, eso le facilitaría mucho mejor las cosas.

Hiashi seguía internado su salud tanto mental como física era de cuidado por lo que estaba en cuidados intensivos y bajo vigilancia, para evitar cualquier altercado.

Esa noche solo querían disfrutar del momento y olvidar un poco los malos momentos.

La casa de los Namikaze estaba llena de personas que disfrutaban aquella velada, tanto chicos como alumnos iban de un lado para otro felices como si aquel momento fuera a perdurar por siempre.

Kushina y Jiraiya competían por ver quien lograba beber mas sin caer al piso antes, pero ambos fueron derrotados por Tsunade quien solo los miro como aficionados.

Minato solo los veía con una sonrisa de vergüenza ya que no sabía a quien debía detener, así que prefirió vigilarlos de lejos para evitar un conflicto contra su persona.

La mayoría estaba en aquella reunión salvo Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, Jūgo, Suigetsu y Sakura, de los primeros al igual que el pelinegro habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro salvo una nota que decía: Gracias Uzumaki.

Por lo que suponían que ellos se encontraban con Sasuke y le seguían como siempre.

Itachi estaba algo triste por ello pero estaba dispuesto a seguir a Naruto con tal de encontrarle y rescatarle.

La sorpresa de la noche fue cuando Jiraiya presento a quien ilustraría sus libros en una nueva reedición de sus tan conocidos libros Icha-Icha.

-Sai…eres tú

-Hola pene pequeño

-Ah acaso tu solo puedes recordar ese tipo de cosas eres igual de pervertido que Ero Senin

Las risas no se hicieron venir al ver como el chico rubio peleaba con el chico de pálida piel, aquel fue un gran reencuentro pues a pesar de todo el Sai ahí presente había tenido otro estilo de vida y su sonrisa era totalmente diferente a lo que se conoció.

A muchos les dio alegría el verle por lo que no se hicieron esperar los abucheos y risas acompañadas de algunas lagrimas de alegría por encontrarle.

Naruto aprovecho el momento para escapar de la reunión tomando de la mano a Hinata a quien se llevo al jardín de la parte trasera donde en ese momento no había nadie reunido.

Hinata no había tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en que le diría en cuanto le viera o que haría, estaba muda no sabia que hacer y solo apretaba su mano fuertemente.

Cuando por fin sintió que había obtenido el valor necesario para hablarle sintió como el chico le jalaba hacia el y la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que no pudo escapar de el, aunque ella jamás pensó en hacerlo.

-Perdóname…de verdad perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

-Naruto por favor no…

-Debo decirlo Hinata…aun cuando yo siempre he sido un idiota y ni con mil vidas podré dejar de serlo…te he lastimado demasiado…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control no sabia si de alegría o de dolor por ver al chico en esas condiciones.

-Hinata yo…

Pero la chica le impido hablar con sus dedos

-Naruto-Kun…no importa cuanto tiempo pase…siempre serás lo mas importante para mi…yo solo quiero vivir para estar a tu lado sin importar las cosas.

-Hinata…debes saber que el zorro…

-Lo se…cuando te vi de nuevo lo supe…pero para mi siempre será Naruto y nada mas, el zorro no importa yo quiero estar junto a ti aun cuando

Pero ahora el chico fue quien la hizo callar con un dulce beso que deposito sobre sus dulces labios, un tierno y calido beso el cual transmitió aquellos sentimientos guardados a trabes de muchas vidas.

-Te prometo que volveré…pero esta vez será para siempre nada ni nadie me volverá a separar de ti…es una promesa y…

-Y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa – en medio de una risita la chica terminaba aquella frase tan conocida para ella.

El le sonreía mientras volvía a abrazarla con igual de intensidad.

La fiesta continuaba adentro, mientras aquella pareja se quedaba abrazada con únicos testigos a las estrellas que brillaban en lo alto del cielo, siendo testigos de aquella nueva promesa.

**Muchas gracias por compartir sus opiniones ya que son motiva mentes para que pueda seguir con mis ideas descabelladas. **

**Acercándonos al final de esta historia y espero que el capitulo no haya sido demasiado largo pero tenia que terminar con algunas cosas, en el siguiente será mas corto y todo aquello por resolver se ira dando poco a poco.**

**Espero no haberme pasado de imaginación y la historia este demasiado viajada.**

**Regálame un comentario si lo deseas.**


	21. El Camino para un mejor Futuro

**El camino para un mejor Futuro**

Hana estaba feliz disfrutando de aquella rebanada de pastel, y tenia razones para hacerlo:

Eran pocas las veces que podía disfrutar de alguna comida de este estilo, le encantaban los pasteles y dulces y solo habían sido contadas las veces en que las podía disfrutar, además del ramen que comía con el rubio.

Pero eso era punto y aparte.

Gaara le miraba divertido como si aquel pedazo de pastel fuera lo más interesante del mundo y tuviera miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

El rostro de la chica cubierto por betún en las comisuras provoco una enorme sonrisa en el chico.

-Eh que ocurre, por que de pronto ríes de ese modo, tengo algo en la cara que sea gracioso

-Si…demasiado- sin dejar de reírse de la chica

-Eh en serio – limpiándose de inmediato el rostro pero solo consiguiendo embarrarse más

-No tienes remedio acércate para que pueda limpiarlo antes de que termines peor

La chica acerco el rostro no muy contenta de que el chico se estuviera burlando de algo que ella disfrutaba mucho, pero para su sorpresa la forma en que lo hizo era algo que no esperaba.

Sus labios sobre los de ella mientras sentía como el chico se llevaba aquel dulce sabor.

Un sonrojo le cubrió sus mejillas sin poder evitar bajar su rostro, algo melancólica combinado con un sentimiento de tristeza y alegría, lo cual sorprendió al chico quien esperaba otro tipo de reacción.

-Lo siento, pensé que tal vez…

-No es eso…me siento feliz de que lo hayas hecho…pero creo que aun tengo miedo…tu conoces muy bien mi pasado, lo que viví antes de conocer a Naruto y el conocerte, es algo que siempre temí hablar contigo o con alguien mas.

Siempre creí que si me convencía de que podría vivir sola, si Naruto Onichan era feliz yo lo seria y lo soy pero descubrí que al corazón jamás le podría engañar.

Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, de que alguien como yo con un pasado como el mío solo te alejara…y aun me asusta, yo soy la Hana que ha vivido por décadas, aquella que continua viviendo por que desea terminar todo este ciclo que parece no acabar.

Mi cuerpo es la mejor prueba de todo, las cicatrices no desaparejan y solo sirven para recordar aquello de lo que muchos son capaces por la codicia y el odio.

Temo que no sea suficiente para ti…temo que algún día…-pero el chico ya se había levantado de su asiento para colocarse a la espalda de la chica y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Acaso no me conoces lo suficiente, crees que algo como eso podría ahora alejarme de ti, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y créeme lo que siento es por aquella chiquilla que siempre tropezaba y se levantaba con una sonrisa, tal vez no sea aquel Gaara pero los sentimientos son los mismos, así que deja de temer…y termina el pastel antes de que le levantes un monumento

-Si –sonreía alegremente mientras tomaba la mano del chico a su espalda y devoraba por fin aquella rebanada.

-Por cierto glotona Naruto que esta haciendo

-El…ji ji ji tiene una cita con Hinata

-En serio- sin poder creer que le chico tuviera una cita en serio con la ojos plateados.

-SIP – la chica de nuevo se llenaba la boca felizmente mientras se imaginaba como le estaba yendo al chico.

El tren del metro iba muy lleno, Naruto junto a la ventana protegía a la chica de la multitud y la cara del rubio denotaba molestia, Hinata a su lado sonreía algo nerviosa y no era por que les estuvieran empujando con el ajetreo que tenia el vagón.

Era más bien aquella persona que les acompañaba por su propia volunta

-Sai que demonios haces tu aquí

-Nada solo acompañándote

-Que no sabes lo que es tener privacidad

-Claro que si

-Y entonces…

Pero el chico le sonreía divertido de lo molesto que su amigo estaba, Hinata seguía riendo algo nerviosa por la aptitud de su querido rubio. Además era la primera vez que tendría una cita y por como iban las cosas seria algo totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez hubiera soñado, pero que mas daba si estaba con el.

Así fue todo el camino lleno de discusiones y altercados entre aquellos chicos hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Los tres parados frente a una casa en particular, mientras el rubio se adelantaba para tocar la puerta de aquel hogar.

-A donde vinimos Pene pequeño

-Ah¡¡¡ deja de decir esas cosas, seguramente has estado demasiado tiempo con Ero Senin

-Naruto-Kun de quien es esta casa.?

El se detuvo un momento dándoles la espalda algo dudoso

-Es de Sakura-Chan

Esperaba que alguno dijera algo o hubiera una molestia por parte de la chica pero no escucho nada

-Están molestos por que les traje aquí

-No me molesta pene pequeño, me pregunto como estará la chica

-Hinata…yo – sintió como la chica le abrazaba por detrás con fuerza el volteo a verla mientras observo como le sonreía

-Naruto-Kun si nos has traído aquí es por algo importante no es verdad.

-Si, Entonces hay que darse prisa – toco la puerta varias veces sin obtener ninguna respuesta, espero un tiempo pero la paciencia no era su virtud en aquel momento y menos cuando Sai comenzaba a explicarle sobre el trabajo que realizaba con Ero-Senin.

Muy rojo comenzó a tocar mucho mas fuerte deseando que la puerta se abriera lo más pronto posible o la tumbaría el mismo.

Pronto se abrió la puerta mostrando a la chica, quien se veía ojerosa y llorosa y muy molesta por la forma en que tocaban.

Pero al ver al chico en la puerta su enojo pasó a uno de tristeza de inmediato

-Naruto…que haces aquí- al principio solo se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico y solo cuando escucho los pasos de alguien mas fue cuando vio a Hinata – lo…siento – intentado cerrar la puerta de golpe pero el rubio lo evito a toda costa

-Espera necesitamos hablar

-Yo…de verdad lo siento…es que…no se que paso yo

-Lo se Sakura-Chan…ya todo esta bien, no tienes que decir nada

-No es cierto, fui muy mala con ustedes y me deje llevar de nuevo por mis sentimientos de muy mala forma…yo

-Solo estas enamorada y esos sentimientos fueron los que te llevaron a decir y hacer cosas que en verdad nunca deseaste.

-Naruto…

-Se que Sasuke no esta muy lejos y lo traeré de vuelta…se que ya te lo había dicho antes pero ahora será diferente créeme lo que te digo.

La chica comenzó a llorar desolada, se sentía dolida, abatida y llena de remordimientos

-Lo siento tanto…de verdad lo siento – pero un abrazo le cubría llenándola de una paz que hace mucho no sentía, pensó que era el rubio pero por el tamaño de aquellos brazos se dio cuenta de que era Hinata la que lo hacia.

-Hinata…tu

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien

El llanto fue lo único que salía de sus labios, no esperaba que a la chica que trato tan mal le estuviera consolando de aquella manera, era calido y la hacia sentir segura.

-Vaya frentona te haz vuelto muy sentimental

-Que demonios¡¡ - pero al ver al chico pálido sonriendo detrás del rubio no supo si enojarse y golpearlo o comenzar a llorar de nuevo-Sai…eres tu

-Si eso parece fea

No había duda alguna era el chico irritante que alguna vez conoció, se acerco a el de improviso y este solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de la chica pero solo sintió como ella se colgaba de el y le abrazaba fuertemente, tan fuerte que le saco el aire por la fuerza que ejercía la chica.

-Lo siento tanto…aquella vez tu me protegiste y yo…-nuevamente las lagrimas le impidieron seguir, el correspondió el abrazo mientras le sonreía.

El momento lo aprovecho Naruto para salir de aquel sitio jalando a la chica con el, ya lejos el rubio suspiraba aliviado mientras Hinata le veía con curiosidad

-Que ocurre Hinata

-Nada solo te veía

-Sabes eres una gran persona

-Eh por que lo dices

-Cualquiera seguiría enojado si alguien te hubiera hechos ese tipo de cosas, pero tú la perdonaste y la consolaste.

-Bueno…el mejor camino para terminar el ciclo del odio es el perdón

El volteo a ver con asombro, aquellas palabras las había dicho hace demasiado tiempo y no creyó escucharlas otra vez de aquella chica. Sonrío mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano y continuaba su camino.

-Naruto-Kun a donde vamos

-A tener nuestra cita…si no nos damos prisa Sai podría alcanzarnos

-Eh…acaso todo esto fue para dejarlo en casa de Sakura – Chan

Pero el chico no le respondió mientras corría junto a ella y solo podía ver aquella sonrisa que brillaba en su rostro, mas adelante se detuvo frente a un escaparate donde había varios televisores y su rostro mostraba semejante sorpresa

-Que ocurre Naruto-Kun?

El rubio señalaba hacia el televisor donde había una entrevista y dos personas aparecían en ellos, la primera un chico de unos diecisiete años hacia alarde de sus canciones, la vestimenta daba a entender que se trataba de un rapero, el color oscuro de su piel y un tatuaje de un toro en su brazo izquierdo.

La otra persona una hermosa chica de unos quince años de cabellera rubia y ojos violeta sonreía feliz mientras se alejaba un poco de aquel chico que pregonaba sus ritmas,

Hablaban del próximo álbum que sacarían con nuevos temas de su Collection, una extraña mezcla de música que saldría muy pronto al mercado.

-No puede ser el Killer Bee y Shion

-De verdad son ellos?

-Ah no se por que siento que con ella olvide algo – mientras cruzaba sus brazos tratando de recordar aquello, la chica no lo pensó dos ves y lo jalo en otra dirección haciendo que el chico se olvidara de la rubia preguntándose que le ocurría a Hinata.

Pasearon por toda la ciudad, descubriendo a muchas personas en el camino, encontraron un Ichikaru donde el rubio muy feliz tomaba un receso y degustaba los platillos, y aunque ninguno lo reconoció no tardo mucho en darse a recordar por aquella sonrisa que llevaba.

En una galería encontraron a Sasori y Deidara discutiendo sobre que arte era la mejor, por supuesto que en cuantos los descubrió dio media vuelta y prefirió no meterse con ellos.

En una pista de hielo encontró a Zabuza quien se encargaba del mantenimiento del sitio, tenia una linda esposa y un hijo la cual pudo reconocer de inmediato como Haku quien atendía el lugar como enfermera, se veían muy felices los tres, y aunque siempre estuvo confundido por la apariencia de Haku no le dio importancia si era un hombre o una mujer anteriormente, lo que importaba era que eran una familia muy unida por lo que podía observar.

Así muy pronto les dio la tarde y descansaban en un parque donde se podía apreciar el atardecer, sentados sobre el césped el rubio se dejo caer mientras la chica admiraba la puesta.

-Cuando partirás Naruto-Kun

-Solo faltan algunas cosas por hacer…será pasado mañana

-Ya veo…

-Solo espérame yo – pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica le besaba mientras el seguía recostado, después de un rato se volteo un poco apenada

-Te has vuelto mas atrevida – provocando un enorme sonrojo en la chica –pero sabes me gusta bastante – mientras se levantaba para jalarla y recostarla sobre su pecho.

-Tu papa ahora que esta limpiando su nombre va a reanudar la alianza que tenían para poder levantar la empresa

-Si algo me contó de eso

-Pero si tus padres se quedan aquí con quien vas a irte Naruto-Kun

-Ero – Senin será quien me acompañe, por eso es que hizo una reedición especial de su libro de perversiones, pero también ira Hana y aun no se si Gaara también ira con nosotros, le escuche algo de entrenar también, ah y no hay que olvidar a Itachi.

-Mm…solo regresa a salvo por favor

-Claro que si es una promesa…y ni se te ocurra buscar un novio nuevo

La chica levanto el rostro enrojecido y asombrado – de verdad…somos novios-

-Pues claro…tu siempre serás mi eterna novia…aunque no lo he pedido de manera oficial creo que podemos saltarnos esos detalles…por que no voy a permitir que nadie mas se acerque con malas intenciones.

Nuevamente sus rostros se juntaban para confirmar con un beso aquellas palabras que el rubio le prometía pero el sonido del celular les rompió el momento y más al ver de quien se trataba.

-NARUTO¡¡¡ que horas crees que son para que estés afuera, si le estas haciendo algo malo a Hinata juro que desearas no haberlo hecho.

-Mama…

-Nada de Mama, apuesto a que la tienes acostada en cualquier sitio

-Que¡¡¡ acaso eres bruja o por que lo dices

-Como te atreves a decirle bruja a tu madre, mas te vale que estés de regreso y con Hinata intacta o no podrás ver el amaneces de nuevo.

Con un suspiro termino la llamada mientras se levantaba junto con la chica

-Bueno será mejor irnos o mi mama me matara

Ella solo asintió mientras sostenía la mano que el rubio le ofrecía y reiniciaban el camino de regreso.

La familia Uzumaki hizo todos los preparativos para que su hijo pudiera iniciar aquel viaje, como padres no deseaban que lo hiciera y su vida corriera peligro pero sabían que escondiéndolo no solucionarían nada.

Solo les quedaba confiar en que todo saldría bien al final.

Así que muy pronto llego el día de su partida y con la lista que había hecho de posibles sitios a donde dirigirse solo aguardaba el tren que daría inicio a su viaje.

No llevaba mucho más que papeles que le ayudaran a trasladarse y a su pervertido abuelo que estaba más que feliz, su idea era aprovechar para encontrar nuevo material para sus libros y terminar un libro que tenía pendiente.

Aquello le recordaba cuando había dejado la aldea pero ahora había una gran diferencia: no estaba solo y tenía a muchas personas que esperaban su regreso.

Muy pronto llegaron todos sus amigos que le desearon toda la suerte y paciencia para encontrar al pelinegro, Tsunade y el resto de maestros también habían asistido deseando su pronto regreso.

Todos se encontraban ahí y eso le dio fuerzas para iniciar aquel viaje.

Además de Gaara y Hana también Nagato se alisto para acompañarles mientras que Konan y Yahiko esperarían a su regreso.

La alarma de salida sonó dándole los últimos segundos para mirar a todos por última vez.

-Bien no se acostumbren mucho por que no tardare en regresar – decía muy animado el chico mientras miraba a la dulce chica, quería recordar cada detalle de ella ya que por un buen tiempo no podría hacerlo.

La ventaja de vivir en una época muy moderna era que existía el teléfono y el Internet así que estarían comunicados frecuentemente.

Un último abrazo se daban aquellos chicos mientras Jiraija jalaba al chico dentro del tren.

-Vamos si no te das prisa me voy a hacer mas viejo

Todos reían al ver como era jalado el chico y el tren cerraba sus puertas, y muy pronto dejo de verse y solo quedo un silencio que rodeaba el ambiente

El celular de Minato sonó alertándolo demasiado

-Que ocurre Minato?

Acaban de avisarme que Kimimaro y los otros chicos que servían a Orochimaru también han desaparecido.

Kushina apretó fuertemente la mano de su esposo mientras ambos veían a la distancia el tren que hace mucho ya no se veía.

Cuanto tiempo le podría llevar encontrar una pista a Naruto, solo les quedaba esperar y averiguarlo con el paso de los días.

**Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, me pone muy feliz que muchos me hayan dejado lindos comentarios que me motivan bastante, además de que muchos me han agregado tanto a alertas como a favoritos tanto de historia como de autor, esto ultimo siento que no lo merezco tan solo soy un fan que comparte su gusto con muchos fans de mi pareja favorita.**

**Siento que estoy siendo muy sentimental pero creo que es por que estoy algo sensible.**

**Gracias a todos. **

**Regálame un comentario si lo deseas.**


	22. Por Ti

**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Por ti**

Un nuevo amanecer se daba en aquella ciudad conocida como Konoha, a pesar del pequeño bullicio que comenzaba a escucharse por el movimiento de la gente que comenzaba su día esta parecía disfrutar de aquel hermoso tiempo que se anunciaba.

Y para aquella chica de cabello azulado y ojos color luna no seria la excepción a no ser por que miraba algo frustrada el monitor de la computadora buscando por onceava vez el email de aquel chico rubio que hace mucho tiempo había comenzado un viaje.

Como resultado de su espera la carpeta de entrada estaba vacía sin resultado de algún nuevo mensaje.

Suspiro algo triste, no sabia de el por cerca de seis meses, no desde aquel mensaje en donde el chico le daba malas noticias, habían sido emboscados y en aquella confusión Hana había sido secuestrada.

No sabia si el se encontraba herido o seguía en busca de aquellas personas.

Pero solo le quedaba esperar con paciencia a que el chico se pusiera en contacto, después de todo no sabia en que parte del mundo se encontraba y por si fuera por ella hubiera comenzado la búsqueda al día siguiente de aquel mensaje.

Pero aun mas a su dolor de no saber donde estaba el chico, su fe por el era mucho mas grande y sabia que si el le había prometido que regresaría a su encuentro, ella le esperaría.

Así que para dejar de pensar de nuevo decidió que era mejor apresurarse e ir a la escuela, apagando la computadora y dirigiéndose al baño para su ducha matutina.

Como siempre no le llevo mucho tiempo el arreglarse y como ultimo toque se miro al espejo, observando como había cambiado aquellos tres años en los cuales ya había comenzado su primer año en la preparatoria.

Los uniformes habían cambiado una vez mas para el gusto de todos, y era por que Tsunade había logrado en todo ese tiempo muchas mejoras que desde el primer día que estuvo se hicieron muy notorias.

Aunque muchos llevaban el uniforme como les diera en gana las reglas dejaron de ser tan estrictas hace mucho tiempo y ella era el mejor ejemplo.

Jamás pensó alguna vez vestir como lo hacia en aquel momento.

Había dejado crecer su cabello lo más que pudo llegándole por debajo de la cintura levantándolo solo por una diadema que recogía con gracia hacia atrás su hermosa cabellera y su flequillo cubriendo su frente.

Se había hecho una ligera base que le daba unas ligeras ondas a su cabello de la mitad para abajo.

El uniforme de color azul marino resaltaba la elegancia que era innata para ella sin que tuviera que presumirlo, al ser primavera solo llevaba la blusa que permitirá ver su detallado cuerpo sin necesidad de echar la imaginación a volar.

La falda estaba a dos tallas arriba de las rodillas, no demasiado para levantar las pasiones de los depravados aunque sabía que era algo que no podía evitar.

Sus medias cubrían hasta mita de sus piernas dándole un toque sensual que desconocía en ella misma, si aquella niña había crecido y con la seguridad que recupero a lo largo de todos esos años.

Pero seguía mirándose muy diferente, su estatura era más baja de lo que era anteriormente, ella creía que posiblemente llegaría a la estatura que poseía en el tiempo que fue un Ninja, pero por el contrario había una diferencia de centímetros y no solo.

Lo que sentía que había cambiado demasiado en ella: sus pechos habían crecido más de lo que recordaba.

Sin nada que hacer decidió que era mejor salir antes de que empezara a encontrar mas detalles que la alejaban de aquella versión de chica Ninja.

El desayuno como siempre había dejado de ser tranquilo desde que Neji y Hanabi hacían competencias en las cuales no tenia ni la menor mención en participar, a veces terminaban a tiempo y salían para la escuela pero otras veces su competencia les hacia perderse en su propio mundo.

Y esa mañana parecía no ser la excepción, así que partió mientras aquellos dos chicos se quedaban discutiendo, después de todo y por fuerzas desconocidas aunque se les hiciera tarde ellos terminaban siempre salvados por alguna cosa y llegaban a tiempo.

Aun era temprano y no había mucha gente en aquella larga calle que conducía a la escuela, cuando siempre era muy concurrido pero si se quedaba más tiempo en casa aun estaría pegada al monitor de la PC.

Mas adelante se encontró a un grupo de chicos que reconoció al momento a lo cual solo pudo dar un enorme suspiro, al principio solo había sido uno el que comenzó a molestarle pero con el paso del tiempo había crecido aquel pequeño grupo.

No sabia como podían saber cuando ella llegaba sola, ya que cuando Neji les acompañaba era otra cosa los tipos no se aparecían en un buen tiempo, claro esta que con la cara de pocos amigos que a veces ponía su primo era de esperarse.

Pero la razón de que ellos aun le molestaran es que ella terminaba dándoles una buena paliza cada ves que se aparecían, por lo cual siempre llevaba licras bajo la falda, no le gustaba dar un espectáculo a aquellos chicos y alborotarles más la hormona.

Pero por otro lado el tener que enfrentarlos casi a diario le había ayudado mucho para mejorar con sus técnicas de ataque.

Y esa mañana necesitaba sacar con suma urgencia su mal humor que tenia y lamentablemente para aquellos chicos serian el medio para liberarlo.

Pero por alguna razón ellos parecían algo sorprendidos ya que se detuvieron antes de continuar hacia ella, a lo cual le causo una preocupación de que parecieran algo asustados.

La sensación de alguien detrás de ella le hizo estremecerse mientras sentía como un brazo le pasaba por su cuello, el tiempo pareció detenerse no supo en que momento alguien le había acorralado y al subir la vista se topo con un rostro familiar.

Aquellos feroces ojos azules que miraban con furia a los chicos que ahora parecían cachorros asustados, su rostro marcaba aun mas aquel notorio enojo mientras que su agarre por su cuello se hacia mas fuerte atrayéndola mas hacia el.

Inmóvil sin siquiera poder decir alguna palabra solo veía como aquella escena se daba, siendo ella tan sola una espectadora de todo aquello.

-¡Bastardos ni se les ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez…esta chica es solo mía y de nadie mas y si no quieren tener problemas es mejor que se larguen¡

Aquellos chicos inmóviles y con miedo, veían al rubio rodeado de una extraña aura roja que les impedía moverse comenzándoles a sobrepasar sin saber si correr o echárseles encima.

Pero un nuevo grito por parte del chico les hizo hacer lo primero y correr lo más fuerte que sus piernas les permitían.

Aun perdida en aquel rostro pudo darse cuenta de que el chico era aun más alto de lo que recordaba, no sabia si era por que ella estaba mas baja o era la emoción de verlo.

Naruto ya más calmado bajo la vista al ver que la chica seguía en shock, no sabia si era por aquellos chicos o se tratara de la sorpresa de estar ahí presente.

Pero por el momento eso no le importaba y con su brazo jalo su cuello mas hacia el mientras el agachaba un poco la cabeza y besaba con suma pasión a la chica.

El sentir los labios del chico le hizo volver en si dándose cuenta de que aquello no era ningún sueño y que su amado Naruto estaba de vuelta, no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de felicidad por tenerlo en esos momentos en sus brazos.

El chico la contemplo al mirar como había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, admirando aquella chica que lucia una belleza que no podía describir en aquel momento.

Tomo su rostro con sus manos y limpio sus lágrimas mientras ella le sonreía tan dulcemente que no pudo más que hacer lo mismo.

-He vuelto Hinata-Chan

-Bienvenido a casa…Naruto-Kun

El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza y el la atraía fuertemente por la cintura.

-Hinata-Chan he vuelto por ti.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, les invito a leer otras historias cortas que estoy sacando esta semana: Bleach. Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, cada una con un personaje en especial, se que solo saco Naruhina pero estas son para aquellas personas que me pidieron ciertas historias espero no haber decepcionado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si gustas dejarme un comentario de lo que te pareció te lo agradeceré y si no lo deseas solo no escribas cosas destructivas, recuerda que puedes ayudarme siendo critico constructivo y no destructivo.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


	23. La Vieja Konoha, la Nueva Konoha

**La Vieja Konoha, la Nueva Konoha**

El silencio les envolvía con dureza, los sucesos de los últimos años habían cambiado demasiado las cosas, el regreso del rubio sin el añorado amigo no era un indicio muy positivo.

Salvo la alegría del reencuentro era lo único que le motivaba a estar en aquel sitio, el único con una razón que le daba fuerzas.

Sabía que aquellos cambios solo reforzaban lo mucho que las cosas se estaban complicando y no solo la vida de Sasuke estaba en peligro sino la de aquellos que le eran cercanos.

Al final todas las pistas de su ubicación le habían hecho regresar al sitio donde comenzó todo…Konoha la combinación tanto del pasado como del presente que se vivía.

Naruto había encontrado no hace mas de un año a Kimimaro el cual se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, habían hecho experimentos con su cuerpo esperando encontrar de nuevo aquel indicio de su antiguo poder si lo tenia ya se le había quitado.

Desde entonces el estaba en condiciones muy severas sin poder salir del hospital, temía que Sasuke pudiera terminar igual o peor manera.

El reencuentro con sus antiguos amigos le hizo recordar viejos tiempos, como si todo se tratara de un mal sueño, aquellos amigos parecían no haber cambiado con el tiempo pero al mismo tiempo había diferencias.

El ver a Neji y a TenTen con el cabello corto era algo que jamás creyó ver, y mas tratándose de un Hyuga que siempre se caracterizaron por lo largo de sus cabelleras, pero tenia que admitirlo aun así se veía muy bien y el club de fans que tenia lo confirmaban aun mas, claro estaba que TenTen no dejaba que ninguna intentara siquiera tocar a su chico del cual tenían cerca del año de noviazgo, ella por su parte se había vuelto mas femenina pero por dentro seguía siendo alguien de personalidad fuerte, ambos a punto de ingresar a la Universidad

Rock Lee por su parte seguía siendo igual o el doble de alegre y enérgico si aquello fuera posible, había descubierto que toda esa energía podía ser liberada a través del futbol del cual se sentía muy orgulloso y lo demostraba a menudo, lo increíble era que el corte de cabello era diferente, ahora lo había dejado largo por detrás mientras que algunos mechones de frente se levantaban y era aun mas increíble que también tuviera un club de fans, tanto hombres como mujeres que iban a apoyarle en cada partido.

Shikamaru por su parte parecía cada vez mas desear la soledad de la soltería, pero desde que se fue Naruto la hermosa rubia no le dio tiempo para retroceder, y por ella ahora tenia varios sueños que perseguir eran buenos pero al final de cuentas era mucho trabajo que hacer, el prefería seguir con aquel estilo que le caracterizaba, intentar con algo nuevo no era algo que le emocionara mucho.

Temari por su parte había dejado a un lado las coletas para dejar mucho mas largo su cabello, también a punto de ingresar a la Universidad solo esperaba que el chico problemático no le diera demasiados problemas en un futuro.

Ino por su parte había logrado convencer a Sai para cursar la preparatoria juntos, el no se opuso a los deseos de la chica aunque claro le tomo mucho tiempo el poder lograr que el chico pudiera dar el siguiente paso pues nunca entendió los sentimientos de aquella chica, pero con esfuerzo y paciencia logro hacerse novia del pálido chico del cual no parecía aquejarse de toda la atención que ella le brindaba y temiendo alguna represaría de la chica prefería asentir a toda petición de ella incluyendo el hecho de cambiarse de domicilio para poder estar cerca de ella, aun cuando era el hogar de ella, los padres de la chica no parecieron muy convencidos de ello pero eso también fue parte de la perseverancia que Ino le puso al asunto.

Chouji con el pasar del tiempo logro bajar considerablemente de peso logrando una figura bastante a considerar, pero sin perder la pasión por la comida siendo su motivante una chica que conoció y que le emocionaba tan solo escuchar su nombre, por lo que comenzó a entrenar para muy pronto declarársele.

Kiba parecía no haber cambiado mucho salvo seguía con aquella rebelde cabellera castaña y su personalidad seguía siendo igual o el doble de ruidosa en algunas cosas, para su orgullo hace mucho tiempo se había resignado que Hinata nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos y lo comprobó con la llegada de Naruto al rescate de la chica años atrás, esperaba que el tiempo separados pudiera hacer que la relación se doblara pero fue lo contrario así que dejo todo por la paz y prefirió ocuparse de otras cosas.

Shino estaba saliendo con una chica que le tenia muy sorprendido ya que soñaba con estudiar entomología, una sorpresa del destino para el tratándose de una chica, podían pasar horas o días hablando de toda clase de insecto raro o nuevo por descubrir.

Hanabi no parecía haber cambiado mucho salvo que escondía muy bien aquella personalidad algo burlona que disfruta del sufrimiento de Konohamaru por seguir conquistándola, y aunque no quería admitirlo le agradaba tanto que prefería seguir viendo al chico hacer maniobra y teatro por una cita.

Sakura había decidido confiar por completo de Naruto y aunque su regreso sin su amado pelinegro le puso triste prefirió no decir nada al respecto, la euforia con lo que decía que estaba por encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta le traía nostálgicos recuerdos y por lo aprendido prefirió no intervenir demasiado salvo que lo considerara correcto. Su cabellera rosa nuevamente volvió a ser larga hasta media espalda y la paz que ahora tenia le hacían ver verdaderamente hermosa.

Si por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto aquello era como estar en los viejos tiempos pero la diferencia era que tenia la completa confianza de cada uno de sus queridos amigos, los cuales no reclamaron ni le dieron un motivo para alarmarse, ellos sabían como era el y como su espíritu lleno de fortaleza les daría un final del cual jamás olvidarían aun con el paso del tiempo.

También reencontrar a sus queridos profesores quienes también estaban felices por el regreso del chico, la escuela comenzaba a verse de otro modo, al estilo Naruto Uzumaki y muy pronto Namikaze con el pronto cambio de documentos que le acreditarían como uno.

La empresa Hyuga llevada por Hanabi, Hinata y Neji habían podido mantener la alianza con Uchiha gracias a Itachi quien regreso mucho antes que Naruto al ver la situación que se estaba dando, gracias a Minato los chicos pudieron lograrlo mas fácilmente y con la nueva alianza de Suna aquello se fortaleció mucho mas.

Sobre todo con la muerte de Hiashi tiempo atrás pudieron seguir adelante gracias al apoyo que todos les brindaron.

Para Hinata todo lo ocurrido parecía solo ser la sombra de un mal sueño, esa era la fuerza que Naruto le brindaba al estar a su lado ya que con el tiempo su relación se había hecho mucho mas fuerte permitiéndoles sobrellevar la separación y las duras penas que el destino parecía hacerles pasar.

La pronto llegada de un nuevo miembro Uzumaki le daba mas esperanzas de haber hecho un pequeño cambio en el destino pero solo esperaba el momento de encontrar a Sasuke para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel circulo de persecución que parecía no acabar.

Los múltiples enfrentamientos le habían dado un nuevo giro a todo ese asunto, pues llego a creer que todo lo ocurrido era para hacerse de alguna de las empresas o por cuestiones monetarias pero nunca fue así.

Venganza

El único motivo por aquel ir y venir de vidas solo era para vengarse de el y de aquella persona que estuviera cerca de el para evitar que pudiera recobrar alguna pequeña esperanza, y con ello era obvio que Sasuke y Hinata sufrieran de aquellas consecuencias que les arrastraron a aquel sufrimiento.

Hana había caído en una trampa por ello, una nueva visión le llego provocando que ella intentara encontrar a la persona que les perseguía a través de varias vidas, pero fue inútil todo aquello, por lo que cayo en sus manos como lo había planeado desde un inicio, Gaara se deprimió bastante después de aquello por lo que se retiro para poder pensar mejor las cosas y no dejarse llevar por la ira del momento, Nagato le acompaño en todo ese tiempo para apoyarle y evitar que el chico se dejara llevar por el enojo y el enemigo lo aprovechara.

El día así pasó de lo más rápido ante tantas emociones mientras de nuevo se despedían, con la esperanza de que el próximo fuera mejor.

Naruto miraba curioso a una Hanabi divertida quien llevaba unas palomitas y veía una escena entre Neji y TenTen

-Hanabi que ocurre – su hermana también curiosa se acercaba hacia ella

-Shsss no hagan ningún ruido o se perderán de algo emocionante

-Eh? que es lo que estas escuchando- Naruto mirando de reojo a los dos castaños

-TenTen esta embarazada y Neji esta a punto de un ataque de Nervios- decía mientras no perdía ningún detalle de la expresión del chico.

Ambos chicos les miraron algo ruborizados al ver la escena que Neji hacia y prefirieron mejor dejarles solos y aun intentando llevarse a Hanabi no pudieron hacerlo por lo que mejor se alejaron.

No se habían dicho mucho ese día y ahora solo caminaban tomados de la mano mientras la tarde caía pero Hinata no pudo guardar mas silencio ante las dudas que llenaban ahora su mente.

-Naruto-Kun…que es lo que pasara ahora

El chico le miro por un momento mientras levantaba de nuevo la vista y apretaba con fuerza su mano

-No lo se…solo he podido averiguar que la escuela es en si lo que era antes el valle sin fin

De verdad – sin creerlo por completo

-Si Konoha ha cambiado tanto yo aun no lo puedo creer…pero parece que de nuevo se repite la historia

-Entonces

-Se que a lo sumo dos semanas el tipo que tiene a Sasuke regresara a este sitio…el objetivo es realizar un tipo de ritual

-Un ritual…pero con que fin Naruto-Kun

-No lo se, todo esto lo se por Hana…fue lo ultimo que supe de ella…pero al menos eso me tranquiliza un poco

-Por que… aun no lo entiendo bien

-Es por que la necesitan…en ese ritual ella debe liberar un sello y mientras ella les sea de utilidad no harán nada contra su vida y se que ella me esta esperando…se que ella aun no pierde la esperanza.

Hinata asintió mientras tomaba las manos del chico y se recargaba en su pecho y temblando con fuerza

-Que ocurre por que tiemblas así

-Lo siento…pero tengo miedo…de que todo termine mal y te pierda…si algo sale mal yo…

El chico la callo sellando sus labios con un profundo beso y limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus bellos ojos.

-No temas…pase lo que pase no permitiré que nada vuelva a repetirse sin importar como lo are es una promesa

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle al final siempre lograba tranquilizarle con tan solo unas palabras y le hacían tan feliz, pero al ver como cambiaba su rostro por uno mas pícaro y le susurraba a su oído algunas palabras que hicieron que abriera los ojos a mas no poder poniéndose de mil colores.

-Bien que me dices Hinata- Chan…a

Se le colgó con todo su peso abrasándolo y besándolo con pasión mientras el caía hacia atrás sosteniendo el peso de la chica que le había tomado desprevenido.

-Je je supongo que lo tomare como un si – aun sin levantarse seguían abrazados mientras el rubio sintió una patada miro con furia a quien le interrumpía mirando que se trataba de Neji quien le observaba con furia.

-Que demonios crees que estas haciendo al tener a Hinata en el piso acaso piensas hacer cosas depravadas con ella a plena luz de día

-Y me lo dice uno que ya las hizo con su novia – retándolo con la mirada sin soltarse de Hinata

El chico se sonrojo mientras tosía y TenTen sonreía al ver lo apenado del chico

-Vamos chicos dejen de pelear en la calle – tratando de calmarlos ya que sus miradas que se lanzaban salían rayos y chispitas.

Hinata aun colgada de su cuello hacia un buen rato que se había desmayado y aquellos dos continuaban peleando sin parar

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	24. El Comienzo del Fin Primera Parte

**Este capitulo es dedicado a Heero Kusanagi que el 8 de abril cumple años, perdón amigo pero anoche apenas supe de la fecha, de lo contrario te hubiera dedicado la de lobo que es laque mas te gusta pero ya la había subido, pero de todos modos te la pases muy bien.**

**El comienzo del Fin Primera Parte**

Su cuerpo no respondía como el quisiera con pesadez abría sus azules ojos, mirando a su izquierda a lo lejos tenia a Gaara y a Itachi y a su derecha de el a Nagato todos inconcientes y con severas heridas.

**-NO TE GUSTA EL DOLOR MOCOSO**

-Déjate de bromas

**-JEJEJE…CREIAS QUE ESTO SERIA ALGO COMO SALIR DE PASEO**

-Esto a un no termina – muy molesto por el comentario

No estaba solo, lejos del círculo Karin inconciente sostenida por Suigetsu que a duras penas podía mantenerse sobre el piso pero no veía a Jugo, también se encontraba Killer Bee clavado en otro extremo.

Por que no percibió que el también lo estaba y le dificultaba moverse, eran las mismas estacas que Pain había utilizado en contra suya para inmovilizarlo en aquel ataque a Konoha, era por ello que no podía utilizar su Chakra como el quisiera.

Pero había algo mas en todo eso…se sentía raro…mas que pesado y agotado…su vida estaba siendo robada…el Kyubi estaba siendo extraído de su cuerpo por ello cada vez sentía mas lejano al maldito zorro dentro de el.

**-LO CREES DIJISTE QUE NO PENSABAS MORIR Y MIRATE APENAS Y PUEDES MANTENER LOS OJOS ABIERTOS…JAJAJA POR CIERTO YA QUE ESTAS DESPERTANDO TAN PATETICAMENTE CREO QUE DEBERIAS VER MAS ALTO**

-A que te refieres

-**SOLO MIRA IDIOTA**

Alzo con dificulta su rostro la escuela se encontraba destruida y en llamas, una gran base de piedra se alzaba al frente en la cual una gran cruz se figura incrustada sobre esta misma, y dentro de esta misma Hana colgaba crucifica sin ningún movimiento su largo cabello le cubría el rostro.

-Ha…Hana…no es posible

Bajo de ella el cuerpo de Sasuke yacía al igual que sus amigos, y amarrada a aquella base estaba Shion igual de inconciente.

Una fuerte luz salía del suelo formando un extraño círculo que comenzaba a sincronizarse con aquel eclipse que había dado inicio.

-**Pequeño Zorro así que estas despertando**

-Tú…maldito

**-Ahorra tus palabras el momento por el que he esperado tanto tiempo ha llegado y no podrás cambiar nada…mira a tu alrededor todos tus amigos, aquellos que te ofrecieron su amistad se encuentran al borde de la muerte acaso es algo justo por permanecer a tu lado**

-CALLATE¡¡¡ todo esto es por tu culpa

-Tal vez…pero ya no podrás detenerlo

La luz se hizo mas fuerte cegando los alrededores la cadena de Naruto se rompió rodando por el suelo un anillo que miro con dolor.

---Hinata---

En la parte de afuera de la escuela muchos se habían reunido por aquel halo de luz que se conectaba con el eclipse que se estaba dando.

Sakura veía con horror todo esto mientras apretaba con fuerza su pecho lleno de dolor, buscaba entre los presentes a sus amigos encontrando a Kiba junto a Ino que se aferraba de Sai el cual tampoco traía buen semblante, Shino detrás de ellos mirando como siempre en silencio.

Sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro haciendo que volteara al ver a una pálida TenTen y a un Neji mas que preocupado.

-Sabes donde esta Naruto

-No lo he visto

-Pensé que Hinata estaría con el, Neji no la visto desde ayer dijo que se quedaría con Kushina

-No estoy llegando pero…

-Que ocurre

-Alrededor de la escuela…es como si algo no nos permitiera entrar

-Será tal vez por lo que esta grabado en el piso

-Que es lo que dices Shino – Shikamaru llegaba con Temari abriéndose paso

-Miren bien…son pequeños pero son visibles

-Ha…Shino el ver tantos insectos te ha dado una excelente vista – Kiba miraba de reojo aquello

-No considero eso un cumplido Kiba

Todos se acercaron para ver lo que el chico señalaba encontrando en efecto antiguos símbolos Shinobis que rodeaban por abajo toda la escuela en un perfecto círculo.

-Que es lo que esta pasando -

- Supongo que Naruto esta ahí dentro – con dolor Sakura reforzaba sus miedos

La vista de todos se centro de nuevo en la escuela que seguía cubierta por la inmensa luz, un vehiculo llego a alta velocidad estacionándose frente a la escuela.

Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba Hinata bajaba corriendo del auto del lado del pasajero, del lado del conductor Kushina también salía corriendo seguida por el resto de la familia.

-Naruto-kun¡¡

-Hinata no sabemos si esta adentro solo tenemos algunas suposiciones de que…

Pero la chica paso a través de todos en un intento de entrar pero al simple contacto salio volando por los aires siendo alcanzada a tiempo por Minato.

-Hinata¡¡ Hinata¡¡¡

Su cuerpo le dolía pero mas que eso fue el ver como la cadena que llevaba se había fundido y un anillo roto se consumía dentro de aquella barrera, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir al imaginar en el peligro que se encontraba el chico, los gritos dejaron de escucharse mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

--Naruto-Kun…regresa…--

**UN DIA ANTES…**

Naruto respiraba con dificulta la fuerte llave que su madre oprimía sobre su cuerpo, era muy difícil de liberar aun cuando esta tuviera a lo sumo dos meses de embarazo, lo único que había cambiado era el temperamento que cada vez estaba mas volátil.

Hinata veía con miedo la escena sin poder hacer mucho por el rubio, a su lado Minato también les veía con una expresión de vergüenza y temor.

-Etto…Minato San…no cree que deberíamos detenerla podría lastimar seriamente a Naruto-Kun

-Eso quisiera…pero tu te atreves a hacerlo

La chica respiro hondo y solo volteo a mirar con pena la tortura a la que era sometido el chico sin poder ayudarle, aun a estas alturas era difícil oponerse a esa mujer.

-MAMA…¡¡¡

-Nada de Mama…confiesa que perversiones le hiciste a Hinata para que ahora me digas de la noche a la mañana que quieres casarte

-No he hecho nada…no me compares con el Ero- Sennin

-Es cierto Kushina-San…Naruto y yo no hemos hecho nada…

-Kushina no crees que estas exagerando

La mirada de furia les hizo retroceder mientras soltaba de golpe a su hijo y la ojo plateado corría a socorrerlo

-Pero por que estas tan enojada cariño

-Como que por que…así no podré organizar como es debido una ceremonia…Hinata debe vestir un vestido muy bonito es como una hija para mí y no se puede casar así como así con el bruto de mi hijo.

-Gracias por lo de bruto Mama – aun sobando el cuello marcado que le dejo su madre

-Tienes algún problema – mirándolo retadoramente

-No ninguno…pero si me dejas explicarlo…esto es solo algo sencillo cuando traiga al Teme podrás organizar una gran fiesta como tu quieras…es solo…que quiero hacer bien las cosas

Hinata sostenía la cabeza del rubio que ahora se había acomodado al explicar sus motivos, sus padres le miraban y comprendían a lo que se refería, pero muy pronto la expresión de Kushina volvió a cambiar dispuesta a patear de nuevo a su hijo.

-Kushina no…recuerda el bebe…el bebe

-Ah…es cierto no patadas ni golpes…esta bien me relajare pero no quiero nietos antes de tiempo no quiero que tu hermano tenga un primo de su edad…momento estas segura de que Hinata no esta embarazada

-Mama¡¡¡ ya te dije que no soy como el Ero-Sennin¡

-Bien, bien si ese es el caso tienen mi bendición – muy sonriente la mujer se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

-Discúlpala Hinata…con el embarazo esta…un poco más efusiva y sensible

-No tiene que preocuparse Minato –San

-Eh y por que yo no tengo disculpas

-Tu no tienes por que tenerlas Naruto…levante seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer no es cierto – Sonriéndole mientras veía lo cómodo que estaba su primogénito sobre las piernas de la chica.

-Bien Hinata es hora de irnos

-A donde Naruto-Kun

-Es una sorpresa

Solo se dejo llevar por el chico que apretaba su mano con nerviosismo

--Que será lo que le preocupa tanto, es raro que el se ponga así—

Por fin llegaron a una joyería lo cual le sorprendió bastante a la chica

-Naruto-Kun que estamos haciendo aquí

-Pues a comprar el anillo…creo que eso es lo mas importante…eso dijo mi Mama ya que se usa por el resto de la vida y no que tanto me dijo…pero de que importa a una chica importa no es cierto.

Fue jalada de nuevo sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al mismo tiempo del fuerte agarre de su mano, no podía creer que el estuviera teniendo todas esas consideraciones con ella, era mas de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado como un sueño imposible y las lagrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo.

-Eh Hinata estas llorando ¡que dije algo malo

-No es eso…solo que de verdad que soy muy feliz – sonriéndole al chico que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El solo la miro embobado perdido en la sonrisa que su novia le regalaba, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla y por ello es que había tomado esa decisión pasar el resto de sus días y próximas vidas con ella.

No quería volver a repetir los mismos errores por no haber sabido apreciar a alguien como Hinata, por ello pelearía por ese sentimiento contra quien fuera.

La vendedora no sabía como tomar aquella joven pareja pero al ver la emoción de la chica a través de sus ojos solo se limito a realizar su trabajo, mostrando el anillo que el chico había pagado no hace más de dos días.

Un par de anillos con una pequeña piedra en color rojo.

Hinata puso su rostro tan serio abriendo sus ojos a todo lo que daban, Naruto tomo esto por un mal indicio al creer que no había sido del agrado de la chica.

-Lo siento Hinata…pero prometo comprar uno mejor…la verdad yo…

-No importa este me gusta – aferrando con fuerza la sortija – Naruto por que elegiste este anillo?

-Porque?...ella me dijo que los diamantes significan un amor eterno…y no creo que podría describirlo de otra manera lo que siento por ti – esto ultimo mas apenado de que la vendedora estuviera presenciando aquella escena muy sonriente.

-Pero el color?

-Ah también dijo que era raro y algo de pasión y amor… -la chica le besaba llena de lágrimas y llena de emoción por que el chico se haya tomado tantas molestias por algo así, la vendedora solo sonrío al ver a la joven pareja.

-Creo que envolveré esto.

Cada uno salio con su respectivo anillo sujeto de una cadena que ahora colgaba de sus cuellos.

-De verdad te gusto Hinata –no muy convencido

-Por supuesto ¡…el que hayas pensado en esos detalles me hace muy feliz

-Bien por que ahora ya estamos casados, ya veras después tendremos una gran fiesta con todos nuestros amigos y mucha comida, tiene que haber ramen por supuesto, y el Teme estará en primera fila gruñendo como siempre y ahí pondré ese anillo en tus dedo y ya veras lo bien que se pondrá

Hinata escuchaba feliz de lo emocionado que sonaba el chico mientras tomaba aquel anillo que para muchos seria algo muy sencillo por lo delgado y la piedra tan pequeña pero para ella era una promesa eterna de amor.

Salieron a comer y por raro que pareciera esta vez no fueron a comer ramen aunque al rubio le hubiera gustado, había planeado demasiado aquello para que saliera perfecto.

Al final estaban frente a aquel hotel que no estaba dentro de los planes de ninguno solo tomados de la mano y sumamente nervioso.

No sabia si estaba preparado para aquello, ni si Hinata creía que aquello era algo que el había planeado, pero sin pensarlo estaba ahí de pie lleno de nervios así que prefirió optar por darse la vuelta y regresar pero Hinata seguía de pie sin moverse.

-Hinata?

-Naruto-Kun…dijiste…dijiste que estábamos casados…no es cierto

-Hinata…no quiero que pienses que planee esto último yo…

-Esta bien…yo solo quiero estar contigo por siempre…por que sin importar yo cruzaría el tiempo para estar a tu lado, por que definitivamente el lugar al que pertenezco es junto a ti.

Naruto la estrecho fuertemente era muy feliz de que alguien le amara con tanta fuerza, alguien que nunca le reclamo nada ni le exigió, tomo su mano y decidieron que lo que restaba del día se amarían sin pensar en el mañana por primera vez desde que todo aquello comenzó.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Que dijeron lemon¡¡ pues no ya subí demasiado esta semana mejor solo imagínense todo lo que quieran.**

**Ahora si próximo lunes final de la historia.**

**Espero que les guste terminando esta historia ahora si le dedicare a los otros proyecto.**

**Cuídense mucho.**


	25. El comienzo del Fin Segunda Parte

**El comienzo del Fin Segunda Parte**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

La tarde caía con fuerza mientras el cielo estrellado podía verse en una majestuosa combinación de colores, un rojo intenso que se mezclaba con un fuerte negro salpicado de pequeñas luces que brillaban con intensidad.

La actividad nocturna se abría paso con el pasar de los minutos, la silueta de dos jóvenes tomados de la manos que de igual forma avanzaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y solo la sonrisa que ambos compartían eran sus únicas palabras entendibles solo para ellos.

Poco después ya se hallaban frente al domicilio del rubio quien solo rogaba por que su madre estuviera profundamente dormida…aunque sabia que era un sueño lejano.

-Tranquilo Naruto – Kun no creo que este molesta

-Tu crees…últimamente creo que solo soy una pera de boxeo para liberar su stress

Hinata no pudo evitar reír por las comparaciones que el chico hacia – No creo que seas eso…aunque creo que tu padre se lleva la peor parte

-Eh…por que lo dices

-Bueno…el ha estado muy pálido…y parece que no ha dormido mucho…creo que ellos han estado muy ocupados – la chica se ruborizaba mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos y el rubio la miraba sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Ya sabes…tu mama y tú papa…ellos…- bajando el rostro más rojo y confundiéndolo aun más.

-Naruto Hinata ya regresaron

-Papa que llevas en esa bandeja

-Ah te refieres a todo esto – decía un Minato bastante ruborizado – son algunos…digamos antojos de tu madre

El rubio menor hacia gestos de no entenderle muy bien

-Vamos Naruto no me hagas explicártelo, ah Hinata lo olvidaba pasa a ver a Kushina ella deseaba hablar contigo

-Conmigo… no sabe para que

-No temas serias la ultima a quien le hiciera una de sus llaves, solo quiere hablar contigo así que si no te importa podrías hacerlo de una vez.

Hinata asintió y se adelanto a la habitación de la pelirroja seguida de Minato y Naruto solo los veía mientras seguía pensando sobre las insinuaciones de su padre y su novia.

Su celular sonó no reconociendo el número de la llamada

-Bueno

-…enano…tu voz no a cambiado mucho

-No puede ser…Karin eres tu…como conseguiste mi numero

-Idiota…en eso no cambias

-Donde estas…puedo ayudarlos

-Lo se…solo tu puedes ayudar a Sasuke…lo hiciste antes y se que podrás hacerlo de nuevo

-Por que ahora

-Mañana será el día…mañana todo terminara…Naruto salva a Sasuke…por favor hazlo – se escuchaba como la chica comenzaba a llorar del otro lado de la línea

-Karin…esto es una trampa no es cierto

-Si…pero será la ultima oportunidad que tendrás para alcanzarlo…si no lo logras no solo será Sasuke sino también Hana…seremos todos…el…el…ha encontrado la forma de obtener su poder…la obligara…Naruto…por favor…

La llamada se corto dejando muy serio al rubio siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por Hinata quien le veía con preocupación

-Ah Hinata no te escuche

-Con quien hablabas Naruto-Kun

-Ah…era número equivocado

-De verdad…te vez muy preocupado

-En serio jajaja lo siento es que recordé a Hana y Sasuke y me puse un poco melancólico pero estoy bien

Hinata le miraba en silencio sin saber por que no le creía del todo

-Vamos Hinata quita esa cara pero dime que te dijo mi Mama, de que quería hablarte

-Ah…- cambiando por completo su expresión a un rojo intenso mientras apretaba una bolsa de regalo contra su pecho – bueno ella…quería darme un regalo…y luego me saco de la habitación

-Te dio un regalo y te saco de la habitación…la verdad no la entiendo todo es muy raro, pero dime que fue lo que te dio.

-Bueno…es algo para usar – apretándolo aun mas mientras le daba la espalda al rubio quien seguía sin entender nada de nada, pero el sentir como el chico le abrazaba por detrás le tomo por sorpresa

-Hinata…podrías quedarte a dormir esta noche

-Ah…Naruto-Kun…hoy estas muy enérgico- Sonriendo sin poder mostrar su rostro ruborizado

-Enérgico?...

-Bueno…avisare a Hanabi que me quedare aquí…y aprovechare para mostrarte el regalo que me dio Kushina

El rubio miraba como la chica se alejaba en dirección al teléfono, miro hacia la parte de arriba de la casa sabia que últimamente su madre se dormía mas temprano que de costumbre y con ella también a su padre, el cual subía con mucha comida de la cual mucha se le hacia muy rara, pero decían que durante los embarazos se tiende a tener muchos antojos raros.

Además tenia que planear muy bien lo que haría.

-Naruto – Kun?

-Ya avisaste a Hanabi

-Si… dice que Neji esta con TenTen…dice que van a vivir juntos

-En serio me da gusto, bueno vamos quiero ver lo mi mama te dio

-Bueno – totalmente nerviosa siendo llevada de la mano por el rubio quien se preguntaba por que la chica volvía a mostrar ese estado de nerviosismo que tenia anteriormente.

La noche se le hizo eterna y al mismo tiempo tan corta, estaba ansioso por salir temprano en busca de Sasuke pero no deseaba salir de la cama.

El tibio cuerpo de Hinata le tenia atrapado, recargado sobre su pecho se sentía tan seguro y agradecía el pequeño regalo que su madre le había hecho, aunque sospechaba que era mas para el que para ella.

No había dormido mucho un poco por la actividad que tenia con su linda esposa, y otro era por un mal presentimiento por lo que se venia, la veía dormir tan profundo y temía que algo pudiera pasarle.

Salio con cuidado de la cama vistiéndose con cuidado procurando no despertarla, deposito un último beso y la cobijo saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

Pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía como la luz del sol se mostraba poco a poco y la escuela se comenzaba a deslumbrar a lo lejos.

Era una lastima que aun no hubiera transporte pero seguramente tampoco estaría muy tranquilo.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con sus amigos que también le miraban con sorpresa

-Naruto…tu también – Gaara veía a un agitado rubio que saltaba de la bicicleta mas sorprendido que ellos.

-Nagato, Gaara y también Itachi ustedes que hacen aquí

-Por que no puedes decir algo como que te alegra vernos -

-Esto sin duda es una trampa – Nagato volvía a mirar hacia la escuela con un mal presentimiento.

-De eso no hay duda…pero que es lo que busca ahora y tan pronto – Gaara le miraba esperando que el tuviera una mejor respuesta

-No importa voy a entrar… Hana y Sasuke están adentro y seguramente habrá mas personas, nos quieren y seguramente no será fácil. – Naruto mirándolos a punto de dar el primer pasó dentro de la escuela, pero la llegada de un auto les hizo ponerse en alerta.

-A quien más esperan

-Con que no sea mi Madre…no creo que nada podría ser peor que una golpiza matutina por parte de ella

Los tres voltearon a verle con una gran interrogante sin comprender las palabras del rubio y mas la expresión que miedo que cubría su rostro.

Del auto bajaron dos figuras un hombre moreno de cabello rubio y con gafas oscuras de vestimenta clásica de los raperos, la chica mucho mas joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos violetas, ambos fueron reconocidos por los presentes que no entendían muy bien que hacían en aquel lugar.

-Shion…KillerBee que hacen aquí

-Naruto eso es lo único que tienes que decirme después de no vernos tanto tiempo

-OH Niña tu si que te gusta acosar a la gente no tienes mas de una semana de no hablar por teléfono con el

-A ti quien te pregunto imitación de Rapero

-A quien le dices imitación copia barata

Naruto veía como de nuevo aquellos dos comenzaban con sus discusiones de siempre tratando de no perder el control

-¡Ya basta ¡que es lo que hacen aquí este no es momento para sus peleas – Gaara ya había perdido la paciencia al ver que solo retrazaban lo planeado.

Ambos voltearon muy molestos pero las miradas de los demás les presionaron para dejar de discutir

-Supongo que también recibieron una llamada indicándoles lo que pasaría el día de hoy – Nagato intuyo que había sido lo mismo que con ellos.

-Si…como este rapero aun tiene al pulpo dentro de el supongo que es lo que quieren y pues yo…aun espero a que alguien cumpla su promesa

-Oye ya te dije que no puedo cumplirte eso

-Pero tú lo prometiste

-Si…pero creí que era algo diferente y para ese entonces ya estaba muerto…ahora es diferente

-Por que?...solo pones pretextos

-No puedo hacerle eso a Hinata-Chan

-¡Hinata-Chan¡ Hinata-Chan¡ que no sabes decir otra cosa hasta pareces su esposo

-Jejeje…

-Por que te ríes de ese modo tan idiota…no me digas…no lo puedo creer…tu y ella

-Si ayer firmamos los papeles y aunque solo estamos casados por el civil le prometí una gran ceremonia

Todos le miraron sorprendidos al enterarse de su casamiento con la chica mientras Shion solo le miraba furiosa y KillerBee se reía a más no poder.

**-**_**VAYA POR FIN LLEGAN LOS INVITADOS PRINCIPALES**_

La gruesa voz les tomo por sorpresa

-Por que no te muestras y dejas tus juegos de una vez por todas

_**BIEN LES ESPERO ADENTRO…SI SE ATREVEN**_

Un silencio lleno el sitio mirándose los unos a los otros

-Es claro que es una trampa

-Pero si no entramos…

-No habrá vuelta atrás

-Shion tú te quedas aquí

-Ni lo sueñes esta vez veras lo que puedo hacer

-Déjala Zorro la rubia todavía tiene parte de sus poderes y creo que serán útiles para sellar algo

-Como que algo imitación de Rapero

-Bien creo que esta decidido entremos de una vez

Todos cruzaron la entrada principal de la escuela y una luz lleno el lugar, por fuera una secuencia de sellos comenzó a brillar rodeando el enorme lugar en una enorme cúpula que muy pronto dejo de verse dejando el sitio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Naruto veía como había cambiado todo el paisaje y sentía que estaba caminado a través de una enorme caverna, solo era guiado por una débil luz que se percibía a lo lejos.

-Que es esto?

-**NO LO VEZ MOCOSO HAS QUEDADO ATRAPADO EN UN GENJUTSU**

-Ya veo

**-****NO PARECES MUY PREOCUPADO**

-Lo estoy…pero el ponerme nervioso no hará nada diferente puedes sentir a los demás

**-SOLO AL PULPO ESCANDALOSO EL RESTO NO SE QUE LES PASO**

-Bueno solo queda avanzar y salir de esto…cuando crea conveniente utilizare el modo ermitaño

**-****ACASO TIENES ALGO BAJO LA MANGA**

-Eso ya lo veras, por lo mientras habrá que encontrar a KillerBee entre los dos tendremos una mejor oportunidad

**-****SI TU LO DICES MOCOSO**

-Por lo mientras aplicaremos fuego contra fuego bien Zorro es hora de ponernos serios

**-****QUE PIENSAS HACER**

-Interrumpiré mi flujo de Chakra

-**JAJAJA MOCOSO ESTUPIDO Y CREES QUE NO SERÁS ATACADO EN ESE INSTANTE ADEMÁS DE LO PELIGROSO QUE SERÁ**

-Para eso estas tu…ya sabes si no quieres perecer aquí

**-…**

-Bien ahí vamos - se detiene concentrando todo su Chakra comenzando a cerrar las vías, el dolor le ayudo a recobrar la visión de la realidad además de sentir como un Chakra muy agresivo se acercaba con fuerza.

El dolor le hizo doblarse al mismo tiempo que abría sus vías de Chakra al ser protegido por la roja aura del zorro que sostenía una espada que le hubiera cortado la cabeza fácilmente.

-_**BIEN, MUY BIEN NIÑO EL PODER MANEJAR AL KYUBI A ESTAS ALTURAS NO DEBE SER DIFÍCIL PARA TI**_

Ahora estaban frente a frente habiendo roto el Genjutsu pudo apreciar el gran patio de la escuela que tenia escrito un gran circulo formado por varios Kanjis, alrededor pudo apreciar a sus amigos inconcientes pero aun sentía vida en sus cuerpos por lo que se concentro en la persona que comenzaba a mostrarse.

-Ahora si me dirás quien eres

_**SI CREO QUE AHORA SI LO MERECES…AUN CUANDO TODO ESTO ME HA TOMADO TANTO TIEMPO HA VALIDO LA PENA EL VER TU EXPRESIÓN DE DOLOR POR CADA VIDA QUE HAS TENIDO.**_

Acaso has estado en cada vida que he tenido

_**SI ESE HA SIDO MI MAYOR MOTIVACIÓN, TU DOLOR, TU AGONÍA EL SENTIR QUE POR FIN LOGRABAS ALCANZAR LA FELICIDAD Y DESPUÉS PERDERLA AL TENERLA TAN SOLO UNOS INSTANTES**_

Por que no se quien eres no recuerdo haberte conocido antes

_**ESO ES POR QUE TE CONOZCO INDIRECTAMENTE…MI NOMBRE REAL ES UCHIHA…IZUNA**_

Bromeas acaso tu no estabas muerto mucho antes de que todo esto comenzara

_**MI HERMANO HIZO TODO POR VENGAR MI MUERTE…ASÍ COMO EL DE TRAERME DE REGRESO PERO KONOHA SE ENCARGO SIEMPRE DE ARRUINAR SUS PLANES Y AL FINAL TU LE DISTE MUERTE JUNTO CON SASUKE**_

Pero no entiendo si tu estabas vivo durante la cuarta guerra por que no ayudaste a tu hermano y como has podido estar en cada vida que he tenido

_**YA QUE AQUÍ SERÁ TU TUMBA NO VEO POR QUE NO CONTARLO, AL FINAL DE LA GUERRA MADARA LOGRO OBTENER EL PODER DE LAS SIETE BESTIAS Y SU PLAN "OJO DE LA LUNA" LO HUBIERA LOGRADO PERO KONOHA…SIEMPRE KONOHA…AL FINAL ARRUINARON TODO Y YO SIN MUCHO PODER POR HABER SIDO TRAÍDO A LA VIDA BAJO SU NUEVO PODER ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO EL LOGRAR ALGO QUE AL MENOS ME DARIA MI VENGANZA Y LA DE MI HERMANO.**_

_**PERO YA HABÍAS MUERTO Y EL TIEMPO COMENZÓ A CAMBIAR LAS COSAS…INCLUSO DESPUÉS DE QUE FALLECIERAS CADA DIA CAMBIABAS LAS COSAS….POR QUE…POR QUE NO SIMPLEMENTE TE IBAS AL INFIERNO.**_

_**PERO IRÓNICAMENTE EL AMOR QUE TENIAS POR TUS AMIGOS Y A TU ESTUPIDA ALDEA FUE TU CONDENA…Y AQUELLA CHICA FUE LA QUE ME DIO UNA RAZÓN PARA SEGUIR.**_

_**AQUELLA CHICA QUE PODÍA ATRAVESAR EL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO, AQUELLA QUE PODÍA VER MAS QUE NUESTROS OJOS Y QUE SOLO TENIA EN MENTE PROTEGER A SU QUERIDO HERMANO.**_

_**SI ASÍ ES HANA AQUELLA CHICA QUE HA ESTADO EN ESTO DESDE ANTES DE NACER…AQUELLA QUE FUE LA CLAVE DE TODO ESTO.**_

_**CON PACIENCIA Y MUCHO ESFUERZO LOGRE CREAR ESTE PLAN QUE ME LLEVARÍA A LA VICTORIA.**_

_**SABIA QUE SU SALTO SERIA PARA BUSCARTE…Y SOLO DEBÍA ESPERAR PARA QUE TODOS LO ELEMENTOS VOLVIERAN A REUNIRSE Y ELLA LOS SABIA, Y SOLO DEBÍA SER PACIENTE.**_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO VIAJARÍA CON CADA VIDA QUE TUVIERAS Y TE HARÍA PAGAR POR TODO, NO SOLO A TI SINO A QUIEN ESTUVIERA CERCA DE TI, PERO DEBO ADMITIR QUE LA CHICA HYUGA ME SORPRENDIÓ A PESAR DEL DOLOR DE VOLVER A NACER Y SUFRIR POR TI, SEGUÍA Y SEGUÍA NACIENDO SOLO PARA VOLVERTE A CONOCER.**_

_**PERO LO DISFRUTE MUCHO Y EN ESTA VIDA QUISE HACERLE PAGAR POR TODO EL TRABAJO QUE ME DIO**_

-¡Tu maldito ¡ acaso no tienes idea de todo el dolor que has causado

-_**YA TE LO DIJO ALGUNAS VEZ MI HERMANO ESTE ES UN CICLO INTERMINABLE QUE SE HA DADO POR SIEMPRE.**_

_**SI NO HUBIERAS RECORDADO NADA QUE HABRÍA PASADO ENTRE TU Y SASUKE**_

_**QUE HUBIERAS HECHO, ES ALGO QUE NO PODRÁ DETENERSE, PERO HOY TU DEJARAS DE EXISTIR POR SIEMPRE NO VOLVERÁS A NACER SERÁS Y CON TU PODER TRAERÉ DE VUELTA A MI HERMANO MAYOR Y CAMBIAREMOS ESTE MUNDO PARA QUE EL PUEDA GOBERNARLO COMO DEBIÓ SER DESDE EL INICIO.**_

-Ustedes solo saben hacer más que vengarse no pueden enfrentar sus problemas sin afectar a los demás

_**AL FINAL ESTO ES REPETITIVO SI AMAS TERMINARAS ODIANDO POR ELLO ES EL RIESGO QUE CONLLEVA**_

-Entonces aquí terminara todo Izuna de eso tenlo por seguro

-_**SI AHORA QUE TENGO EL CHAKRA DE TUS AMIGOS Y EL DE LA SACERDOTISA SOLO DEBO OBTENER EL PODER DE LAS DOS BESTIAS QUE FALTARON Y QUE ME DARÁN LA VICTORIA FINAL, CON CADA SALTO HE OBTENIDO TANTO PARA ESTE MOMENTO**_

Pues no te dejare – haciendo varios sellos y liberando Chakra del zorro solo sintió un fuerte golpe y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos miro con dolor a las personas a su alrededor, sus queridos amigos y el sintiendo como su vida se le era arrebatada, el anillo que le había comprado a Hinata rodaba por el suelo y sentía perder sus esperanzas.

--**Acaso ya te rendiste niño--**

-¿Quien eres?

Levanto la vista y reconoció a un joven de larga cabellera de color roja y esos ojos color turquesa que brillaban por el enojo

-H…Hayako…eres tú

--**No es momento para rendirte acaso no siempre gritabas que cambiaras las cosas y terminarías con este ciclo…no siempre dijiste que la protegerías…**

-Hayako…yo

**--Déjate de quejar es que acaso en esta vida solo te has hecho mas idiota de lo que ya eras**

-Es cierto…aun no puedo rendirme no es cierto rata asquerosa – sonriendo con algo de dolor por su pesado cuerpo.

El sonrío mientras se despedía con la mano – **por favor…que sea feliz…Naruto**-

Desapareció o solo fue producto de su imaginación se decía, libero de golpe su Chakra mezclándola con la del Zorro para sorpresa de Izuna quien le veía con sorpresa sin creer que el chico se levantaba liberándose de las estacas que le aprisionaban.

De un golpe rompió el piso rompiendo la secuencia de Kanjis que comenzaron a desaparecer al poco de que el eclipse comenzaba a terminar poco a poco.

_**COMO TE HAS PODIDO LEVANTAR ES ALGO IMPOSIBLE DE HACER, EN ESE CASO UTILIZARE TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME DERROTES…NO DEBO TRAER A MI HERMANO DE REGRESO.**_

-Lo siento…pero no puedo permitir que arruines la vida que todos llevan- haciendo varios sellos sus ojos cambiaron a modo ermitaño y su Chakra se recupero.

_**COMO LO HAS HECHO SE SUPONÍA QUE NO PODÍAS MANEJARLO POR COMPLETO**_

-Supongo que la situación me obligo…y un clon que pude hacer reuniendo energía para este momento…si no me equivoco donde tienes a Hana es aquella vieja estatua donde guardaron a los Bijuus…por eso querías a Hana para liberarlos pero no pudiste lograr que te ayudara no es cierto.

_**CON EL ECLIPSE Y ESTA NUEVA TÉCNICA PODÍA LOGRAR LIBERAR SU PODER DE NUEVO Y OBTENER EL DE ELLA…PERO TU LO HAS ARRUINADO ASÍ QUE ME QUEDA SOLO ACABARTE Y SELLARTE PARA QUE NUNCA VUELVAS A INTERFERIR…NO IMPORTA PUEDO VOLVER A EMPEZAR DESDE CERO SERÉ PACIENTE…PERO DEBO TERMINAR CONTIGO.**_

Naruto hizo varios sellos y creo un clon de sombra dejando que se encargara por un momento de Izuna, el original corrió hacia donde se hallaba Shion y trato de que recobrara el conocimiento.

-Vamos despierta Shion despierta

-Naruto…que paso

-No hay tiempo, decías que podías sellar es cierto no mentías

-No dije la verdad…pero tu estas allá y el quien es – mirando como peleaba el clon contra un hombre de cabello negro.

-No importa puedes sellar el poder de los Bijuus en lo que libero a Hana

-No lo se…no tengo mucho Chakra…

-Pero seguramente con el de todos podremos hacer algo – Gaara herido caminaba hacia ellos mientras veía a los demás levantarse en dirección hacia el.

-Todos

Escucho como su clon desaparecía por la espada que tenia Izuna y antes de que se pudiera levantar KillerBee ya le hacia frente.

-Bien es hora de que el chico saboree el aguijón de la Abeja- eufórico se ponía frente al chico mientras le gritaba sus tan famosas rimas.

-Supongo que nos dará tiempo tiene al pulpo- decía un Itachi que sostenía el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Si le damos parte de nuestra energía a Shion ella podrá detener por un momento la liberación de las Bijuus y podré sacar a Hana

-Y que harás después de eso genio – Shion no estaba muy convencida de lo que se proponía.

-Hana podrá sellarlos definitivamente

-Naruto…acaso piensas poner su vida en peligro

-No te preocupes Gaara…confíen en mi y en Hana…yo creo en ella y no la dejare morir

El pelirrojo miraba enojado al rubio, respiro profundo sabia que el haría alguna de sus locos planes pero creía en el – muy bien Naruto se que lo lograras.

-Bien vamos ¡

Fueron los minutos mas largos que recordaba, Nagato, Gaara e Itachi proporcionaron lo mas que pudieron de su Chakra para que Shion pudiera mantener el sello por mas tiempo, Naruto salto rápidamente y rompió parte de la estatua que aprisionaba a Hana, la cual solo era una punta de lo que sobresalía del piso.

Transmitió su energía con la de ella, aquella que podía compartir con la chica que se regia con la naturaleza, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Shion y los demás cayeron agotados sin poder sostenerse más y KillerBee siendo lanzado por su técnica ocular, mirando hacia donde se encontraban acercándose con su espada dispuesto a terminar la vida de aquellos estorbos.

Pero el puño de Naruto le dio de lleno

_**-TONTO HAS LIBERADO A LOS BIJUUS POR TU ESTUPIDEZ**_

-Eso crees creo que debes mirar mejor

No solo el sino todos voltearon la vista hacia la punta de piedra en la cual Hana recargaba su brazo y del cual salían símbolos que envolvían la gran piedra.

La estatua comenzó a desmoronarse como si de papel se tratara y la chica callo rendida siendo recogida de inmediato por Gaara quien trataba de que reaccionara.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y solo sonrío, el pelirrojo se sintió aliviado mientras la apretaba con fuerza

-Como vez ya todo acabo Izuna…es momento de rendirte

-_**NUNCA…ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ…ACASO TODO LO QUE PASO MI HERMANO NO VALIÓ LA PENA…SU DOLOR**_

El camino que tomo fue el equivocado…

_**DE QUE SIRVIÓ VIVIR TODO ESTE TIEMPO…SOLO ESPERANDO Y SOSTENIÉNDOME CON LA FUERZA DE MI VENGANZA…NO PODRÉ VOLVER A VERLO…NO PODRÉ VER A MI QUERIDO HERMANO.**_

Naruto le miro con pena sin poder contestarle este dejo caer su espada y cayo de rodillas, su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse como arena y solo pudo ver como una lagrima caía antes de desaparecer por completo.

El rubio cayo de espaldas ante los gritos de sus amigos que corrían a su encuentro, el sostenía una sonrisa

-Al fin…acabo todo- dijo de manera tan graciosa

Todos sonrieron y miraron como el sol regresaba por completo y junto con varias personas se escuchaban que llegaban gritando por el rubio.

Lagrimas de felicidad se veía por los presentes, Hinata apretaba el adolorido cuerpo del chico que no tenia fuerza para resistirse, miraba los golpes que tenia en su rostro pero prefería indagar en ello mucho después.

Los apretujones de su madre tampoco ayudaban mucho si no había muerto en la pelea, esperaba no hacerlo en los brazos de su madre.

La escuela estuvo cerrada por varios meses debido a las reconstrucciones que se tuvieron que hacer, Naruto y los demás permanecieron en el hospital por un tiempo recuperándose de sus heridas, el compartió habitación con Sasuke quien parecía estar perdido dentro de su mente pero poco a poco con la ayuda de Itachi y Sakura logro regresar a la realidad.

El que se mantuvo alejado del bullicio fue Suigetsu quien todo el tiempo sostuvo a Karin evitando que saliera mas herida y gracias a Jugo que fue en busca de los Namikaze fue que todos se enteraron de lo que ocurría.

Así los meses pasaron y pronto su vidas se restablecieron, Hinata se fue a vivir con Naruto al poco tiempo de que el rubio salio del hospital aun cuando Neji no estuvo de acuerdo al principio pero dadas las circunstancias de su vida amorosa no pudo reclamar nada.

Pronto se graduaron de la preparatoria para ese entonces Naruto ya tenia a su hermano menor Takara quien era otro rubio mas en la familia y que se veía había heredado la personalidad de su madre.

Con tan solo unos meses de diferencia TenTen y Neji ambos estudiaban la universidad y criaban a su primogénito Hizashi Hyuga, en honor a su difunto padre muy parecido a Neji pero tan enérgico como su madre.

La alianza Namikaze-Hyuga-Uchiha muy pronto subió como la espuma ahora que Itachi y Sasuke estaban mas al pendiente, este ultimo siguió con el carácter de siempre pero siendo un poco más abierto con Sakura que le ayudaba mientras estudiaba una nueva especialidad en medicina.

Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo continuaron viviendo juntos gracias al apoyo de Kushina quien siempre los considero parte de su familia, ayudándoles con sus estudios esperando que algún día se integraran a trabajar en la empresa.

La vida parecía que por fin le dejaría de molestar con entupidas venganzas y problemas de otras vidas, no había nada que ahora le pusiera nervioso…bueno tal vez este momento que se convertiría en uno de los mas importantes de su vida.

Su boda.

Parado frente al altar con su padre a su lado veía con nervios como la novia camina de forma lenta hacia el llevada del brazo por Neji.

Sasuke como padrino miraba divertido la escena de nervios del chico que comenzaba a sudar por la presión, a su lado Hana como madrina tampoco podía evitar hacer lo mismo que el pelinegro.

Todas sus promesas se cumplían con este nuevo evento y un nuevo ciclo comenzaría de ahora en adelante.

Pero al final olvido todo por los nervios y las miradas asesinas de todos los presentes, Hinata sonrío al verle en ese estado y tomándolo del rostro lo beso con pasión frente a todos quienes no creían la reacción de la chica.

-Ahora si Naruto Namikaze…me perteneces para toda la eternidad.

El sonrío como solo el sabia hacerlo y tomándola en brazos salio corriendo con ella de la iglesia sorprendiendo a todos.

Sasuke suspiro mientras se sostenía de Sakura – Alguien le dijo al Dobe que la ceremonia no ha terminado-

-Creo que el ya la dio por terminado – decía una sonriente Sakura

Los gritos se escucharon por toda la iglesia mientras el rubio salía eufórico con su esposa quien se aferraba con fuerza, ambos hacia la nueva vida que les esperaba ahora como pareja en su propio hogar.

**Antes me disculpo por la demora pero por algunos problemas no podía y no tenia el humor de escribir aun cuando ya tengo las ideas rondando por mi cabeza.**

**Esta Historia ha llegado a su fin, es especial como muchos ya saben fue la primera con la que inicie en este sitio y la que cambie varias cosas por los comentarios que me hacían.**

**Esta es la que mas me costo de trabajo por atorarme en varias partes y luego no poder hacer seguir la historia, y miren lo largo que termino.**

**Por lo mismo por como me encuentro no me había podido conectar ni contestar a ningún correo, además de que aquí ya son las 4:00 AM y no puedo dormirme…pero al menos sirvió para poder terminar todo esto, espero que les guste y si gustan reclamarme pueden hacerlo con toda confianza.**

**Al rato subiré el epilogo con el cual terminara por completo este ciclo y se aclarara que fue al final con cada uno, pero si dicen que no lo suba están a tiempo de que no lo haga.**

**Los personajes que yo cree para esta historia:**

**Hana**

**Hakayo – si recuerdan en la historia de Hana se habla de el**

**Para los que no estén muy metidos con la historia de Naruto, El hermano menor de Madara Uchiha es Izuma Uchiha el cual era muy apreciado por el mismo.**

**Agradezco mucho el apoyo y espero que por mis emociones dispersadas el final no haya sido de su agrado, la verdad me costo mucho por que como les digo la historia esta en mi cabeza el problema son que las palabras queden escritas.**

**GRACIAS**


	26. Epilogo

**Después de aburrirles con el final vengo a rematar con el epilogo, espero que guste y ahora si esta historia cierra su ciclo de vida…lo se solo soy un fan escribiendo.**

**EPILOGO**

El tiempo es algo que jamás volverá, no existe ni siquiera una formula mágica ni un Jutsu o técnica prohibida que regrese el tiempo para corregirlo, la fuerza de voluntad y el coraje de vivir es lo que siempre lograra vencer cada obstáculo que se atraviese en el camino.

Las cosas nunca serán las mismas aun cuando regreses a ese instante para corregirlas, es por ello que siempre debes vivir tu vida intensamente y sin arrepentimientos, claro sin perjudicar a nadie…por que eso es vivir.

Habían pasado cerca de trece años desde la boda de Naruto y Hinata y dio comienzo a un nuevo ciclo, no se volvió a escuchar nada acerca de venganzas ni odios, salvo peleas sin importancia que daban sabor a sus vidas.

Un hombre rubio dormía a pierna suelta sobre los asientos del aeropuerto, el pequeño de doce años y con gran parecido solo veía con gracia como la pequeña niña de diez años y cabello rojo marrón dibujaba bigotes sobre el rostro de su padre y este seguía inmune sin percatarse de aquello.

La llegada de un hombre le hizo levantar la cabeza al ver como este hacia un gesto entre risa y molestia, no entendía como alguien podía lograr hacer semejantes gestos.

La mujer de cabellera rosa se acercaba con los brazos en la cintura bastante molesta

-Chie¡¡ por que le dibujas bigotes a tu padre

La niña alzo su rostro con melancolía y ojitos llorosos

No creas que con esa mirada vas a doblegarme con ello – y quitándole el marcador comenzó a dibujar círculos como si se tratara de un panda – ves así esta mejor

Sasuke se llevo la mano al rostro era lo mismo con esa niña demonio como le decía, siempre terminaba logrando que la gente le consintiera.

-Eri y tu solo ves a tu hermana sin decirle nada

-Que puedo decir es algo que no se puede evitar – la sonrisa que tenia el niño era muy contagiosa por lo que incluso Sasuke desistió de sus gestos, tomo las maletas y jalo a Naruto arrastrándolo seguido de Sakura y los niños.

-No entiendo como puede dormir así- balbuceaba muy molesto Sasuke

-Es que anoche no durmió bien – decía juguetona la niña mientras el chico solo se ruborizaba

-Por que lo dices Chie – preguntaba curiosa la pelirosa.

-Toda la noche se estuvieron quejando Papa y Mama…creo que les debió doler algo…quise ir pero Eri dijo que era mejor dejarlos

Sasuke se detuvo en frío solo de imaginar lo que sus palabras pasaban por su mente, Sakura sonrío

-Tu hermano mayor tiene razón debes hacerle caso y tu Sr. No tienes manera de reclamar

-Yo no soy como el conejo este…la verdad su hogar ya da miedo

Pronto llegaron al actual hogar de Naruto y Hinata, una casa bastante amplia y con jardines, estaban por celebrar su reunión de todas las familias, alejados del trabajo y la rutina que a veces se tenían.

Pero Sasuke tenia sus motivos para aquel malestar que le causaba el sitio apenas entraron a la casa un gran desorden se apreciaba y era mas por aquellos dos demonios en pequeña escala que tenían.

Naruto entraba con bastante sueño aun siendo arrastrado por Sasuke, una gran escalera de mármol color blanco al fondo mientras dos pequeñas bajaban corriendo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Dobe…tus monstruos han salido – con una venita en su frente y los ojos abiertos de Sakura a mas no poder.

Dos pequeñas de tan solo ocho años, iguales como gotas de agua de larga cabellera pelirroja como su abuela salían totalmente desnudas y con signos de haber escapado del baño.

-Otousan¡ Neesan¡ Oniichan¡ - decían al unísono las dos pequeñas

-QUE¡ otra vez huyendo del baño

-Pero Otousan…no nos gusta el baño- decían bastante molestas

De las escaleras bajaba una Hinata bastante mojada cargando una toalla en la mano y su rostro avergonzado por el recibimiento que las niñas habían hecho a sus visitantes.

-Lo siento mucho¡

-No tienes que disculparte Hinata esas dos son como el padre – decía Sakura un poco mas tranquila

Naruto le veía algo molesto por el comentario pero sabia que tenia razón

-Bien Eri¡ esta es tu misión debes hacer que tus hermanas tomen un baño y salir vivo

-Que¡ estas loco no gracias

-Es una misión de rango S y con ello podrás alcanzar tu premio

Los ojos del chico se abrieron al escuchar aquello y la imagen de un prestigioso videojuego lleno su mente

-Otousan Chie ayudara - decía la pequeña bastante emocionada por el premio que su hermano seguramente compartiría con ella si le ayudaba.

-Bien vamos – decidido a correr el riesgo pero las niñas ya habían salido huyendo en dirección contraria para lanzarse a los brazos de una pequeña de once años, su lacio cabello negro se alzo por el golpe de las chicas mientras veía con sus negros ojos de quien se trataba.

-Vaya pequeñas otra vez huyendo

-Takako no las dejes ir – decía el pequeño rubio al ver como se aferraban a la chica

-Pero si son unos angelitos – decía con una sonrisa - y lo eran con ella – a Otousan, Okasan ya regresaron de su viaje.

Sakura se acercaba a su hija que por alguna razón lograba calmar a las fieras indomables, aquella niña era sumamente amable y gentil y muy hermosa, no había nadie que no la quisiera con solo verla, lo curioso es que en personalidad no se parecía a sus padres quienes eran otra cosa.

-Quieres que te ayude a bañarlas Eri

-Si Takako va a bañarnos¡¡ - se escuchaba el grito de guerra de las niñas que salían hacia el baño de nueva cuenta.

-Esos diablillos no se cansan – Takara ahora un adolescente de quince años entraba por la puerta mientras veía la jauría de niños correr escaleras arriba.

-Llegas temprano –Naruto le miraba mientras el le veía de reojo el rostro pintarrajeado pero sin decir nada.

-Si Papa me envío a ayudarles cada año es lo mismo…no cada día no se como Hinata- Neesan no te ha dejado

-Deja de decir esas cosas Takara

-Yo opino lo mismo – Sasuke se colocaba a su lado afirmando con el chico

-Que ustedes dos son unos traidores.

Las chicas miraban divertidas las peleas de sus hombres y veían llegar a más gente.

Neji llegaba con TenTen y Hizashi quien saludo de inmediato a su primo, otro pequeño de diez años se mostraba mientras le señalaban el camino de donde se encontraba el resto de los niños.

-Hiroshi solo ten cuidado las gemelas a veces muerden – decía un Neji bastante serio por lo ultimo

-Si lo tendré – mientras subía rápidamente

Detrás de ellos llegaba Shikamaru junto con Temari y sus dos niñas de cinco años y cabello oscuro como el padre, las cuales imitaron al primero y salieron corriendo hacia arriba.

Ino y Sai llegaban con una bebita de apenas meses tan pálida y rubia que daba ternura el verla, los que le seguían eran Karin y Suigetsu con sus dos pequeños pelirrojos que seguían a las niñas sin protestar.

-Que hacen todos aquí – decía un Naruto algo confuso

-Como que?...venimos a ayudarles cada año es lo mismo y es mejor tener al menos esto un poco ordenado – decía un fastidiado Shikamru

Las chicas asintieron mientras llevaban a Ino a un sitio a donde dejar a la bebe

Así comenzó el movimiento de la casa mientras limpiaban entre todos y arreglaban lo que mas se podía, las chicas en la cocina.

El último en entrar fue Gaara que medio veía hacia el jardín, en sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña niña de rojos rizos y mirada color gris que jugaba con su dedo en la boca.

-Gaara también tu llegas temprano

-Que dices no has visto la hora ya es tarde, afuera están los demás y si no se apuran Rock Lee comenzara a beber y será peor que las gemelas

-Por que todos van contra mis niñas

-Y todavía lo preguntas – decía un Sasuke mientras pasaba a través de ellos dirigiéndose al jardín con el resto de personas.

Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Tsunade,Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Hanabi y Konohamru así como el resto de personas ya estaban en el amplio jardín arreglando el lugar y comenzando a disfrutar.

Los chicos comenzaron a seguirles mientras todos los niños salían al escuchar de la gente, un último vistazo al ver que las gemelas iban vestidas.

--Bien al menos por el momento lo están…al rato no podré decir lo mismo – dejándoles continuar su camino.

Las chicas comenzaron a salir con la comida y un respiro salio del rubio mayor

-Muy cansado Naruto

-Si…tener familia numerosa lo es…pero vale la pena, siempre quise una familia así, deberías intentarlo Gaara

-Bueno…creo que el tener a Kohana ya ha sido un milagro…hace tres años cuando nacio creí que las perdería a las dos y la verdad no quiero pasar por lo mismo

-Te entiendo…y Hana

-Afuera recostada en tu jardín, así que será mejor ir por ella antes de que vuelva a quedarse dormida –

Se quedo de pie en la entrada mirando a su gran familia y amigos reunidos aquello le hacia muy feliz y un recuerdo de años atrás le vino a la mente

**Nueve años atrás**

-Bien Zorro puedes tomarlo o dejarlo tu decides

**-MOCOSO TE ATREVES A IMPONERME TUS CONDICIONES**

-Naruto no lo esta haciendo te esta dando a elegir tu eres el que tiene la decisión final

-**Y ADEMÁS TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR A ESTA MUJER TAN DÉBIL**

-Si débil pero puede sellarte para siempre así que deja de gritarle y dime cual es tu respuesta

**-…**

-La eternidad es mas que vivir por siempre…es algo mucho mas que eso…el vivir por siempre en los corazones de la gente esa es la verdadera inmortalidad.

**-ACASO QUIERES DARME CLASES HUMANA TONTA**

Naruto suspiro al ver lo inútil que resultaba todo esto – Bien si así lo quieres entonces te sellaremos para siempre y ahí terminara tu camino.

-**CREES QUE AMENAZÁNDOME LOGRARAS DOBLEGARME**

-Por que tienes miedo

**-MIEDO INÚTIL HUMANA COMO TE ATREVES A CUESTIONARME…NUNCA VIVIERE COMO UN HUMANO PREFIERO DESAPARECER A VIVIR UNA INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA DE ESE MODO**.

-Bueno si ese es el caso cumpliremos tu deseo

-**ESPERA…DE VERDAD PUEDES HACERLO**

-Si es lo último que podré hacer…mi poder se debilita pero entre Naruto y yo podremos lograrlo así que decide

-**BIEN…CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ HE LLEGADO HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN…**

-OK Hana lista

-Hai¡

Formo varios sellos y una luz cubrió el lugar cuando desapareció Hana miro al rostro del chico y las marcas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido.

-Funciono…pero Hinata esta de acuerdo

-Si…el renacerá como humano como uno de mis hijos pero sin poner en peligro a nadie…este es mi ultimo ataque

-Así es…lo bueno fue que KillerBee nos mostró como hacerlo aunque jamás creí que terminaría casado con Shion

-Jejeje si esos dos peleaban tanto que terminaron juntos…pero me alegro que Shion no haya evitado la boda

-Jajaja si esos eran tus nervios en aquel entonces

Sonreía al recordar aquel viejo recuerdo mientras era abrazado por detrás por unas suaves manos

-En que piensas

-En que soy el hombre mas afortunado

-En serio aun con tu gran familia

-Por supuesto no me importaría tener un hijo más

-De verdad…que bueno que lo mencionas…por que llegara un nuevo miembro

El rubio abrió los ojos mientras veía la sonrisa de su esposa y comenzaba a gritar como loco ante la noticia que atrajo la vista de todos quienes ya conocían esa reacción del chico.

-Entonces

-Si…un nuevo bebe

Las niñas gritaban llenas de alegría mientras su hermano mayor caía al suelo solo de imaginar otro hermano en la familia.

Así vivían su vida, así era su día a día.

**GRACIAS**

**Mi primer historia en el sitio una muy especial, la damos por terminada y espero que haya sido de su agrado y no haber defraudado a nadie.**

**Como siempre a todos aquellos que a lo largo han dejado un comentario que motivo que siguiera escribiendo y a los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y mas…**

LaRoussSeidy , MIMO , deathforever , zorropervertido , devildeath , diosadelcaos , MalaNoe ,

Heero Kusanagi , Kaory18 , Derama17 , hitomi , ryusei eternal , himitsu , mx512 , HARUKA

NEESAN , marbella bela , mitzu , Kushina XVER , Midoriko , Konoka , shaila , LennaParis

Zhakon , Devilukep , Asinbosaku , IKEGAMY

Tsubasa Shaoran , tonga979 , hinata147hyuuga , uzumaki hyuuga kimiko , Ryusei eternal ,

eethomews , karincharmin , Vampire , Skika- , Jell-O , NIRVANA-WX , sumeria ,

Natzu fairy , MATD-8X , GENMUKAN , Avi , kai One-chan

Noe kiba-1541 ,,,,Cybor-Girl , *-_shinofan_-* , J-E-wally , MATD-8X , Tygacil , Aoi-Hyuga ,

Skuld Dark

almauchiha , ***luz de luna*** , NarutoNamiKazeUzumaKi1 , JosephVisualflores , Yeomila , napivico

10xXx10

Kenniana , kobatochan1514 , Noemi-Chan , ORGUS , dajanite , kurone25 , soraki88 ,

kitahoro

almauchiha , animeangel98 , animes , ChipiTo-Kun , Dark Lunacy , Devil-RAAM , hinata-eve

hinata147hyuuga

Isabella Haruno , judith-kurosaki-kuchiki , konoha hime , KyoriFire , Luz Estrella , mayura sakatomo 1

napivico , Selpharion , tonga979


End file.
